Memory of Yesterday
by eunc
Summary: Wandering Gaea with twin cat girls, a young woman searches for the identity she lost after the Great Gaean War. While traveling, will this mysterious maiden realize her past and her relations to Escaflowne and its pilot Van Fanel?
1. Memory I: Her Name

**Author's Note**: The story is set after the television series.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own "Tenkuu no Escaflowne," its characters, or its story plot. They belong to their respectable owners and creators.

* * *

**Memory of Yesterday  
Memory I: Her Name**

* * *

"So, you traveling from Palas or from somewhere closer?" an old voice croaked, interrupting the silent voyage.

"I'm leaving from Palas," the young lady sighed, resting her chin on her slender hand. She naturally swayed with the wagon, the jostling not bothering her in the slightest way. "Although, I wish I could have spent more time there. The merchants from Freid had just arrived, and they had brought many fine goods, or so I was told."

Riding a fur-laden wagon with twin cat girls sleeping in the back, an elderly man and a young lady conversed amiably to fight away the night's loneliness and silence. The beast children purred pleasantly as the wooden wagon rolled down the worn-down dirt road.

The travelers followed a route out of Asturia along her western borders near the fort Castelo. Against the night sky's darkness the two moons glowed brightly with Gaea's uncountable stars. The young maiden dreamily stared at the larger moon, the Mystic Moon, transfixed by the satellite's vibrant colors and enormous size._ Home_, she thought with wistful eyes. Why did the Mystic Moon make her think of home when she did not have one?

"Those young ones yours?" the old man asked curiously, pulling the lady from her daze. The wagon moved steadily forward as a large animal pulled the wooden vessel and took steady steps toward the set destination.

"Well, they don't exactly belong to me," the female traveler replied honestly while staring at the slumbering cat girls with a perplexed expression. "I found them half-dead on the roadside near Palas. After nursing them for a few days and giving them some new clothes, they wouldn't quit following me. They've been with me ever since. Frankly though, I don't know why." She pushed back her lengthy honey tresses from her eyes.

"Heh, I'm guessing you haven't had much contact with beast men before." The old man chuckled knowingly, very much entertained with the situation.

Blushing, the lady admitted with an embarrassed laugh, "I never had to deal with beast men before this, so I really don't know much about them." Regaining some of her composure, she asked, "But why do you mention it, sir?"

"Don't listen to this kooky old man," the wagon driver chuckled, brushing the issue aside. He redid and wrapped the reins around his wrinkled hands while readjusting his seat as well. "I don't even know why I mentioned it. I just know what I'm told."

The young lady's interest captured, she curiously questioned, "What have you heard, sir?" She only possessed some knowledge on beast people, and she never formally dealt with them or did business with them. _Partially my fault, I guess, since not many people want to do business with a wandering stranger._ "What do you know about beast men, especially cat people?"

"Well, it's only a rumor, but I've heard that when a cat person puts his trust into someone, that trust never disappears. It's like a love that never dies, and the bond is even stronger if a cat girl is involved," the old man explained, lighting his smoking pipe. "They're feisty and independent but fiercely loyal to those they love."

"So the reason why these girls are following me," the young lady motioned towards the sleeping felines, "is because they, for some odd reason, trust me and have formed this special bond with me?" When the old man nodded in reply, the woman sighed at the news. "Great. And here I thought that I had no relationships tying me down. I was definitely wrong." She felt slightly exasperated, her unused to traveling in a party. For as long as she remembered, she had journeyed alone and felt no aching loneliness because she could ponder and reflect without disturbance.

"That's not all." The old man's chuckling sent a wave of distress through the young woman, her dreading his next words. Could things possibly get even more complicated than they already were? "A cat girl, or any cat person for the matter, will call the one to he or she bonds 'Lord' or 'Lady', and she won't stop, no matter how many times you tell her to." The man chuckled as if remembering a fond memory. "I know, for a fact, that King Fanel of Fanelia has a cat girl of his own, Miss Merle, who does exactly that. The two are like brother and sister, and they have gone through a lot with each other, even through the Great Gaean War. Throughout that horrible war, the two of them were able to support each other in their greatest time of need."

Looking at the twin cat girls in the back thoughtfully, the young lady muttered, "That's a rather strong bond to have between two people." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I won't be traveling alone anymore, and I guess I can get used to that. Maybe now I can talk to someone besides myself."

"It'll be an experience for you," the old man smiled, taking another look at the twin cat girls. "Being a mother doesn't sound so bad."

"A mother?" The emerald-eyed woman nearly jumped out of her seat from surprise. Shaking her head and waving her hands in protest, she denied, "Oh, no, I'm no mother. I'm barely an adult and can hardly take care of myself as it is." Stopping a moment, counting her fingers, and mumbling numbers beneath her breath, the young lady added, "And I'm only twenty-two rotations! I'm too—"

"Young to be a mother," the wagon driver laughed hardily, slapping his knee. "But you're too old not to be a wife. You have a sweetheart waiting for you in the next town?"

"Heh, that would be nice," the woman giggled. "Alas, I have no knight awaiting for my return. In fact, I have no man waiting for me anywhere. I'm afraid handsome young men don't fall for a strange traveler from unknown lands."

"I don't know. King Fanel has a history with mysterious women from uncharted lands," the old man hinted, elbowing his passenger jokingly. "Maybe you can sway his heart. The gods know Fanelia needs a queen, and the Fanelian Council is always searching for a suitable bride for their king."

Shaking her head with sympathy, the lady muttered, "Poor king, he must be vexed by all that drama. And I heard he was very young, no older than myself. Is it true he took the throne at fifteen rotations?"

"Aye," the man nodded. "Poor lad, being forced to grow up so fast."

After a few more miles, the old man's wagon came to a stop at a small village, just on the outskirts of Fanelia's border. Smiling at the familiar clothing and sights of Fanelian culture, the young lady grabbed her belongings and awoke her two traveling partners. The night had gone, and the sun just peeked above the mountains that separated other nations from the country of Fanelia. "Thank you, sir, for bringing us this far," the young lady smiled. She and the two cat girls jumped off the wagon with agile grace.

"Yes, thank you very much, sir!" one of the cat girls thanked, smiling a sweet toothy cat-like grin at the man. The other twin, the silver cat girl, followed her sister's suit and politely bowed as well. She then grabbed her younger sister's golden hand and followed the young lady down the road.

As the trio walked towards the mystical Fanelian forest, the old man suddenly called out to them, "Hey, wait, miss! You never told me your name!"

The young lady turned around, her long hair swinging around her. Her emerald pools gleaming with the new sunrise, she waved and called back cheerily, "It's Hitomi!"


	2. Memory II: Seven Rotations

**Author's Note**: I hope you enjoy reading "Memory of Yesterday." Please comment on any mistakes or uncharacteristic moments you find.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own "Tenkuu no Escaflowne," its characters, or its story plot. They belong to their respectable owners and creators.

* * *

**Memory of Yesterday  
Memory II: Seven Rotations**

* * *

"Lord Van!"

Silence met the call.

"Lord Van!"

The response was left unanswered.

"LORD VAN!" Merle yelled as loudly as she could, annoyed. She stomped her foot with frustration while scanning the royal bedroom of her king, who had once more hidden away from everyone in the palace. _Gods, why do I have to deal with such a childish king so early in the day?_ Merle thought with dissatisfaction, picking up Van's various belongings off the ground and all around his chambers. _Lord Van is worse than any page or servant I've ever met._ "Argh, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'm on the roof!" a masculine voice responded, the sound being carried by the wind outside. Recognizing the familiar voice, the cat woman climbed the balcony's side and quickly hopped onto the palace roof.

Merle had grown through the years, her slim teenage shape developing into a sleek womanly figure. Her orange and black fur had tamed itself and matured with her unruly fuzz, now petite stylish tufts. The only things that had not changed about Merle were her short, rosy hair and her love for simple orange dresses and comfortable sandals.

"What is it, Merle?" Van laid stretched out on the roof, his wild raven hair covering his amber eyes as he spoke. "Why are you yelling in the morning?" For one of the most powerful rulers on Gaea, Van Fanel did not look much like a king today. He still wore his casual Fanelian red shirt and beige slacks with his brown boots, an outfit meant for an informal prince of Fanelia.

_Will he ever grow up?_ Merle sighed inwardly, shaking her furry striped head.

About eight rotations had passed since the beginning of Van's ascension to the throne, and although privately his sense of style had not matured, many aspects of the young king had grown. For one, Van stood about the same height as Folken had, not to mention that his build had grown the same way. While working and rebuilding his kingdom, King Van Slanzar de Fanel had grown in wisdom and integrity through dealing with various peoples and characters. His history as a soldier and bearer of Escaflowne credited him well, and now his just rule and handsome face encouraged a good reputation.

A number of maidens yearned being Van's wife if they had not already sent him a proposal. With Van's twenty-third rotation celebration nearing, his need for a wife would be further stressed. _And there had been that one time with..._But now, the only one that Van desired was not in Fanelia, or on Gaea for that matter. Pushing those thoughts aside, Merle scolded, "Lord Van, it's time for breakfast, and you're late again!"

The young man said nothing and made no motion to move. He stared into the bright blue sky where the clouds had hidden the sun momentarily. While a cool spring breeze rustled new leaves, Fanelia's king closed his eyes and imagined a smiling, sweet face with verdant eyes and a dulcet voice. He envisioned his beloved as he last remembered her. _I miss you,_ Van groaned silently. _I miss all of you: your eyes, your voice, your words, everything! Why did you leave?_

"Lord Van, are you even listening to me?" Merle demanded, stomping her sandaled feet against the tiled roof. Her orange and black fur bristled at her lord's lack of reaction. "Everyone has been looking for you this morning, and the councilmen and the generals have called you three times for breakfast!"

"When will they ever stop treating me like child?" Van growled as he sat up and continued watching his kingdom from above. He shot his childhood friend a darkened glance and muttered, "I can come to breakfast on my own, you know."

_Ha, as if,_ Merle scoffed, crossing her arms in agitation. "Well, whenever you stop acting like a child, I'm sure then they'll stop. And that seems highly unlikely since you barely do come to breakfast if you aren't called for."

The young king offered a small smile that disappeared with the passing breeze. Watching Fanelia awaken and stir, Van swooped his garnet gaze over his homeland and wished Hitomi could see how it had grown.

_She would love all the people and the emerald trees surrounding us,_ Van smiled while turning towards the arbor barricade. Sadness penetrated his gaze when the lush verdant leaves reminded the Fanelian of the girl's eyes. Silence ruled the present moment, the only sound the twittering made by morning birds.

Observing Van throughout the silence, Merle felt a pang of hurt when she saw sadness linger in Van's expression. She instinctively knew he was thinking of Hitomi again, longing for the Girl from the Mystic Moon. How the cat girl wished Lord Van would be happy! "Lord Van, exactly how long have you been here?" Merle finally asked, wanting to take his mind off of his thoughts.

Van shrugged, briefly distracted from his woeful but endearing thoughts. "An hour before the sun rose, I think," he responded absently, taking a quick glance at the star's current position. "At least, I didn't see the sun when I first came out here."

The cat's cerulean eyes opened wide and her mouth hung wide open. Not even the hardest working Fanelian farmers awoke so early in the day! In fact, Van had practically woken during the night. "Why in the world would you wake up so early?" Merle demanded a little less from screeching.

Annoyed, Van batted the feline's face away from his, hoping he could salvage some of his hearing. "Well, the best time to see the Mystic Moon is before sunrise," he explained. "It glows so brightly then, and it looks beautiful with a little sun rays shining on it. I haven't seen it in over a week, so I decided today I would."

Merle sighed hopelessly as she shook her head. _Poor Lord Van, in love with the one woman he can't have,_ she sympathized. _Why did Hitomi leave when she knew Lord Van felt so strongly about her? She should've stayed and had many children with Lord Van! But,_ Merle added with remorse, _Hitomi had loved ones on the Mystic Moon, a life before the one she made on Gaea. So far, she's stuck to her decision. Now, Lord Van has to stick to his._

"Lord Van, it's been seven rotations," Merle whispered, taking a seat beside the king. "It's time to move on."

Van's face grew stern and rigid at those words. "I don't know what you're talking about, Merle," he laughed uneasily, smiling weakly. "Move on from what?"

"Don't lie to me," Merle snapped, swatting at the man's arm. "Lord Van, I know it hurts, but you just have to move on. You can't just stay in one place in time. It's impossible!" She stared at her surrogate brother with pleading eyes. "And Hitomi would want you to move on as well, Lord Van. She would want you to live."

Combing a hand through his unruly ebony mop, King Fanel felt his reality slipping away. He knew Merle's words were right, but inside he did not want to let go. If he moved past his memories and his feelings, if he moved past Hitomi, Van feared he would forget everything. He feared forgetting Hitomi. And at one point, three rotations ago, he had almost done so with...But never again; Hitomi was the only woman for him.

Sighing, the young man muttered quietly, "I know that, Merle. I know Hitomi would want me to live, it's just—it's just hard to forget someone like that. Someone like Hitomi."

Merle crawled beside Van and snuggled against his arm. "I know, Lord Van, I know how you feel. I miss her, too. But that doesn't mean you should waste away pining for her. After all, you said that she herself moved on," Merle recalled indignantly. Van's shoulders slumped as he avoided eye contact. The cat girl glared suspiciously. "She did, didn't she?"

Sighing again, the king confessed, "Actually, she didn't."

"WHAT?" Merle jumped up in surprise, her tail bristling and the fur on her neck standing on end. She could not believe her ears!

"The truth is I lost contact with her," Van explained, rubbing the back of his neck. "The last time I sensed her was a little over seven rotations ago, you know, before the accident I had. She didn't want to break away, but something made her. She just disappeared after that day." Staring at the moons with another longing gaze, the young king fought back his emotions that threatened to surface. "I wish I knew what happened to her."

The fury that Merle had held back unleashed itself. She pounced on Van and pounded him with her fists. "And all this time you lied to everyone? You told me she didn't love you anymore, that she didn't want to speak to you anymore!" she cried, pummeling Van's arm with several blows. "You lied to me, Lord Van. You lied!"

"It was the only way to get everyone off my back," Van explained apologetically. He grabbed Merle's fists, irritated by her immature attack. "I'm sorry, Merle, I know I should have told you sooner, if not first. I just didn't want to say anything." Releasing Merle, who had ceased struggling, Van smiled sadly. "I felt that if I said anything, I would be admitting that Hitomi was gone. And if I admitted it, then it would be true. I couldn't do that, Merle."

"Well, why didn't you do anything?" the cat woman demanded. "You could have at least done something!"

"What was I suppose to do? Create a pillar of light and look for Hitomi on the Mystic Moon? Merle, what did you expect me to do?" Van asked in a pleading voice, avoiding his friend's eyes.

Merle nodded in understanding. Van was right, what could he have done? Van knew nothing about the Mystic Moon other than Hitomi occupied it, which even now he did not know for sure. How could Merle expect Lord Van to go to that cursed moon with ease and whisk Hitomi away to be his queen?

"I'm sorry, Lord Van. I wasn't thinking about what I was saying," she apologized, snuggling Van's arm one last time before she rose to her feet. She smiled warmly to her friend, her protector and encouragingly parted with, "Well, if Hitomi is out there, still waiting for you, Lord Van, I know you'll find her." Leaping off the roof and back onto the balcony, Merle called up, "At least come in for breakfast. The old bats are going to get mad if the breakfast gets cold. Also remember that Allen and Celena will arrive near noon." After leaving that information, Merle went inside, very hungry.

Van smiled slightly, and with one long last look at the Mystic Moon and sigh, he followed Merle inside.

* * *

"Lady Hitomi?"

The honey-haired woman turned and faced two little leopard girls gazing upwards at her with their enormous silver and golden eyes. Holding back her laughter, the lady silently admired the younger girls' adorable expressions. "What is it, dears?"

"Where are we going?" the silver twin inquired curiously, trying to match her steps with Hitomi's but falling short in strides. The golden twin copied her older sister with an amused giggle, enjoying their challenge.

Hitomi smiled amusedly at her new charges, shortening her pace so that the children could play their game. "We're walking towards the capital of Fanelia."

"Will there be food there?" the gold twin asked excitedly. Clapping her clawed hands in delight, she begged, "Can we buy some fruit once we reach the city, Lady Hitomi? Can we buy some of those funny Fanelian fruits? Please, can we?"

_What a handful they're going to be,_ Hitomi laughed while petting the gold twin affectionately and nodding in affirmation. "Of course we can, dear. We'll buy all sorts of fruit when we reach Fanelia's capital."

"Lady Hitomi?" the other sister mewed, tugging lightly on Hitomi's cream tunic.

Turning her attention to her other charge, she grinned, "Yes?"

"What are you going to call us?" the silver twin inquired curiously, wagging her spotted tail in anticipation.

"Don't you have names already?"

"We'd rather have names from you."

_Now I have to think of new names for them?_ Hitomi thought while slapping her hand onto her head. Suddenly, two names popped into mind. She did not know from where she had heard the names before, but they sounded like good names for this set of twins. "What about Naria and Eriya?" Hitomi asked the two cat girls hopefully.

The silver kitten smiled instantly, as so did her twin sister. "I like Naria." The eldest claimed her name and began repeating it in a pleased whisper. "Naria, my name is Naria."

"And I like Eriya!" the gold twin exclaimed, equally pleased with her name. "Eriya! Eriya!"

Hitomi smiled, pleased with the new lovely names. The question was where had she heard these names before? Had it been during her stay in Asturia? Hitomi knew she had heard the names before instead of thinking of them on her own; and strangely, the new names dealt with another set of gold and silver twins, something to do with two other people. _But that's unlikely, _Hitomi sighed wearily. _Surely I would remember a story that dealt with cat people_. "Naria?"

She ceased singing her new name for a moment and stared at her caretaker with a twinkling gaze. "Yes, Lady Hitomi?"

"Exactly how old are you?"

"Eriya and I are ten rotations," the leopard girl giggled proudly, excitingly calling out her sister's new name. She then returned chanting their new names. "Naria and Eriya! Naria and Eriya, we're Naria and Eriya!"

"Lady Hitomi?" Eriya muttered excitedly, skipping around with her sister. Hitomi shook her head, giggling slightly at the happy leaping cat girls. She felt warm inside knowing she had done something good and pleasing.

"Yes?"

"What's that?" Eriya pointed to a city nicely snuggled in a lush valley.

Turning towards what the golden girl pointed, Hitomi could easily spot the largest, not to mention the loveliest building in mountain's nest. And near the impressive dwelling a large tree shaded the kingdom with its massive branches. Taking in a quick breath, Hitomi felt warm and comforted seeing the beautiful Emerald of Gaea, the Dragon Country's finest jewel.

"That's where we're going to stay for a while." Hitomi slightly quickened her pace towards the city. Smiling and laughing together, she started skipping towards the revered kingdom and shouted, "Welcome, Eriya and Naria, to the kingdom of Fanelia! Welcome to the Valley of Dragons!"

* * *

"Lord Van, it's good to see you again," a handsome blond man greeted politely, giving the Fanelian royal a respectful bow. A kind smile filled the Asturian knight's face and a smug twinkle lit his deep blue eyes. "I see you've grown since we last saw you in Palas."

"You're right, Boss," members of Crusade agreed at intervals. Gaddes made a cutting motion with his hand, silencing the crew members. The sergeant reminded the informal soldiers to mind their manners and to remember whose country they were now in.

Smirking slightly at everyone's comments, Van stood straighter and nodded in response. He and the foreigner stood before each other face to face, equals in swordsmanship, in piloting, and now in height. Some could even argue they rivaled in looks as well. "Yes, I have grown some, Sir Allen," Van admitted with a grin. "And it's nice seeing the Schezar's and Crusade's crew in Fanelia."

Standing shyly behind her older brother, a fair-haired lady curtsied neatly. She wore a customary long, pale-blue dress without sleeves, a fashionable Asturian laced collar, and long white gloves. Giving her formal attire a quick glance, Van pitied the Asturian girl and mentally noted to give her a more comfortable dress as soon as they entered the palace.

"Thank you for welcoming us to your kingdom, Your Majesty," Celena murmured demurely, a blush covering her face. She already knew that Van would answer her prayers for more comfortable attire; they were close enough as friends, after all they had been through. "You're most generous and kind to us, as always."

"So, tell me again, Sir Allen, the meaning of this sudden visit?" Van demanded with an annoyed tone. "The Asturian merchants have just left, meaning this isn't a trade meeting, and the Alliance just met in Palas a moon ago, meaning this isn't a political delegation. So, as welcome as you and Miss Celena are, what are you Schezar's doing in Fanelia?"

The Asturian noble fought back a grin, knowing Van did not like surprise meetings and contained no patience for them. Quickly getting to the point, Allen pulled out a stamped document and read, "Their Majesties of Asturia King Dryden Fassa and Queen Millerna Sara Aston send Allen Crusade Schezar VIII, Knight Caeli, and the family of Schezar to inform King Van Slanzar de Fanel that she will arrive in Fanelia three weeks from White, the twelfth moon. Their Royal Highnesses have agreed to be present at His Majesty Lord Van's twenty-third rotation celebration."

Van raised a brow at Allen's voice, which had turned from his gentle nature to a polite mocking tone. Trying not to laugh at her brother's performance, Celena turned her face aside and stifled her giggles with her hand across her mouth. Gaddes and the others, not as well bred as Celena, laughed out loud and rather obnoxiously.

* * *

"So, Van. I've heard that you've been receiving some marriage offers as of late," Allen remarked thoughtfully while taking a sip of wine, his tone relaxed and informal. He and Van sat alone in the king's study, where they knew their meeting would not be interrupted by anyone.

Van groaned at Allen's comment, wishing his friend's words were not so. "It's the worst thing in the world," he growled, tossing his arms into the air. "First, I have to read the letters to make sure that the father won't declare war on Fanelia if I refuse; second, I have to take the time to stamp my seal on all the stupid replies; and third, I have to make sure each reply says, in a very nice way, that I wouldn't marry the girl if my life depended on it! It's all very tedious work." His rant done, Van picked up his glass and took a gulp of wine to unwind his nerves.

Four days had sailed by since Crusade's arrival in Fanelia. Immediately after their arrival, Allen, Celena, and the ship's crew rested and recuperated from the journey. On the second and third day, the visiting Asturians relayed messages to their homeland and finished any other matters of business. Now, on the fourth day, they explored the restored Fanelia: the crew observing Fanelia's merchandise, Celena befriending Merle again and polishing her already learned Fanelian etiquette, and Allen chatting and catching up with Van.

The Knight Caeli chuckled lightly and placed his glass aside. "Well, I think it's a nice experience for you, Van," Allen said calmly but with amusement lighting his cerulean pools. "You need this kind of interaction with women, since you distance yourself from every to any woman eligible to marry." He tried not to think of the fiasco three rotations ago involving Van and his sister Celena. But Allen could not help it. The incident only proved the fact that the Fanelian king pushed himself away from the opposite sex purposely.

Making a bothered expression, the dark-haired man snorted, "Yes, some interaction I'm getting. All these girls ever talk about is their looks, their family wealth and titles, or their former lovers. Having to listen to them, it almost makes me regret being king."

"Oh, Van." The Asturian noble knew Van did not mean his words, no matter how many times he had said them. All his time befriending Van, Allen knew becoming Fanelia's king was the last thing the younger man would ever regret. Silence filled the spacious study for a moment until Allen found his next words. "But you know, you're going to have to take one of these offers someday. Fanelia does need an heir."

Van groaned, sighed, growled, and nodded all at once. He also knew what Allen offered quietly: a second chance with Celena.

"Van, it wouldn't be so bad if you didn't look at the situation so negatively."

"Can I look at it in any other way?" the younger man retorted with a solemn expression. "Allen, as much as Fanelia means to me, I don't want to forever bind my will and my life to some wench that has no idea about the world other than that she exists within it. I also don't want to bind a hepless girl to my will because her family is power-hungry or because she's my last hope."

Allen released a small smile and tried imagining Van a married man. He could not see his friend happily wed to any of the princesses or ladies of Gaea and only saw Van's adoring gaze fall upon Hitomi. _Even after all these rotations, she's still the only one for him_, the blond knight sighed. "I see that you're not going to settle this matter very easily."

"Allen, have you ever known me to settle anything easily?"

Laughing, he replied, "No. You're as stubborn as ever, Van, the most stubborn person I know. I only know one person able to out-stubborn you, and she could make you do anything she wanted." Knowing of whom Allen spoke, Van turned his gaze towards the window and began dreaming of her. Seeing the young king's mind wandering, Allen hastily changed the topic. "How do you feel about your twenty-third rotation, King Van?"

Van shrugged carelessly. "Another rotation older, another rotation of my reign, and another rotation of listening to those old goats, nagging me about every little tradition."

The Knight Caeli chuckled and shook his head in an entertained manner. Closing his eyes, he murmured in a pleased voice, "You'll never change." _Yes, you'll never change as long as you hold on to that memory, _Allen thought. _How long will you hold onto Hitomi, Van? How long will you allow your heart remain frozen in time?_ A knock upon Van's study door interrupted Allen's ponderings.

"Yes?" Van answered the disturbance.

"Lord Van, is it all right for me to come in?" a high-pitched voice inquired from behind the heavy wooden door.

Recognizing the voice's owner, Van readily excused, "It's all right, Merle. You may enter."

With his approval, Merle bolted into the study with a large bag and Celena in tow. "Lord Van! Lord Van!" the cat woman exclaimed excitedly. "We just received messages from Cesario, Basram, and Zaibach, saying that they'll attend your birthday celebration." Celena assisted Merle with emptying the bag, a mound of letters pouring from the sack. "Ezgardia's response came earlier, and Freid's answer should be arriving soon. A number of the Fanelian Lords have replied as well."

Van groaned at the sight and news, raking an impatient hand through his hair. "Great! More royalty and nobility to bore me at dinner, and more girls to nag me at the dance!" Glaring playfully at his best friend, he grumbled, "I guess I'll just runaway that day and celebrate with the people below."

Merle and Celena quietly giggled, knowing very well Van would do such a thing if pushed too far. Just as well informed as the girls, Allen tossed Van a reprimanding glance and warned, "Van, don't you dare think about skipping your own celebration. You have responsibilities that must be fulfilled as the King of Fanelia."

Sulking slightly, Van mumbled, "I was only joking."

"Well, in the meantime, Lord Van," Merle smiled while pulling on his hands, "why don't you come and help me find materials for your birthday gift?"

"Wouldn't that be peeking?" Van asked with a raised brow.

The beast woman promptly shook her head, a mischievous glint in her catty eyes. "It would be called keeping you out of the castle so you don't have get fitted. The councilors are looking for you right now, Lord Van, with the palace seamstresses not far behind them. Not even the Four Generals of Fanelia can protect you."

Rising straight to his feet, Van demanded urgently, "What are we waiting for, Merle? Let's go! I can't wait to see what you're making me for my birthday this rotation." Allen chuckled as he and Celena followed the two to the market.

* * *

"Lady Hitomi, where are we going to stay?" Naria inquired worriedly, clinging to her caretaker closely. The city excited her with all of its sights, smells, and sounds, the cat girl living in the Asturian countryside all her life. But Naria would rather not get lost in it all. She knew her sister felt the same.

Hitomi smiled. The trio had been walking for some time now, and Hitomi knew the girls were equally hungry and tired. Naria and Eriya were eager for some rest. "We'll find a place, don't worry, Naria," the young woman assured, petting the feline on top of her head.

"Where's Eriya?" the silver girl suddenly asked, searching side to side. She looked for an identical spotted pelt but found none. "Lady Hitomi, where did Eriya go?"

Hitomi scanned around and saw that she had lost her golden charge among the Fanelian masses. The situation did not look very bright. "Of all the places to get separated, it's the market place," she grumbled, marching off to find her missing cat girl. "Where could Eriya have gone?"

On the other side of the city, the golden leopard girl walked and ducked beneath people, searching for her family. "Where did Naria and Lady Hitomi go?" Eriya wondered curiously as she strolled along the busy market. She had only strayed from Lady Hitomi's side for but an instant, a shiny brooch having caught her attention. Before Eriya knew it, her sister and lady had disappeared, leaving her alone. She consciously did not worry, but subconsciously her golden tail twitched nervously. Staring at the various stalls and people, the young girl wandered through the city. Not watching where she walked, Eriya abruptly bumped into someone.

"Oof! Hey! Watch where you're going!" an angry cat woman yelled at Eriya. The cat woman's pink hair and her orange and black-striped fur ruffled, she straightened herself and tried recovering the packages that had scattered on the ground, all compliments to the collision.

"Jeez! I'm sorry, lady!" Eriya retorted sharply while rubbing the pain from her backside and tail. She shot a furious glare at the older cat. "I didn't mean to run into you, so don't throw a fit. And you should learn some manners!"

_Of all the impudent things!_ Merle gasped in shock at the youngling's rude display. Oddly, the behavior seemed familiar. "Why you little—" Merle was about to hurt this kitten until a familiar voice called out, "Merle! Merle, where did you go?"

"Lord Van!" Merle cheerfully squealed, jumping at his call. She quickly picked up her items and rushed to her lord's call. While she parted ways, Merle heard someone cry out a familiar name.

"Eriya, where did you go? Eriya, come here!"

"I'm coming, Naria!" Merle watched the little cat girl leap to her feet and run off to another cat girl that looked exactly like her, only silver instead of gold. For some odd reason, Merle believed she had seen the two girls before. _Eriya and Naria, where have I heard those names before? I'll go ask Lord Van. He'll know!_ And with those final thoughts, Merle scampered off.

"Merle, there you are! Where have you been?" Van demanded with a small frown, Allen and Celena walking up behind him. "For a moment we were afraid we wouldn't catch up to you. You have to remember we can't maneuver through a crowd like you."

Shrugging, the cat woman casually responded, "It's not my fault that you weren't born a cat person. Besides, I have other worries." Merle shuddered as her fur bristled irritably. "Gr, sometimes I wonder what's happening to kids these days. You wouldn't believe, Lord Van, how this one cat girl was so rude to me! I was looking around for more stuff when the little brat bumped into me. She didn't apologize properly and blew up in my face about _me_ not having manners."

_That is something to be flustered about,_ Van silently chuckled. He promptly erased his bemused grin when Merle pointedly glared at him, knowing what the king was thinking. "Um," he coughed nervously, "so tell me, Merle, what did you do about her?"

"I let her go, luckily for her! I think she didn't even know who I was," Merle sniffed disapprovingly. She swiveled her ears and twitched her striped tail in agitation. "Obviously, they aren't Fanelian. The kitten seems familiar though, and she had a sister that looked just like her."

An image of older cat twins crossed Van's mind, reminding him of eight rotations ago during the Great Gaean War. "What did these two cat girls look like?" Van inquired cautiously, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

Merle huffed indignantly and crossed her arms. "They were gold and silver twins, I think. They looked Fanelian by their clothes, but their accents sounded Asturian. I'm not sure...I think their names were Eriya and Naria." She gave the Fanelian king an inquiring glance. "Where have I heard those names before, Lord Van?"

_Naria, she was the silver cat woman who worked with Folken. She was the one that kidnapped Hitomi, _the king remembered. His handsome features slightly darkened. _They didn't survive Vione's destruction, and Hitomi said Naria and her sister had died. So the cat girls Merle is talking about can't be them. But their names and appearances are too coincidental._ Frowning slightly, he narrowed his amber eyes while continuing to think.

"Lord Van?" Merle waved a paw in front of Van's face and received no reaction. When she looked to Allen and Celena, the two siblings shrugged, not knowing what should be done. With a determined face, Merle returned her attention to her lord and shouted as loud as she could, "LORD VAN!"

"Huh?" Disrupted from his thoughts, the young man stared at the angry cat woman. "What is it, Merle?"

Merle frowned while crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently. "You really have to quit spacing out like that, Lord Van. You could cause a war by doing that at a political meeting."

Some ways off from the royal entourage at the other end of the market, the young cat girl had reunited with her twin sister and her lady. As soon as the golden kitten was in her sight, Hitomi scooped up the girl in her arms and gave her an enormous embrace. After Hitomi released a sigh of relief, she planted the cat girl in front of her and gave her reprimanding glare. "Eriya, where did you run off to?" Hitomi sternly demanded.

Eriya's spotted ears and tail drooped, and she lowered her head in embarrassment. The concern and emotion in Lady Hitomi's jade eyes saddened the ten-rotations old girl. "I'm sorry, Lady Hitomi. I won't do that again, I promise."

"Oh, I'm not angry at you, Eriya," Hitomi cooed, lightly tapping the gold twin's nose with her finger. "I was just really worried about you. I wouldn't want to lose you, now would I?" Eriya looked cheerfully up at Hitomi, who was smiling warmly at her. "Now, tell me, Eriya. Why are you so dusty?" she asked as she patted dust off of Eriya's dress.

"She got into a fight with an older cat person," Naria answered for her sister with a worrisome sigh. "It's lucky she ran away when she did." Eriya blushed, ashamed once more by her actions. What would Lady Hitomi think of her now?

The lady stared at her charge in shock. "You got into a fight?"

Kicking the ground shyly and staring at her sandals, Eriya mumbled, "Well, not exactly a fight, Lady Hitomi."

"Then what?" Hitomi inquired suspiciously. They had just entered Fanelia's capital, and she had no desire to run away because of a civil disturbance. If Eriya made trouble, Hitomi would have to settle matters quickly to avoid any trials before the royal court, or any court.

Sensing her lady's anxiety, Eriya shuffled her feet, and her tail twitched back and forth. "Well, I bumped into this cat woman, and she yelled at me in a rude way. I talked back, and she was about to get me when—" She paused in her speech.

"When?" Hitomi pressed.

"When someone called her name," Eriya finished with a deep breath. She would tell Lady Hitomi everything; maybe then she would forgive her for running off. "I think it was 'Merle'. She then shouted, 'Lord Van!' and ran off. That's when Naria found me."

_Lord Van and Merle. _Hitomi fought back a gasp while recognizing the two names. She thanked the gods that her little kitten was safe and sound and by her side. "Eriya, listen to me carefully," she advised, staring into a pair of worried golden eyes. "No more talking back, and no more wondering around alone. You were lucky this time."

"Why do you say that, Lady Hitomi?" Naria asked, tilting her head slightly. Her silver ears swiveled around curiously. "Why was Eriya lucky this time?"

"Because that cat woman Eriya ran into wasn't just any cat woman," Hitomi explained while grabbing Naria and Eriya's hands and walking out of the market place. "She's Miss Merle, and the name she screamed, 'Lord Van', is King Van Fanel. He's the ruler of Fanelia, the country's capital we are currently in."

"Oh," the two cat girls simply replied.

"I've heard Lord Fanel to be kind and sympathetic, but it wouldn't be wise getting on his or Miss Merle's bad side." Hitomi shook her head while releasing a heavy sigh. "I wouldn't know what to do if one of you got hurt."

* * *

Pacing like an impatient wild animal, King Van Fanel contemplated the latest turn of events and their possible meanings. Two days had passed since Merle had seen the mysterious twin cat girls, and since then Van had pondered over their appearance. _Was it possible? Could those cat girls actually be Naria and Eriya as Merle said? If they were, could Folken be near by?_ He shook his ebony head, checking his thoughts. _No, that's impossible. Not even with the power of Atlantis can the dead be revived. What if instead the girls are an omen? What if they're a warning that something is going to happen? Something big—_

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Van's train of thought crashed, and he ceased in his endless pacing. Opening the door to his study, the king glanced down at a young page. The little boy bowed respectfully, Van nodding politely in response. "Yes?" he demanded kindly.

"Lord Van," the lad muttered, somewhat shy before a great hero, "Miss Merle sent me to inform you that the Royal Asturian Carriage has arrived. Sir Allen and Lady Celena are already at the gates to greet the carriage."

"Thank you. You may tell Merle I'll be right there." Quickly pulling off his customary crimson shirt, the Fanelian sovereign dressed himself in a long-sleeves white shirt and a dark green tunic embroidered with intricate lime, gold, and silver leaves. He tied the tunic with a blue and gold striped sash and pinned the knot with an emerald brooch. With a quick glance in the mirror, Van made sure him and his hair deemed presentable and then followed the little page towards the city's main gates.

"Where is Miss Merle?" the young boy inquired his fellow pages when he and Van exited the palace and entered the enormous main square of the palace. "I thought Miss Merle would wait for Lord Van."

The other young Fanelian boys bowed in Van's presence and dutifully answered, "Miss Merle left with Sir Allen and Lady Celena. Master Gatos prepared a horse for Lord Van to follow them as soon as he was ready."

Patting or ruffling each of his subjects' hair, Van chuckled, "Thank you for telling me. If you like, you may go to the kitchens and tell the cooks I have sent you for some snacks." The boys' innocent eyes grew round and large at the sound of their reward. "And if you run into any trouble, find me when I've returned. Now, off you go."

All but one of the pages rushed towards the Royal Kitchen, and that one page had been the one Merle had sent. "Aren't you going with the others?" Van inquired, leaving the courtyard.

Shaking his head, the boy answered, "I would like to see you off, Lord Van. I've never seen you ride before." Hearing the boy's response, Van laughed and allowed the page to follow him to the stables. Some time had passed since Van had ridden a horse, so the boy had a legitimate reason being curious if his king could ride and ride well.

When the two reached the stables, the Fanelian boy pulled Van's ready horse from its stall and held it for his master. As soon as Van mounted the white animal, he offered a gloved hand to the young boy. "Would you like to come with me?"

"No, thank you," he politely declined, bowing neatly. A blush covered his face, feeling honored by his king's offer. "I will just watch you go, Lord Van, and then inform Master Gatos you have started towards the gates."

"Thank you," Van nodded, patting the boy on his head. The king then gripped his reins, firmly kicked his heels, and sent his horse galloping. He would have to move quickly since a large crowd probably had formed around the Asturian guests at the main gate.

While he galloped through his kingdom, Van beamed and swelled with pride at the work he and his people had achieved. Within eight rotations immediately after the Great Gaean War, Fanelia had risen from its ashes and now gleamed brighter than ever, rightfully nicknamed the Emerald of Gaea. The lush Fanelian forests had survived Zaibach's attack and had only eased Fanelia's reconstruction. The capital thrived with business and trade, filling the streets with people of their land and from the many regions of Gaea. With so many foreigners within their homeland, Hitomi would have felt more at ease in Fanelia than she had during her last visit.

_Hitomi._ The King of Fanelia frowned while urging his horse onward. How many times a day did he think of her, and how many times did that add up in the course of eight rotations? Would his heart eventually free itself and learn to love another? Would Van allow and forgive himself to love another woman but Hitomi? _I couldn't do it three rotations ago...And now..._"No, I can't think of that now," he breathed, spotting Fanelia's main gates.

Hearing the sound of galloping hooves, the people hastily made way for the king and allowed him clear passage to the gates. Reining his horse to a stop, Van skillfully jumped from his animal and landed gracefully on the ground. A second afterwards, a blur of blond locks and pink Asturian silk and lace attacked him. "Oof!"

"Oh, Van, it's been so long since we've seen each other," Millerna giggled, embracing her friend adoringly. "I'm so glad we'll finally get to spend time together and that I'll finally get to see Fanelia after eighteen rotations!"

"M-m-millerna. It's very good to see you, too," Van gasped after he was allowed to breathe again. He placed some distance between himself and the Queen of Asturia, a fond smile on his face the entire time. "I'm glad that you're able to celebrate my rotation anniversary with me. It'll be nice to have all of my friends together for a few days."

Playfully patting Van on the cheek, the blonde queen winked, "How sweet of you to say so, Van. Now you definitely deserve your birthday gift."

"And he had to earn it earlier?" Merle demanded incredulously, tapping her foot. She gave Van a quick glance. "Nice that you finally arrived, Lord Van."

"I try, Merle."

"Well," Millerna smiled, tossing some of her gorgeous fair hair behind her, "Dryden thought it would be amusing if Van earned his gift, but I thought it was a little cruel. But since he more than earned it with his sweetness just now, there's nothing to worry about. He just ruined Dryden's fun, no big deal."

"Feh, if only you weren't such a softy. I at least needed a little revenge for him making me travel all this way dressed like this." A tall, brown-haired man dressed in royal Asturian garb stepped forward. The sight of him forced Van to hold his breath to keep from laughing at loud. "And I see that you're already flirting my wife away, Fanel," Dryden joked, shaking Van's hand amiably.

Smiling wryly, he responded, "Well, if there was anything to take away, Fassa. I'm not interested in ladies who spend their time with dresses and medicine. I'm especially not interested in a tomboyish princess from Asturia who settles for a merchant as a husband."

Millerna playfully swatted Van with the back of her hand, "reprimanding" him about manners and reminding him of her equal status in comparison to his. After all, she had lost her title as Princess rotations ago. Shedding a heavily decorated jacket and regaining some comfort, Dryden chuckled while watching his wife and his friend. "I see you've decided carefully what kind of woman you want, Van."

Breaking away from Millerna's lecturing, Van dryly replied, "No, I've only decided what kind of woman I DON'T want. The kind I do want is left to be determined." _But one thing is for certain: she doesn't live on Gaea._

Dryden shook his head from laughter, as so did Allen. "Ha, I can believe that. Send me notice when you do figure out the kind of woman you want. I have to watch the spectacle of you wooing her. And no worries, your messengers know how to find me." His chocolate pools twinkling, the merchant king continued, "So, how have you been doing?"

"He's still single and alive. Does that explain it all?" Merle asked in an impatient tone. She wanted to speedily return to the palace and settle Millerna and Dryden in their guest room before dinner, but the chance of that seemed highly unlikely.

Dryden snorted. "Ah, the world of being a bachelor: how I miss it! Van, enjoy your freedom while you can because once you tie the knot, there is no going back." Wrapping an arm affectionately around his wife's round shoulders, the Asturian king further warned, "And as soon as you're a married man, you're forever bound to your wife's endless whims and desires. You'll learn the meaning of slavery, as I have."

"Aw! You poor man," Merle cooed sarcastically. "Your wife just must be terrible!"

Van gave her stern look. "Now, now, Merle. Behave."

"No, no, let her go on. Back at Palas, there aren't personalities like her in the castle. The advisers are too stiff, and the servants mirror their ways to avoid trouble, if you get what I mean," Dryden quietly whispered.

Millerna giggled in agreement. "That also includes Myden, who's the stiffest of them all."

Shaking his head in shame, Dryden sighed hopelessly, "Can you believe it? My very own father is the leader of those old badgers. If he retired, then ruling the country would be an easier task, but my weasel of a father always needs to be scheming something. Why can't he move on already? He really should."

Van smiled. "Well, since we've all reacquainted ourselves, I suggest that we go inside to have some lunch."

* * *

"Excuse me. Do you know where I can find Nina?" Hitomi asked a local in his stall. "She's an elderly woman, kind of sturdy. She's lived in Fanelia all her life and lives in the small house by that shop over there."

The man thought for a moment. When realization hit him, he snapped his fingers and smiled at the stranger. "You're that girl she took in some rotations ago, aren't you? The one that comes and visits Nina every couple of rotations or something like that?"

Hitomi nodded, pleased someone recognized her. "I was just by her house, and Nina's not there. Do you know where she could be?" Hitomi asked again.

The man nodded, pointing down the street and towards a large structure at the end. "Nina now works at the orphanage near the palace. Sometimes she comes back and checks on her house now and then, but she usually stays at the orphanage with all the work to do there."

"But, wouldn't the people of Fanelia help out?" the young lady inquired curiously. "I thought the entire kingdom assisted in maintaining the orphanage and treating all of its children."

"Yes, we all help out, but then the number of children must be considered. Somehow Fanelia became the headquarters for all the homeless children, and that means all of the orphans from the neighboring countries come here too. A lot of youngsters lost families during that Great Gaean War, and it's hard finding enough families to take them in," the man explained. "Nina, like some other people, felt that if she didn't fully commit in helping the youngsters find homes, then their numbers would only grow."

Hitomi nodded, understanding the situation. She knew the feeling of being lost and alone, of being an orphan: a child without a family. And Nina had a big heart that comforted orphans like Hitomi. "Well, thank you for your help. I hope you make many sales." Hitomi then turned to Eriya and Naria patiently waiting behind her. "Come on, you two."

"Yes, Lady Hitomi," the twins chimed as they scampered after her. The man scratched his head, unsure of what he had just heard.

"Lady Hitomi?"


	3. Memory III: Fanelia and the Mystic Moon

**Author's Note:** "The models for Fanelia on Earth are Asian countries, particularly Meiji-era Japan." -Escaflowne Compendium

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Tenkuu no Escaflowne," its characters, or its story plot. They belong to their respectable owners and creators.

* * *

**Memory of Yesterday  
Memory III: Fanelia and the Mystic Moon**

* * *

Admiring the numerous Fanelian buildings, Hitomi beheld all of the reconstruction that had occurred since Nina had found her in the woods. _The Fanelians, they're all so dedicated to their work_, she grinned while passing by homes and shops.

Several houses close together, people interacting without strife or discord, a bustling city filled with life: all of it felt so familiar to her. Hitomi had felt the same way in Asturia, wandering through Palas by the sea, but the pull was even stronger in Fanelia. A sense of longing filled her while walking through the mountainous country and its capital. Why did the buildings seem so familiar? Curved rooftops with numerous ceramic tiles, large spacious compounds, simple and elegant designs: why did everything stir these vague emotions inside of her?

_"Hitomi! Hitomi, hurry or you'll be late!"_ Voices echoed in the lady's mind, faint reminders of a forgotten past. She wished she could just grab these voices, these memories. They were her missing identity. "_Hitomi, you're about to be called. Are you ready to win?"_

_"You can do it! You can break your old time!"_

_"Go for it, Hitomi!"_

A tugging at her tunic pulled Hitomi from her reverie. "Lady Hitomi, what have we been looking for?" Eriya questioned while darting her eyes left and right. Gold eyes followed any movement their keen sight could catch. Identical silver pools did the same.

Smiling thankfully at her little helpers, Hitomi replied, "We've been looking for the orphanage. It's not an easy building to miss, but somehow we've missed it for two days now." The young woman sighed wearily, thinking of the last two days spent searching for her friend Nina and the widely known Fanelian orphanage. Spending those fruitless nights in Nina's home, Hitomi and her charges had searched all over the city but to no avail. Now on their third day, the three hoped for better fortune. "I'm sure we'll find it today."

"We will!" Naria exclaimed happily, clapping her fair hands together. "Look, Lady Hitomi! There it is!" While Naria pointed directly in front of her, Hitomi released a big grin when she spotted a large complex surrounded by children of all ages and sizes. Exactly how other Fanelians had described to her, there was the Fanelian orphanage.

"Come along, Naria and Eriya," the lady prompted while entering the orphanage grounds. She spotted a group of children in front of the main door and waved at them kindly. "Hello, I'm here to see Nina," Hitomi greeted the children as they neared her. The youngsters, mouths wide open, silently stared and admired the new stranger. All the children crowded around Hitomi, each of them wanting to see the beautiful lady who looked like one of Gaea's goddesses.

"Auntie Nina is at the palace right now, getting ready for Lord Van's rotation celebration, Miss Goddess. She won't be back for a long while," a little boy replied shyly. Hitomi blushed at the name; men had called her many things during her travels, but she had never been called "Goddess" before.

"Have you come to take us with you to the Mystic Moon, Miss Goddess?" a little girl asked curiously. She beamed her clear blue eyes at Hitomi with hope, the young woman smiling sheepishly in return.

_If only I could_, Hitomi thought wistfully. _I wish I could give all of you a family_. "I'm sorry, I haven't come to take anyone with me, nevertheless the Mystic Moon. I'm not old enough to become a mother, and I've never set foot on the Mystic Moon before." Most of the children sighed, a little disappointed. Guilt rushed through Hitomi's heart, but the young woman was on a mission. "Well, would it be all right if I stayed here until Nina got back?" Hitomi inquired the children. "My two cat girls, Eriya and Naria are little tired from our trip, and—"

"Don't worry. You're welcome here," the children chorused with assurance. "There's a room to stay and rest!" The young girls stepped forward and took Hitomi and the cat girls' hands and led the strangers into the orphanage.

"Did you say that Nina was at the palace?" Hitomi asked the children while continually following them. A little girl, the one who had asked Hitomi earlier if she was a goddess and now leading them inside, nodded in response.

She smiled carelessly while moving through the hallways. "Everyone wants to help with Lord Van's twenty-third rotation celebration. Most of the adults are helping, so only a few are here to run the orphanage." Shrugging her shoulders and sighing slightly, the girl added, "I guess it's all right that the adults aren't paying much attention to us right now. Lord Van is a very kind king, and his rotation celebration is important. After all, on his twenty-third rotation, Lord Van is also going to have his coronation ceremony."

The older woman stared curiously at the little girl leading her. "But, isn't Lord Van already King of Fanelia? Why should he have a second coronation ceremony? Is there some question about him being the rightful king?"

"You're a silly lady," the young girl giggled, not missing a beat in her pace. "Of course Lord Van is the rightful King of Fanelia. The whole kingdom just decided to redo Lord Van's coronation, since it barely finished before Zaibach attacked," she replied. "Everyone wants Lord Van to rule a whole and healthy Fanelia, not some old memory of a dead country. I want Lord Van remembering ruling a great kingdom!"

Hitomi could not hold back her grin and patted her guide kindly on the head. "I'm sure he'll understand how you and all other Fanelians feel. He is a very generous and respectable king." After a few minutes of more walking, the four females reached an empty bedroom. "So, how long would I have to wait until I get to see Nina?"

"For a long while, unless you want to go help at the palace," the little girl responded while bringing out extra blankets and new sheets for the beds. Naria and Eriya happily assisted their new friend set up the room. "Auntie Nina told us she wouldn't be back until preparations for the celebration were over, and if you helped at the palace, you could see her sooner and help Lord Van."

Hitomi shrugged, liking the suggestion. Placing her belongings into their rightful places within the room, she turned to the little girl and smiled, "You know what, why not? Could you get me a job there?"

The little girl giggled while shaking her brunette head. "No, no one at the palace would listen to a child like me, but if you go to the palace and say you're with Auntie Nina, they'll let you in."

"That's not a bad idea." Pulling back her lengthy hair and tying it into a tight ponytail, Hitomi looked down at her three little girls and smiled. Some short strands framed her face, creating the illusion of Hitomi having short hair. "I'll go do that right now."

"Are you SURE you're not a goddess who's come to help us?" the little girl asked while following the older lady and her two cat girls out of the bedroom.

Hitomi blushed at the name she was being called. Something felt ironic that children called her, a woman who could not remember anything about her past but her name, a divine being. "Yes, I am sure because if I were a goddess, I would take all of you children to wonderful homes."

The little girl smiled at Hitomi's endearing words. "You're a very nice lady," the girl said happily, "You're the nicest lady I know, and probably the nicest lady on Gaea."

Kneeling and patting the little girl thankfully on her head, Hitomi quietly chuckled, "You're very sweet, even though I don't think that's quite true. But thank you for the compliment, um?"

Pulling slightly at her dress and taking a neat curtsy, the little girl responded gaily, "My name is Sara."

"Thank you, Sara," Hitomi smiled. Then turning to her two feline charges, Hitomi announced firmly, "I'm going to the palace now, and I'll be going alone. The two of you, stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can possibly can."

Naria and Eriya frowned at the news and yowled in protest. "But Lady Hitomi—"

"I said no, so you two stay here and keep an eye on the children. I'll be back soon. I promise." The cat girls started their pitiful cries again only to have Hitomi scold them while they stood outside of the orphanage. "Don't start that again, you two," the young woman sighed tiredly. "Are you two trying to embarrass yourselves and me? Now, come on. Stop that. You two are big girls and can be alone for a while, can't you?"

The cat girls bit their tongues and silently obeyed their caretaker. Silver and gold ears and tails drooping, the two cat girls sullenly walked back into the orphanage. When Hitomi was sure that they were inside, she made her way towards the palace.

"What a handful those girls are," Hitomi sighed while placing a hand on her head. "I'm never going to have children if I ever get married. Taking care of those two girls will keep me busy for the rest of my life, I bet." Laughing a little, the young lady smiled at the thought of marriage. She was now twenty-two rotations, in a few moons to be twenty-three, and was far too old to become someone's bride. Nowadays girls married at seventeen rotations, some even at fifteen; getting married at twenty rotations definitely pushed fate.

"What if I had a fiancé before I lost my memories?" Hitomi wondered while spotting a handsome couple from the side of her eyes. Her heart ached slightly. "Would he still be waiting for me? Or maybe I was already married?" If only she could remember!

For about six rotations she had traveled across Gaea in search of her identity, and throughout her entire journey, all she could recover was her name: Hitomi. No one recognized her or knew what origins she had. She seemed similar to Asturians but lacked their distinct accent and desire for finery; and her appearance was too fair to be Freidish. Nina once argued that Hitomi could be Fanelian. Although she felt one with the kingdom, the young lady knew deep inside Fanelia was not home. Somewhere else called out to her, and she could feel it tugging at her heart.

Before she realized it, Hitomi found herself at the palace entrance. She strode towards the palace guards and announced kindly, "I'm here to help with the preparations for Lord Van's celebration. Nina sent for me."

The guards glanced at each other curiously. They had lived in Fanelia all their lives and knew most of the people involved with the castle. Nina they knew of, but the young lady had an unfamiliar face. Not to mention she was not Fanelian. But then again, not many foreigners knew Nina by name. So for this young woman to easily declare that Nina had sent for her, she must be telling the truth. "All right," one of the guards grunted, moving aside, "but make sure you don't get in anyone's way." And with that warning, the guards allowed Hitomi to enter the castle.

Feeling cool air breathe against her skin, Hitomi sighed at the wonderful sensation. She inhaled a sweet scent of wildflowers, bread, and metal, the hallway emitting life. _What a place_, she thought in amazement. All the windows welcomed sunlight and cool breezes, and sweet, fresh wood filled the passageways with its scent. _I wish I could live here. _Hitomi suppressed a giggle. _As if anyone would invite me to live in the Royal Palace!_

Without warning, the young lady found herself being embraced by powerful arms. "Hitomi, you're here!" An elderly, plump lady clutched the young woman to her chest, Hitomi just realizing she had entered the kitchens. The older lady had frizzy gray and dark blue hair and amber-gold eyes. She was short and stout and only made it to Hitomi's shoulder.

When she could finally breathe again, Hitomi stepped back from her friend and gave her a wry grin. "I've been looking all over Fanelia for you, Nina. It's taken me three days to find you."

"I bet it did. I can't help it if I'm popular here. If you would just listen to me and settle here, it wouldn't be so hard for you to find me." After a good hardy laugh, Nina sighed and took a careful look at Hitomi. Aged golden eyes widened after the assessment. "My, my! Looks like someone has grown into a lovely lady!" Nina exclaimed. "You're definitely not the scraggly girl I first met seven rotations ago."

Hitomi blushed, embarrassed by Nina's remarks. "You know, that's the fourth time today someone has said that. Something about my looks, I mean."

"Well, it's no surprise! I'm pretty sure that you're going to hear it more often and from the men, no doubt." The old woman laughed, patting Hitomi's cheeks lovingly. "So, what are you doing here in the palace, not to mention Fanelia? It's rather sudden, since you haven't been here for a while."

"Well, I'm in the palace to help with Lord Van's celebration. The children at the orphanage said that you could use some help," Hitomi explained, looking around the kitchens. "And about being in Fanelia in general, I'll tell you about that later when we're alone. I have a lot to tell you, Nina."

Nodding with understanding, the elderly lady replied, "Thank the gods you're here to help. With all the people that are coming for the celebration, it'll be hard to have everything ready on time. It's already difficult enough with the Asturian royalty and nobles here and other sovereigns following after."

"Where can I help?" Hitomi inquired thoughtfully.

Nina instantly pointed outside to the back of the palace, her attention now focused on beating a large vat of sweet batter. "Out in the garden, the gardeners need some help fixing things here and there. They'll need others to help decorate and set up torches for the pathways. Do you think you can...?"

Without another thought, Hitomi smiled and made her way towards the gardens. "Sure, why not? I'll help there, and I'll come back when I need more work. And then maybe we'll get to talk about everything that needs to be said." Before she completely left the kitchens, the emerald-eyed woman returned and added, "Oh, I nearly forgot. Nina, I have two cat girls now."

The old one nearly jumped up in excitement. "You do?"

Hitomi nodded while letting out a tired sigh. "They're at the orphanage right now, so they won't get in the way. I don't know how long they'll stay there before they come after me, though."

Tossing her head back, Nina let out a solid hardy laugh. It filled and warmed the air with it its sincere emotions. "Knowing how cat girls act on account of Miss Merle," the old lady chuckled after a minute, "they won't stay still for very long."

Nodding in agreement, Hitomi replied she felt the same and told Nina that she would see her later. The young lady then left the kitchens and walked towards the gardens in the back of the palace. When Hitomi stepped through the doorway to the garden, the sight she saw amazed her. The Fanelian garden, unlike any other she had seen on Gaea, glimmered like an emerald, everything a lush, lively green. In the center of the garden, a little towards the eastern wall, a crystal blue pond reflected the sun's rays dotted with shade. Near the pond was a white gazebo with a blue roof. When she finally remembered to breathe, Hitomi whispered, "It's beautiful."

A voice whispered in Hitomi's mind, "_Hitomi, I wish you could see the garden now. I know you would love it, especially the waterside. It's beautiful at dusk..."_

_Who are you?_ Hitomi wondered. _How do you know what I want? Do you know who I am?_

"The garden is beautiful, isn't it?"

Hitomi hastily spun around to face what was behind her, surprised by the voice. Behind her calmly stood a cat man who looked to be about twenty-two rotations. He had grayish-blue hair with knowing slate eyes, his iron-colored fur, tail, and ears patterned with random white zips; and he stood about a head taller than Hitomi. Seeing the frightened look in the visitor's emerald eyes, the cat man quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, miss, if I frightened you. I just couldn't help hearing you." He pointed at his sensitive feline ears that swiveled pointedly.

Bowing respectfully, the young lady responded, "No, you don't need to apologize. I'm sorry if I intruded. It's my fault actually. I—"

"Don't need to apologize anymore," the beast man finished with an amused chuckle. Giving the stranger a quick bow, he introduced himself. "My name is Gatos, and I'm the Royal Gardner, caretaker of the palace gardens and grounds."

"My name is Hitomi," she instantly replied, giving Gatos another bow. "And I volunteered to help with the work in the gardens for Lord Van's celebration."

"Hitomi? That's a very pretty name, but it sounds familiar. Where have I heard that name before?" Gatos thought for a while, knowing the name was familiar; but for some odd reason, the origin would not come to him. _Where have I heard the name? Had it been a whisper on someone's lips, a rumor through the castle, or maybe news from other countries? Hitomi—Hitomi, why is it so close yet so far?_

"Does it sound familiar to you?" the young lady questioned, her voice hopeful. Her name, Nina had told her, was unlike any name she had ever heard on Gaea. No other Gaean tongue could properly pronounce the way Hitomi pronounced her name. So maybe if Gatos told her where he had heard her name before, maybe she could find out about her past, about herself.

"Blasted moons, I can't figure it out. Oh, well, it'll probably come back to me later," Gatos sighed, casting the thought aside. He did not catch the honey-haired girl's disappointed look. "Well, Miss Hitomi, we better get to work on the gardens or else Lord Van's celebration might come to a halt."

As Gatos and Hitomi worked, the two of them became fast friends. Same age, similar interests, and various stories: Gatos and Hitomi had a lot in common, so much in fact, them becoming friends was inevitable. While Hitomi enjoyed listening to Gatos' life in Fanelia, the tom took interest in the lady's travels. "So, you're visiting Nina? And you don't stay in Fanelia for long? Why don't you spend all rotation here in Fanelia?" Gatos asked while placing a lantern inside the gazebo.

Helping Gatos and placing torches around the pathways, Hitomi shrugged in response. "I like Fanelia enough that I could, but I don't know." Sighing, she continued, "I guess I can't rest because I can't stay still on my feet. I'm searching for my life and don't have enough time to rest before I lose it forever."

The tom raised a brow. "Your life?"

Hitomi nodded while continuing to work with the garden torches. "Nina found me in the Fanelian woods about seven rotations ago. I had hit my head against some rocks and lost my memories, anything and everything about who I was. I didn't know where I came from, nor what my life was like before Nina found me. All I remembered was my name, Hitomi." For a small instant, she glanced at Gatos, and he felt an aching confusion emanate from her deep verdant eyes: a lost soul. "I want to know where I came from," Hitomi continued, closing her eyes and enjoying the small breeze against her face, "and see if I had a family. Not that I don't like Nina or anything."

Gatos grinned and wanted to reply; however someone entered his line of vision and altered his concentration. "Good afternoon, Lord Van!" the Royal Gardner shouted while waving his grayish arms in the air. "I hope that you had a good lunch!"

When he heard his named called, the young king ceased in his steps and searched for the voice's source. Immediately Van spotted Gatos standing in the gardens, the beast man looking a tad smug. The Fanelian sovereign smirked at the mention of lunch. "Lunch was fine, thank you," Van hollered in response. "I want to especially thank you, Gatos, for that explosive surprise in my main dish. The Asturian embassy was rather shocked and _nearly_ appalled when it exploded in my face."

Gatos chuckled, winked at Hitomi, and gave his king an overly flamboyant bow. "Interesting how a small root can do so much in an accidental situation," he chuckled mischievously. "Did it amuse Miss Merle?"

_Ah, now the little prank makes sense,_ Van thought with a sly grin. The cat man had used him to earn Merle's attentions: and what a showy way to do it, blowing up his meal before his very eyes. "It did more than that, Gatos. In fact, it sent Dryden Fassa into a fit of laughter, not to mention Miss Celena. The King of Asturia nearly died from choking on his food."

"The plan then was a success. Good day to you, Lord Van," Gatos laughed with a more formal bow. Friendly joy and respect danced in his slate eyes while regarding the king. "May the Dragons give you good fortune and forever smile on your reign."

Van gave a nod as a farewell salute. "Take care of yourself, Gatos. I'll see you another time then." After his parting words, the young ruler then continued on with his business. As he walked by Gatos and into the palace, Van noticed a young woman with the tom, a young woman who almost looked like—Van shook his head and cleared his head of his wild thoughts. "It can't be Hitomi. It just couldn't be," he muttered doubtfully. "She's on the Mystic Moon." And with that, Van quickly walked on, not wanting to get fussed at by the awaiting advisors in the castle.

"You blew up Lord Van's meal?" Hitomi stared at Gatos in shock, now walking back to the palace with the beast man. No one in his right mind would pull such a childish prank on the king of his own country. The cat man impressed Hitomi with his bravery, him having the courage or the foolishness to do such a thing to Lord Van.

Gatos chuckled while picking up two bouquets of flowers from a doorway. "Don't worry, he doesn't mind all that much. In fact, I know Lord Van is going to get me back with something big. I just hope Miss Merle can come to my rescue in time." He sighed at the name of the cat woman but quickly diverted his attention towards the last bouquet of flowers on the ground. "Would you take those and follow me?" he asked Hitomi while walking towards the shaded part of the gardens, towards the small woods.

"Oh, of course," Hitomi grinned, gently lifting the sweet-smelling flowers from the ground. "Where are we going? Are these for the party as well, Master Gatos?"

"You can just call me Gatos. And no," he answered with a saddened smile. "These flowers are for the graves in the back of the garden. They're for Lord Van's family." In a matter of minutes, the two had crossed the woods and stood before a stone memorial and the sleeping Escaflowne.

"Where are we?"

"The Royal Cemetery," Gatos responded, gently placing the flowers before the marble memorials. "This is where all of the royal family are buried." Hitomi followed suit and laid her bouquet before an engraved marker. It read "Folken Lacour de Fanel."

A tear threatened to spill from Hitomi's eye, but luckily, she caught it before Gatos noticed. A small gasp escaped her when she realized her sudden sadness. Why did she have remorse feelings now? Who had been Folken Fanel? "Gatos," Hitomi murmured, "who was Folken Fanel?"

"He was Lord Van's older brother, ten rotations older," the cat man answered sadly. "When Lord Van was about five rotations old, Lord Folken had left for the Rite of Dragon Slaying to become King of Fanelia. Sadly, Lord Folken did not return, and only many rotations later during the war did Lord Van discover how Lord Folken died, defending Fanelia and saving the world from Zaibach's cruel reign."

_"But that's not the entire truth_,_"_ a voice whispered. Fuzzy images whizzed through the young lady's mind, a young man's face filling her thoughts. He had a kind, gentle face, unruly sky hair and dark amber eyes. Wearing what a Fanelian prince wore, the young man petted Hitomi's head endearingly. "_Do you miss your homeland?" _he asked in a quiet whisper. She nodded her head, wondering how he knew. He laughed a little, his face brightening teasingly. "_Maybe you should make your own homeland, someplace not far from him. If something happened to you, if you left again, my brother would feel sad. Everything will be all right as long as you believe in him."_

"I wish," Hitomi murmured softly while giving Folken's grave a respectful bow, "I wish I had known Lord Folken. He seemed to be a kind person."

Patting the young lady on the back, Gatos responded, "Yes, I'm sure Lord Folken would have liked knowing you as well, Miss Hitomi. You would be another little sister Lord Folken would have enjoyed watching and helping to grow." Chuckling slightly, the cat man grinned, "Merle mostly like would have wanted that as well."

"Merle?" Drawn out from her saddening inner thoughts, Hitomi smiled while suspicion grew in her mind. "You like Miss Merle, don't you, Gatos? You're taking her to the celebration's ball, are you not?"

Gatos looked at Hitomi with a sly smile. Playfully he poked at the girl's sides. "Quick kitten, aren't we? Just don't tell Miss Merle, since she isn't quite aware of my feelings yet. Promise?"

"I promise," Hitomi giggled, holding out her pinky to the cat man. He stared at the finger curiously, not sure what he was supposed to do. Seeing his confusion, Hitomi laughed and took Gatos' pinky and hooked it with her own. "It's a tradition from my homeland," Hitomi explained gaily. "Whenever two people make a promise, they hook their pinky fingers to seal the agreement. Now, we're sworn to secrecy unless we agree otherwise."

"Amusing," Gatos chuckled with the release of his small finger. "You say this is a tradition from your homeland? I thought you didn't remember anything about your past or where you came from."

Ceasing her laughter, Hitomi paused for a frightful moment. "I don't remember anything about my past," she replied shakily, her eyes wide with fear. "I don't even know how I remembered that." How had she known the ritual was from her home? Were her memories returning to her? Could her past possibly still exist within her?

"You're going to ball, yes? Are you going with anyone special?" Gatos asked to change the subject. He could see the turmoil in the lady's emerald eyes and did not wish to distress her. From the weary expression she held, the cat man could easily tell she had been through many hard experiences.

Drawn out from her self-questioning, Hitomi stared at Gatos in surprise. "Me, go to the ball?" She blushed shyly and muttered bashfully, "I'm not going with anyone or going at all, for that matter. Going to a ball like Lord Van's rotation celebration isn't meant for a person like me."

"Aw, you are the kind of person Lord Van desires to celebrate his new rotation with. And I'm sure that there's a man who would be very willing to go to the ball with you." Pleased Hitomi no longer possessed depressing thoughts the cat man led her away from the cemetery back to the main garden area. "Miss Merle will surely find someone to go with you," Gatos said.

The lady reddened further. "I can't go to the ball, not with the social position I am in," she stammered, pleased but embarrassed with Gatos' insistence. "To go, you have to be a lord or a lady, a royal, a member of the court, or a partner for any of those positions. Either that, you have to be a close friend to the King, and I'm not any of those things."

"Oh, but you're very pretty and rather kind, if I say so myself," the feline grinned cattily. "After all, you don't appear Fanelian nor any other Gaean race, so you have an exotic appeal about you. I'm sure that accounts for something; it'll sure help you catch a lord's eye."

Hitomi could not believe what she was hearing. Today was the fifth time she had been complemented for her looks. "I know!" the cat man exclaimed while snapping his fingers. "I'll escort you to the ball, Miss Merle can go by herself since she is nearly a part of the Royal Family, and then at the ball we can dance with anyone we like." His slate eyes glanced slyly and expectantly at Hitomi's emerald pools. "Does that sound like fun?" Gatos questioned with a grin. Sighing in defeat, Hitomi nodded and consented to attending Lord Van's celebration. She knew arguing with a cat was futile once he or she was set on his or her goal.

* * *

After a few more minutes of chatter, Gatos and Hitomi bade each other farewell. She returned to the kitchens to assist Nina, while he entered the palace for another engagement. When he stood before a certain door, the cat man politely knocked on it and entered the room without an announcement. "Where have you been, Gatos?" Merle demanded when he entered her study. She did not look up or turn her back to confirm Gatos actually had entered her room. "You were supposed to meet me an hour ago." The young cat woman worked intensely on stitching on a small set of clothes, two dolls lying nearby.

Gatos smiled and picked up the two idle dolls beside Merle. One of the dolls looked like Lord Van while the other doll had a vague similarity to the girl he had just met in the garden. "I'm sorry. I was working with a girl in the garden, and we got very absorbed into our conversation. She was quite pretty, and I'm going to the ball with her." Silently he waited for Merle's reaction, counting the seconds before she would realize his words.

In an instant, black ears twitched and hands ceased working with the needle. Merle's fur stood on end, her face flushed and furious. How could Gatos talk about another girl in front of her so carelessly? _Does he want to get a scratch on the face?_ "Oh, now! And who is this—"

Gatos laughed at Merle's expression and placed a calming hand her on shoulder. "Don't worry, Miss Merle—I mean, Merle."_ Heh, she was already worked up from his earlier teasing. No need to upset her further with formality._ "I don't like her or any girl more than how much I like you, and you know that. I just want her to be at the ball," Gatos assured, teasing Merle with his tail.

The striped cat woman stared at him suspiciously. If she knew Gatos, which she did, he had a plan. Gatos always had a plan. "Why?"

"I don't know really know, to tell you the truth," Gatos laughed half-heartedly, returning the dolls to Merle. "It's just whenever I look at her, she gives me this strange feeling that she needs to be at the celebration. She seems needed at the ball so that she can meet Lord Van." Amused with the thought, he chuckled, "Maybe she can get Lord Van out his little trance, or maybe even have him fall in love with someone else." Suddenly, something clicked in Gatos' head. "That's where I heard that name! Hitomi, Hitomi Kanzaki, the Girl from the Mystic Moon!"

* * *

"Did you just say something?" Hitomi asked Nina.

Shaking her head, elder Nina answered, "No, I didn't say anything. Why? Did you hear something, Hitomi?"

"No," she replied with a small, waving her hands. "It must have been my imagination." After walking a few minutes more and stepping out of the palace's main gates, Hitomi bowed to Nina with a happy smile. "I guess I'll see you again tomorrow, Nina. I'll come back to work again and maybe then I'll get to tell you everything that's been going on."

"That would be good," the old woman laughed, tucking back some peppered strands behind her head. "And I want to meet your cat girls sometime soon. Ah, it's almost like having grandchildren."

"Nina!"

Laughing at Hitomi's flustered expression, Nina waved farewell to her former charge. "Bye, Hitomi. I'll see you tomorrow."

Giving Nina her farewells, Hitomi made her way back to the orphanage, preparing herself for the onslaught of tackles, hugs, and licks that she would receive from Naria and Eriya. The predictably impatient cat girls would latch themselves onto Hitomi and probably would not let her out of their sights for a full moon. "Well, they'll grow up eventually," the young lady giggled, "but it's better if they remain children just a little longer. No one should be forced to grow up."

"Um, excuse me, but do you know the way back to the castle?"

Hitomi gasped at the beautiful, elegant woman standing before her. Although Hitomi recognized the traditional Fanelian attire, she knew the lady was foreign. She had light blond hair that brimmed and slightly curled around her face, lively cerulean eyes, fair skin, and a sea-born accent: an Asturian. "And by any chance, would you know what time it is?" the lady inquired.

"Ah, well, the palace is on the other side of the city," Hitomi responded, feeling a bit sorry for the noblewoman. "And time wise, I believe Lord Van is having his dinner now." She noticed the Asturian lady frowning and biting her lip anxiously. _Is she in trouble? What is she doing outside by herself?_ "Are you in trouble, Milady?"

"Well, sort of," she replied with a small laugh. "I decided to take a tour of Fanelia and maybe find some amusing gift for Lord Van." From a package in her arms, the noblewoman pulled out a dragon-hide bound journal decorated with intricate gold ivy and leaves on its covers. "After buying this, I was supposed to return to the castle in time for lunch, but I got sidetracked. By now, my brother is probably throwing a fit, and Gaddes won't be pleased either. They're both so paranoid about where I go."

Smiling at the Asturian woman, Hitomi suggested, "Perhaps you should stay at the orphanage tonight. We're very close by, and then early tomorrow I'll escort you back to the palace. I was going there tomorrow to help with decorating the palace, so we'll go together, Milady."

"Celena."

"Huh?"

"My name is Celena Schezar," she repeated, holding her hand out towards Hitomi. "There's no need to call me a lady, since I'm far from one. Heh, no matter how hard Brother and Princess Eries try making me into one, I think it's impossible to rid me of all my faults."

Hitomi stood before Celena in awe, surprised she faced one of the Schezar's. "Erm, my name is Hitomi," she grinned, taking Celena's hand and giving her a polite bow.

"Hitomi? You mean like Hitomi Kanzaki?" Celena's eyes brightened.

"Who?"

"Hitomi Kanzaki." Celena repeated, somewhat disappointed the stranger was not familiar with the name. "She is the girl that came from the Mystic Moon and helped the Alliance win the Great Gaean War against Zaibach. Brother told me she had sandy-colored hair and green eyes. You look like you could be her." Of course, Van's kind descriptions of Hitomi also helped with the idea; but his image of the woman also included his feelings, so Celena wisely thought not to mention the connection. Van's personal matters were not meant for the public or for strangers in general.

Her head swimming with the new information, Hitomi tried organizing her thoughts. Another girl on Gaea at one point had held her name; however, she was from the Mystic Moon. Could Hitomi herself be from the Mystic Moon? That would explain why she did not belong anywhere, but then why was she on Gaea instead of the Mystic Moon?

"Lady Hitomi!" Two streaks of gold and silver tackled the young lady to the ground. "Lady Hitomi, what took you so long?" Naria and Eriya frantically demanded, licking Hitomi's face affectionately. "We were so worried about you!"

"I'm sorry," she apologized while getting back onto her feet. Turning to Celena, Hitomi said, "The orphanage is at the end of the street. If you'll come with me, I'll introduce you to these two cat girls and all the other children."

"Sounds wonderful," Celena smiled, following Hitomi and the twins.

* * *

The next morning, like Hitomi had promised, she returned Celena to the palace.

While Hitomi worked in the gardens with Gatos, the Asturian noblewoman received a stern scolding from her older brother and his men. They narrated how long and wide they had searched for her when she had not returned for dinner. They told her stories about the grief they suffered: Allen had been mobbed by ardent admirers, forcing half of the crew to rescue him; Reeden had gotten into a fight, and Pyle had randomly gotten dragged into the middle of it; and Gaddes, while trying to get them out of trouble, got accused of lecherous behavior, bringing his spirits to an all time low. Immediately apologizing for all of the trouble she had caused, Celena promised to always travel with an escort.

But Celena did not need an escort because she spent all her time in the castle befriending Hitomi. The noblewoman tried escaping to the gardens as often as she could to chat with her new companion. The two ladies, similar in age, related well with each other. Neither remembering much about their past, Hitomi and Celena both felt out of place in the lives they lived and felt the world hiding a darker secret from them. But they avoided these topics, not wanting to burden the other about their murky pasts. Instead, Celena told Hitomi all about the life of an Asturian noblewoman while Hitomi told the young woman in turn about her various travels.

Before anyone realized, three weeks had passed and Van's birthday had arrived. All of Fanelia bustled and celebrated their king's rotation celebration, the streets filled with numerous feasts and various parties. Everyone in the palace rushed back and forth, preparing for the largest celebration in the entire country.

Frowning slightly at her image, Hitomi critically looked into the mirror. She felt rather out of place. "Celena, I don't think I can—"

"Nonsense. You look lovely," Celena cut off as she fitted a long dress on Hitomi. The flowing white gown had a royal blue overdress, the inside lined with crimson silk. Along with the dress, Celena gave Hitomi matching jewelry that used green stones as the set.

"But Celena, I can't just—"

"Don't worry," the Asturian giggled while making final touches on the dress. "This is my gift to you, Hitomi, to a friend from a friend."

Hitomi reddened slightly at Celena's kindness, grateful for a friend like her. They had known each other for only a few weeks, and already Celena acted as if they had known each other for many rotations. "Thank you very much, Celena."

Located in Celena's borrowed room in the palace, the two ladies prepared for the ball as quickly as they could. Gatos stood outside by the door, waiting to escort his new friend to the celebration. Hitomi still felt shocked that she was going to Lord Van's rotation celebration.

"Are you two doing all right?" Celena asked, looking into the corner where Eriya and Naria waited patiently for Hitomi to be done. They stared and watched Hitomi with great intensity.

"We're fine, Lady Celena," the twins replied quietly. "Is Lady Hitomi almost done?"

"Yes, she's almost ready. Just one more stitch and—Done!" Standing up and taking a step back, Celena admired her handiwork. She sighed in relief, very pleased with herself. "Wow, you look absolutely lovely, Hitomi."

"Do you think so?"

Celena nodded. "You look just as magnificent as the God of Protection, Escaflowne," she grinned, undressing quickly and putting on her own evening gown. In no time, the Asturian woman was ready for the ball and looked just as glamorous, if not more than, as Hitomi. "If I didn't know any better, Hitomi, I would have mistaken you as his goddess. Wouldn't you agree, Naria, Eriya?"

Heat heightened in Hitomi's cheeks, her face growing rosy. Now one of the most respectable Asturians called her a goddess! When the orphans called her that, it was one matter; when Celena Schezar called her a deity, something was definitely amiss. "Are you sure about this?" Hitomi hastily questioned, wanting to change the subject.

At that moment, Gatos sighed while entering the room.

"Yes, I am. Don't worry, Miss Hitomi." The cat man shot her a smirk, a sly glint in his slate eyes. Taking the young woman's arm, Gatos began leading her to the courtyard, where the main festivities would be held. "Everything will be fine, so just relax. I'm sure that all the men will be waiting in lines to dance with you."

Hitomi reddened further at the comment, embarrassed that everyone thought her so lovely. She would have argued but instead gasped when she saw the courtyard where the ball would be held. The sky twinkled with stars, and the Mystic Moon with its silver companion glowed in the heavens, casting a mystical glow upon the castle. The night sky was a wonderful canopy, tonight pleasantly cool. Lamps and lanterns in the shapes of flowers draped across the courtyard overhead, and the air radiated with festivities and liveliness. Hitomi now felt glad she had been able to come.

Gatos smiled at Hitomi's awed expression but smiled even more when he spotted Van not too far away. What he did not notice was the Lord of Arzas walking towards Hitomi, something the cat man would regret later. "Miss Hitomi, I have to take care of something," Gatos muttered, releasing Hitomi's hold on his arm. "I'll be right back, so would you wait for me here?"

Unsure about being left alone, Hitomi nodded reluctantly. "O-Okay, I-I g-guess," she stuttered nervously. "Just don't take too long. I don't want to stand here alone for the entire night."

"Don't worry, I'll be gone for only a moment." Gatos reassuringly squeezed her shoulder as he left.

The plan set in motion, all Gatos had to do now was get Lord Van. Once Lord Van saw Hitomi, the king would decide if the she was Hitomi Kanzaki or not. If she was the Girl from the Mystic Moon, Lord Van could now marry the girl of his dreams; if she was not the girl, then Lord Van could fall in love with her anyway and have her become his wife. Gatos had it all planned out.

As soon as the beast man disappeared into the crowd, the Lord of Arzas quickly approached Hitomi. "Um, excuse me, lady?"

"Yes?" Hitomi questioned sweetly while turning. Halfheartedly, she expected some old lord or aging duke; she gasped in surprise when she turned around. In front of her stood a handsome man with dark-green hair and hazel eyes. The noble stood at least six inches taller than Hitomi and wore a becoming navy Fanelian tunic.

Smiling at Hitomi, the Lord of Arzas gave her a polite bow. "Good evening, Lady. My name is Hiigo of Arzas," Lord Hiigo introduced, taking Hitomi's hand and kissing it. Stunned and stupefied, Hitomi remained frozen and stared at the young lord in shock. "Would you be so kind, Lady, as to give me the pleasure of dancing with you?" Lord Hiigo asked.

Pink tinting her cheeks, Hitomi regained some of her wits and shyly nodded. "I would be glad to dance."

On the other side of the courtyard, the King of Fanelia, the King of Asturia, a Knight Caeli, and the Duke of Freid sat with each other and celebrated Van's turning of age. They rested away from the dancing floor to avoid most eyes.

"So, what is it that you plan to do, Van? Never get married?" Dryden laughed, picking up his goblet and taking a good drink.

"Please, Dryden. You know me better than that," Van replied coolly, his expression neutral. Dressed in an intricately decorated tunic of red and gold, the Fanelian sovereign sat across from a giddy Asturian dressed for the finest feast in his life. "I have no choice but to get married and supply an heir to the Fanelian throne."

Sitting on Van's right, Duke Chid smiled encouragingly to his fellow ruler. Like the others at the table, Chid wore the best of Freidish robes, a royal crown on his head, and the royal sword by his side. "I'm sure that Van will complete his duty as Fanelia's king, Uncle Dryden. I have faith that he has everything under control."

Van grinned gratefully at the younger ruler's confidence. "Thank you, Chid, for your faith. You do not know how much it relieves me to know SOMEONE is on my side." He pointedly glared at Dryden and Allen, both whom just ignored the King of Fanelia. Chid smiled at Van, glad that the senior ruler felt grateful.

The young duke then caught sight of something interesting. "Van, what is that?" Chid inquired, pointing towards the crowded dance floor.

Van, Allen, and Dryden stared at the direction that Chid pointed towards. Around the dance floor all the males at the ball had assembled and were muttering quietly to each other. "I wonder what's going on," Dryden near asked with a quirked brow, putting down his goblet. "I've never seen so many men together near a dance floor in all my life."

"Nor I. Let's find out what it is then," Van suggested as he stood up from his chair.


	4. Memory IV: Flashback

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoy reading the fourth chapter. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Tenkuu no Escaflowne," its characters, or its story plot. They belong to their respectable owners and creators.

* * *

**Memory of Yesterday  
Memory IV: Flashback**

* * *

_"Is everything all right, Merle?" _Gatos had questioned when he had spotted the younger cat girl exiting the royal bedchambers. Without even facing him, she had shaken her rose head dismally and had sighed tiredly. Her striped tail and charcoal ears had drooped, and Gatos had immediately rushed to her side. "_What's wrong, Merle? Did the healers give bad news about Lord Van?"_

_"No, the healers assured me that he would be fine," _the female feline had responded, her voice near a growl. _"In fact, the injuries that Lord Van suffered should heal in less than a moon. He'll be walking around the palace in no time."_

Scratching his head, the cat man had stared at Merle in curiosity. _"Then what's wrong, Merle? Why the long face?"_

_"Lord Van will physically get better, Gatos,"_ the she-cat had answered, her hands clenched into fists. _"But his heart won't heal. He says he's all right and that he's happy, but I know he isn't."_ Frantic sky eyes had stared into calm slate pools, Gatos having been struck hard with Merle's anxiety. _"You can see it in his eyes, Gatos. He really loved her, he loves her with all his heart. I'm afraid Lord Van won't be able to love someone else as much as he loves her."_

Gatos sighed at the resurfacing memories, remembering the moment that had passed seven rotations ago.

Lord Van had gone out riding with Allen Schezar and Gaddes to patrol some of Fanelia's borders, the king returning hours later with injuries and scrapes all over his body. Apparently, while riding to the nearest checkpoint, Lord Van had suddenly without warning lost consciousness and had fallen from his horse. Days later, when the sovereign had regained consciousness, Gatos and all whom were close to the king had noticed something different about Van. A spark had died in his eyes, and Van's spirit seemed slightly diminished. For many moons the king wandered restlessly and worked day and night with no appeasement.

In secret, Merle later revealed that Hitomi Kanzaki, the Girl of the Mystic Moon, had broken all ties with Van. When the cat woman further explained the extent of Lord Van and Hitomi Kanzaki's relationship, only then did Gatos understand his king's heartbroken behavior. Lord Van had been in love with the alien maiden, and in the end, his love was unrequited, even rejected: a painful blow for someone of his character.

"I just hope _she_ can help him," Gatos murmured quietly while searching through numerous courtiers and nobles. He thought of how this Hitomi could be the solution for all things. "Maybe this woman can ease Lord Van's pain."

Thinking of Hitomi, Gatos found himself admitting to the strange coincidences that had occurred in the last weeks. Lord Van's recent admittance about Hitomi Kanzaki's disappearance, the appearance of a stranger called Hitomi, the lack of memories she possessed, the description of Hitomi Kanzaki's that she fitted, and the strange need Gatos had for her to meet Lord Van: too much evidence implying too much.

"Once Lord Van sees her and passes his judgment," the tom muttered thoughtfully, "we'll see if she's the one." After much tracking, Gatos followed his nose towards a secluded table in the corner of the courtyard. Unfortunately for him, it was vacant, and Lord Van's scent indicated he had just left recently. The cat man cursed his luck and renewed his search for his king. Tonight, if the gods were willing, Gatos would have Lord Van and Miss Hitomi meet or die trying.

* * *

As Hitomi continued dancing with the handsome Lord of Arzas, she felt a crowd growing around the dance floor. The young lady also noticed shadows of the crowd whispering and muttering quietly yet vividly amongst one another. When had everyone appeared? Why were they staring instead of dancing as well? "What's going on?" Hitomi asked softly, looking around.

Keeping his eyes on his exquisite partner, Lord Hiigo chuckled as the two continued dancing a graceful Fanelian waltz. He felt accomplished, having snagged the loveliest maiden at the celebration and the rest of the male court envying him. "Hm. It appears we have gathered a rather large audience. I guess the other Lords of Gaea are jealous that I'm dancing with a goddess," he whispered into his stranger's ears. "And they have every right to be envious."

Hitomi blushed, touched and embarrassed being complimented by the Fanelian noble. His words stirred an emotion in her heart, a feeling that had remained dormant for the last seven rotations.

A voice whispered in her mind.

_"Have you ever thought of marriage, Hitomi?"_

A young man with unruly ebony hair and garnet eyes smiled at her with an endearing expression. Her lips moved in response, but she could not remember her answer. _"Ha, you're of perfect age for marriage, just as I am,"_ the young man replied in turn. His face turned thoughtful while still smiling kindly at her. _"But it's just as well we wait. Maybe someday, we can be more than what we are—maybe one day, we can be what our hearts desire."_

_Who was he? Where have I seen him before?_ Hitomi demanded from herself. She remembered the scent of open fields and wildflowers surrounding her while strong arms embraced her. But why did she think of that now? _I know his voice, his face. Is he someone important? Why can't I remember? Why does it hurt so much not to remember?_

The dark haired stranger smiled at Hitomi, and his gentle hands neared her face, eventually cupping her chin and petting her cheek fondly. _"I'm sorry I embarrassed you, but I had to tell you truth. And don't say that about yourself—You're beautiful, Hitomi. A goddess would envy you—and you'll always be my Goddess of the Mystic Moon."_

Trying to sort through the memories, Hitomi looked up to the canopy of stars, her gaze falling upon the mysterious Gaean moons. _Can I even come to compare with the Goddess of the Mystic Moon?_ She felt a strange closeness to the moon, as if it possessed all the answers to her troubled heart. Was it the key? Did the Mystic Moon hold all of what she desired? Was she truly like the famous Hitomi Kanzaki?

Quickly returning her gaze to her dancing partner, Hitomi smiled shyly and thanked him for his complement. Hiigo turned as red as a rose, melting like hot butter at the young lady's smile.

* * *

"There you are, Gatos. I've been looking all over for you."

Turning in the direction of the voice, Gatos found himself staring into the agitated expression of Merle. Firstly, he wanted to admire how lovely Merle looked. She wore a lively spring gown decorated with blooming sunflowers and vibrant verdant leaves, her rosy hair decorated with the same flowers and similar themed pins. Unfortunately for the charming tom, his admiration ceased when met with Merle's deadly glare. "You said you would meet me twenty minutes ago," Merle growled while tapping her foot impatiently, expecting some explanation.

Survival instincts took over, and Gatos immediately began excusing, "I'm sorry Merle, I didn't mean to keep you waiting. It's just, I was looking for Lord Van and lost track of time—"

"I don't want to hear it," Merle snapped, grabbing the beast man's hand and dragging him towards the center of the courtyard. "You owe me a dance, and that is exactly what you're going to—What's going on here?" she inquired abruptly as she and Gatos reached the crowd surrounding the dance floor. "Why are so many people just standing and staring instead of dancing?"

Just as curious as his lady friend, Gatos took one strong leap into the air, stared at the spectacle of everyone's eye, and chuckled at what he saw. "Well, at least I know where she went," Gatos murmured to himself while landing on the ground.

Merle stared. "What are you talking about, Gatos? Do you know what's going on? Did you see what everyone's watching?"

"Do you remember that girl I brought to the ball?" Gatos asked Merle in a pensive manner.

The cat woman watched her friend suspiciously way and nodded slowly, unsure to where the conversation led. "Yeah, what about her?" Merle asked impatiently. "Don't tell me you abandoned her in the middle of the celebration for her to fend for herself!"

"Well, I didn't abandon her, but I did leave her alone for a moment. I only did that because I was looking for Lord Van," Gatos blushed. He shook his head and excused, "But that's besides the point. Anyway, if you can see the dance floor, that girl is the one dancing with the Lord of Arzas. And that line of lords yonder is waiting for HER."

The entire story seemed farfetched, an entire courtyard of lords and nobles waiting for one maiden; however, Gatos was not one to weave tall tales. Giving her feline friend one last doubtful glare, Merle leapt into the air to see above the crowd and spotted the girl whom with Lord Hiigo danced. The she-cat's jaw instantly hit the floor. "No! It couldn't be! But—No! But it is! Why?" she yelled hysterically while landing. She excitedly grabbed Gatos' arm and held him for support. "I can't believe it! By the gods and the Mystic Moon, she's right here! I'm going out of my mind! I've gone insane, haven't I?"

Although Gatos personally enjoyed the physical contact, people began giving him and Merle bewildered and frightened glances. Quickly excusing the lady's behavior, Gatos pulled Merle out of public eye and into a dimly lit corner. When the two cat people were safely away from the prying eyes of nobility, Gatos turned to Merle. "What in the world was that for? Are you trying to embarrass Lord Van, Merle? You know better than to act so inappropriately."

Merle gave Gatos a cold glare and swiped at his face. "Well, you would be shocked too if you knew that the woman dancing with Lord Hiigo is _the_ Hitomi Kanzaki!"

"What—No way!" the tom exclaimed, nursing his reddened cheek. His gaze shot towards the handsome dancing couple, slate pools wide in disbelief. "Are you sure that she's Hitomi Kanzaki?"

"I would know her scent anywhere," Merle muttered, her mind going back eight rotations. "That's Hitomi all right." Wanting another look and a better view, she rushed towards the second level of the palace, Gatos not far behind her. Positioning herself on the balcony above the dance floor, Merle looked out into courtyard saw Lord Hiigo dancing with, yes, Hitomi Kanzaki. Without a doubt, the Mystic Moon girl had matured into a lovely woman over these eight rotations; however, Htiomi noticeably lacked the spark she had as a younger girl. Her face, smiling as it was, did not have the joy or life Merle remembering it once possessed.

"I wonder what Lord Van will say," Merle whispered, "when he sees Hitomi. I wonder what he'll do when he finally sees her after so many rotations."

A warm evening breeze blew through her pink hair.

_"Lord Van, what are you doing?"_ Merle remembered having demanded while barging into the king's chambers. She had spotted the young man rummaging through an old jewelry box, all sorts of glimmering and glittering trinkets strewn about and around Van. She had recognized to whom the box had once belonged.

_"I'm looking for something,"_ her lord had replied vaguely, continuing his search without hesitation. His fingers had rummaged through golden chains and strings of stones, delicately removing some ornate pieces out of his way.

Crossing her arms, the cat girl had asked skeptically, _"In your mother's jewelry box?"_

Van had not respond and instead had continued searching. After a moment's silence, when the young man had noticed Merle still by his side, he had explained to her, _"I'm looking for Mother and Father's rings. After Father passed away, Mother kept their rings in her jewelry box. Before she left to search for Folken, Mother told me that I should use their rings for my marriage ceremony."_ Van had stopped in his explanation when he had lifted a chain with two bands hanging on it, one band gold with a ruby Fanelian crest the other silver with an emerald crest. Admiring his mother's silver band and his father's gold band in the palm of his hand, Van had smiled, _"I found them."_

_"What do you plan on doing with them, Lord Van?"_ Merle had inquired while admiring the rings over his shoulder.

Enclosing the rings in his fist, Van had muttered in response, _"I'm not sure, Merle. I thought that maybe—Maybe I could—" _The king had sighed wearily, cursing his royal fate. _"The councilors want me to find a bride soon, and I guess I should be concerned about producing an heir. But I—"_ Silencing himself, Van had stared into his hands at the rings while clutching at the pendant hanging from his neck. Merle recalled how he had closed his eyes as if remembering a painful memory. "_I want to be with her. I only want to be with her, Merle."_

"So, that woman really is _the_ Hitomi Kanzaki, the Girl of the Mystic Moon?" Gatos asked, retrieving the cat woman from her reminiscing. Recovering from her daze, Merle nodded with a sigh and turned her eyes away from the dance floor.

"But something is different about Hitomi. She's not the same person as when I first knew her," Merle murmured while smoothing a wrinkle in her dress. "Even if it's been eight rotations, I'm sure that Hitomi would go to Lord Van first. If she's been on Gaea for so long, why hasn't she gone to him yet?" Tears threatened to spill from the cat woman's cerulean eyes. "Why doesn't she remember him?"

Wiping away the lady's tears, Gatos placed a comforting arm around her shoulder and gently patted her back. "Maybe she's lost, Merle," he whispered into her ear. "Maybe she's lost."

* * *

"So, why do you think they're all around the dance floor?" Van questioned while he, Dryden, Allen, and Chid walked towards the mass of men surrounding the center of the courtyard. "Did something happen?"

Dryden shrugged while chuckling. "Maybe some couple that no one knows is dancing or the sort," the Asturian ruler suggested with a laugh. "Or maybe they're jealous of one man and his ravishing lady friend. Ha, who knows what the reason could be, Van."

"I guess you're right," the king sighed, shaking his head. "But I still want to know what it is. After all, it is my celebration, and I would like to know what's going on. I'm concerned about safety, that's all."

Tilting his head towards Van, Dryden whispered solemnly, "If you're so concerned about safety, then you shouldn't have invited so many noblewomen. When they catch sight of you and Allen, they'll tear you to shreds."

"Please, don't jinx us, Your Majesty," Allen muttered in reply with an agitated frown. "We've been all right thus far, but knowing our luck, as soon as you said that—" Before the handsome knight could finish his sentence, a mob of ladies suddenly attacked the four men. The Knight Caeli managed to shoot Dryden a poisonous glare before the wave hit.

"Oh, Lord Fanel, will you please dance with me?" ladies exclaimed while shoving each other aside. "Please dance with me, King Fanel!" Van felt himself being pushed from all sides by large bodies of frills and lace. He feared suffocating under all of this cloth. _Damn it, Van_ cursed while trying to escape._ They found me! Gods, Merle, where are you when I need you?_

"Sir Allen, please dance with me!" other women yelled, reaching out to the handsome blond man. Evasively dodging their groping hands, Allen inwardly growled, knowing he would be a wreck after this attack. His crew and his sister would surely make fun of him when they saw his uncharacteristic disheveled state.

"Your Majesty King Fassa, please dance with me!" a couple of other frantic noblewomen shrilled. Thinking about what he had wanted to do prior to the ball in comparison to Millerna's scolding, Dryden wished he _had_ paid other lords to preoccupy most of the women for the night. _If only I had,_ he sighed tiredly while being pulled in every conceivable direction by the mob. He was a married man, after all, and Millerna received any and all of his affection. _I just hope she doesn't see me like this or else I'm going to be sleeping in the vacant wing for the next three moons._

"Oh, Duke Freid, will you please dance with me?" younger frenzied ladies squealed, smothering the poor teenage ruler. Chid, only thirteen rotations old, never had women come at him in such a fashion until now. So unlike his three experienced companions, the young lord panicked and feared for his life. Would these women eat him? Or would they do something much worse to him? Thinking of the different ways he could be shredded, Chid whimpered at his tragic fate.

Dryden, Allen, and Van groaned while defending themselves, wondering how they were going to get out of this one. If the gods willed it, they would survive and return in one piece to loved ones: if the gods willed it.

* * *

"Eriya, can you see her?" Naria asked, cautiously looking around and scanning the palace courtyard.

Eriya shook her head in response. "I can't see Lady Hitomi anywhere," she replied to her sister, earnestly scanning the area as well. Naria and Eriya huddled currently in a corner of the enormous courtyard, frantically searching for their beloved Lady Hitomi. Although their caretaker had instructed them to remain inside the palace, the sisters felt worried and decided to protect Hitomi from afar; but if only they could find her!

"What if she never wanted to come back?" Eriya whimpered while her shoulders slightly sagged. "What if some lord takes her away to be his wife and we never get to see her again?"

"Don't panic," Naria scolded, patting her sister's back sympathetically. "Lady Hitomi would never forget about us like that. Besides, I'd like to see a lord try stealing her away from us." When she knew Eriya felt reassured, Naria returned her attention to the dance floor, in hopes she would be luckier this time around. "Where can she be—" Naria's silver ears suddenly caught a sound, a sound that seemed like a cry of help.

"Please, I—I'm not—" Naria turned her head and spotted a mob of ladies. She heard the same voice, the same pleading, helpless voice that had captured her attention from before. "Please! I'm not a—Ah!" Something cut off the voice again, and Naria, with her cat senses, quickly spotted to whom the voice belonged. She noticed a boy with bright, golden hair and clear, blue eyes stuck in the middle of a mass of humans. The young man clearly needed help.

"Eriya, come with me!" Not checking if her twin followed, Naria speedily scampered off. Eriya turned to her sister just in time to see silver streak towards a gathering of women.

"Naria! Wait for me!"

The quicksilver kitten ignored her twin while she rushed forward, nimbly dodging people as she did. When she reached the mob of ladies, Naria quickly dived in and sought the blond boy she had seen earlier. In a matter of seconds, Naria spotted him and pulled him out of the pressing crowd, dragging him away to safety. The golden cat girl hastily came up from behind Naria to help her sister with her burden. When Naria thought that they were far enough from the mob of ladies, she asked the young lad, "Are you all right?"

The teenager picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off. Easily he stood two heads taller than the cat girls, marking his older age. As soon as the blond youth regained his composure, he replied gratefully with a bow, "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for helping me to escape that mess. I didn't know that cat girls were angels too."

Naria blushed and looked to the ground. She felt the strangest feeling within herself, her heart pounding in her ears. Oddly, her rosy cheeks felt hot, and the silver cat girl wanted to melt beneath the boy's lovely blue eyes. "It was no problem."

"It was our pleasure!" Eriya chirped excitedly, not affected like her sibling. She noticed that her sister was a strange pink color in the face. Eriya wondered what was happening to her sister, never have seen Naria so shy or nervous before.

"Well, I'm still grateful to you two ladies. I don't know what would have happened if I were stuck in there much longer," the young man thanked again. He stared down at the two cat girls kindly, them reminding him of Miss Merle. At one point, she must have looked like them: small and vulnerable. He shook his head in amusement. It was difficult to imagine the fierce Merle ever being docile like these girls. _But like her, you can tell they're not so weak. They've got independent spirits. They'll grow up to be like Miss Merle yet._

"Well, it was mostly because of my sister that you're out of that mob. She knew exactly how to help you before I even caught sight of you," the golden twin explained cheerily, proud of her sister and her keen senses. "Our names are Eriya and Naria. What's yours?"

The young lord gave the beast girls a graceful bow, signifying his royal upbringing. Gallantly taking the girls' hands, he politely kissed the back of them. "I am Duke Chid of the Duchy of Fried. It is a pleasure to meet you Eriya, Naria," Chid greeted, giving another warm smile to both the cat girls.

While the golden girl giggled from Chid's display, the silver twin blushed even more. "It is our pleasure to meet you, Duke Chid," Naria quickly replied, giving him a quick bow. "We've never met a royalty before, and we're glad that you're the first."

By the beast child's comment, Chid smiled even more. "I hope to see you two more further on," Chid said as he quickly returned to the courtyard to help his companions. "Maybe Fate will grant us that wish."

Naria blushed again, smiling happily. Eriya waved goodbye to the young Duke. "Bye!" the two cat girls waved in farewell. The older twin kept her feline eyes on Chid until he was far beyond her sight. _I hope, too, Duke Chid, that I'll get to see you again,_ Naria sighed.

* * *

"Thank you for that dance, Lord Hiigo," Hitomi bowed when the waltz ended. Guilt scratched at the edges of her heart. By now, Gatos was probably searching frantically for her, worried he had lost his guest.

"No, thank you, Lady," Hiigo bowed, trying his best to prolong their conversation. After all, once the emerald-eyed beauty stepped away from him, he would lose her forever to the other nobles of the celebration. "Before you depart, could you grace me with your name, Lady?"

Blushing for her poor manners, Hitomi stammered, "Of course! I'm sorry I—my manners are atrocious, excuse me." She smiled at the Lord of Arzas shyly and said, "My name is Hitomi, and it is a pleasure meeting you, Lord Hiigo."

For a moment Hiigo remained silent, hoping Lady Hitomi would tell him more, such as her family name or her noble domain; however, she gave him nothing else, and the lord knew if he did not detain her, the woman would leave him. Unfortunately for him, as soon as he looked up to say more, Lady Hitomi had disappeared with his heart.

"Celena, that was rude of you!" Hitomi exclaimed quietly from a corner.

"Should I really care?" the Asturian noblewoman replied. "Lord Hiigo would have kept you at his side for the entire night if I hadn't snatched you away at that moment." Grabbing Hitomi's hand, Celena entered the darkened palace and lead her friend through the corridors. "Eriya and Naria are missing from the room, so they must be wandering around the palace looking for you."

"They're loose on the palace?"

"More or less," Celena giggled, no longer pulling Hitomi by the hand. Hitomi now walked side by side with Celena, the young woman alert and alarmed. "But don't worry, Hitomi, I saw them somewhere earlier and am very sure that they're still there." And just as the Asturian noblewoman said, the two cat girls were where she had thought them to be.

When Naria and Eriya spotted their lady, they ran towards her excitedly. "Lady Hitomi!" they exclaimed, "We were so worried about you!"

"What silly girls," Hitomi laughed lightly, giving her girls assuring embraces. "I'm all right. I just wish you hadn't worried me, running off and around like you did." Holding onto their guardian's white dress, the cat girls looked down bashfully and murmured sincere apologies. But they had good reason for what they did, they said.

"What would happen if you had met some handsome lord tonight?" Eriya demanded sternly. "And he offered you everything you ever wanted? You would marry him and disappear without thinking of us ever again because you would be so in love with the lord!"

"Or if you married him, you would have children of your own," Naria muttered despondently. "Then you wouldn't have the time or the room to care for us. We would just be in your way."

Touched by the girls' deepest fears, Hitomi cuddled her two charges and whispered gently, "Naria, Eriya, I won't abandon you. Wherever I go, you will go as well. And I will take care of you as long as you are with me." Pinching their cheeks endearingly, Hitomi additionally assured them, "And if I do ever get married, the gods will it, you will remain a part of my family until the day I die and beyond. So don't fear."

Hitomi then turned to Celena and gave the lady a polite bow. "Thank you for tonight, Celena. I had a wonderful time."

"Your welcome, Hitomi," Celena smiled. "Will I be able to see you tomorrow for the coronation?"

"I'm not sure," the young woman shrugged while staring down at her young charges. "I would like to watch Lord Van's coronation, but I'm not sure if it would be proper for me to be amongst the lord and ladies."

Grabbing Hitomi's slender hands with her own, Celena said kindly, "Lord Van is not one to care about such things. You will be more than welcome to attend tomorrow, and Naria and Eriya are welcome as well."

"Thank you for your offer, Celena," Hitomi grinned. She took Naria and Eriya's hands and began walking back to the orphanage. They began descending the palace stairs which led into the marketplace. "Please tell Gatos thank you for me. I really did have a wonderful time."

"Of course!" Celena waved goodbye until Hitomi and her two cat girls disappeared into the crowd below.

* * *

"Where did he go?" Merle sighed in exasperation. "One minute Lord Van is here, and the next he just disappears." Her fur bristled in annoyance, somewhat peeved she could not find the King of Fanelia at his own party.

"Um, I think he's over there," Gatos murmured while pointing to a large, lively mass of bows and frills. Merle paled at the frightening sight and realized what fate had befallen on her lord. Swiftly, she dived into the dangerous body of lace and cloth and pulled out a disheveled king.

"Lord Van, stop playing around!" Merle growled while pulling the king away to safety.

"Who's playing?" Van demanded indignantly. He allowed Merle to lead him away until they reached a deeper portion of the palace. Once there, Van freed his arm from Merle's grasp and thanked her for saving his life. When he turned to face her, the king's grin vanished and was replaced with furrowed brows. "What's wrong, Merle? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Lord Van, Hitomi is here, on Gaea!"

Van took a step back in surprise. "What?"

"Hitomi is here! I saw her dancing earlier with the Lord of Arzas some time ago," Merle explained. "Lord Van, Hitomi is here in Fanelia, in this very palace!"

Turning his head aside, Van murmured solemnly, "Merle, this isn't funny. You know how I feel about her—and you know that I had to let her go. Don't play games with my feelings, please."

"Me play games with your feelings?" Merle scoffed indignantly. She growled at her childhood friend. "Who's joking? Why would I joke about this? Do you think I'm that insensitive, Lord Van?"

Taking a long look into Merle's cerulean orbs, the King of Fanelia knew his answer. Without another word, Van ran from Merle's side and began a frantic search of the palace. Hitomi was here—Hitomi had been so close to him, yet he had missed her. Was that Fate? Were they destined to always miss each other? "No," Van muttered, "I refuse to believe that's our destiny. We're meant to be with each other."

"Are you all right, Van?"

He spun on his heel to his left and saw Celena standing not too far from him.

"I'm looking for someone," Van replied in between gasps, "a young woman, about your age, Celena. She has sand-colored hair and green eyes. Have you seen her?"

"That sounds like Hitomi," the Asturian lady thought.

"Hitomi?" Van put his hands on Celena's shoulders and asked, "Where is she? Where did she go? Where did you see her?"

Celena managed to stammer, "She-she just left the palace. She was heading towards—"

Before she finished her sentence, Van raced down the palace steps and into the busy market. He searched faces left and right, trying to spot the one visage he would never forget. When Van reached the market's square, he mentally concentrated on that face and tried dowsing for her location. He could see a ruby pendant swinging in his mind, but the pendant gave him no direction. "Damn it!" the king cursed. "Hitomi!"

* * *

Naria and Eriya slumbered peacefully in their bed, the girls purring ever so slightly. Hitomi smiled at their placid appearance and resumed undressing from her elaborate gown. _I wonder if I had lived like this,_ Hitomi pondered while placing the gown in the small wardrobe. Her hand lingered for a moment on the embroidered, silky fabric, a sense of familiarity rising in her. _I wonder if I had been royalty before I lost my memories._

A small smile crossed Hitomi's lips as she laughed at herself. "If I had been royalty or even a noblewoman like Celena, someone would have been looking for me." Closing her wardrobe, Hitomi murmured, "More likely, I was a commoner, like Nina and Naria and Eriya."

Hitomi then remembered the visions she had during the vall. She thought of the young man with hair as dark as night, eyes the color of deep amber, and the strong scent of life surrounding him. He had been talking about marriage and had said she would always be his goddess. _"You'll always be my Goddess of the Mystic Moon."_

_A Gaean said that to me,_ Hitomi determined, _which means part of my past lies here on Gaea. But why does the Mystic Moon keep coming back up? What is it about the Mystic Moon?_

Releasing her long honey locks and allowing them to flow down her back, Hitomi walked towards the room's one window. She smiled at the sight of the lively Fanelian streets, the people celebrating together for their king. After some moments more watching them, the young woman then turned her gaze upwards to the two moons. The Mystic Moon: what secrets did it hold?

* * *

After hours of fruitless searching, Van returned to the palace empty-handed and broken-hearted. None of his companions dared coming near him, and they warned other royal guests and servants to do the same. Without question, the King of Fanelia needed solitude to comfort his aching soul.

Without disturbance or obstruction, Van Fanel reached his chambers and retreated into their depths. He relieved himself of his finery, shedding the layers of clothing he had donned for his celebration. Only wearing beige slacks, the young king opened his large windows and allowed the cool evening breezes to greet him. As the wind entangled in his sable hair, Van surrendered his thoughts to his heart.

No matter how much time passed, and no matter how many other women he met and befriended, Van could not forget Hitomi. In any way imaginable, he could not love anyone more than her. And as the days went on, he missed Hitomi with every fiber of his being, and he ached to hold her in his arms again. He loved her, Van knew that. And after seven rotations, he finally comprehended the extent of his love. It was endless and undefeatable. So why did he stand in his room alone? Why was not his bed shared with his one love?

"Hitomi, where are you?" Van whispered to the larger moon in the sky. How many nights had he repeated that question? For how many rotations had he prayed for her reappearance, her touch? "Have you broken your vow to me? Do you remember it? Have you forgotten me, Hitomi?" In painful desperation, Van reached his hand out to the sky as if to grasp the Mystic Moon. "Do you still love me?"


	5. Memory V: Fortune's Appearance

**Author's Note:** Just a reminder to all of the readers: the series officially ended a year after Hitomi returned to Earth. Therefore, according to present time for Gaeans, the Great Gaean War would have ended eight rotations ago.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Tenkuu no Escaflowne," its characters, or its story plot. They belong to their respectable owners and creators.

* * *

**Memory of Yesterday  
Memory V: Fortune's Appearance**

* * *

Another morning began in the land of Fanelia, the sun rising and chasing away Gaea's two moons into their illusionary states. Royals from all over rose from their slumbers and prepared for their final days in the Land of Dragons. Accordingly, they readied themselves for breakfast and made their way to the dining hall. Once they reached the culturally adorned room, each king, queen, duke, lord, and lady took his or her designated seat. Not one person lifted a utensil until one man entered the hall.

When the King of Fanelia finally entered, everyone rose from his or her seat and said, "Good morning, Lord Van."

"Good morning, everyone," Van greeted his guests with good spirit. He motioned them to take their seats while he took his own. Once everyone sat, the servants set the long tables with food and goblets, along with fruits and spare utensils. Again, the guests waited for the king to take the customary first bite before they began consuming their own breakfasts.

Two seats away from the king, a young Asturian lady glanced at him several times between bites of food. She debated whether or not to say what she desired; in the end, curiosity won over caution. "Van, I've been meaning to ask," Celena began shyly, "if you wouldn't mind answering, what business did you have with Hitomi the other night?"

"Celena." Allen gave his sister a warning glare. He had particularly warned her days earlier not to ask Van about Hitomi or anything that had passed three nights ago, since no one knew if the king had recovered from his heartbreak yet. And from experience, "Hitomi" was never a good subject to discuss first thing in the morning with Van—not unless she had reappeared on Gaea, which was unlikely. Being a close friend, Allen desired to maintain Van's good spirits as long as possible.

With a kind smile, the Fanelian king said, "It is all right, Allen. I do not mind." Turning to Celena with a wry grin, he explained plainly, "I wished to see her before she left, but I'm afraid I missed her completely after she left the palace."

Keeping her voice low, Celena asked, "Do you know her?"

"Yes, I do. I'm sure that you, Celena, have heard of Hitomi Kanzaki?"

Blue eyes went wide at the connection. "You mean—"

"That young woman," Van nodded, "is Hitomi Kanzaki."

Guilt crept into Celena's heart while she scolded herself for her foolishness. All this time, all the days she had spent with Hitomi, and Celena had never realized. At one point she had suspected, but she could never be sure. She had never even thought of mentioning Hitomi to Van. If only Celena had half the wit her brother had, the King of Fanelia would be in better spirits. If Celena had known any better, her dear friend would be married right now. She now understood her brother's scolding and his sensitivity to Van's feelings. "Oh, Van," she pleaded with a bow of her fair head, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for not understanding the urgency or importance."

Picking up a roll from the platter, Van inquired, "Whatever do you mean?"

Taking a deep breath, Celena explained cautiously, "The night of the ball I tried to tell you where Hitomi went, but when you left before I finished, I thought it wasn't that important." She cringed at her lack of wisdom and wished she could rewind time. How guilty she felt about the ordeal! "And so it's my fault that you didn't find her. Please forgive me, Van."

The dark-haired sovereign lowered the bread in his hand slowly in disbelief. He stared at Celena in shock, barely saying, "You know where Hitomi is?"

"She resides at the orphanage on the other side of the city," Celena answered immediately. "She's been staying there for about a moon now."

Van stood up and headed toward the doors without another word. Other guests that had not heard the conversation stared at their host in curiosity. Where was the King of Fanelia going without finishing his breakfast first? Had he been offended by someone? Van threw open the doors and seemed ready to run out of them. But before he left the dining hall, he turned to the Asturian noblewoman and gave her a grateful smile. "I have nothing else to say but thank you, Celena. You have my thanks and my forgiveness, if that is what you need." He then bolted out the doors and made way towards the stables.

With the king's words, the young woman visibly relaxed and gave Van's disappearing form a sheepish smile. "Thank you."

* * *

Two spots of silver and gold while shuffling through the crowd stood against the mixture of Fanelians at the market. The morning sun kissing each of their glinting strands, the cat girls drew some attention from viewers; however they drew even more attention with their antics. With their tails swinging low and their ears drooping, the two twin cat girls yowled sadly, "Do we have to leave Fanelia, Lady Hitomi?"

"Do you wish to stay here?" their guardian asked in concern. She ceased walking and kneeled to level with her two wards, her emerald eyes searching their gold and silver orbs. "Do you really like it here in Fanelia, Naria, Eriya?"

"Well, we won't stay longer if you really want to leave," Naria murmured while twiddling her fingers. She blushed in embarrassment. Although Lady Hitomi had already done so much for them, Naria and Eriya demanded still so much more from her. Did they have the right to complain? Did they have the right to ask for anything more than what Lady Hitomi readily gave them? "It's really Lady Hitomi's choice."

"But we wouldn't mind staying in Fanelia just a little longer," Eriya added. In response, Naria elbowed her younger twin in warning. The silver kitten glared at her sister, understanding that asking might sound ungrateful, but inside she knew her guardian's feelings. "We made so many friends at the orphanage, and we really like the people here."

Smiling kindly, Hitomi said, "I'm glad that you two love Fanelia." She petted the girls and listened to them purr in pleasure. While doing so, Hitomi admired the surrounding lands and felt a moment of depression. "I love Fanelia as well," she murmured, "and I feel sad every time I leave."

Taking her chance, Eriya asked, "Then why do you leave?"

A flash of a dark-haired man, the same one from her vision three nights prior, ran through Hitomi's thoughts. He stared at her with garnet eyes filled with passion. His hands reached out to her as if beckoning her heart towards him. _"__Hitomi, why don't you stay here with me?"_

"I haven't found out who I am yet. I need to find out who I am before I can stay here," Hitomi answered the vision and Eriya. Shaking her mind of the vision, she finished, "But don't worry, Naria, Eriya, we will return to Fanelia immediately after I'm done in Freid."

"We're going to Freid next? Why?"

"I heard yesterday that Freid has relics from the Mystic Moon," Hitomi replied while rising to her feet. After dusting off her knees, she continued walking down the street, the two cat girls instinctively following her. "And I want to see if I can get any clues about my identity from those relics."

"You think you're from the Mystic Moon?" the two cat girls asked in unison. They gave their counterpart a curious stare and returned their attention to their caretaker. "You mean like that Hitomi Kanzaki the orphans were talking about?"

"I'm not really sure," the young lady responded. Looking up into the blue sky, she smiled at the faint sight of the Mystic Moon and its small, white partner. _Could I really be from there?_ Hitomi wondered. _Could I have possibly descended from the heavens like Hitomi Kanzaki herself? Is that why we share names?_ "The Duchy of Freid and its relics from the Mystic Moon are the best clues I have right now, and I have to do my best. I have to do my best and find out who I am."

"Lady Hitomi?"

The young woman turned at the sound of a deep voice and gaped when she saw a familiar young man with green hair standing behind her. In her surprise, she took a step back as recognition took its toll. "L-lord H-Hiigo—what are you doing here?"

"Returning from a short trip in Palas," the lord replied readily while pointing at his ship behind him. "My town needed a special herb from the city, and I decided to make the trip myself." Looking at the young woman up and down, he noted her traveling tunic and her traveling packs. Was she going somewhere? "And what about you, Lady Hitomi? What are you doing here?"

_Who is this man?_ Naria and Eriya thought with suspicion. _How does he know Lady Hitomi? Why does he look at her so fondly? Are they good friends?__ If they are, why hasn't Lady Hitomi mentioned him before?_ Uneasiness wormed its way into the girls' hearts while their eyes observed the Fanelian lord sharply. Although their guardian was a grown woman, it did not mean any Gaean man could gaze upon her so affectionately: not without their approval.

"I'm actually on my way out of Fanelia."

Hiigo felt a pang of sadness hearing the young woman say so. Although he had only known her for a night, he already felt connected to the mysterious beauty. He felt unfortunate that she would leave Fanelia and his life so soon. "And where will you be going?"

"Well, I haven't visited the Duchy of Freid yet, so I planned it as my next destination."

The Lord of Arzas debated with himself, wondering what he could and should do. He wanted the mysterious lady from the celebration to stay; however, she had plans. And like any noble lord of Fanelia, Hiigo would not detain a lady against her wishes. "Allow me to assist you on your journey, Lady Hitomi."

"Oh, but—"

The Fanelian lord grabbed the woman's hand and led her and the cat girls towards the air docks. "Please, for me, go with my escort." Hiigo waved towards his ship. "At least give me the assurance that you will make it safely to the Duchy of Freid and will have a means to return to Fanelia."

Blushing from Hiigo's stare and offer, Hitomi nodded dumbly. When she finally found her voice, she whispered shyly, "Thank you, Lord Hiigo."

* * *

"Lord Van! Lord Van has come!" an orphan yelled out excitedly. He and his companions ran into the orphanage and spread the news to the other children. The information spread like wildfire, and soon, nearly every child pushed his or her self outside or against a window.

"Really?" some of them asked. "Where? Where is he?"

"Look, over there! It's Lord Van!"

"She's right, it is him!"

"He's really here?"

Every child in the orphanage stared at the approaching rider, eyes wide in amazement and wonder. A dark haired rider sped towards them, the young man dressed in a simple but royal tunic. Any child in Fanelia could instantly recognize him. The sovereign of their nation, the great hero of the Great Gaean War, their beloved king, was paying them, orphans cast aside by every nation, a visit. But he was not the only one.

"Look! Allen Schezar is with him!" Not too far behind the King of Fanelia rode the Knight Caeli. Along side the two war heroes rode the Crusade crew, Lady Celena, and Miss Merle. The children poured out of the orphanage so that they could all greet their celebrated visitors.

Dismounting his horse before it halted, the king entered the orphanage's courtyard and met the eager children with kindness. "How are all of you today?" he asked with genuine concern and earnest.

"Very well," they all answered with smiles, "thank you, Lord Van."

A warmth invaded Van's heart with the children's replies. Hearing them well off, especially under his nation's care, pleased him and gave him hope that they would all grow up well. But then, Van remembered his true reason there. His face becoming more serious, the king questioned, "Has a woman with honey colored hair and green eyes been staying here? She should be close to my age and possibly a head shorter than me. Her accent will probably differ as well, since she isn't quite Fanelian."

The children all gave each other a look and nodded in consensus. They pushed one of the older children forward to be their spokesperson. "Ah, you mean Lady Hitomi?" he asked sheepishly.

Hope swelled in the king. "She is here?"

"Ah, well, she was here, Lord Van," the boy stammered apologetically. He feared disappointing the king. "She left with Naria and Eriya this morning."

"To where?"

"We don't know, actually," the young spokesperson answered sheepishly, "and we don't think Lady Hitomi knew either. She said that she would go wherever her heart led her."

"But she did say she was leaving Fanelia and would return as soon as she found what she wanted," one little girl added bravely. She hid behind the older boy's leg, staring up at the king in a timid manner.

_Damn it_, Van cursed inwardly. _My one lead is useless now. She's already gone, and it's been too long to follow after her_. His shoulders sagged while he sighed, and he lowered his head into his hands. How would he find Hitomi now? How would he find his beloved?

The children bit their lips in worry. "Are you all right, Lord Van?"

"There is nothing to worry about," he assured all the children, lifting his head from his hands. He gave them a smile as if in promise to them and himself._ I'll find you, Hitomi, I swear it_, Van vowed silently. _That day when we meet again will be the last we're ever apart. I'll meet you again, even if I have to go to the Mystic Moon to find you_.

A voice called out to the king.

_"Onee-chan, I'll find you! One day, I'll find you because I know you're there." _Van felt a connection with someone's heart, their emotions coinciding with one another's. Suddenly, a pillar of light descended from the sky and connected heaven with earth in front of the orphanage.

Shielding his eyes, Allen exclaimed, "It couldn't be—"

"There's someone in the light!" Merle shouted. When the blinding light finally disappeared, a stranger stood where the pillar had touched the ground. He seemed dazed and lost, as if his transportation had been sudden and unexpected.

"Where am I?" The boy looked around and grew tense because of the group around him. Numerous swordsmen surrounded him, and a cat girl stood in their midst. Other bizarre and foreign forms stood about and he felt rather uneasy. Taking in the strange sights and unfamiliar feelings, he knew he was no longer on Earth.

"Could he be from the Mystic Moon?" Allen whispered to Van. If anyone could recognize someone from the Illusionary Moon, Van could. _Besides_, Allen thought, _the stranger looks a little like—_

"His clothes look like those clothes Hitomi used to wear," Merle muttered. And the young cat woman was right. Although the young man did not wear a skirt and a red bow, he did wear clothes in the Mystic Moon style. His coat was cream-colored, the same color Hitomi's had been, but it was a blazer instead of a sweater. And in place of a brown skirt, the young man wore brown slacks. Observing the young man, the cat woman murmured, "He looks familiar…"

The Fanelian king noted everything his companions had; however, surprise hit Van when he noticed the newcomer's hand. "Why do you have that?" the king demanded while pointing towards the boy's ring.

"What's it to you?" the young lad growled, instinctively holding his hand against him. "This is mine."

"You tell me where you got that ring or else I cannot ensure your safety," Van responded, his glowing garnet eyes glaring into the young lad's emerald orbs.

The Asturian knight and his company stared at the Fanelian king with wonder and amazement. "Van, can you understand what he's saying?" Allen asked in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Van replied. He did not remove his eyes from the new arrival for a second. "Can't you understand him, Allen?"

Hiding behind Van, the cat woman said to her childhood friend, "Lord Van, he isn't speaking a Gaean language." Giving the newcomer an uneasy look, Merle added, "And when you talk to him, you're not speaking a Gaean language either."

Van glanced from his companions back to the boy from the Mystic Moon, feeling some sense of familiarity to the situation. Where had this happened before? Was it eight rotations ago? Had it been when he first met Hitomi? _No matter_, Van thought. _I have to deal with him first, and I'll deal with everything else later_. "Well, are you going to answer or not?" the sovereign demanded again.

The stranger returned Van's gaze with his own glare. The young lad from Earth debated in his mind whether or not to trust the man before him. But suddenly, an emotion welled in his heart as it urged him to believe in the King of Fanelia. _How do I know he's the king?_ The alien boy questioned. _How do I know that I can trust him?_ The feeling continuous, the young lad finally found his voice and answered, "The ring belonged to my older sister."

_His older sister_, Van thought. Hope swelled in him as did curiosity and concern. He had no doubt that the boy held a Royal Ring of Fanelia, his mother's in fact, and he had received it from his elder sister. But how the sister got the ring worried the Fanelian sovereign. Unless, he hoped, the boy really was—"And where did she get it?"

"I'm not quite sure," the Earthian replied tentatively. "Someone gave it to Onee-chan on her birthday."

Allen interrupted by asking, "What you talking about, Van? What's going on?"

Extending his left hand and showing everyone the Fanelian crested ring around his finger, Van responded, "That boy wears a similar ring. On that boy's finger is a Royal Ring of Fanelia."

"And what about it?" the knight wondered.

"I need to know how he received it because his ring is the sister to mine."

"Sister?"

"My ring," Van said solemnly, "is an heirloom passed down from the first Fanelian King to the last. Each king was presented this ring when he found a wife and wished to marry her. His fiancée, later his wife would wear the sister ring, which that boy wears."

"My ring?" Raising his hand slightly, the young man gazed at his band thoughtfully. "It's a wedding ring, huh? That's a little awkward, now isn't it?"

"You understood what I said?" Van asked the stranger in curiosity.

"I understand perfectly what you're saying to them," the young boy answered matter-of-factly. "I don't understand what the others are saying to you or me though." Returning to the subject, the boy inquired, "What else do you know about my ring?"

"I know that I gave that ring to Hitomi on her rotation celebration after she had left Gaea," the king answered. "And what about you? What else do you know about the ring's former owner?"

"You're the one that gave her this?" the young man demanded. He pointed at his ring and questioned, "You gave this ring to Onee-chan on her birthday? So you're Van Fanel?"

"Yes, I am. But who are you?"

Visibly relaxing, the boy let out a weak laugh and shook his head in disbelief. "I knew it—she would have disappeared here." He looked up and around him with an expression mixed with happiness and an aching soul. With a heavy sigh, he answered Van's question, "My name is Mamoru Kanzaki, and I'm Hitomi Kanzaki's younger brother."

* * *

A young man of thirteen stepped off his airship and took a deep breath. He sighed in content as the familiar feeling of home returned to him. He smiled when he saw his advisors waiting for him at the dock. "Welcome back, Duke Freid," they welcomed while lowering themselves on the ground and bowing, as customary in Freid.

"Thank you." The blue-eyed duke accepted the welcome whole heartedly. "It feels good to be back home. A man should not part long from his homeland. It creates unrest in his heart and soul."

"Wisely said, Your Grace," Siraius said with a pleased grin. He felt amused and saddened that a boy of thirteen rotations forcibly became a man for the sake of their homeland. Fortunately, Chid bore his destiny well. "Your people surely feel the same, as you are a great part of the country. We are pleased that you have returned to us safe and sound." Rising from his position, the head advisor then followed the duke away from the air docks and towards the palace. "Duke Freid, did you enjoy Lord Van's rotation celebration?"

"It was a grand festival, Siraius, well fit to celebrate Lord Van's rotation anniversary," Chid answered with excitement. Seeing such a reaction relieved Siraius; at least the duke could still somewhat act his age. "I had never been more pleased. Everyday was a new adventure, and seeing rebuilt Fanelia took my breath away: an emerald of Gaea, for sure. And something I cannot repay, Lord Van did me great service and made me an equal."

"Duke Freid, you are an equal to any royalty in Gaea."

"Yes, but I'm not as experienced or as old as any of them. I am not yet even truly of age here in Freid, much less in other lands. There's no way that other nobles would see me as a man in their eyes." Child smiled at his right-hand man. "Even Uncle Dryden and Aunt Millerna have difficulty acknowledging that I am Duke. But Lord Van has done many things for me, all which I cannot simply reimburse with wealth or words. He has honored me and our country to his greatest power." After walking a few paces, he laughed and asked, "How did we fall so far into his debt?"

"A good king he is, Your Grace," Siraius agreed with a small chuckle.

A messenger then hurriedly approached the duke and advisor. "My Lord," the servant bowed submissively, "an embassy from Fanelia awaits you in the throne room. They request an audience with you as soon as possible."

"Oh?" Chid looked at Siraius curiously. The advisor shook his head in response, telling the duke he had no prior knowledge about the arrival. In return, Chid expressed the same. "I did not know an ambassador had followed me from Fanelia."

The counselor's eyes grew wide in surprise. "You were not aware of their arrival? I thought you had known since they were right behind your ship."

"Not at all, I had no idea they followed," Chid answered. "And if it were planned or official, I'm sure Lord Van would have mentioned it before I left. But then again, we have no reason for delegations at the moment." Turning back to the messenger, Chid commanded, "Return to the delegation and inform them that I will meet them immediately. Siraius and I will make our way as quickly as possible."

"Right away, Your Grace." The messenger bowed and took his leave.

"Is it safe to meet them?" Siraius asked while following Chid to his personal chambers. "After all, you stated yourself that this delegation is unofficial. Lord Van would have mentioned a word if it were important, yes? Is it safe to meet people under Fanelia's name without the country's approval?"

"We will take precautions, Siraius," the young ruler guaranteed. "Although the circumstance is suspicious, we cannot refuse a Fanelian delegation because we are unsure—if they are a true Fanelian delegation. Better to meet the problem with caution than to run away and regret later on for inaction."

After refreshing himself and changing clothes, Chid entered the grand hall and took his royal seat. When he was ready, he motioned to allow his guests into the throne room. The many attendants raised the wooden blinds, allowing the Fanelian delegation to enter and stand before the duke. "Welcome, people of Fanelia to our humble land," Chid greeted the Fanelian representatives after they had paid their proper respects. "And for what reason do you honor us with your visit?"

"Your Grace Duke Freid," the head servant announced, "My Lord Hiigo of Arzas sends his greetings and asks that you would graciously assist this lady in her quest."

"Oh?"

"Please step forward, Lady Hitomi."

When Chid heard the name, he visibly paled; when he saw the woman, his body began to tremble. A young woman about Van's age stepped forward. Although her hair was long and braided, it was the same color; even though her eyes were not as bright, they were the same as hers; her form, her shy manner, all of it reminded Chid of the woman from eight rotations ago. His mind raced with a hundred thoughts and questions all trying to find their say at once. "My Lord?" Siraius whispered to Chid. "Are you all right?"

_But she can't be here_, Chid thought in a panic. _How could she be here without him knowing? Would Fate be so cruel to Van?_ Deciding he had no time to lose, the young duke took immediate action. "Lady, we welcome you to our homeland Freid. You are to stay in the palace as a guest of ours. Please us by remaining in Freid until we are ready to see you leave. And of course, your entourage is welcome to stay here as well."

Chid shocked Siraius with his abrupt generosity. A duke of Freid had never offered his home to strangers so freely. "Duke, what are you doing?" Siraius whispered to himself.

Knowing nothing else to say, Hitomi bowed to the ruler and said politely, "Thank you, Duke Freid, for your gracious generosity."

"Beg your pardon, Your Highness," Hiigo's subordinate argued, "but we are to stay on My Lord's ship until our departure four days from now. My Lord gave me strict instructions to keep the lady beneath our care and attention. If you seek her company, she will be staying at—"

"Do you dare offend the Duke of Freid?" Chid's advisors demanded with fire. Already riled by their duke's unorthodox offer to the lady, the counselors felt great offense that the Fanelian would even question their liege's generosity. They scowled at the nerve of the Fanelian guests, disbelieving they could be so rude. "The Duke has offered his home openly to his guest, and you dare refuse it?"

"The lady must return with us to Fanelia, as My Lord has commanded," the servant retorted firmly. Honestly, he felt unnerved by the Freidish dark glares but knew what his job was. "I answer to My Lord and his explicit instructions."

"And your lord answers to the King of all Fanelia, Lord Van Fanel," Chid replied coolly. He motioned his attendants to assist Lady Hitomi and retrieve her luggage from the Fanelian airship. "His Majesty of Fanelia will understand our motives and will understand that it is better the lady remain with us."

"Your Grace will cause a conflict between our two lands," the Fanelian servant warned as he helplessly watched the Freidish attendants follow their orders. "My Lord has great favor with His Majesty Lord Van, and our King will not allow this outrage to go without a say."

"We have known Lord Van since our days as a prince," Chid replied unperturbedly. His cool cerulean eyes glanced at the Fanelian with royal authority. The older man took an involuntary step back, surprised that such a young person could command with such power. "And Lord Van has stated his trust in us and our decisions time and time again. He is one of our most trusted and important advisors—a matter such as this shall not endanger our kingdoms. Now leave our lands and report back to Lord Van with whatever message you wish."

* * *

Having returned to the palace, Van sat in his study staring across at Mamoru Kanzaki, Hitomi's younger brother. After realizing they shared the same goals and similar feelings about one person, they quickly connected with one another and became friends. Thus, in Van's study, they alone discussed what had happened to their lives within seven rotations, what had happened when Hitomi had disappeared from their lives. "And she just vanished one day?" Van inquired.

"It was the strangest thing. No one on Earth knows where she disappeared to," Mamoru replied. His voice reflected the shock he must have felt years ago. "At first, everyone thought it was kidnapping, and when no ransom note came, we had to assume the worst." Crossing his arms with a sigh, the young man leaned back in his seat and shook his head. "My parents didn't know what to do, and Yukari-san and Amano-san suspected that she had been taken to Gaea—but they didn't say a word to anyone else. Who would have believed them?"

"So she disappeared from home the same time she broke away from me." Van frowned, his brows furrowed sternly. "It has to be more than a coincidence."

"We knew she didn't run away because she went shopping and promised to be back soon," Mamoru sighed. He leaned forward now and rested his elbows on his knees. Staring at the king, he continued, "And nothing seemed out of the ordinary when she left home that day. Her friends told us she was at school and left once it ended; we never suspected anything strange. We only realized something was wrong when she didn't return at night. No one knew where she went or what could have happened to her."

Hearing such news about Hitomi tore at Van's heart. He could not stand the thought of Hitomi being lost forever to him. He just had to find a clue! "And for seven rotations there has been no sign of her?"

"Well, the day after she disappeared," Mamoru thought for a moment, "her ring appeared in my room with a pillar of light. When it came to me, I knew definitely then that Onee-chan had gone to Gaea. After all, why else would she send back her ring when she no longer needed a reminder about Gaea?"

Kanzaki felt guilty, he truly did, but he could not let Van realize exactly why Hitomi had given up her ring. _Well, _he thought, _I can at least say this._ "I should apologize to you, since for all this time I hated you. I thought Onee-chan had chosen you over everyone on Earth, and I hated you for that. For all this time, I thought she was with you. I'm sorry."

Van's mouth tipped upward at Mamoru's words. "I wish there was nothing for you to apologize for—I wish, as selfish as it is, that Hitomi had chosen me over the Mystic Moon." With a defeated sigh, the king leaned back in his seat and said, "But thank you for thinking so highly of me, Mamoru. Thank you for thinking your sister cared that much for me."

Allen then entered the room in a hurry, forcing Van and Mamoru to cease their conversation. They would continue another time and piece together Hitomi's location and fate. "Did Dryden and Millerna leave?"

"Their ship just left," Allen answered Van promptly with a proper bow. "I gave them your apologies for not being able to see them off and explained the situation to them. They understood and told you not to worry about maintaining formalities during these sorts of situations." With a gentle smile, he added, "They wish you best of luck finding her, Van."

_Many good friends I have made_, the King of Fanelia pleasantly thought. _The gods bless me with so much, so much that I do not deserve. Maybe they will bless me with one more person._

"Who is he?" Mamoru curiously asked Van. "He looks like Amano-san."

_Amano_, the Fanelian sovereign remembered. _He was that boy Hitomi had liked before she had met Allen, wasn't he? Is that why she was attracted to them both, because they looked alike?_ "He's Allen Schezar of Asturia, Knight Caeli," Van introduced properly. Earlier, he had not been able to do so and figured that now was a better moment than any. "He is a good friend and can be trusted. He was a good friend to your sister as well."

Mamoru noticed a change in Van's tone when he said his last sentence. _She probably crushed on Allen too_, Mamoru sighed inwardly. His sister would have fallen for the blond knight, now that the younger Kanzaki observed the Asturian. Allen looked refined, elegant, and poised: mature in comparison to the Fanelian King. But who was he to judge? And Van seemed wise and seasoned for a young man like himself.

"I wonder why you're the only one who can understand him, Van," Allen said thoughtfully while glancing at the alien. "We could all understand Hitomi while she was here. Why would they differ?"

"I'm not sure about the reason, but we should be grateful that I can at least understand him," Van responded. "If I couldn't, then no one would know what had happened to Hitomi. Besides, we can't question the ways of the Mystic Moon. It's a bizarre place, and anything can happen there."

"That's in the eye of the beholder," Mamoru murmured.

Van gave the younger man a look but returned his attention to Allen. "What have you learned so far, Van?" the knight inquired.

"Seven rotations ago, about the same time as my accident with my horse, Hitomi disappeared from the Mystic Moon. All this time, her family and friends had no idea where she disappeared to. Mamoru's only clue was Hitomi's ring, which mysteriously appeared to him one day."

"And how did he get here?"

Van paused and pondered a moment before answering, "We think that our thoughts connected and created the pillar of light. Before he came here, Mamoru thought about finding Hitomi, the same thing I thought before we saw the light. If my brother's old theory about the pillars of light is correct, these pillars can be formed when two people share the same thoughts or feelings and will to be transported."

"We don't have an idea where Onee-chan is," Mamoru put in. "So how in the world are we going to start searching for her?"

"As soon as I straighten some matters out," Van smiled, "we'll figure out a plan of action and leave Fanelia as soon as possible. I promise you, Mamoru, we will find Hitomi."

Someone knocked on the main door, the one that advisors or messengers knocked on whenever they had business for the King of Fanelia. "What now?" Van sighed. "I don't need more on my plate than I already have." While chuckling, Allen opened the door and allowed a young page to enter.

"Lord Van," the page bowed before his king, "Lord Hiigo of Arzas wishes to speak with you. He says it is of utmost importance."

"Bring him in." Once the lord had entered, Van asked, "What is it, Lord Hiigo? What brings you in my presence with such urgency?"

Fulfilling etiquette first and greeting his ruler properly, Hiigo bowed and said solemnly, "Lord Van, I regret to inform you of this, but His Grace Duke Freid has insulted me greatly, and in turn, the noble Land of Fanelia."

"Chid?" Van did his best to fight back a chuckle; after all, offending his own subordinate would be a greater problem. Slightly older and better built than the king, Hiigo would give Van plenty of trouble if insulted, albeit accidentally. "Lord Hiigo, the Duke of Freid is incapable of offending anyone—he is far too polite and kindhearted to make enemies."

"My Lord, he has taken my guest hostage."

"Your guest?"

"The young woman is a good friend of mine, Lord Van," the green-haired noble continued. "Duke Freid has no reason to keep her in Freid."

_Why would Chid do such a thing?_ Van raised brow. _The duke is not one to do rash things, and taking hostages is beyond his nature. And Lord Hiigo would not lie_. Something must have happened, and Fanel felt greatly disturbed. _No,_ he decided,_ there has to be a reasonable explanation for Chid's actions. He understands the gravity of his actions and position, so I'm sure there's something more to this_. "Lord Hiigo, did the Duke of Freid send a message with your ship's return?"

"No, My Lord."

The page from earlier stepped forward again. "Ah, forgive me, Lord Van, but I forgot to give this to you upon my arrival." He held up a message scroll to the king. "It had just arrived from the Duchy of Freid."

"Thank you. Please continue your service."

Bowing and taking his leave, the page replied, "Of course, Lord Van."

Van undid the seal on the scroll and read the message silently.

_To His Majesty Lord Van Slanzar de Fanel, King of all Fanelia:  
I am afraid I have offended your subordinate, but I cannot apologize for my actions. They are, in my belief, without fault. For your sake, I have detained a young woman who arrived from Fanelia in the Duchy of Freid so that when you arrive here, you may confirm her identity. If I am correct, she is Miss Hitomi Kanzaki of the Mystic Moon. Please make way to Freid as soon as possible. The lady will remain in my care until your arrival.  
His Grace Duke Chid zar Freid_

After reading the message once more, Van handed it to Allen beside him. Once the knight had a chance to read the scroll's entire contents and to return the message, the king asked, "Allen, are you and your crew ready to travel?"

Sensing his friend's urgency and understanding it, Schezar nodded, "As soon as you wish us to depart, Van." _If we can help you to finally meet Hitomi again,_ Allen happily thought, _we will be more than willing to help you. We are more than willing to end this tragic love story._

"Good. Are you willing to take me to the Duchy of Freid?"

"Of course," Allen replied with his charming smile. "I will make preparations right away. The Crusade will be ready to leave tonight if that is what you wish."

"Take your time," the king advised. "I won't be able to leave until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. My advisors and generals will have to be notified and my business straightened and taken care of before I can leave." Already Van began organizing his work to speed up preparations.

"We will be ready nevertheless," Allen bowed, taking his leave. He exited the room and rushed towards the docks to inform his men and his sister of their new plans to fly to the Duchy of Freid. _Finally_, Allen thought with relief, _Van will find the peace he's been searching for so long._

Once Allen Schezar had left, Hiigo returned his attention to the king and asked, "Lord Van, what is going on? Why are you taking an Asturian transport to Freid? Would it not be better to take one of our own? What about the Duke of Freid?"

"Lord Hiigo, I most sincerely apologize on the Duke's behalf for what has happened," Van said while reorganizing his papers in his study and preparing to leave. He rushed back and forth in the room, ordering Mamoru to help him in the process. "Lord Hiigo, please understand that Duke Freid meant no insult towards you and only did what he believed in the woman's best interests. Duke Freid took precautions that were wise in judgment."

"My Lord?"

"I'm sorry that I cannot explain the situation further to you," the king answered, somewhat frustrated by Hiigo's persistence of the matter. "But rest assured, I will fix the problem when I meet with the duke."

"As you say," the young lord bowed, excusing himself from the room. As soon as he left, Van sighed in relief and only prayed that the trip to Freid would be easier.

* * *

"Your Grace, the Lady Hitomi and her two wards, Naria and Eriya, present themselves to you," a servant announced.

Looking up from his documents, the duke smiled and ushered his advisors and business away. "Excellent. Please, lead them in." With a curt nod, the servant opened the doors and motioned the ladies to enter. When they reached the foot of the throne, they kneeled and bowed to the ruler of Freid. Naria fought from fidgeting, the young cat girl wanting to jump out at the duke in recognition. Did he not recognize Eriya and her? Had he forgotten meeting them in Fanelia? Did he no longer consider them friends?

"Welcome, and thank you for agreeing to meet with me," the blond duke said with a grin. "I'm sorry that I prevented a proper introduction, My Lady. Please, tell me, what is your name?" Chid asked kindly.

Finding her voice, the woman answered, "My name is Hitomi, Your Majesty." Did the Duke of Freid not know her? Then why had he taken charge of her? Why had he insisted to the Fanelians to keep her here in the palace? What exactly did the Duke of Freid want from her?

Chid felt a pang of disappointment when hearing her name but dared not to show it. "You do not have a surname?" he asked instead. So desperately did he want Hitomi to be the one—he wanted her to be Hitomi Kanzaki from the Mystic Moon.

"If I do, Duke Freid, I'm afraid I cannot remember it," the young woman responded honestly. Did he think her someone else? "I'm afraid that I lost all of my memories in an accident seven rotations ago. I cannot recall my surname or any of my family members' names or their faces."

"It is sad when one loses memories of loved ones," Chid murmured, "willingly or unwillingly." He imagined the longing he had for his father and mother and tried imagining the ache he would feel if he could no longer remember them. Envisioning such a painful existence, Chid easily sympathized for the young woman before him. Returning his attention to his guests, the young duke smiled, "You all are welcome here, and I assure you are very safe. The three of you are honored guests in Freid."

Hitomi only then noted Duke Freid's informality towards her and felt embarrassed. Although honored, she wondered why the duke, whom she had never met before, would speak to her without regard to status. "Thank you, Duke Freid, for your kindness. We are truly grateful."

_She looks very much like Miss Hitomi, too close for it to be coincidence, _the young duke thought. Chid frowned at the situation he had in his hands: a Fanelian lord's wrath in one hand and a Fanelian king's love in the other. When he had offended Lord Arzas, Chid knew that he would make some trouble for Freid. Hopefully, Van would settle the conflict with ease. "I am sorry, Miss Hitomi, for the shock I might have caused earlier," the young duke apologized. "I usually do not act like I did before. I am not comfortable with confrontations." He laughed at his admittance.

After a moment of thinking, Hitomi decided it proper to say, "I see."

Sensing the woman's uneasiness, Chid said earnestly, "Please, make yourself comfortable, Miss Hitomi. I wish to speak with you in ease. Do not worry so much about formality or saying proper titles. We are friends."

Hitomi followed the duke's instructions as best her comfort and sense would allow her. When the room remained silent, she decided to be daring and asked, "Is it true, Duke Freid, that you and King Fanel are very good cohorts?" What Hitomi really wanted to ask was about her identity and Freid's Mystic Moon relics, but she figured starting small would be a wiser idea.

"Lord Van?" Chid smiled. _She is asking about him_, he gleefully thought. _Maybe she really is Miss Hitomi—maybe she will remember him_. "Lord Van has been my greatest mentor since the Great Gaean War. Without his assistance and guidance, I do not know where our country would be today."

Glancing at the ground, Hitomi murmured thoughtfully, "I thought he had spent all of these last eight rotations solely focused on Fanelia."

"He would have," Chid remarked with a grin, "no doubt. Lord Van would have concentrated on his homeland. However, his heart is limitless in kindness and care. He did Freid a great kindness and mentored me while he lifted his nation from its ashes."

"An amazing ruler," Hitomi whispered. She did not know why, but her heart raced hearing about the Fanelian king. Just as much as she wanted to discover who she was, she yearned to hear anything and everything related to Van Fanel, and she had no idea why. Why did she want to know so much about him?

Chid nodded in agreement to Hitomi's words. "Lord Van is a great king." With a sigh, he looked off to the distance and said wistfully, "I wish to become a great ruler one day."

_Where have I heard that before? _Hitomi thought, her mind drawing away from Van Fanel. She remembered a time, similar to this one. She had stood alone in a garden at night; she had admired the celestial bodies in the sky; she had spoken to a small boy and had encouraged him. _"I wish to be a great ruler one day, like my father,"_ he had said with hope.

"You will be a great leader like your father, Chid," Hitomi murmured kindly from memory.

Chid snapped his gaze towards his guest. "What did you say?"

"Ah, forgive me, Duke Freid," the woman blushed while bowing. She could feel the heat radiating from her face. "I do not know why I said that suddenly."

"No, no, it's all right," Chid assured her. Allowing her a moment to straighten herself, the duke then continued, "I'm sorry, I had not meant to startle you. It's just—it's just eight rotations ago, someone else had said the exact same thing. You reminded me of her."

Hope bubbled in the young woman. "Who was she, Your Grace?"

"Lord Van's one love." Hitomi gave him a curious look, and Chid realized that she had no memories of the King of Fanelia whatsoever. Seeing he could not force anything from her, Chid said nothing more. They had many more days together, and Chid had that much time for Hitomi to remember Van. The young Duke Freid rose to his feet and bowed politely to his guests. "Excuse me, but I must attend to my duties now. You ladies are welcome to the palace. If you need any assistance, please do not hesitate to ask anyone."

_I know she's her_, Chid thought while walking away. His heart thundered from his tumultuous emotions. "She makes me feel the same as Miss Hitomi did," he said aloud. "The same concern and kindness, she has them. Miss Hitomi might not remember, but she is still the same."

"Did you know Lady Hitomi before, Duke Freid?" a voice called down the hallway.

"Huh?" He turned around and faced a silver cat girl. _She must have followed me_, Chid realized quickly. _Why isn't she with Miss Hitomi and her sister?_ He then smiled in recognition. "I didn't know you traveled with Miss Hitomi, Naria. How interesting, don't you think, that we meet like this? It must be our fate," Chid chuckled. He motioned her to join his side.

"I'm just lucky," Naria answered while obeying the duke's motions. She felt happy that Chid had remembered her name, even if they had just met for mere minutes days and days ago. Naria then asked again, "Did you know Lady Hitomi from before, Duke Freid?"

Chid smiled at his friend and said kindly, "In Fanelia, I was Duke Chid, and in my own house, you may call me by name."

The feline brushed his statement aside. "You're not answering my question."

The blond laughed at the cat girl's focus and determination. After some laughter, he managed to answer, "I don't know if I know Miss Hitomi exactly, but I did know someone like her. Why? Did I do something to offend her, Naria?"

"No," the cat girl replied immediately. She felt ashamed for painting an inaccurate picture of Lady Hitomi's character, making her guardian sound ungrateful or thankless. "You didn't offend her at all. It's just—Lady Hitomi doesn't know much about her past, and you just seemed to know more about her than she did about herself."

"I see," Chid nodded. He turned his attention towards the windows and smiled at the sunny weather. Seeing his guest had nothing more to say, the young man asked, "Naria, when did you and your sister meet Miss Hitomi?"

"Lady Hitomi?"

"When did you two meet her?"

The silver feline paused for a moment and recollected. She wondered why she had not thought of remembering. "I met Lady Hitomi when Eriya was sick and near dying. I was starving because I had been giving Eriya whatever food I could find," the cat girl explained with a pained smile. Her and her sister's misery seemed to have happened a thousand rotations ago, when in truth, it had only been less than a rotation. So much better were their lives with Lady Hitomi. "The two of us, we weren't very lucky—that is, until we met Lady Hitomi. She changed everything for us. Lady Hitomi came to us like a goddess and saved us."

Chid's blue eyes observed Naria's countenance carefully. He could not clearly read the expression on her face and did not know if she were happy or if she were sad. "Miss Hitomi saved you, so you have been bound to her?"

"No, Lady Hitomi told us several times we could leave her anytime we wished," Naria responded with a giggle. Her expression then became clear. Somehow, talking about Lady Hitomi always made her feel better about life. "Eriya and I want to stay with her because she's family to us."

"Family…" A sad smile lit Chid's face while whispering the word. "Something I haven't had for some time now."

"Y-you can be in our f-family!" Naria offered bashfully.

"That would be nice," Chid beamed at her in thanks.

* * *

Within the shadowed Fanelian throne room, twelve advisors, four generals, and several nobles gasped in surprise. A murmuring wave washed over the room. "You're leaving Fanelia, Lord Van?"

In immediate response, a voice said with authority and a calming effect, "Duke Freid has summoned me to the capital Godashim," their king replied levelly. He sat upright in his royal seat and addressed his subordinates cordially to invite their good will. "I cannot ignore his summons."

"For how long will you be gone, Lord Van?"

"I do not know," Van answered solemnly. "But I assure you, I will not be absent for more than a moon nor will I be anywhere else other than Freid. When my business there is settled, I shall immediately return. I trust you to care for our country while I do this."

"Of course, Lord Van," all of his subjects bowed. They felt impressed by Van's sudden change and seriousness, something they believed he had lacked for some rotations. Maybe now his true kingly demeanor would rule their lands. "Upon the memory of Lord Goau Fanel and our loyalty to him and our present king, we will govern our homeland until your definite return."

Stepping forward from the other Fanelian nobility, Hiigo said, "My Lord Fanel, I plead that you allow me to accompany you." Another wave of murmurs passed through the room, nobles and advisors muttering and commenting on the Lord of Arzas' bold request. Although Hiigo's family had paid tribute to the Fanel's for as long as anyone could recall, the Royal Family and the House of Arzas had never been close companions. What reason could the young lord have for wanting to join the king on his journey to Freid?

Van regarded Hiigo thoughtfully before saying anything. In reality, Fanel owed nothing to the lord and easily could have denied him his request. The journey and ordeal might be even easier without the noble's presence; however, Van remembered, Hiigo felt a duty towards his friend's safety, even if it were assured. The King of Fanelia did not know how to explain that to Hiigo without revealing his innermost feelings about Hitomi and the possibility that Hiigo's friend could be Van's long lost love. After a moment of thought, the king finally dictated, "Lord Hiigo, I shall allow you to go to Freid on two conditions: you are not to seek an audience with Duke Freid nor act in Freid without my permission. The situation as it is presents no danger between our countries, but one misplaced action can quickly change that. Do you understand me, Lord of Arzas?"

"Understood, Your Majesty," Hiigo simply bowed. He accepted the conditions without a fight, grateful he had received a chance at all. "I will not shame our beloved land."

Satisfied with the preparations and assignments, Van adjourned the council meeting and allowed everyone to take their leave. Once people began exiting the room, the king turned to his foreign guest and reassured, "Mamoru, we will find Hitomi if she is on Gaea."

Throughout the entire meeting, Mamoru had stood by Van's side and had caught what he could from the discussion. He understood that Van had arranged the country's affairs so that he could be absent for some time and had somewhat explained his reason for leaving. While standing by the king, the Earthian felt impressed by Van's sudden but commanding noble air and his authority over others. It felt a little bizarre, Mamoru admitted, since some time before Van had been completely different. "I believe you, Van. I know we'll find Onee-chan," the young man nodded. Spotting Lord Hiigo just leaving the throne room, Mamoru frowned. "Van, be careful with that guy," he warned while giving a small motion towards the Lord of Arzas. "Don't let him meet Onee-chan."

Taking a look as to whom Mamoru referred, the king raised a brow in inquiry. "What do you mean?"

Dropping his voice to a whisper, the Earth boy responded, "I have a bad feeling about him." He did not know why he whispered his words since no one but Van could understand him—he just felt the need to do so.

With a shake of his head, Van assured, "He's a good man, Mamoru. True, I do not know him as I should, but his family has been loyal to mine for generations. He will do you no harm, I promise."

Mamoru shook his sandy head and replied, "Van, I don't doubt that. I don't think he would hurt a fly, nevertheless a nobody like me—but he's the kind of guy, back at home, who would have had Onee-chan crushing on him."

The Fanelian king blinked at the unfamiliar term. "Crushing?"

"Liking him," the boy translated quickly. He felt a little silly explaining a term so common on Earth. And when he thought about it further, the entire idea behind the word seemed rather superficial. "Crushing means to like someone or feel attracted to them, in a light manner. Onee-chan, if she ever met him and is the way I remember her, would like him or have a crush on him. He's the kind of guy she would easily fall for."

Glancing at the leaving Lord of Arzas, Van frowned at Mamoru's suspicion. For the life of him, Van could not imagine Hiigo becoming his rival in love; the lord did not have a chance at meeting Hitomi and knowing her as intimately as Van, or even as Allen did. But in his heart, Fanel felt Mamoru might have made a good point, a point which Van did not want to confront anytime soon. A king could not mix personal matters and matters of state together: things just got complicated then. But if the younger Kanzaki could predict fortunes half as well as his sister could, then Van would face extremely complicated issues in the future.


	6. Memory VI: Reminiscence

**Author's Note:** The rabbit story mentioned in this chapter refers to the Korean folktale about how rabbits got their short tails.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Tenkuu no Escaflowne," its characters, or its story plot. They belong to their respectable owners and creators.

* * *

** Memory of Yesterday  
Memory VI: Reminiscence**

* * *

Alone, Van sat silently on the Crusade's outside bridge. The passing wind wound around his ebony strands and caressed his lithe form while he rested there. How long had it been since he had a full night's sleep? Van frowned as he failed to recollect or even imagine the last night he had a peaceful rest.

His life had been one tragedy after another once his father had passed away: his brother's disappearance, his mother's following, his unwilling ascension to the throne, Balgus and Fanelia's destruction, the Great Gaean War, Folken's final passing, Hitomi's parting, and her abrupt disappearance from the Mystic Moon.

Van's life was cursed by tragedy.

Looking back on his misfortune, would Van be able to dream ever again? Were his dreams destined to become nightmares? Shaking his head, Van returned his attention to the sky and sighed at its alluring sight. As naturally Hitomi attracted him, so did the Mystic Moon; or maybe because of Hitomi he felt drawn to the heaven-bound orb?

"Don't you think it ironic, Van?" a voice broke into the silence. A clatter of feet resonated against the metal floor, a steady trail of footsteps nearing the Fanelian king.

Turning in his seat, Van spotted Mamoru walking towards him. The king for a moment thought the younger Kanzaki was his sister; however, his mind quickly corrected that. Although they shared similarities, Hitomi had a slimmer, lither figure than that of her younger brother. She had also been prettier and a girl. "What's ironic, Mamoru?"

Sitting comfortably beside Van, he replied, "Onee-chan wanted with all her heart to come back to Gaea. You desperately wished to go to Earth—I mean—the Mystic Moon." Mamoru turned his gaze towards his home planet and gaped at its beauty. Not a word passed his lips until he remembered his company. With a slight chuckle, Mamoru added, "If both your wishes were granted, you two still would miss each other."

Van laughed a little and asked, "Then what should I have done?" He stared at Mamoru's object of attention and said quietly, "Should I have waited for her like a maiden waits for her hero? Or should I have swept her away like the dashing knight? Kidnapped her from her home?"

"It's not kidnapping when the person is willing," Mamoru added saucily while lying back on his arms. For a quiet moment, he and Van together stared into the night and observed the Mystic Moon and its eerie hold upon them. After carefully considering his words, Mamoru asked, "Do you think of Onee-chan often?"

Van smiled at the term Mamoru called Hitomi. The boy had explained that it meant "elder sister" in the Mystic Moon language and that was how he had always referred to Hitomi. Remembering that he had a question to answer, Van whispered, "As often as I close my eyes and breathe."

He ran a nervous hand through his hair, later resting his head in the same palm. _It's a__mazing_, Van thought, _how quickly I've bonded with Mamoru. _Even if he was Hitomi's brother, their connection and friendship had happened almost instantaneously. In the past, Van would never have trusted a stranger so easily—but Van felt at ease sharing his feelings with Mamoru: even if they were about Hitomi. "Sometimes I wonder if I should ever think of a person so often. Some have said it is unbecoming and unhealthy."

Shrugging off other people's opinions, Kanzaki said pointedly, "You were in love with her."

"Still am."

Mamoru sat up and allowed the night breeze to dance amongst his sand-colored strands. Admiring the scenery, he wondered about the lush Gaean landscape and its mysterious secrets. Did the woods below know of Van and Hitomi? Had they passed through here before, the first time Hitomi had been on Gaea? Would the trees remember her now? Had Van and Hitomi—"Did you two—you know—did you two ever—" Before he could finish, Mamoru turned red and turned away, far too embarrassed to even ask.

"No," Van chuckled bittersweetly. He knew very well what Mamoru wanted to know. "We never even managed to kiss. Not surprising, since most of our time together we couldn't stand being with the other."

"Funny what love does to a relationship," Mamoru laughed to ease the awkwardness he felt. _Well, at least now I know how far they had dared to go...And thank goodness it wasn't very far._ Releasing a sigh, he chuckled. "It really is amazing what love can do—Onee-chan changed when she came back, and we were never the same."

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever I tried picking a fight, she would either give up or solve the problem without getting angry," Mamoru recollected thoughtfully. Remembering his sister pained him for several reasons; but the fact that right now Mamoru had to tell Van everything instead of Hitomi stung the boy the most. _If only she could tell Van all of this in person._ "Before she came to Gaea, we always fought about everything because we could never agree. But afterwards, not a stone thrown."

Van murmured with regret, "The results of war."

Mamoru nodded in agreement. "She was definitely sick of any sort of fighting. And she trusted me. She placed more faith in me and everyone. Well, of course, it took me some time before she would confide in me about what happened. And I don't blame her since most people on our world would have dismissed her insane if they heard her story: that and I'm about eight years, I mean rotations, younger than her."

"How did you do it in the end?"

"She just trusted me one day. Our parents weren't home from work yet, and we started talking, and I started asking questions." The Boy from the Mystic Moon grinned cheekily, "And I asked some annoying questions too. Eventually, she told me everything about Gaea and what it had done to her. She talked about you and how you had made her realize things she had never thought of before."

"Like what?"

"Being sensitive to people's feelings, learning to be selfless, and learning to love," Mamoru said. "She told me how your made her realize how important those things were, what they really meant. I remember those the most."

"She taught us many things as well." Van touched his pendant fondly in remembrance.

"I'm glad that she felt happy from time to time. She always had a great day when you connected with her. Of course, those times are nothing compared to when you gave her this ring." Mamoru held up his hand, allowing the silver band to catch the moonlight.

"Did she like it?"

"During her birthday, we all wondered where the box had come from. We hadn't seen it on the table earlier and just assumed someone had brought it as a gift for her. But when no one claimed it and without a tag, we had no idea where it came from. Onee-chan opened it anyway. When she saw the ring, she started to cry."

"She cried?" A sad expression filled Van's features. "Was she unhappy with it?"

"She loved it. Only later when Onee-chan explained where it came from did Yukari-san, Amano-san, and I understand why she was so happy. Of all the things she got that day, I knew that she treasured your ring the most." Mamoru looked at the ring on his finger. "Knowing what it's meant for only makes it awkward to wear now—but it's the best way not to lose it. After all, Onee-chan will want it back when we meet again."

"Mamoru, thank you," Van smiled. "It means a lot that you're telling me this."

"It'll mean more when she tells you everything herself," he responded. "Even though you didn't tell Onee-chan what this ring means, I'm sure that she knew anyway."

"I wonder what life would be like had I been born on the Mystic Moon," Van murmured. He glanced at the celestial orb thoughtfully. He imagined living on the Mystic Moon, wearing their casual garments and doing what they did for recreation. "Maybe I could have met Hitomi as normal person in her standards; maybe then I could have been closer to her in that sort of life."

* * *

"And then what happened?" Chid asked with laughter. He leaned forward in his marble seat, eager to hear the next part of the silly story. Upon the command, Naria and Eriya continued their tale with excited chatter and giggles, themselves pleased with the little narrative. With accompanying movements and motions, the two little cat girls performed for the Duke of Freid and entertained him as best they could. As soon as their tale finished and they rolled in the grass laughing, Hitomi entered the lively courtyard.

"You summoned me, Duke Chid?" She bowed politely as etiquette demanded and stood a little ways away from him. She, like Naria and Eriya, donned Freidish clothing, perfectly assimilating into the culture.

Standing up, he walked towards her, unconsciously closing the distance between them. "I wondered what you would be doing today and wondered if we could spend some time knowing each other better." Chid gave her a bright smile, proving to Hitomi all of his desires were kind and sincere.

"Know us better, Duke Chid?"

He laughed and said while motioning to his earlier companions, "Well, Naria and Eriya have spent some time with me already so we know each other quite well at this point." When he took a glance behind him, the three of them tried their best to muffle their laughter and did so poorly. Once he could speak again, Chid added, "However, I know very little about you, Miss Hitomi."

"There is very little to know about me, Your Grace," Hitomi replied candidly. She took a step back from Chid, uncomfortable with their closeness. "I only have memories of the last seven rotations and know nothing about my origins."

_I guess then I won't find many clues from a story then_, Chid thought in disappointment. He would have to carefully glean whatever clues he could uncover from what Hitomi said or did and see if she was the real thing. But first, he would entice her to share something. "I will tell you my story," Chid said while retaking his seat on the marble bench. "After all, you know very little about me, and it would be proper for me to begin. My mother, the former Duchess of Freid, was Marlene Erisha Aston. She was the eldest of the three princesses of Asturia. She married into my father's family at a respectable age for an Asturian princess."

Hitomi remembered seeing Queen Millerna in the streets of Palas and recalled stories of Millerna and Marlene's similar appearance. Looking at the duke before her, Hitomi asked, "Who do you resemble most, Duke Chid? Your mother or your father?"

"As most say, I resemble my mother in appearance. My father, Mahad dar Freid, was a strong and stern ruler; but all his subjects remember him as a good and benevolent duke." Chid's sky eyes saddened as he thought of his late father. "Sadly, he died in a battle against Zaibach while bravely protecting our homeland and allies. If not by appearance, I will resemble him in courage, wisdom, and justice."

Listening to his conviction, Hitomi felt a pang of sadness. Somehow she knew that the former Duke Freid had not fathered Duke Chid. But how? What proof did she have? She had never met Duke Mahad dar Freid, nor had she ever visited the Duchy of Freid before this. She knew nothing about the country's past; so why was she sure that only in name Chid was a son of Freid? Why did she believe in such an outrageous thought?

"My mother had the greatest respect for Allen Schezar, and I grew up idolizing him. While she still lived she would tell me all sorts of heroic tales about Allen and his skills as a swordsman. When I finally did meet him, I was disillusioned and realized that Allen was but a man, and even a Knight Caeli could be defeated. At the same time, I met Van Fanel and Hitomi Kanzaki."

Hitomi jumped at this news. "You met the Hitomi Kanzaki?"

"Yes, and I'm very glad I did. She and Van changed my life and saved our country. They taught me what it meant to trust and befriend, what it meant to believe in someone. With their example, I learned to stand by my convictions and believe in those closest to me. I'm sad to say that when they fled our country, it was the last time I saw Miss Hitomi. I had made a deal with Zaibach then to give them enough time to escape."

_But he had nearly died even then. Others learned about his secret, even when for once I had tried protecting him._ Hitomi's eyes widened at her inner thoughts. Who? Who had nearly died? And when? Who had she tried protecting? Who was she thinking of? And what secret did she think of?

"Aunt Millerna kept me informed after they left Freid," Chid continued. "Through her letters I learned of the tragedies of war and how Lord Van and Miss Hitomi had stopped Gaea's destruction with their powerful wills. In the end, I with my fellow countrymen saw Miss Hitomi ascend in a pillar of light and return to her homeland."

"In a pillar of light?"

"That is the way, I believe, people from the Mystic Moon travel to and from Gaea."

_Nina found me after spotting a pillar of light seven rotations ago_, Hitomi thought. Was it just coincidence? Did someone from the Mystic Moon descend to Gaea when Hitomi lost her memories? Or had she come with the light? Staring at the moon, she frowned at a possibility. _I couldn't be from the Mystic Moon—could I?_

* * *

"Well, Commander, we're all set for the rest of the journey," Gaddes said while walking into Allen's cabin. He gave Celena, who sat beside her brother, an acknowledging grin. "Kio will call from the bridge if we encounter any problems."

Giving his right-hand man a nod, Allen said, "Thank you, Gaddes."

He saluted, "No problem, Commander." Looking around the bare room, Gaddes asked curiously, "Where is His Majesty? I thought he would be here."

"He's talking with Mamoru—yes, that's his name I believe—right now. They're trying to piece together what they missed about Hitomi and how we might be able to find her."

Nodding in understanding, Gaddes replied, "I see." The King of Fanelia would take all the information he could about Hitomi. Naturally he spent a majority of his time with the lady's brother in hopes of getting closer to her. After a pause, Gaddes then asked, "What do you think His Majesty's intentions are, Commander? We've all been wondering since the beginning of this trip."

"Other than meeting the woman he's loved for the last eight rotations?" Allen shrugged with a chuckle on his lips. "I don't think Van has any more intention than that, Gaddes. He has a single, focused ambition."

"Do you think he'll marry her?"

"Only if she's the real thing," Allen responded honestly. "But even then, everything is uncertain. I'm not sure if Van will plunge straight for marriage, but his kingdom is in need of a queen." With a small smile, the knight mused, "We play a chancy game, this game called life. Our fates are decided by what choices we make and what we do with their results. This journey is merely one of our decisions."

"And the result might be a new queen or disappointment," Gaddes sighed, "to think we'll find out all in Freid." Taking a quick glance out the window, he shook his head and said, "Too bad for that lord though. He's going to learn the hard way about His Majesty and the lady."

"Not that I'm unhappy about going to Freid, but why did Van want the Crusade to take him?" Celena finally spoke up. After remaining silent for some time, she decided to have some questions answered. "Wouldn't it have been better for a Fanelian transport to escort him? Why didn't he go on Lord Hiigo's ship instead of ours?"

Placing a gentle hand over Celena's, the older Schezar smiled, "Van is very kind to allow us to take him to Freid, Celena. He included us on his voyage and offered us a chance to see Hitomi once more: that is, if the woman in question is Hitomi."

"Hitomi…" A girl with short honey hair gasped in fear and back away. Flames surrounded her and licked at her from all sides while she retreated. Celena gasped for air as searing visions bombarded her mind mercilessly. Carnage surrounded her, the smell of smoke and burning flesh filling her nostrils. Looking up, she recognized the city in flames: Fanelia.

_Why is Fanelia burning? _Celena panicked. _Has it been attacked once again? _But who would dare attack it now? Zaibach, with its collapsed government, posed no threat. And the other nations revered Van's prowess as a ruler far too much to attempt an invasion. _Who? Who would do such a horrible act?_

Schezar then looked towards the ground and noticed someone familiar. But why was she there? And her hair—Hitomi's hair was short; and her clothing differed from anything on Gaea. What was she yelling out? _"Watch out, Van! There's one behind you!"_ Hitomi screamed from below. Celena turned away from the small figure and took a glance forward, fear gripping her heart as she saw Escaflowne swing a sword down upon her.

"No!"

"Celena!"

Opening her sky eyes, Celena found herself on the ground in her brother's arms. "Brother," she said quietly, "what happened?"

"Are you all right?" he demanded while helping her stand. "You suddenly collapsed and gave us a scare."

"I'm all right," Celena replied shakily. "There's no need to worry about me." With confidence she moved towards the door only to falter in her step. Allen and Gaddes stood by her in an instant and kept her from the ground.

"Miss, you shouldn't push yourself," Gaddes advised while standing beside her in anticipation. He and Allen stood ready to catch her if she fell again. "Sit down and take it easy for a moment."

"I'm fine, Gaddes," Celena assured while slowly making her way to the door. "I just need to rest in my room for a while."

"Let me help you to your room," the second-in-command offered while holding out his arm to her, "at least until I'm sure you're in your room. We wouldn't want you collapsing on your way there." Celena made an effort to protest, but her strength would not allow her to do so.

"Help her, Gaddes," Allen ordered while opening the door for the pair. His tone offered no room for argument, forcing Celena to take Gaddes' arm. "I'll check on Celena after I've checked the bridge. Celena, listen to Gaddes and make sure you rest yourself. I don't want you pushing yourself to your limits."

"But Brother, I can—"

Guiding the lady out of the room, Gaddes smiled at Celena. "Now, you heard the commander, Miss Celena," he said gently. "Let's get you to bed."

* * *

The sun shaded by bunches of white round clouds, a cool breeze passed through Fanelia's capital. On top of the palace roof, an orange cat woman sat while watching the unfolding nature around Fanelia. Her ears twitched from sensation, her voice then asking, "Any news from Lord Van yet?"

"They should reach Freid in two more days," Gatos replied while climbing onto the roof. "As soon as Lord Van sends word from Freid, I will immediately inform you, Merle."

Sensing a chastisement in his tone, Merle pouted, "I'm just worried."

When she said nothing more, her partner asked casually, "What do you think will happen during the next moon?"

"Lord Van will pursue Hitomi until he finds her, that's a given," Merle answered a matter-of-factly. She drew her knees against her and rested her head on them. "Once he finds her, he'll see if she's the same girl he fell in love with rotations ago. Depending on that, they'll either be together or torn apart."

"But we know she's the real thing. Why so sullen, Merle? Hitomi Kanzaki is on Gaea, and Lord Van will finally reunite with his true love. Upon his return, Fanelia will have a new queen."

"It's been seven rotations, Gatos," she murmured solemnly, "hearts can change in that much time. She's been on Gaea for that long and not once sought after Lord Van."

"She's lost her memories, Merle."

"And what if she's a different person now?" the cat woman demanded earnestly. "What if she's not the one Lord Van fell in love with? What if her feelings have changed as well as her memories?"

"She lost her memories during an accident, Merle. Her feelings can't change if she doesn't know anything of them. Besides, it is Lord Van's duty to determine her feelings for him," Gatos calmly reasoned. "We will just wait for the news."

"Ugh, why didn't I just tell Lord Van everything as soon as I knew?"

"Do you think knowing Miss Hitomi had completely forgotten him would have comforted him at all? It is better that he learns everything on his own, Merle."

Sighing, Merle could not help but to agree with Gatos. Van needed to learn everything about Hitomi on his own, even if it would hurt him. Better he learned the truth firsthand than second, the cat woman understood. They had all learned that lesson eight rotations ago during the war against Zaibach. _God, please protect Lord Van's heart,_ Merle prayed. _Please protect his heart and lead him towards the happiness he truly deserves._

* * *

"And that one?"

"What do you think?"

Two clawed hands pointed towards the twinkling velvet sky. Turning his head, Chid stared in the direction Eriya and Naria pointed. Pausing for a moment and locating the star formation, he answered, "It looks like that rabbit you told me about."

"We thought so too!" the girls giggled into their paws.

Laughing with them, Chid commented, "I've never done this before."

"That's because you spend too much time being serious," Naria replied promptly while rolling onto her stomach.

"Yes, you must remember you are still only a boy, Chid," Eriya added with a cheeky grin. "You may be the Duke of Freid, but you're still like us."

"Eriya! Be polite!" her older sister scolded while blushing in embarrassment. _I hope Chid doesn't think we're the same,_ Naria pinked._ Even if we are twins, we aren't the same._

"Well, it's true!" Eriya protested with a pout. "Someone like him should learn how to play before he starts ruling a country!"

Sensing an argument, Chid tried to stop the sisters, but Hitomi's presence immediately calmed them down. As soon as they spotted their lady, they ran towards her with glowing infatuation. "There you two are." Hitomi stopped doting on her wards and smiled at the young man. "Hello, Duke Chid. Were you stargazing together?"

"Is this what you call it?"

Looking down at the girls, Hitomi frowned, "I hope you didn't tell Duke Chid that silly story about that poor rabbit." When Naria and Eriya turned away sheepishly, Hitomi immediately began apologizing to Chid. He tried maintaining a straight face while she did so but found it rather difficult. In the end, Chid explained through his laughter that he enjoyed the silly tale and felt glad that Naria and Eriya felt comfortable enough to tell him such stories.

"But Lady Hitomi has more interesting stories!" Eriya interjected.

"Really?"

"Not really," Hitomi said with a sad smile. "They're more of my makeshift memories, stories that people have told me."

Settling back onto the lawn, Chid encouraged, "Please, share one with us."

Hitomi became speechless, not know how to reply. She wanted to argue, but Naria and Eriya tugged on her arms and pleaded with her. "Lady Hitomi, please, tell us a story."

"What kind of story should I tell?" She saw no use in arguing and made her own spot in the grass. Naria and Eriya settled in between her and Chid, creating a square between the four of them.

"Any kind," the youngsters said with excitement.

"I guess I'll tell you a story Nina told me often."

"What kind of story is it?"

Smiling shyly, Hitomi laughed, "Nina told me it was a romantic tale that is very popular in Fanelia." She felt slightly embarrassed that her favorite story was a romantic tale. Duke Chid and the twins had probably wanted an adventurous story with a great hero.

"Why in Fanelia?" Chid asked.

_He doesn't seem to mind,_ Hitomi thought in surprise. _Does he actually want to hear it?_ "I'm not sure," she shook her head. "I think Nina said it had to do with Fanelia's history, but I'm not sure." She then motioned for the younger people to make their selves comfortable as she began telling the tale. "Once upon a time, in a land far different than any on Gaea, a girl sought for a love and a life she could be satisfied with. Her heart yearned for true love, but she couldn't find it."

"How old was she, Lady Hitomi?"

"Not much older than Duke Chid. Maybe one or two rotations older." _Was she?_ Hitomi wondered. Nina had never given the girl a specific age, and Hitomi had never bothered asking. Htiomi had always seen the girl in her mind, had always known exactly who she was, how old she was, and how she looked. But how?

"Was she pretty?"

Without thinking about her words, Hitomi continued, "Well, some considered her pretty while others thought her slightly plain. But her appearance did not really matter since she sought for true love. Of course, when you meet your true love, nothing but your soul matters. So that is what the girl believed. One day, while seeking her hearts desire, she met a prince from another world. With their ill-timed encounter, the prince and girl did not get along well, and in fact, argued with one another to the point of disliking each other.

"Regardless, the girl helped the prince complete a dangerous ceremony that would assure his ascension to the throne. Thus, the prince took the girl back to his world, his kingdom so that he could properly repay her. He became king, but only for a short while because a great evil destroyed his homeland."

"This tale sounds familiar," Chid remarked thoughtfully. Hitomi gave him a questioning look, and the duke pardoned himself and asked that she continue with her story.

"The girl, feeling pity for the boy now king, decided to help him avenge his kingdom and restore his home. Together they set out with a legendary dragon guardian and sought the great evil. While they traveled and journeyed across the world, the king and girl learned more about the other and soon grew to care for one another. They fell in love, but neither confessed his or her feelings to the other, from either pride, fear, or both. Even though she was a girl from an alien world and he a king descended from a cursed race, they found love in each other. Their feelings underwent several trials, and even war tested their love. But their love was what ceased war and senseless death.

"At the war's end, the country avenged and the world at peace, the girl and king confessed their feelings. However, they had to separate. Her world beckoned her return, and the young lady and king were forced to part. Only the heavens between their distant worlds and their special feelings connected them to one another."

"They never saw each other again?" Naria and Eriya whimpered in question. Their eyes glistened with plump tears. "Did the two lovers never meet again?"

"Don't cry," Hitomi cooed. She reassuringly patted their heads and ushered them into her laps, just as Nina had comforted her when she had told the story the first time. With tears streaming down her face, Hitomi had rested in Nina's embrace until she had fallen asleep. The story had touched her, more than any other, even now. "Even though they never see each other again, they'll always be in each other's hearts."

"No," Chid disagreed. "I think that they will see each other again."

"Really?"

"Fate would be cruel if they didn't," Chid defended. "Why would two people meet, make profound differences in each other's life, and fall in love only to never see each other again?"

"Maybe because then they learned what makes life important," Hitomi suggested softly.

The duke shook his head in refusal. "Do you think that two people should suffer that kind of fortune, Miss Hitomi? I don't. I don't believe anyone should suffer that cruel separation—so I have to believe that those two people will meet again. I have to believe that they'll see each other again and resume their love."

_I have to believe that you will meet Van and remember him_, Chid thought earnestly._ My heart could not bear it if you two did not see each other again._

Smiling at Chid's heartfelt words, Hitomi turned her attention to the glowing moons in the starry sky. "I believe that they'll meet again," she agreed softly.


	7. Memory VII: Fated Encounter

**Author's Note:** Please remember that a rotation equals a year, a moon a month.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Tenkuu no Escaflowne," its characters, or its story plot. They belong to their respectable owners and creators.

* * *

**Memory of Yesterday  
Memory VII: Fated Encounter  
**

* * *

Turning away from Kio, Gaddes dutifully reported, "Commander, we've just entered Freid's borders. We should arrive in the capital in a few hours."

"All right, then we need to send messengers to Godashim and inform Duke Chid of our arrival." His arms crossed, Allen turned to his second-in-command with a knowing grin. "I'm sure you'll take care of it."

Grinning back, he answered, "Yes, Sir." Turning towards the other men, Gaddes immediately handed out specific instructions to each crew member, one to send the message and the others to prepare the final phases for their journey to Freid. "Come on, you lugs, get moving!" the dark-haired officer shouted across the bridge. "We have a lot of work to do! No one slacks off until the job's done!"

"What's going on?" Mamoru yawned as he entered the command room. While fixing and straightening his shirt, he did his best to avoid getting run over by the busy Asturians. "Why is everyone awake and busy in the middle of the night?"

"We've just entered Freid's borders and should arrive at Godashim by morning," Van explained from his position in the shadows. Uncrossing his arms, he walked towards Mamoru with a smile. "You should return to your room and get some rest. As soon as we reach Godashim, you won't have much time to relax."

"What about you?" Looking around, Mamoru added, "You guys probably need some rest too."

It took Van a moment before laughing at Mamoru's well-meant comment. "Thank you for your concern, Mamoru, but you don't need to worry about us," the king chuckled. "We've spent endless hours on end working and fighting for our lives. Gaea has not been a planet for peaceful slumber, and we have lived through our share of sleepless nights." For those who heard Van, they nodded in general consensus.

Mamoru walked towards the windows and stared into the breaking dawn. Looking upwards, he spotted the familiar blue-green orb and its white counterpart glowing in the sky and casting its dim light through the windows. "A warring planet, huh?"

Stepping beside him, Van placed a hand on Mamoru's shoulder and murmured, "Not anymore, thanks to your sister." Taking his own glance at the Mystic Moon, Van sighed wistfully. Mamoru and Hitomi really were siblings; they were similar in so many ways. They shared a concern for others and always wished for the best even when they did not understand the complete situation.

Van's heart ached so much for her.

Allen thoughtfully watched the exchange between Van and Hitomi's little brother. Although he could not understand a word between them, he recognized the atmosphere between them. They were friendly and had an understanding, a realization that if_ she_ had not disappeared rotations ago, they would be brother-in-laws. And naturally, within barely a moon, Van and Mamoru knew and trusted each other as if they had known one another for many rotations.

"Brother?" a gentle voice whispered.

The blond knight spun around in surprise, walking earnestly to his sister's side. "Celena?" Dressed in a plain, pale blue sleeping gown, the silver-haired maiden emitted her own faint glow in the ship's shadows. She had a look of innocence that touched Allen. "What are you doing awake? Is everything all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Brother," she hastily assured him, not wanting him to harp over her well-being for nth time today. He had so many other responsibilities. Besides, once Allen worried, the entire Crusade crew would fuss about her health. "I just couldn't—"

"Ah! Miss! Why are you awake?" someone exclaimed while passing by.

Alas, Celena was too late. "I couldn't sleep with all the noise," she replied with an exasperated sigh. And so it began: why did everyone, even after so many rotations after the war, treat her like a glass doll? Why did they think that with the slightest pressure she would shatter into a million pieces? What were they all afraid of?

"Good work, lunkheads—you woke up the Miss!" someone yelled.

"I know it wasn't my fault. Probably those guys woke her up with all their clanking," another accused.

"Hey, she probably woke up to your voice—heaven knows we all do when you talk in your sleep."

"Why I—"

"It's all right, everyone," Celena smiled, raising her hands to pacify the Crusade crew. She felt grateful for their concern, appreciating how they treated her as if she were their own sister. "I was having a bad dream, so I needed to wake up anyway."

"Still means he woke her up," someone sniggered.

"Bad dreams again, Celena?" Allen remarked gravely and stared at his sister with concern. He noticed the quick glance Gaddes gave him. "This is the fifth nightmare in the last week. And I've lost count on how many in the last few moons. Are you sure you're feeling all right? Maybe you should have stayed in Palas with Princess Eries."

"No, Brother, I'm fine, I just—" Her surroundings suddenly grew foggy, everyone's image blurring together into a mass of shadows. Then in a clap of white lightening, the image of burning Fanelia flared in her mind, forcing her to take a step back in alarm. Through the red and orange flames and smoke, Celena noticed a figure walking towards her. She saw piercing emerald eyes gazing through the hellish screen, the verdant orbs reading her soul.

Pointing towards Celena, the figure commanded with a smirk, "_She's over there!_"

Bursting through the smoke, a white dragon rushed at Celena with the intent to kill.

"Stay away!" Before anyone could react, Celena grabbed Allen's sword and swung defensively at the air. She yelled out in fear, her eyes staring off into far space. Everyone stepped away to avoid her deadly swings. "Celena!" Allen shouted worriedly.

_He's coming back for me,_ she thought while watching the fearsome creature fly above her. Celena turned her attention towards the green-eyed figure. She noticed how the figure directed the dragon to her position. _I have to attack her—the dragon won't know what to do without her—he won't see me without her,_ Celena thought.

Everyone yelled Celene's name as she charged towards Mamoru, the sword poised and ready to kill.

Drawing his royal sword from its sheath, Van did his best to defend Celena's attacks while simultaneously protecting Mamoru. If nothing was done soon, Van would have no choice but to attack. "Allen!"

Hearing Van's unsaid warning, Allen sprinted into action. "Gaddes, help me!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Borrowing someone's sword, Allen hastily advanced towards Celena and skillfully disarmed her. Gaddes took this opportunity to pin her down from behind and restrain her from further attacks. "Miss!" he begged while trying to subdue her frantic struggling. "Miss, please stop this! This isn't you, Miss Celena!"

"He's going to kill me!" Celena screamed while fighting to retrieve her weapon.

The sword sliding to his feet, Mamoru picked up the blade for defense and stepped away from Celena. He blinked and found himself standing in the midst of burning ruins. A little ways off he saw Allen and Gaddes gone and Celena defending herself against—a flying white dragon? No, it was Van, but—_why are they fighting? Why would Van attack Celena? _Darkness shadowed him as he looked up into crazed red eyes. _Celena—no, this person is a boy,_ Mamoru thought in panic. _Who is he?_

In reality, Celena freed herself from Gaddes and stole another sword.

The manic boy turned his gaze towards Mamoru, his eyes filled with bloodlust. Mamoru felt his blood freeze while he tried stepping away; but his body would not respond. It was completely paralyzed. The sword in Mamoru's hand rattled violently, his fear evident. The monster before him gave him a sickly, murderous smirk and aimed his sword towards Mamoru. "Die."

Instinctively from kendo practice, Mamoru raised the sword above his head and parried the attack. He had used all of his strength to do two simple moves; he was no match for this person. _I have to do something_, Mamoru thought while his brain whizzed for an escape plan. _If I don't do anything, he's going to kill me_. Finally thinking of an action, Mamoru ran towards the ruins, out of the stranger's range of attack. However, the demon had recovered faster than expected, and charged for Mamoru's defenseless back.

"No!" The white dragon rushed at them, sending a whirlwind of dust into the air. The stranger disappeared from sight; and when Mamoru opened his eyes again, Celena was pinned against the wall with Van's sword beside her face. As if awoken from a trance, she slid against the wall weakly to the ground and began sobbing. Quickly, Van returned his sword to its sheath and stepped away from the Asturian noblewoman. He knew for sure she had returned to her right state of mind.

"Celena! What's wrong? What happened?" Allen demanded, kneeling by his sister. He petted her hair in hopes to console and calm her.

"I—I don't know," she stammered through her panic while gripping her brother's arm for support. Her hands trembled violently. "All of a sudden, I had these images in my mind—Fanelia was burning, everything was burning and—and I just had this sudden rage. I don't understand." She sobbed into her hands hopelessly. "I don't understand at all! I wanted to kill Van and—and hi-him." She covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head in disbelief while tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry, Van. I won't say I didn't mean it because I felt like I did, but I—I don't want you to die." She clenched her eyes closed and sobbed, "Please believe me when I say I don't want you and Mamoru to die."

Inhaling and then exhaling slowly, Van said calmly, "I believe you, Celena. I believe you and accept your apology. Trust me when I say that the images you saw are far worse than what I felt." Van made way to leave the bridge. He returned Mamoru's sword to its rightful owner and led the Mystic Moon boy away with him. "I think for now, though, we will remain separated from you. There is no need for a repeat of this event, especially at the cost of you, Celena. Once we are all settled, we will figure out what exactly happened to cause such a reaction."

"Good idea, Your Majesty," Gaddes agreed grimly, opening the door for Van and Mamoru. "We'll take shifts and arrange everything so that you won't meet again alone."

_But it wasn't her fault,_ Mamoru thought. As Van led him away, Mamoru glanced back at poor Celena being surrounded by worried and concerned Crusade members. _Celena wasn't in control,_ he remembered. _That boy with blood-red eyes—he made her do all of those awful things._

"Are you all right, Mamoru?"

He looked up to the taller man. "Huh?"

"I apologize on Celena's behalf. She is not the type of lady that would attack people. At heart, she is very gentle and kind." Van grimaced in remembrance. Throughout his life, as long as he still had breath, he would never forget _that person_ and all the suffering he had caused. He also would never forget how much Celena had changed...changed enough for them to have grown closer four rotations ago... "If only she hadn't…"

"She hadn't what, Van?"

Shaking the thought from his head, Van gave Mamoru a small smile. "Ah, it's nothing. Let's retreat back to our room. Hopefully, we'll reach Freid soon and won't have to stay there too long."

_Does he know about Celena? _Mamoru frowned in suspicion. _Do they all know about the demon inside of her?_

"Do you know how to use a sword?"

"What?" Mamoru emerged from his thoughts and stared at Van's back.

"I wondered if you knew how to use a sword," the king repeated without turning. "You seemed to know how to fight with a sword a moment ago. I wondered if you knew some swordsmanship, maybe from the Mystic Moon?"

"I know kendo, a sport that teaches swordsmanship," Mamoru replied. "When Hitomi returned from the Gaea, she thought I should take up a sport—I picked kendo."

"Ah, I see," was the only reply.

* * *

Five soldiers entered a dimly lit throne room, the leader pulling forward and bowing before his sovereign. "What do you have to report?" the armored ruler demanded from his subordinate.

"Your Majesty, Basram, Cesario, and others have already sent out spies and scouts to find the Girl from the Mystic Moon."

The king put a thoughtful hand on his chin and furrowed his brows. "And what have Fanelia and Asturia done thus far?"

"From the news we've collected, Asturia has heard nothing about the Girl from the Mystic Moon. They have taken no actions at this moment. However, Van Slanzar de Fanel has left Fanelia in search of the Girl. We are searching for his whereabouts as we speak."

"Good. Do not hesitate on using as many men to complete the task, Captain. But remember to keep our search anonymous. If the other countries were to here about our agents, they would surely crush us in one swoop." Standing up from his throne, the ruler addressed his entire assembly, "Rotations ago during the war, Asturia and Fanelia used the Girl from the Mystic Moon to their advantage. She lent them her great powers and gave them authority which they still hold today. Now with her return, our nation will reap the benefits of her powers. With the Girl from the Mystic Moon by our side, we will no longer have to fear other nations because their armies are greater in size. With her powers, we can manipulate Fate so that we can defeat our enemies with little to no men! Find her! Do it for the sake of our country!"

"Yes, Your Majesty, as you wish." The captain bowed again to his king. Turning towards his men, he shouted, "You heard our Highness! Go forth! Find her!"

How little did they know that other nations believed the same as well.

* * *

With a brisk pace, Van, Allen, Celena, and Mamoru followed the Freidish guard towards the throne room. The Crusade crew remained with the ship, making sure the Freidish guards secured their vessel properly. Allen only hoped his men, with Gaddes being with them, would behave and not cause trouble for the guards with them. Of course, knowing his men, someone would be harassed. Allen readied some apologies for Duke Chid in advance.

"Brother, you haven't seen Hitomi for eight rotations and far longer than Lord Van. How will you know if she is the right one?" Celena whispered from behind him.

"I'm not sure." With a similar question in mind, Allen then turned his attention to Van. "How do you plan on recognizing her, Van? She's probably changed since you've last seen her, just as much as you have."

Raising a curious brow, the king asked, "How have I changed?"

"You're not fifteen-rotations old anymore, Van." Indeed, only a faint essence of his past self remained. Van had matured from a naïve boy into a noble king, one his people willingly and lovingly looked to for every need and want. With his courageous inner strength and the loyal support of those around him, Van had transformed his ruined country into an emerald jewel. Not many could stare him in the eye without feeling humbled. Would Hitomi recognize him at all? Allen laughed, remembering that he had changed as well. Although his appearance had not altered except in age, he knew his character had changed, just like everyone else. Would she even recognize them?

"I don't know how I'll do it, Allen," Van said firmly, "but when I see her, I'll know."

"I don't doubt you, Van."

They eventually reached the throne room where Chid sat in his honored seat. The last time Van had seen the throne room, Duke Mahad dar Freid, Chid's father, had resided as the sovereign power. _He would make his father proud,_ Van thought with a smile. Looking to Chid's right, he noticed the duke's guests of honor. A pair of cat girls sat beside him, and beside them a slender woman.

And at that moment, Van felt his heart stop and his breath taken away.

He died and lived again over a thousand times in one moment.

Her appearance had changed of course, after so many rotations, but she remained just as spellbinding: a mythical goddess from the legendary Mystic Moon. With great effort, Van reminded himself to breathe while drinking in her appearance. Her long honey tresses, her deep emerald eyes, and her alluring lithe form—every essence of her had matured and bloomed into a woman. _After so long,_ Van thought, _finally, after so long we meet again. But why does it hurt? Why do I feel that something isn't right?_

Embarrassed to have interrupted a political meeting, Hitomi turned to Chid in surprise and bowed in apology. "I'm sorry that I disturbed you. I didn't know you were expecting guests, Duke Chid. I will present my request another time, Your Grace."

Even after so many rotations, her voice still mesmerized Van.

"Onee-chan!" Mamoru jumped towards her in excitement, but Van caught him and pulled him back. The young would have argued, but the king clamped a firm hand over his mouth. "Wait, Mamoru," Van hissed. "Don't do anything rash!" When he had Mamoru's silent agreement, he returned his attention and sighed in relief seeing that she had not noticed.

Being unable to understand Mamoru, Chid gave the sudden outburst no attention and continued speaking with Hitomi. The best chance had finally arrived! "Do you not recognize anyone, Miss Hitomi?" Chid asked hopefully while motioning towards his new guests, his hand subtly pointed towards Van.

She looked from Van, the group, and then back to Chid. Confused and worried, Hitomi asked timidly, "Should I recognize anyone, Your Grace?"

_She doesn't know me._ Van felt his hope wither.

Holding back his own disappointment, Chid motioned towards his guests and began, "Allow me then to introduce you to Sir Allen Schezar of Asturia, Knight Caeli, and his sister Lady Celena Schezar of Asturia."

The siblings bowed respectively. When Hitomi saw the fair young lady behind her brother, she smiled in recognition. "Celena?"

The Asturian returned her kind gaze but maintained etiquette before the Duke of Freid; she remained by her brother's side. "Hitomi, it's good to see you."

Chid looked from Celena to Hitomi, his curiosity piqued. "You are friends with Lady Celena, Miss Hitomi?"

Embarrassed by her forward behavior, she nodded and stepped away shyly. Retaking her seat by Chid, she responded, "Yes, I befriended her sometime ago in Fanelia. Thanks to Celena, I was able to see Lord Van's rotation celebration inside the palace."

"Did you meet Lord Van then?" Hitomi read the eagerness in Chid's gaze but could not interpret it. What was he trying to tell her? Had she missed something? Perhaps King Van Fanel had heard of her intrusion and wanted her arrested? _That can't be it,_ Hitomi reasoned while observing the duke's gaze._ He isn't concerned or afraid for me—rather, he seems sad and hopeful. Would he feel disappointment with the truth?_ "No, I never met him, Your Grace. I didn't have the honor of seeing him while in Fanelia."

_That would explain why she hasn't recognized him yet,_ Chid sighed inwardly. While turning away, he tried maintaining his smile. _Then again, I had hoped she would remember him. But why hasn't Van said anything yet?_

Feeling discomfort from all of the attention, Hitomi politely asked, "And who are the other two guests?"

Before anyone could say anything, Van stepped forward from the group and kissed Hitomi's hand politely. Mamoru made a disgruntled expression but said nothing while the dark-haired man introduced, "My name is Folken Lacour, and it is an honor to meet you, Miss Hitomi." Hitomi blushed. When she said nothing more, the others shared with each other looks of surprise and disappointment. She did not recognize him!

Not wanting Hitomi to catch on, Van quickly pushed Mamoru forward and urged him to introduce himself. Awkwardly, he held out his hand for her to take and shake. Mamoru stared into her familiar emerald eyes. Would she understand him like Van? Or had she stayed on Gaea too long to recognize her native tongue? With more control he had earlier, Mamoru greeted politely, "My name is Mamoru Kanzaki."

"Mamoru Kanzaki?" Hitomi tasted the name on her mouth, a foreign noise with a familiar taste. Where had she heard that name before? "Are you related to the Hitomi Kanzaki?"

Everyone's eyes grew wide in astonishment. Van asked cautiously, "You understood what he said?"

"Yes—he spoke clearly."

_So even after so many rotations, she still recognizes her native tongue. Then perhaps there is still hope for us all._ Van gave the lady a sad smile and chuckled, "Yes, he did. Miss Hitomi, please be kind to him and befriend him. He is a stranger to these lands and does not have many companions who understand his tongue."

"Does he speak a different language?"

"Yes, but it does not surprise me that you understand it."

"What? Why?"

"I'm sure Va-Folken will be more than happy to answer your questions, Miss Hitomi, once he and the others have had time to rest." Duke Chid motioned for his attendants to lead the party away. "Please escort them to their rooms. I am sure they would appreciate a long rest after their travels."

"Ah, pardon me for my eagerness," Hitomi excused while curtseying to Van.

Returning her gesture with a bow, Van smiled slightly and said, "No trouble at all. I will see you later, Miss Hitomi."

* * *

"You called for me, Miss Merle?"

She held up her hand, a scroll of parchment in it. "It's a letter from Lord Van."

Gatos raised a brow and quickly went to Merle's side. "What does it say?"

Breaking the royal seal and unfurling the parchment, she read aloud.

_Dear Merle,_  
_We reached Freid safely and in one piece. We found her. The Hitomi we found, she is the right one. However, she has forgotten all memories of us and the Great Gaean War. She has even forgotten her life on the Mystic Moon before her journey here. To our fortune, though, she remembers her native tongue and understands her brother perfectly. Mamoru and I will stay in Freid until we are well acquainted with her. Hopefully, when we return to Fanelia, Hitomi will remember at least a portion of her true identity. Until then, please deliver the attached instructions to the council members and continue caring for Fanelia in my stead._  
_Also, I'm known as Folken Lacour at the moment. If you have any messages to send to me, please send them to me under this name. I trust you understand my reasoning. Take care, Merle._  
_Love, Van_

The beast man murmured in relief, "So Lord Van is successful. She really is the one."

Merle released a long sigh and leaned back in her seat, the letter still clutched in her hand. "And he's confirmed her memory loss." Her mind whirled with all that she had suddenly learned, and her heart ached for those involved. Merle could just imagine how much effort Lord Van had to use to write this letter without breaking down in tears. He hurt, she knew; but he was determined to win Hitomi's heart.

"And now with Master Mamoru, Lord Van will try to revive her memories." Rereading whatever parts he could, Gatos then questioned, "But why is he posing as late Lord Folken? What benefit does he receive from that?"

"I guess you don't quite understand a desperate heart, Gatos." Pushing herself away from the table, Merle rose from the seat and made her way towards the door.

"Where are you going, Merle?" Gatos demanded. He wanted to say more, but he had seen the small tears lining the woman's face.

She did not look back at him while leaving the room. "I have to give these instructions to the Council. They have to know that Lord Van won't be returning for a while." She knew Gatos called after her, but she ignored him and sprinted to complete her task. Right now, she could not face Gatos without feeling tremendous pain. She needed to be alone for a moment and suffer her emotions. _Lord Van_, Merle prayed, _please bring her back! Please finally find happiness you deserve! Please find happiness with Hitomi!_

* * *

Three days passed since Crusade's arrival in Freid's capital Godashim. Duke Chid had kindly allowed his newest guests rest for a day before meeting with them and discussing the latest developments. By then, he hoped, they would have all the answers to his questions. "Van, what are you hoping to achieve by this? Why did you tell her your late brother's name?"

The Fanelian king kneeled before the Duke of Freid in the throne room. Allen, Gaddes, and Mamoru kneeled behind Van while Celena sat properly upright and on her knees as Freidish tradition demanded. "I'm sorry for this inconvenience, Chid," Van apologized with a bow of his head. "Since she did not recognize my appearance, I wanted to see if she would recognize Folken's name. Apparently, she knew nothing of him."

Looks of panic crossed everyone's face. "So she's not the real one?"

"No—this Hitomi is the real one," Van assured. He looked in the duke's face to affirm his words. "I can feel it. I just don't understand why she doesn't recognize any of us." _Something that shouldn't change has,_ he thought solemnly. _Perhaps she has forgotten her promise?_

"So then why are you hiding your identity if she's really Hitomi?" Allen questioned cautiously. The Fanelian king had never liked taking indirect routes with anything, and Allen found it hard to believe he would choose such a route with Hitomi's heart. "Why don't you tell her who you really are, Van?"

"If Hitomi had recognized me, then the precaution would not have mattered. If she did not recognize me, then at least I am not the King of Fanelia to her."

"What?"

"Ah, I understand." Chid nodded solemnly and then relaxed in his seat. Turning his attention to the others, he explained to them, "Because Miss Hitomi does not remember anything about the past, Van wishes to develop a relationship with her without his title as king interfering."

"His title?"

"She would distance herself from me because I am a king," Van explained further. "People act differently with whom they are equals than those they are not. So I ask that all of you help me keep my identity a secret. I've already messaged Merle to address all of my letters under Folken. But most importantly, everyone here must not address me as the King of Fanelia."

"I will inform my servants. Except those necessary, no one will think you the King of Fanelia," the duke said with a smile.

"Thank you, Chid." Van bowed to the young man with gratefulness. "Tell them I am a Lord of Fanelia if they need explanation. Not many people outside of our homeland extensively know our nobles and the number of houses. No one should connect Folken Lacour as my brother."

"You've thought this out, Van," Allen chuckled. He shook his head and rested his chin on his hand. "And here I thought you would give up and return home if all did not go well."

"I never had the intention of giving up," the king smiled confidently. "If need be, I will make another relationship with Hitomi and fall in love with her again."

_Make another relationship and fall in love again? He would not have said that rotations ago: not out loud at least_. Under his breath, the Asturian noble murmured, "You really have changed."

With matters cleared and business settled, Chid brought the gathering to a close. The meeting adjourned, everyone left the throne room. Mamoru followed Van, not knowing his way around the palace well enough. As they walked back towards their separate rooms, Mamoru suddenly asked, "Would you let her go?"

"What?" Van stopped and turned to the younger man. "Did you say something, Mamoru?"

Staring straight into the king's eyes, Mamoru demanded, "I want to know, Van. Would you let Onee-chan go back home?"

For a moment, Van remained silent and stared into Mamoru's emerald eyes. He swam through their endless depths as he had done with another so many rotations ago. Releasing a deep sigh, Van managed to answer, "Honestly, I don't know if I can handle letting her go this time without a guarantee of seeing her again. But I can't be selfish. She has loved ones back on the Mystic Moon, people who have been just as worried if not more than we have. It would not be fair for them if I kept her here."

_You would send her back to nothing,_ Mamoru thought. He grimaced thinking so but said nothing out loud. Instead, he gave Van a grateful smile and warned, "Then make sure she wants to stay here with you."

"Do I have competition?" Van laughed in amusement.

Crossing his arms, Mamoru reminded, "Remember what I said about that Arzas guy? Lord Hiigo, wasn't it?"

Van's laughter died in his eyes as he looked towards the courtyard in curiosity. Why did he know that he would find his fear dwelling there? And reading his thoughts, Mamoru nudged the king towards there. Mamoru would manage finding his room on his own.

* * *

Solitary and silent, Hitomi sat peacefully in the sunlight. Time ago, he had thought her a goddess of the moons. Now watching her graceful movements while bathing in the sun, he felt he had been mistaken: she was the goddess of all the heavens. "Lord Hiigo?"

He wanted to run towards her and embrace her forever; however, instead he gave her a controlled bow and greeted happily, "How are you, Lady Hitomi?" In return, she smiled sweetly at him; his heartbeat quickened. She offered him a seat, which he quickly took, and began talking to him in her melodious voice. Why did she bring him such happiness?

From a distance, Van watched the friendly exchange, his eyes clouded with storming emotion. Leaning against a pillar, he crossed his arms and continued observing them sternly.

"Something bothering you?"

"Huh?" Van turned his head, recognized the speaker, and returned his glance forward: all without changing his dark expression. "Chid, I didn't hear you approaching."

While taking his place beside Van, the young duke chuckled, "Perhaps because you're distracted by Lord Hiigo and Miss Hitomi."

Van did not respond to Chid's teasing and watched Hitomi and Hiigo converse. They acted familiar: too familiar in his opinion. Exactly how much longer had Hiigo known Hitomi than him? On what terms were they? When Van realized Chid remained by his side, he asked guardedly, "So he knows her? Well?"

"From what I've learned, he danced with her at your rotation celebration," Chid replied in good spirits. "They met there first, at your celebration. There was another encounter, but I do not know where. I also don't know how well they know each other, but I understand that he is considered a friend."

_A friend_, Van inhaled while biting his lip. Already his subordinate led the game. In the end would he win it? "He isn't anything more?"

Chid laughed at jealousy's voice. "Van, do not worry. I believe that Miss Hitomi, even if she does not know it, loves you more than anything." Watching the lady and Hiigo chatter, Chid continued, "The Fanelian lord might have become somewhat familiar to Miss Hitomi, but you share so many more memories with her. You two share a bond that saved our world. I believe in the two of you, so you will be together." With that said, the duke moved on, due for another engagement.

"Believe in us?" Van smiled gratefully and returned his attention towards Hitomi. Simply the sight of her made him feel fifteen rotations again. Watching her happy expressions and subtle facial movements softened his gaze. "She would have said something like that rotations ago, saying she 'believed in us.' I wonder if she still believes in her heart."

_His gaze is gentler now_, Hitomi noted while continuing her conversation with Hiigo. Lord Folken and Duke Chid thought she did not see them, and apparently they wished she did not. So she allowed their belief to continue. But she had to redirect her attention as Lord Hiigo continued speaking. "I'm glad that Duke Freid has taken to you so well. Have you met His Majesty yet?"

"You mean Duke Chid? I had the honor of meeting him my first day in Freid. He has been quite generous and benevolent towards me and my girls."

"Ah, no, I meant My Lord, King Fanel." When she gave him a confused expression, Lord Hiigo further explained, "Lord Van arrived in Godashim the same day I did."

Going through her memory of her latest acquaintances in Freid, Hitomi instantly thought of the dark-haired lord that had arrived with Sir Allen and Celena. But if she remembered correctly, he had been introduced as Lord Folken Lacour. "No, I haven't had the fortune of meeting His Majesty."

_Strange, _Hiigo thought,_ since he seemed interested in Lady Hitomi. Perhaps he plans on seeing her after completing his diplomatic duties._ Not giving the matter another thought, he then said, "I am sorry to say this, but I must return to Fanelia today, Lady Hitomi."

"You're leaving today?"

"Yes, I wasn't able to see you any other time, and I'm afraid that I must return. I pray that you will find what you are searching for, Lady Hitomi, and that you meet good fortune." He took both her hands and stared at her hopefully.

Hitomi had to control herself from instinctively pulling back from his kind gesture. She felt nervous—and although she appreciated his attention, Hitomi felt extremely uncomfortable about the entire situation. _This look in his eyes, why does it make me feel like this?_ She bit her lip anxiously. _Why does he care so much about me?_

_"Is this what you really want, Hitomi?"_

A sky-haired man stood in front her, a saddened look on his gentle face. Hitomi whispered the first name that came to mind. _"Folken?"_

He held out his hand towards her. _"__Do you remember what you want?"_

_What is it that I want?_

_"I promise to never forget you, even when I'm old."_

_Have I forgotten something? _Hitomi pulled her hands out of Hiigo's and turned slightly away from him. She clutched at her heart, trying to remember what she had forgotten, what she had promised to remember in her old age.

Seeing she needed to be alone, Hiigo rose from his seat and gave her bow. "Farewell, Lady Hitomi. Please return to Fanelia one day, safely."

"Of course." Finished with their farewells, Hitomi watched Lord Hiigo walk away, all the while thinking of the man she just saw in her vision. _Who was he?_

* * *

Mamoru sighed.

Van loved Hitomi. Whenever someone mentioned her name in his presence, his entire countenance changed. He transformed into a different person. The hardness in his amber eyes melted away, and his battle-ready stance eased into a placid manner. And when Van had gazed upon Hitomi in the throne room, Mamoru had felt tears well-up in his eyes because of the king's vulnerable look.

_She doesn't remember beyond these last seven years on Gaea._ Continuing his steady gait through the palace, he raked a hand through his sand colored hair. Mamoru sighed while thinking, _Her memory loss isn't Van's only problem, either. Lord Hiigo is attracted to her too._

From simply glancing at Hitomi and Hiigo together, Mamoru knew how the Fanelian lord felt about his sister. His feelings for her were as plain as day, and the Boy from Earth only wished he had not seen them.

"Come play with us, Lord Mamoru!"

He stopped at the sound of his name but did not understand anything else. When he heard his name called again, he looked to his left and noticed twin cat girls waving at him excitedly. He noticed the Duke of Freid watching him thoughtfully. From his position, Mamoru stared at the group awkwardly. What were they saying? He understood that they called him because he recognized his name; however, other than that, he did not know another word.

The two cat girls rushed at him and grabbed his hands. They then tugged him forward, urging him towards the courtyard where Chid waited. Did the duke want him? If Mamoru remembered correctly, Van thought highly of the duke and trusted him. Also, Chid and Mamoru only differed in age by a few years. He had nothing to fear by being with Chid.

"What are you doing?" Mamoru asked them.

Naria, Eriya, and Chid looked at each other, wondering if the other understood Mamoru. Seeing their puzzled expressions, the alien boy knew his words had not reached them.

_I wonder why we can't understand him like we understood Hitomi._ The young duke amusedly watched Eriya and Naria struggle to make Mamoru understand the rules of the game they wanted to play. _What could be the difference between the two of them?_ Chid sighed. _Maybe there is something we haven't thought about?_

After several minutes of explaining and motioning, the girls finally opted on showing Mamoru what their game was. Dramatically, Naria began counting with her hands over her eyes. With amazing speed, Eriya bolted from the group to find a suitable hiding place. Some seconds later, Naria chased after her sister's scent and found her in record time.

After watching them, Mamoru slapped a hand on his forehead. They wanted to play hide-and-seek. Well, at least now he understood the word for "game" in their language. Perhaps if he kept at it, he would learn others.

Celena, with Gaddes not far behind her, entered the courtyard and watched the young people playing. With genuine interest, Celena watched them run, dive, tumble, and laugh together as young people should. A small, wistful sigh escaped her lips. Chuckling, Gaddes teased, "Do you wish to join them, Miss?"

"Huh?" A slight blush touched her cheeks while she stared at her hands in guilt. "Whatever made you think that, Gaddes?"

"I don't know," the soldier shrugged sarcastically, "maybe the way you looked at their fun." Although Celena was a woman of twenty-two rotations, she still had the heart of a child. Notably, Gaddes and the Crusade crew adored that trait about her. "It's not very often you yourself get to relax and play, Miss."

With a pout, she replied, "Maybe if Brother allowed me out more often, I could play."

"Miss—"

"I know, Gaddes," Celena sighed in exasperation, "it isn't Brother's fault. He's just concerned about me." She gave the soldier a suspicious glare. "But what about you, Gaddes? Why do you follow me constantly?"

Chuckling, he simply said, "Commander says someone should keep an eye on you."

"I'm not a child. I can take care of myself."

"Of course you're not a child, Miss," he said in routine with a laugh. How many times had they had this conversation? "You're a grown woman, and that's why we're concerned about you being alone."

"Being alone? How am I alone with you, Gaddes?"

"Well, alone with stranger men, Miss. At least you know me and trust me."

"You worry about me?"

"Of course I do—and the rest of the crew," Gaddes quickly added. Rubbing the back of his neck, he smiled at the lady awkwardly. He did not like the direction the conversation was taking, but thus far he was in no danger. "If you weren't safe, Commander would take it out of our hides for sure."

"I'm asking about you, Gaddes. Do you yourself personally worry about me?"

"Er…" Beads of sweat dripped from Gaddes' forehead, the man uncomfortable with Celena's stare. He had lost control of the conversation and now paid the price for it. _Gods, help me,_ he begged earnestly in thought. _I shouldn't have said more than necessary!_

"Look! It's Lady Celena!" Eriya chirped.

"Would you like to come and play with us?" her sister asked.

Gaddes released a sigh of relief. He could relax now.

"Um, I—" Mamoru stared into Celena's sky blue eyes. She paused in her reply, understanding the look on his face. He could not trust her, especially after what happened on the Crusade. And she could not blame him; she would not trust herself either.

_She's scared of it too,_ Mamoru thought at her hesitation. He could see sweat beading on Celena's brow and smiled slightly. _She isn't awful, really,_ he decided. _If she feels this bad about what happened, I should give her a chance. Besides, it wasn't her fault._ Catching Celena's attention, Mamoru motioned her to join them. Besides, he was only in danger when alone with her.

With an approving nod from Gaddes, Celena rushed to join in the game. The sergeant leaned against the wall at the edge of the courtyard while remembering his commander's instructions.

"_Keep a close watch on her, Gaddes. Celena has not been acting like herself these last few moons, and she keeps having nightmares about the Great Gaean War increasingly."_

_"How long has she been dreaming of the war, sir?" _he had asked.

_"For the last six moons. I believe as time passes, she recovers more and more of Dilandau's misdeeds. These memories make it harder to keep that past from her. Gaddes, keep her out of danger, and more importantly, keep the others safe from her. Especially after what happened on the Crusade, we don't know what might happen now."_

"Commander—don't tell me you think she'll—" Gaddes frowned while watching Celena run from Mamoru. With the help of the princesses of Asturia, Dryden, and Van, Allen had managed to keep Celena's former identity a secret for the last eight rotations. Not one of Allen's men dared to say word in relation to Dilandau due to their love for Celena. They had all kept Celena in the dark about her own history in hopes she could start anew and have a peaceful life. But her nightmares unraveled their work. Slowly, she was beginning to piece her horrible past together. Add to that, Celena could not be trusted alone anymore.

Gaddes sighed.

How could such a sweet girl be under so much suspicion?

* * *

"We've been in Freid for nearly a moon and I haven't found any clues for myself," Hitomi sighed while meandering through the Freidish palace. "When should I ask Duke Chid about the relics? I wonder if he would help me reach the Temple of Foturna?" Not minding where she walked, Hitomi bumped into someone's back. After much apologizing and finally observing the person's features, she realized whom she had run into. "Ah, Lord Folken."

"Hello, Miss Hitomi," he greeted from behind his armful of roots. "And please, just call me Folken."

Hitomi felt her heart flutter from his warm smile. When she caught herself staring, she politely asked, "Ah, do you need help with that—er—Folken?"

"If you don't mind."

Quickly she knelt beside him and helped pick up whatever fallen roots she could. "What is this? And where did you get all of this?"

"They're roots only grown in Fanelia, a favorite snack really," he said while taking a sizeable bite out of one of them. With two full cheeks, he grinned at his companion and added, "They make me less homesick." He handed her half of his bundle, all the while explaining, "I visited the market quickly just to find these. Fortunately for me, I recognized some merchants from the motherland."

After giggling for a minute, she inquired, "You're from Fanelia?"

"You couldn't tell?" He quickly showed her how to hold a root comfortably and eat it while they walked. When she exclaimed in delight from the sweet, tangy taste, he more than willingly shared his bounty with her.

"Well, now looking at you and listening to your voice—ha, and eating with you, I can see that you are Fanelian." Hitomi blushed, suddenly feeling a bit self conscious about her manner of eating. Under his kind gaze, she could not help but feel inadequate and undeserving of his company. Folken was, after all, a lord of Fanelia: a VERY handsome one at that. Then again, Lord Hiigo was a Fanelian lord too, and he was rather handsome—but Folken was not the same. "I just—well, how long have you lived in Fanelia?"

"I've lived there for my entire life," he said quietly.

"Really? I'm sorry, I assumed you from Asturia when you arrived with Sir Allen and his sister Celena." Embarrassed again, she stared at her feet while they continued to walk. Hitomi did not know their destination, but at that moment, she really did not care much about it. She wanted to know all about Folken.

"Ah, they're close friends of mine." _She would assume me Asturian_, now that Van thought about it. He had arrived in Freid dressed in the sea country's style and had temporarily borrowed Allen's mannerisms their first encounter. "The Schezar's are treating me to a trip to Freid to meet Duke Chid." Van could not catch his slip in time.

"You are familiar with the duke then," Hitomi exclaimed in surprise. "How exactly do you know Duke Chid?"

Van's mind whizzed for a passable story, one that would keep him from further trouble. "Ah—well—um—Being friends with Lord Van, Duke Chid visits Fanelia often, and the people have grown to know him. I have often been invited to court while Duke Chid visited, so I've had the opportunity to befriend him."

"Yes, Freid and Fanelia have grown close since the Great Gaean War." Turning to her companion, Hitomi asked cheerily, "Do you remember where you were during the war?"

Van said nothing for a moment, the silence filling the corridor and surrounding them. "I joined forces with Asturia and the Alliance and fought on the battlefield," he answered finally with a firm voice. "I hope to never relive those moments."

Feeling ashamed, Hitomi quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, I should not have asked something so personal and painful."

"No, it's all right," Van smiled slightly. "You simply asked from curiosity. You had no idea what those memories meant to me." _And better yet_, he thought, _you show an interest during the time we knew each other best. Are you calling out to me, Hitomi? Are you still there waiting for me to find you?_

"At least you remember that time," Hitomi sighed. She took another bite of the Fanelian root. "I can't even recollect anything about myself until a rotation after the war."

"A rotation after?"

She nodded while taking another bite of her snack. "Yes, anything before that is lost to me." When Lord Folken gave her a look, Hitomi laughed. She nudged him good-naturedly. "Why are you so worried, my lord?"

He stared at her with a puzzled expression. "Me?"

"You suddenly looked at me as if I would disappear any second."

"I did?"

Hitomi nodded while walking a little ahead of the Fanelian lord. "It's the same look Naria and Eriya give me constantly. They say it's because they're afraid I'll disappear one day." She stopped and turned towards him with a sheepish smile. "They were orphans when I found them, so I guess they fear being alone. But they don't have to be afraid. I won't leave them."

_But they have a right to fear._ Van felt his heart twist thinking about the past. _I had that same fear so many rotations ago. I was always afraid you would disappear in the middle of a battle—or even from my heart. _"Eriya and Naria? These are the names of the two cat girls with you, yes? Did you give them their names?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, I did."

_They were the cat women that served Folken_, Van remembered.

"You're doing it again, Folken."

"Sorry," he blushed. Van smiled at Hitomi again as a small apology. "You just remind me of someone I once knew. She disappeared rotations ago, and you are very much like her. If I'm not mistaken, she would look just like you if she were here now."

"Really?" Could this be the clue she was searching for? Hope bubbled in Hitomi's heart. Perhaps she had found a clue to her true identity! And if her past involved Lord Folken, maybe life would not be too bad. "And who is she—"

"Lady Hitomi!" A streak of gold zipped in between her legs, causing the woman to drop her armful of roots. "Come play with us!" Eriya giggled while hiding behind the woman.

"Yes! Please!" Naria pleaded while running towards her sister and caretaker.

Celena waved. "Hitomi, please join us!"

"Give me a moment!" Hitomi sighed with a smile, kneeling on the ground and picking up what she dropped. She apologized to Lord Folken for her carelessness. She expected teasing or possibly even scolding, but she did not expect what he did instead. With his own apology and concern, he kneeled beside her and helped her pick up the scattered roots. He seemed to have forgotten that they belonged to him anyway.

Naria and Eriya sniffed at the roots suspiciously until Van offered them some. With Hitomi's approval and instruction, they quickly took a majority of the Fanelian snacks while rushing back to the game. Eagerly Naria shared her portion with Duke Chid. "I'm sorry, Lord Folken," Hitomi apologized when Van stared at his five remaining roots. "The girls should know better than to do that. I will have them—"

Laughing at his luck and the situation, Van shook his head. "It's all right. At least they're sharing with everyone, and that's most important." He then noticed Mamoru in the midst of the group and smiled at him. "Mamoru, you're playing as well?" When he remembered the language barrier, Van raised a brow and then inquired, "Do you know what they're playing?"

"Sort of—I got the gist of it when they showed me how to play." The young man turned to Hitomi and gave her a playful grin. "Care to join our game of hide-and-seek?"

After some coaxing and goading, Van and Hitomi joined the game; they decided that Celena needed some company. They played one intense round, Van the victor of the game. He had, unexpectedly and painfully, hid in the bushes rather than behind like others. The girls grumbled that a boy would play like that while the Fanelian reasoned that all of his people played like he did. "We take our hide-and-seek seriously," he said solemnly.

"With all the woods surrounding Fanelia, it would be easy to play," Hitomi commented.

"It is a favorite game." Picking off the last leaves from his clothes and rubbing his scratched hands, Van smiled and walked towards the center of the courtyard. "Ah, I guess I'm the seeker now," he kindly laugh. "I'll start counting."

"But you're not allowed to use the pendant," Chid warned.

Smirking like a teenage boy, Van responded, "I don't need the pendant to find you."

"The pendant?"

"Eh?" Seeing this moment as a chance, Van removed the necklace from his robes and dangled it in front of Hitomi. Perhaps she remembered something about it? By the look in her eyes, Van judged, the pendant sparked some familiarity in her.

"Where did you get this?" she whispered while petting it with one finger.

"From someone very special to me," Van answered quietly. His heart pounded in his ears, his breathing quickening. His desire for Hitomi to remember increased tenfold while he watched her observe the pendant—her pendant—her last gift to him.

_"I promise to never forget, even when I'm old."_ Tears came to her verdant eyes, but she did not understand why.

At the sight of her tears, Van wiped one away and asked gently, "Are you all right?"

"Ah, yes," Hitomi said while stepping back. She quickly wiped them away and gave a sheepish laugh. "I'm sorry, but suddenly all of my strength has left me. I don't think I can play another game. I'll go to my room." She gave Lord Folken, Chid, and Celena and polite bow and left. Naria and Eriya excused themselves and immediately followed after their caretaker.

"What happened?" Chid asked when they were out of earshot.

Shrugging, Van murmured, "I don't know."

* * *

Watching their lady from the edge of her bed, Eriya and Naria rested their heads in their arms and swished their tails back and forth. Through the wooden screens, the pale light from the two moons filtered and spilled silver upon Hitomi's form. She slept on her side, her slumber peaceful. "That Lord Folken," Eriya murmured, "I think he's nice."

Never removing her steely gaze from her caretaker, Naria responded, "But he's lying to Lady Hitomi."

Eriya nodded in agreement. "I know he isn't Lord Folken."

"We need to tell Lady Hitomi," Naria whispered. She nestled her cheek against Hitomi's warm, soft hand. "She needs to know that he's lying to her, that he isn't the real Folken."

Walking out of the room with her sister, Eriya then asked, "But what proof do we have?" Taking a glance back at her mistress, she added, "And who is Lord Folken?"

_"Don't worry about us. We're glad that we met you."_

"He's grown hasn't he, Sister?"

_"What is wrong with you? Lord Folken is so concerned about you! He's so concerned about you, so why don't you understand?"_

_"I'll never forgive anyone who makes Lord Folken grieve! I'll never forgive them!"_

Naria held her sister's golden hand in her own silver one, petting it in comfort. "Why do we remember these things? Where do these memories come from?"

_"Thank you, girls, for all that you've done."_

"Lord Folken?"

"Who is he?"


	8. Memory VIII: Progression

**Author's Note:** Since _Caeli_ means "of the Heavens" in Latin, the story will use "Knights Caeli" instead of "Knights of Caeli," the latter translating as "Knights of of the Heavens." And that's just silly.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Tenkuu no Escaflowne," its characters, or its story plot. They belong to their respectable owners and creators.

* * *

**Memory of Yesterday  
Memory VIII:**** Progression**

* * *

With a long sigh, a brown haired man closed the grand doors behind him with a firm thud. Leaning his head against the door, he stood there for a thoughtful moment until he looked towards his usual seat. At the sight of a blond goddess lounging on his throne, he quickly walked towards his wife with a most happy smile. He lifted her fair hand to his lips while murmuring, "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, my dear."

"That meeting took longer than usual, Dryden. Has something happened?" Millerna rose from her seat to pour him a glass of wine. "It was far too long just to be a simple patrol report."

Unable to curb his old womanizing habits, the Asturian king gave his beautiful wife an appreciative glance before answering, "I just received a report from Allen. The Crusade made it to Freid without too much trouble, and their party has successfully made contact with Duke Chid and, surprisingly, Hitomi."

At the news, Millerna gasped and stopped pouring. She looked over her shoulder to look into Dryden's face to see if he told the truth. When she confirmed his honesty and sincerity, she filled the goblet near its brim and returned his her husband's side. "Is she the real one?" she said while handing him the beverage.

"Van and her younger brother Mamoru have assured everyone that she is indeed our friend Hitomi." Dryden thanked Millerna for the wine by kissing her delicate fingers and took a good gulp of wine before continuing his report. "Alas, she does not remember anything beyond the last seven rotations. Furthermore, presently she knows Van as Lord Folken of Fanelia."

"What?" The queen scrunched her face in confusion. "As his older brother? Why?"

"From what I understand, Van wishes to remake a relationship with Hitomi and fears being King of Fanelia will interfere with his chances." And Dryden completely sympathized for his fellow sovereign. Honestly, if his beloved had forgotten him and he had to start all over again, he would do anything to win her back: permanently. Then again, Dryden had done something similar…

"Poor Van—I can't imagine the pain he's going through right now." Millerna put away Dryden's wine goblet and then seated herself on top of him. As she draped her legs over the left armrest, she asked, "But that's still nothing to keep you in counsel for hours. Why the prolonging meeting?"

Dryden shifted slightly to accommodate his wife and to make them both comfortable. "Allen formally requested to bring Hitomi to Asturia to possibly help her regain her memories—and don't give me that look. Of course I approved. The reason why everything took so long was because everyone had to be informed of Van Fanel's possible arrival."

Millerna nodded with firm approval. "Of course, Van will not part from her side unless she asks him to leave her."

"But even that will be debatable," Dryden laughed. With a hand on his head, he shook it while continuing to chuckle. "Love has a powerful hold on those underneath its spell, my dear. It has a tendency to make us far more possessive than we thought possible." As he said this, he wrapped his arms around his lovely queen and pulled her closer to him.

"No, dear," Millerna muttered with one raised brow, "you were always possessive, just in different degrees with various properties." She batted his face away to keep him from an undeserved kiss.

"Millerna, I'm hurt," the king pouted pathetically. "When I paid for Escaflowne's repair, did I show a hint of possession? Mind you, I willingly paid the fifty million and saved a young man, someone I had never met before until then."

"That absolutely was an act of possession!" she huffed while beating on Dryden's chest. "You purposely paid for that bill in hopes to impress me and to have Van forever in your debt: you said so yourself! You acted simply in your own interest."

"Millerna…"

"But then again," Millerna murmured while ceasing her attacks, "at that point, anyone would have helped Van after looking at Hitomi's expression." Simply remembering her friend's face at that time, Millerna silenced and leaned her head against Dryden's shoulder. A melancholy mood absorbed her. "I've never seen in my entire life someone look so desperate and helpless—all the while encouraging others to believe in themselves and remain strong." She wiped a tear away. "She truly loved Van."

Dryden kissed her brow and replied quietly, "I'm sure she still loves him, just as much as I love you."

The blonde beauty smiled and lured her husband into a slow and passionate kiss. When they broke away, she whispered lovingly in his ear, "And I you."

He chortled, "But you took your sweet time about it."

SMACK!

As the king nursed the back of his head, his queen on his lap glared at him and snipped, "Oh, says the one who traveled Gaea for an entire rotation without any contact. Don't talk about me taking my sweet time! How was I supposed to fall in love with a man I never communicated with?" Turning her head away and pointing her nose into the air, Millerna crossed her arms and muttered, "And all that time I had no idea that you were even still alive."

Hoping to make peace with his wife, Dryden said, "Precisely why I returned after a rotation: my father really thought I had died. He was about to write me out of the will and give everything to everyone else." Chuckling slightly, he sighed, "An angry father, an angry king, and two angry princesses: I had the worst luck back then."

"If you hadn't left so suddenly, Father and Eries would have been more forgiving," Millerna sharply said without facing him. "As it is, you left me alone to hold the throne immediately after the war was done. Do you realize how much work you left me with as the only acting sovereign of Asturia? That and you left me alone to explain to the entire country why now it only had a queen."

"Well, I made up for it, didn't I?" the debonair king chuckled while leaning his forehead against his wife's.

"You?" She snorted at the joke. "I was the one trying for two rotations to make you stay in Asturia."

"And I was trying to make my wife fall in love with me."

"I wasn't your wife then," she pointedly reminded him.

"But you are now," he answered with the same tone.

Laughing at their banter, Millerna surrendered to her husband while whispering, "Because you're a lucky man." They kissed sweetly, thanking the gods for three rotations of marriage because only they knew exactly how miraculously the king and queen had finally fallen in love. As Dryden had said, when he had realized that Millerna did not love him as he loved her, he had removed himself as king and had left Asturia to be a merchant that would help rebuild the war-ravaged Gaea. After a rotation of travel, he had discovered that many in Palas thought him dead. So to save from being written out of the will and to confirm his living in the world, Dryden Fassa returned home.

Even though many people felt relieved to see him alive, his homecoming was far from warm. Not only was his father displeased, but former King Aston and Princess Eries were not excited about his return. Had Millerna not been the acting ruling figure then, surely he would have been locked in the dungeons for the rest of his life. As for the queen in question, Dryden did not know how she felt about him at this time—but he did know that men by the droves vied to become King of Asturia. His senses of possession, jealousy, and competition made him stay in Palas, regardless of how much others wanted him gone again.

Unsure how she felt about her ex-husband's arrival, Millerna had kept her distance from him and had greeted him civilly upon his return. During Dryden's one-rotation absence, the Queen of Asturia had come to terms with her feelings for the different men in her life. She had forgiven her father for his weakness during the war; she had forgiven Allen for what he had done with her sister and she had overcome her infatuation for him; she had felt sorry of how she had treated Dryden and had wanted to begin anew with him. However, when she had actually seen him, she had not known how to treat him.

Eventually, they became friends again. And as they became reacquainted, they both realized that they were in love. So for two rotations Dryden and Millerna tried to make the other love him or her while missing each other's feelings for one another. They needed two rotations between Dryden's business and travel, Millerna dealing with country politics, and their number of misunderstandings between them to get anywhere in their relationship. Eventually, they understood the level of their love for each other and became engaged again: this time willingly and of their own accord. They wanted to immediately remarry, but the Royal Family was skeptical about Dryden's reliability and therefore forced a long engagement. After two rotations of proving his "constancy," Dryden finally remarried his beautiful wife, and they had been maritally happy since. Only the gods know how fortunate this couple was.

A knock suddenly interrupted the king and queen's quiet. "Your Majesty! I have an urgent report from the southern borders!"

With a pout, Millerna got up from her seat and stood dutifully beside her husband. Once sure that they were decently presentable, Dryden called out, "Enter."

Immediately, the messenger walked in and bowed before the throne. "As you requested, Your Highness, we have been monitoring neighboring countries since King Fanel left Fanelia. Basram, Cesario, and many smaller nations surrounding us have vast amounts of scouts scouring through Gaea. Our secret police have noted at least fifty foreign scouts in Asturia alone. From what we've pieced together and discovered, everyone is searching for the Girl of the Mystic Moon. Presently, none of the other countries know King Fanel's whereabouts and desire that information as well. Additionally, a sudden boom in energist mining and metal working has occurred in Zaibach." He stood up for a brief moment to hand Dryden the reports.

"In Zaibach?" With surprise, the king quickly sifted through the documents to confirm this statement. "Did they express fear in attack? Aren't they breaking the conditions set upon them by the Alliance?"

"We looked into that, Your Highness, and they are not manufacturing weaponry for themselves; rather, they are producing parts for the surrounding nations. They aren't violating any terms set by the Alliance. The business is greatly improving their country's revenue."

_So, going a roundabout way, are they._ Dryden shook his head at the thought of an oncoming conflict. And only recently had their wounds from the last war begun to heal. "Thank you. Continue your surveillance on our 'guests' and make regular reports."

"As you wish." The guard quickly left to do as commanded.

_Why are they searching for Hitomi? And why do they need to know where Van is? Are they so bloodthirsty or just utter fools? They must have already forgotten the thousands of lives staining their greedy hands,_ Dryden thought bitterly. He quickly walked to his desk and pulled out the royal stationary.

"Dryden? What are you doing?"

"Those bastards are brewing another devastating war for all Gaea," he growled while furiously writing. "We need to warn Van and the others about what's coming. At this point, Hitomi is in grave danger, and Van will need to return to Fanelia as soon as possible. I'm thinking that all of them in Freid are unaware of the situation right now." When he finished his letter, he folded it appropriately, sealed it with wax, and stamped it with his ring.

Millerna gasped, "Will it come to war?"

"Well, this is my hypothesis so far," Dryden sighed while rubbing his temples. "The other countries hired Zaibach to produce weaponry parts. This way, they aren't breaking the Alliance treaties on ceasing weapons production and appear to be benevolent, giving Zaibach revenue. During this time, they're all secretly searching for Hitomi, famous throughout the world for her prophetic powers and influence on the last war." Dryden chuckled at the irony of the situation. "Of course, she's the most important piece, and until she's found, no one will declare or hint anything of war."

"But as of right now, we hold all the key cards," the fair queen argued. "Van has Hitomi, no one knows their location except for us, and we're aware of all the movements going on in Gaea."

"But for how long? How long can Van remain hidden? How long do you think we can keep Hitomi a secret?" Shaking his head, Dryden ran a hand through his chestnut locks. "And how can we prevent the power-hungry fools from more bloodshed? At this point, all of our choices seem bleak. I'll need Van's input and assessment to make any definite plans."

"Of course," Millerna agreed, kissing her husband on his brow. "I trust you."

* * *

Taking one deep breath and holding the sword firmly in his hands, Mamoru took one graceful swing through the air. With controlled footwork, he danced his way across the courtyard as the glittering moonlit blade accompanied him. He panted and did his best to ignore the soreness embedding itself in his arms, both tired and tight from the unfamiliar weight of a real katana. His body screamed for rest.

_No, I can't give up now. If I want to be capable, I'll need to learn how to handle a real sword._ He frowned as he remembered the incident on the Crusade. Even though he knew kendo and many considered him proficient if not masterfully skilled at the martial art, Mamoru had barely withstood Celena's simple attack. He had only survived the incident because his strength had been greater than hers and the others had intervened quickly. _If an accident like that happens again, _the young man sighed, _I might never be able to return home in one piece._

Keeping the past in mind, he renewed his resolve and pushed his body just a little more. Mamoru moved through the air and across the ground like he had done many times before at school. A dangerous waltz for imprinted into his very body, his movements were precise and graceful. Even though the sword weighed much more than he was used to, Mamoru tightened his movements to practice perfection.

When he turned for one attack, he noticed Hitomi intently watching him from afar.

He jumped in surprise and blushed in embarrassment. He gave her an awkward bow and asked, "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, much better. Thank you."

"Um…Where are the cat girls?" Mamoru questioned while looking around and hoping to start some sort of conversation. "They're usually right at your feet whenever possible."

Hitomi smiled gently. "They're sound asleep, thankfully. They won't interrupt your practice, if that is your concern." Seeing he was done with his movements, she now dared to take more steps toward him. Admiring his sword, she said, "Your form is beautiful."

Mamoru turned red from the compliment and scratched his head bashfully. "Thank you."

"Do you practice often on the Mystic Moon?"

He nodded, shyly stammering, "I take a class and compete in tournaments from time to time. I'm actually considered quite good back home."

_He's amazing, _Hitomi thought in astonishment and with a little pride. _He's so young, but already he's proficient in swordsmanship. And he's won some of the tournaments, I'm sure. But on Gaea, skill does not come without experience. So that would have to mean—_"Have you killed anyone before?"

Mamoru earnestly shook his head, his emerald eyes wide in surprise. "Ah, never! On the Earth, we don't fight with real swords anymore, nor do we need them daily. Now, swordsmanship is simply a sport and art form." With a frown, he looked down at his raw hands. "I'm not used to real swords. And I hope to be less of a burden for everyone. Maybe if I learned how to defend myself, I can help the others."

Seeing the young man's hands blistering, Hitomi picked certain leaves she found in the yard and motioned Mamoru to join her at a stone bench beside the water fountain. When he obediently sat beside her, she mashed the leaves with a stone. After that, Hitomi ran Mamoru's hand beneath the fountain and washed them. She then applied the leaf-paste to both of his raw hands and smiled slightly when she heard him hiss.

When she began tearing strips from her dress, Mamoru protested, "You don't need to do that!"

"Don't worry," Hitomi beamed merrily while wrapping his hands. "Your health and well-being are far more important than a dress." Unable to argue, Mamoru remained silent while Hitomi finished caring for his hands. When she finished, Hitomi asked playfully, "Do you always practice this vigorously on your swordsmanship?"

"Only when I know that I'm inferior—when I first started back home, I practiced as much as possible to match up with my upperclassmen. That way they recognize me and girls also think I'm cool."

"Ah, I see," Hitomi giggled. Turning to face him, she then inquired, "What is life like on the Mystic Moon? What do you do with your family?"

Scratching the back of his head, Mamoru described his mundane life. "Well, every day I wake up, go to school, go to kendo practice, and maybe spend some time with my friends. After that I go home and study. Sometimes my parents and I go out together and eat or play together—but that becomes rarer as I get older." He frowned at the truth of his words, wondering if life had not changed so suddenly seven years ago that things would be different.

"Do you have any siblings?" Hitomi's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Ah," he nodded, "I had an older sister."

"Had?"

Nodding again, Mamoru explained grimly, "She disappeared one day without a trace. Everyone believes she's dead now." Again, he had told a lie about his sister. But in this situation, he had told a white lie—she was better of not knowing everything: at least, for now.

"I'm sorry."

"Eh?" He looked up at Hitomi and saw the apologetic expression in her verdant eyes—his eyes. Again, feeling embarrassed, he quickly excused, "Ah! You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault."

"No," she whispered in agreement, "but by your expression, it's difficult for you to speak about her." When Mamoru shook his head, she then asked gently, "Well, would it help if I inquired about her? Could you tell me then what she was like?"

_Would that help you? If I told you about your past, would you then remember everything?_ Mamoru wondered if he really wanted that, if he wanted Hitomi to return. Even though he had been searching for his older sister for the last seven years, he now was not sure if he actually wanted her to come back. He did not think he could be that cruel to her, making her realize everything that she had been missing for so long. But when Hitomi looked at him so sweetly and with so much care, he could not help but to talk. "Onee-chan was eight years older than me."

Evident surprise was on her face. "That's an enormous age difference between you two."

Mamoru's eyes grew wide in surprise. _She knows what "onee-chan" means and she already understands the year system—she has to be her._ "Well, my parents tried so many years to have another child after Onee-chan. They weren't blessed until eight years later with me. Well…Onee-chan wouldn't say 'blessed' if you asked her, but our parents were grateful to finally have two children."

"So did you get along with her very well?"

"Generally, I guess," Mamoru chuckled while remembering a bit of the past. "From time to time I annoyed her, but I guess all little brothers annoy their older sisters at some point in their lives." He smiled. "But really, I got along with her most of the time."

Hitomi could sense the young man's love for his elder sister and knew that they had truly gotten along. Even though their relationship had possibly been rocky at times, they most definitely had a good sibling relationship. She felt relief and sympathy for him: he must really miss his sister. "What did you two do together?"

"Well, she mostly spent time with her two friends Yukari-san and Amano-san and ran track. I was still in elementary school then so I didn't get to spend much time with her during school." As the earthling spoke, Hitomi could imagine two people happily motioning to her as if she were his sister.

_"Hitomi! Hurry, practice has already started!"_

_"Always late, aren't you, Kanzaki?"_

"She was happy, she did well in school, and she was fairly popular," Mamoru remembered with a grin. He fiddled with the silver ring on his hand from habit. "She made a lot of new friends her first year at her school. Everyone especially knew her for her fortune telling."

"Fortune telling?"

Turning the ring around on his finger, he responded, "Onee-chan was very good at predicting the future, extremely accurate. She would use the tarot cards and the pendant Obaa-san gave her." He sighed as he remembered the turning point in everyone's lives back home. "But after coming back from Gaea, she wouldn't tell any more fortunes. And she didn't have Obaa-san's pendant anymore. Onee-chan really changed after she came here."

"Here?" Hitomi sat upright and turned to her companion urgently. She grabbed his arm in surprise and questioned, "Your sister came here, to Gaea?"

"Yes," he stammered nervously at her earnestness. Giving her an awkward smile, he lamely added, "I guess I've forgotten to formally introduce myself properly. If you remember, my name is Mamoru Kanzaki. My older sister is Hitomi Kanzaki. You asked that question the first time we met."

_"Onee-chan! Onee-chan, wait for me!"_

_"Come on, Mamoru! We'll be late!"_ She laughed. _"__Ne, I know you can run faster!"_

_"Mamoru!"_

_"Onee-chan!"_

_Why are these images coming to me?_ Hitomi looked up at the young man standing before her and felt waves of familiarity. _Why can I imagine how it once was on the Mystic Moon? Am I really connected to that world? _Could she actually be the famous Girl of the Illusionary Moon?

_No_, Hitomi decided quickly. _That is assuming and hoping for too much, I can't possibly be her._ However, she knew one thing for sure: her fate interconnected with the Mystic Moon. "Mamoru, please, tell me more about Hitomi Kanzaki."

"What?"

"I need to know more about her," the young woman pleaded. She placed both hands on his shoulders and forced him to face her. "Anything you can possibly tell me about her and the Mystic Moon, I need you to tell me. Hitomi Kanzaki is the only woman on Gaea that shares my first name—she's the only one that gives me a clue to my real identity." Closing her emerald orbs she did her best to fight off the desperation building inside of her. "Maybe with what you know, I can find my home, my family! Maybe I can find out really who I am!"

_"I'll return you safely, Hitomi."_

_"Hitomi!"_

_"You love him, don't you, Hitomi?"_

_"Hitomi, if you believe, your wishes will come true."_

On the other side of the courtyard, a figure watched the couple from the shadows. Not wanting to intrude but desiring to have the lady in his view, the onlooker kept silent and listened to the young woman's demands.

"Please, Mamoru, will you help me?"

His heart broke seeing her desperation. He hated knowing that she was so close to him but also so very far away. Remembering her pained expression and her tears earlier that afternoon, Mamoru looked down and bit his lip apprehensively. Obviously, the memories were painful—perhaps they were best forgotten?

However, while he thought of these things, Mamoru did not notice Hitomi's hands loosen their hold on him. He did notice a sway in her motion but caught it too late. When his attention finally returned to her, grassy orbs had a glassy sheen and the young lady had already begun her fall towards the ground. "Onee-chan!" Having realized immediately her loss of consciousness, Van raced to her and caught her in his arms. As he breathed a sigh of relief from having rescued her, he looked up to the boy from the Mystic Moon. "What happened, Mamoru?"

"I don't know. She suddenly demanded to know all about her past and she—she started acting weird."

Looking down at the woman in his arms, Van frowned at the unhappy expression on her face. Was she dreaming? What did she see in her unconscious state? Could he ever make her happy? Standing up with Hitomi in his arms, the young king said, "I'll just have to take her to her room. Please go find Chid and lead him there."

Mamoru nodded and left immediately.

* * *

_The breath of warm wind—where is this place?_ When Hitomi opened her eyes, all she saw was black: endless black.

A deep voice chuckled behind her. "So, you've returned to this place."

She turned and almost ran into the speaker's chest. Taking one step back, Hitomi gazed into familiar amber eyes. She fought back a gasp. "Who are you? Where am I?"

With an enigmatic smile, the man motioned with his head toward a direction and simply commanded, "Hitomi, follow me."

Without a thought of disobedience or argument, she wordlessly followed him. Hitomi had no fears about her safety because somehow she knew he would protect her. If any dangers came their way, he would be sure to keep her safe. She felt certain of that…Additionally, an aura of warmth and familiarity emitted from him. "I know you, don't I? We've met before."

Again he smiled at her as they kept walking. "My name is Folken."

_Folken? _Hitomi furrowed her brows. Where had she heard that name before? "Where are you leading me?"

"Impatient, are we? Heh, don't worry—just a little further." Finally the scenery came to a stop and froze before the two persons. Looking around, Hitomi gasped at the grand view. "This is the Temple Fortuna," her companion informed her as he directed with his hand. "You wanted to come here and hoped to find clues about your identity."

Hitomi turned away from the temple and faced him in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"You won't find anything here that will help you in your quest, Hitomi," Folken answered seriously, his amber eyes staring into her. "Anything here that would have given you a clue to who you are has disappeared since the Great Gaean War."

A sense of despair washed over her. "Then where do I find clues? Do you know something about me? What can I do?"

Folken only gave her a kind grin and placed a heave hand on top of her head. Instantly she felt her worries melt away. "You must find all these answers for yourself if you truly desire to recover your past, Hitomi. Naria and Eriya will aid you whenever they can. You'll find the most help in the King of Fanelia, the boy who piloted the Ispano guymelef Escaflowne during the Great Gaean War. And if Fate allows, the man with wings will come to help you."

_Ah, but that doesn't make sense!_ Hitomi already knew one truth about Folken. "But you have wi—"

"I'm no longer a part of that world, I'm sorry. But one still remains on Gaea, the last of our kind. He will lead you to what you seek." When Folken saw her downcast expression, he chuckled and stroked his fingers through her soft honey tresses. "Don't fret, dear one. I promise to guide you whenever and wherever I may. I will not abandon you, Hitomi, just as you did not abandon Van."

"Van?"

As light began glowing from behind him, Folken bent down and gave her a comforting kiss on the cheek. When the light intensified, he disappeared, leaving Hitomi in the consuming darkness.

She awoke with a start.

* * *

Hands clenched tightly into fists as a young king waited for the examination to finish. When the elder completed his work, Van immediately questioned, "And how is she, Healer Blanka?"

Methodically putting away his instruments, the ancient medicine man said with a smile, "She is well, Your Grace. Her spiritual body simply suffered from too much stress, in turn stressing her physical body. If we give her some time and peace, she will return to complete health."

"What did he say?" Mamoru demanded anxiously.

"She's just stressed and she'll be fine after resting a few days. We'll probably need to give her space." After explaining and assuring Mamoru a little more about Hitomi's condition, the King of Fanelia turned to Blanka with a solemn expression. "Thank you for your work. We greatly appreciate your immediate response to our summons, especially so late in the night." Van bowed gratefully.

The medicine man nodded in thanks and gratefulness from the many compliments. Bending towards Chid, he whispered, "The lady's husband I presume?"

Chid chuckled at the healer's assumption. "No, they are not wedded, Blanka."

"Eh." The elderly man looked from the dark-haired noble to the slumbering beauty with a wry smile. He noted how the lord endearingly watched the lady for any change in expression or state and saw the impatient tension building up in the lord's form. "Not wedded you say, Your Grace, but there is greater meaning in your words. Perhaps they simply aren't wedded _yet_." When Duke Chid smiled, Blanka had his answer. With a bow to his duke, the old man took his leave.

Feeling that Naria and Eriya would want an update on their caretaker's status, Chid left the chambers. He took Mamoru with him by Van's request, the young man needing to release some anxiety. "If anything, try to get him to rest. He's had a long day and probably hasn't had any sleep yet."

"Van," the duke said before he left with Mamoru, "don't forget to relax a little yourself—we don't want you ill alongside her, do we?"

Understanding, the king nodded and answered, "I'll rest as soon as she wakes."

Chid only shook his head in hopelessness and left the room with Mamoru. As soon as the two young men entered the hallway, two felines pounced on them eagerly. "Is she all right? Will she be fine? She isn't sick is she? Will she live? What's wrong with her? Is there anything we can do?"

Although he could not understand a word they said, Mamoru understood the worry and concern in the cat girls' voices. He felt sorry for them and only wished he could give them reassuring words. Fortunately, Chid felt the same. "Please, do not worry. The healer said that she would be fine after some rest. That is the best thing that we can do for Miss Hitomi."

By Chid's gentle tone and the twins' change in mood, Mamoru knew that the situation had been explained and understood. He felt relief along with them and was glad that the girls would now be at ease. Whenever they were twitchy, Mamoru would feel their tension and found himself unable to relax. Even though language, culture, and species separated them, Mamoru oddly connected to these twins. Was it because of his sister?

Even though Chid's answer immediately comforted her, Naria still felt uneasy about the situation. Shyly, she tugged at the elbow of the duke's sleeve and murmured, "Lady Hitomi, will she—"

"Since Lady Hitomi is fine, let's go get some rest now," Eriya smiled, leading away Duke Chid by his other arm. Unable to hear the silver girl over the gold one, the Duke of Freid did not answer and followed the cat girl pulling him away. Naria stared after her sister in surprise with a tinge of betrayal. How easy she felt about Lady Hitomi's condition! Wasn't she concerned at all? The silver twin saw her sister's affection: but affection for someone other than their lady. _Doesn't she care at all? What's going on with her?_ Naria watched her twin with piercing eyes.

Mamoru noted the exchange between the sisters and the duke and did his best to hold back a snicker. _So there's a love triangle between them!_ He wanted to laugh. _I wonder if Duke Chid is aware of this—or maybe he has a favorite among them._ Deciding that it was none of his business, the Boy of the Mystic Moon gently took Naria's hand and led her after her sister and the duke.

When he heard the others finally leave, Van breathed a sigh of relief. Oddly, he did not want anyone else nearby while Hitomi remained so vulnerable. Perhaps he had grown possessive?

"Lord Folken?"

Looking down, Van saw her eye lids flutter and her expression crease at the attempt of recognizing her surroundings. "You're awake!" He smiled and traced a gentle hand across her forehead. "Thank the gods you're all right. Wait here a moment and I will summon the healer."

"No, wait!" she pleaded while grabbing his hand. "I'm fine, Lord Folken. I do not need a healer—just a moment to collect myself."

Sitting back down beside her, the dark-haired noble smirked, "I won't summon him on one condition: you stop calling me 'lord.' We've discussed this already."

"Ah, of course, F-folken." She blushed before managing to ask, "Then would you just call me Hitomi?" When the words left her mouth, she instinctively hid further into her blankets. _How forward he must think me,_ she thought shyly. She knew that he would reject her—but lo!—he grinned and nodded in consent.

They said nothing after that and silently enjoyed each other's company. Leisurely the young man sat by her side and gazed outside through the blinds. Just barely could he catch the twinkle of the stars through the veils. Before Hitomi could think, she then inquired, "What do you dream of, Folken?" She gasped and again sunk further into her covers. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that—please forgive me—"

"It's fine," he assured her warmly, "your question is perfectly fine." Brushing some stray sandy hair from her eyes, Van answered softly, "I often dream about Fanelia, my home. Sometimes I dream about my parents and my brother. Other times, I dream about the one I loved, the one that disappeared rotations ago. Actually, she often occupies my dreams." Doing his best to fight back his blush, he looked to Hitomi. "And what do you dream of?"

"I dream of people I don't recognize and memories I do not remember." She sighed heavily. Oddly, her heart ached when Folken spoke about his loved one. Hitomi felt uncomfortable hearing about his past with that particular woman. How much did he miss her? How far did his love for her extend? Because he loved her so much, was that the reason why she felt for him? With those thoughts, she smiled at Van and inquired, "What kind of person was your wife?"

The young man blinked in surprise. "My wife?"

"Isn't she the one who disappeared mysteriously rotations ago?"

It took a moment before her words registered. When they finally did, Van laughed aloud, wondering why fate treated him cruelly like this. With a hand on his face, he laughed at the irony and appreciated the humorous situation. He then noticed that Hitomi had again hidden beneath her blanket to hide her blush, and he felt guilty. "Ah, I'm sorry that I laughed, the question was just unexpected."

When he finally coaxed her out from her covers, Van answered her question. "No, she wasn't my wife," he confessed some seconds later. "I've never married. Although I might have wedded her had she not disappeared immediately after the war."

_He would have married her._ Hitomi felt that fact sink into her heart like lead. But why? Why did this news affect her in such a way?

Van noted her saddened expression and quickly changed the subject. Unhappiness did not suit her. "Would you like to visit outside of the palace tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Outside?"

Nodding, Van explained, "I did not have a chance earlier to explore the duchy. And I believe you have not had the chance to leave the palace yet either. So would you mind joining me tomorrow on a little excursion?"

Immediately her face brightened and her eyes lit up like stars. "I would love to go with you, Lord Folken."

"Folken," he corrected.

"Ah, forgive me," she muttered while placing a hand over her mouth.

Van chuckled and said in assurance, "You'll just repay me with your company tomorrow."

* * *

_The days are passing slowly nowadays,_ Gatos thought with a lazy grin. _The hot season is coming—and the harvest season follows._ The beast man felt the warmth build up inside of him as he thought of the grand harvest festival and the chances he would get to woo his fair lady. His white and iron-colored fur bristled with excitement, knowing that by the summer he would win her. And what a coincidence that he would see her sitting in the hallway—with her ear against the council room's door? "Miss Merle, what are you—"

Turning to her friend, she instantly silenced him with a sharp glare and returned her attention to meeting inside the room. Pressing her ear against the wall, she used her sensitive hearing to pick out the many voices. Interested in her business, Gatos did the same and listened to the conversation as well.

"Has it been confirmed?"

"Our scouts all have reported the same thing: the nations of Gaea are assembling their forces and making enormous preparations."

"But for what?"

"We do not know that yet. And for the safety of our men and country, I did not ask them to inquire that deeply."

"But what if they attack us, like Zaibach did rotations ago?"

"Unlike that time, we are a key country in the Alliance and at this point declared neutral."

"Just recently though, Asturia has made some preparations as well. No doubt His Majesty of Asturia will explain soon."

The head councilor then spoke—Merle could easily distinguish his deep gruff voice. "With Lord Van's absence, we cannot make dynamic decisions: it is neither our place nor honor. We shall continue running Fanelia as if we have never learned about these new developments. Possibly then we will have an easier time collecting information and maintaining our neutrality." Merle could hear the man smile while assuring, "I have faith in Lord Van. He will return soon and rescue our homeland. At fifteen rotations, he took the throne, avenged our people, commanded troops and survived a war, and restored and rebuilt Fanelia. Not many nobles or even legends can claim as much."

"You're right. We are in Lord Van's hands."

"And let's not forget that he has Escaflowne's blessings."

"So it is agreed: we will only take definite actions when Lord Van returns."

With the meeting adjourned, Merle and Gatos quickly scampered away to her chambers to speak privately. Once they were safely behind closed doors, the tom turned to his partner and demanded, "So what's happening now, Merle?"

"Nations all around want war," she answered with distaste while biting at a claw. "To be doing what they're doing, they must know something—like the existence of a powerful weapon, or…" Merle gasped in realization. "They know that Hitomi is on Gaea!"

"Eh?"

Shaking the cat man, Merle commanded frantically, "Gatos, send word to Lord Van right now! Tell him that the other nations are making military preparations and are ready to war for Hitomi. Quickly!"

Placing two strong hands onto her shoulders, Gatos calmed Merle before bowing and taking his leave. "As you wish," he murmured while leaving hastily to get the task done.

* * *

Hitomi took a deep breath and did her best to drink in everything around her. She tried convincing herself that she was not dreaming and that she stood awake in reality. Of course, that reality would mean her shopping in the presence of two Asturian nobles, the Duke of Freid, and Lord Folken of Fanelia. That did not include her two cat girls, Mamoru of the Mystic Moon, and the men of the Crusade. Surprisingly, their large party did not even come close to making a fraction of the crowd at the markets that day.

The Crusade crew exclaimed as they picked something out from a stall. "Miss, how do you like this?"

Celena giggled at the absurd-looking trinket. Covering her mouth and trying to have a serious face, she politely replied, "What in the world is it?"

They all shrugged together while they observed the odd accessory. The one holding it laughed and elaborated, "I don't know—but I kind of thought that it would look good on the Commander."

"Kind of thought? What kind of thinking is that?" another member of the group said while shaking his head. He knocked his buddy on the back of his head. "He looks good in everything."

"Yeah, lucky bast—"

"I refuse to wear something so offending," Allen cut in, giving his men a pointed stare. "And if you try making me, I will most definitely make you regret it." His subordinates shivered, knowing that beneath his angelic appearance and reputation resided a cruel, overworking beast no one could possibly imagine. Oh, Allen Schezar was still fair, just, and noble, as every eligible maiden on Gaea knew and loved; however, he had his dark side as well. Unfortunately for his men, that dark side so completely deviated from his known personality that no one in the world but those who knew would believe them.

With her big cerulean eyes pouting with her rosy delicate lips, Celena then inquired demurely, "Would you wear it for me, Brother?"

Instantly, the Asturian knight stiffened awkwardly, and the Crusade crew laughed at this surprise. "Man, the Commander can never say no to the Miss," Kio chuckled with his crewmates. "She's the only one that's ever put a stop to his charms. With anyone else, he's as smooth as silk."

The group of men all murmured in agreement.

"Shut up, you dogs," Gaddes scolded. "You're all the same, too. Not one of you can ever say no to the Miss either."

"Che, you're the worst of us all, Sergeant!" the group laughed, causing the second-in-command to blush.

Hitomi giggled at the group's dynamic, amazed how so many people got along and were of the same mind. _Celena is a very amazing woman,_ she decided happily. _She has the power to put every one of those men under her thumb. But she's so kind-hearted, she wouldn't ever dream of it. _A shout then drew Hitomi from her thoughts.

"Duke Chid! Duke Chid, come look at this!"

"All right, all right, I'm coming," the young lord laughed while allowing the twins to drag him towards a specific stall.

Hitomi sighed at her wards' wanton behaviors. She stiffened when she heard Lord Folken laugh beside her. "They're very energetic today, aren't they?" he grinned at her with his captivating amber eyes.

"Unfortunately for Duke Chid," Hitomi murmured while trying to hold back a blush. Why did her heart beat against her chest? "I hope he can keep up with them."

"I'm sure he'll try. He's about their age anyway," the Fanelian laughed again. His voice, young but deepend with life experiences, chased away whatever unhappiness in Hitomi's heart; she felt livened by it. Captured by his natural pace, she laughed with him and together they browsed through the stalls at the market.

Van watched Hitomi's expression change from amusement, delight, curiosity, and whatever else expression a woman could have while shopping. Eight rotations ago, he did not have the chance to see Hitomi's everyday behavior due to the circumstances and his inhibiting teenage behavior. He had wasted his chance to know her and learn about her. But now, possibly, he had a chance to become closer to her. "Is there anything in particular that you like?"

"Eh?" Hitomi turned in surprise, her mouth slightly open from shock. "Ah, no, not really, I'm just—"

"Wow!" Naria and Eriya exclaimed as they wiggled in between Van and Hitomi. Their feline eyes grew wide as they admired the jewelry. They had their eyes set particularly on a set of jeweled charms. Intricately crafted, two cat goddesses looped throughout the entire charm, their eyes represented by diamonds. As the sun hit the bright eyes, a glitter of color showered the girls.

Leaning over them to see their choice, Van asked, "Do you girls like that?"

"Yes!" they shouted in unison, stars twinkling in their eyes.

"Then I'll take them both." Van handed the stall owner money and then handed the two girls their trinkets. Kneeling in front of them, the "lord" explained to the twins, "Take care of these and they'll bring you very good fortune. The twin goddesses are known for their benevolent nature and powerful loyalty to those that care for them. They're the luckiest of all."

"Thank you very much!" With a quick bow for thanks, the kittens ran off to show Duke Chid their new presents.

"I appreciate your generosity very much, but that was unnecessary, Folken," Hitomi said while joining his side.

"It's fine," he smiled with promise, "after all, what's the point of being noble if you don't share at least a portion of your wealth with others?" Turning his smile towards Hitomi, he added gently and affectionately, "If you find anything that you like, please don't hesitate to ask me."

Her breath caught in her throat, and Hitomi thought she could fly. _Why does he affect me like this? I barely know him—but I feel as if I have known him for rotations._ The visions she had in Fanelia returned to her.

_"Have you ever thought of marriage, Hitomi?"_ A young man with unruly ebony hair and garnet eyes smiled at her with an endearing expression. Her lips moved in response, but she could not remember her answer. _"Ha, you're of perfect age for marriage, just as I am,"_ the young man replied in turn. His face turned thoughtful while still smiling kindly at her. _"But it's just as well we wait. Maybe someday, we can be more than what we are—maybe one day, we can be what our hearts desire."_

_It's him! This is Lord Folken,_ Hitomi remembered with surprise. She remembered the scent of open fields and wildflowers surrounding her while strong arms embraced her. But why did she think of that now? And who could he be speaking to? Had he spoken to her, in her past? Or had she pushed into his past?

The now identified Lord Folken smiled at Hitomi, and his gentle hands neared her face, eventually cupping her chin and petting her cheek fondly. _"I'm sorry I embarrassed you, but I had to tell you truth. And don't say that about yourself—You're beautiful, Hitomi. A goddess would envy you—and you'll always be my Goddess of the Mystic Moon."_

_Hitomi? And the Mystic Moon?_ She gasped as she realized what she saw before her. Lord Folken had been in love with Hitomi Kanzaki, the Girl from the Mystic Moon! Thinking back to his story about lost love, she pieced together the puzzle pieces she had.

According to what she knew, Hitomi Kanzaki had disappeared immediately after the war's end. Lord Folken disliked thinking about the war and preferred not to remember any of it—was it because of his broken heart? And that one time, while they walked together, he had given her a fearful look. He had been afraid of her suddenly disappearing before his very eyes. Was that another result from Hitomi Kanzaki's leaving?

But most importantly, when Hitomi had awoken that one night from her odd dream, Lord Folken had told her a bit of his past. He had spoken about the woman he loved, the one he had wanted to be his wife. Her description, from what Hitomi remembered, matched with the Girl of the Mystic Moon.

And then, she remembered one hurting detail: King Fanel was also in love with Hitomi Kanzaki!

_Of course_, Hitomi thought,_ together they would fall in love with the same woman because they traveled together during the Great Gaean War. How else could Lord Folken know Allen Schezar, the famous Knight Caeli, so well? How else would Lord Folken form an acquaintance with Duke Chid? But to fall in love with the same woman as your king, _she sighed sympathetically. _That must have been a large reason why he could not pursue his feelings for the Girl from the Mystic Moon._

Hitomi would have though more on the subject, but then something unexpected happen.

"SALE!"

Unlike anything she had ever seen before, Hitomi gasped when the word reached the ears of all those in the market. All the people amassed together and stampeded towards the call's direction. Before anyone could react properly, the enormous wave of people split Van and Hitomi from the others. "Lady Hitomi!" the twins called out when they lost sight of her amongst the crowds.

"Stay back," Chid warned while he pulled them both against the wall.

"But—"

"She'll be fine," Chid assured. "She's not alone, after all." He looked to his right to see if the Schezar's still stood with them. To his relief, Celena stood safely and securely protected by her elder brother and the Crusade crew.

"Eriya! Naria!" Hitomi called out, worried that the young girls were being trampled by the rush of people. Not very attentive herself, she accidentally bumped into someone and fell into the flow. Hitomi would have been carried off and crushed if a strong arm had not fished her from the river.

Closing her eyes from fear, all Hitomi knew was a warm and strong presence enveloping her as the mass of people sped by and died out. The scent reminded her of the wilderness and the freedom she felt while traveling. She had smelled this scent before—but from where? Finally, when the market returned to its normal, calmer rhythm, Hitomi released her breath and sighed.

"Are you all right?"

Opening her eyes, Hitomi blushed when she realized that she was nose to nose with Folken. "Ah, I'm sorry," she instantly apologized.

"For what?" he chuckled while taking one step back. He held out a hand to her to help her off the wall. "I'm just glad you aren't hurt."

Gratefully Hitomi took his hand and stood up. "Thank you, for saving me."

"Saving you requires no thanks. But you're welcome, all the same." Pointing towards the other end of the market, Van suggested, "We should try and find Duke Chid and the others."

Nodding in agreement, Hitomi followed him while blushing. Even though she now stood firmly on her own two feet, Folken had not released her hand. Hitomi did not know what to do because she frankly liked the situation; however, she did not want to hope too much, especially now that she knew what his feelings had been for Hitomi Kanzaki.

With resolution, she tugged her hand away from his.

As soon as she did, Van stopped and faced Hitomi with a concerned look on his handsome countenance. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ah, no, nothing," Hitomi answered shakily. "I just thought I saw something and stopped. I'm sorry." Without saying anything else, she continued walking and forced Folken to match her pace. Cleverly she had arranged the situation so that they walked side by side, equal and simply acquaintances. Granted, Hitomi desired more, but her mixed feelings about Lord Folken's past kept her at bay.

Van, on the other hand, felt somewhat put out that Hitomi wanted distance between them. _Why is she pushing me away? Can she not come to love me again? Does she not feel for me the way I feel for her?_

So absorbed in his thoughts, the young king did not notice them being followed down the streets. Van walked a little ahead of Hitomi, thinking that she felt uncomfortable being so close to him. At that instant, shadows parted from the alleyways and silently whisked the young woman away. No one noticed her disappearance; but Van instantly knew as he felt her presence evanesce from his side.

"Hitomi!" he called out while he dashed after the kidnappers, catching up with them in a matter of seconds. War-time habits awakening, Van drew his sword without thinking of anything else but rescuing Hitomi. Before the kidnappers could pull out their weapons or make an attempt to, Van dispatched them and quickly pulled Hitomi away. As they left the kidnappers behind, Van noticed a Cesarian seal on one of the fallen men.

Darting here and there between the alleyways, the raven-haired Fanelian led his companion through the intricacies of the Freidish market place. Leaving the market place entirely, they ran for a while and a distance before they felt safe from chase.

"What should we do now?" Hitomi gasped for air, leaning against a wall to keep from collapsing.

Not as out of breath as her, Van stood beside her and wiped some sweat from his brow. "I don't think they're pursuing us anymore…But just to be safe, we should move around and see if we're being followed." After taking a few more deep breaths, Van held out his hand to Hitomi. This time, regardless of how uncomfortable she felt, he would not let go of her.

Grateful for his hand, Hitomi resolved not to let go of it this time. Even though Folken had expressed feeling safe from their mysterious pursuers, she did not want to risk being separated from him again. When the kidnappers had taken her away, she had felt hopelessness and despair take over. In that short time, all of her dreams and desires had been crushed and ruined—until Folken had appeared as her savior, returning to her life and the will to continue. Eternally, Hitomi would be grateful to him and in his debt. "How will we find the others?"

Glad that her hand still remained in his, Van replied, "We were supposed to go to the city's largest shrine near the end of our shopping excursion. Duke Chid will most likely lead the others there. If we follow the day's plan, we'll be sure to meet them at the temple."

Hitomi nodded complacently, trusting that Folken knew best in such situations. Besides, her mind was elsewhere as she kept thinking about Lord Folken's love. If she remembered the rumors and stories correctly, the King of Fanelia had fallen in love with Hitomi Kanzaki; and she had been in love with him. Their love, Hitomi remembered being told, had ended the great war on Gaea.

Was Folken's love then unrequited? Hitomi's heart sunk for him, knowing the feeling. But wait, how did she know the feeling?

"Hitomi, you keep staring at me."

Drawn out from her thoughts, she looked into warm amber eyes and felt herself pink as heat rose to her ears and cheeks. Wanting the awkward feelings to disappear, she quickly asked, "Folken, when we first met, do you remember what you said?"

Chuckling and enjoying the walk, he responded kindly, "Not exactly."

"You told me that Mamoru speaks a different language, and you weren't surprised that I spoke his same language."

"Well, how many women on Gaea are named Hitomi?" Van managed to smile. "When I learned your name, I figured you of all people would be able to understand Mamoru."

Hitomi thought back to that moment, something feeling amiss with her. Had Duke Chid introduced her then? He had said her name, she remembered that. _But I never introduced myself formally,_ she recalled with apprehension. So how had the others known? What did Folken know about her? "Am I then from the Mystic Moon?"

"The thought has occurred to me." Van looked to her, perhaps hoping that she would feel the same. Or maybe, he hoped that her memories would return to her. "Do you not remember your home?"

"I can't remember anything until a rotation after the war."

Of course, Fate would not make it so easy for their love. Van nodded while commenting, "Yes, I remember you saying so."

After another moment of silence and walking a good distance, Hitomi bravely asked, "That important person, the one you lost during the war—am I really like her?"

"What?"

"The woman you loved, am I truly like her, Folken?"

Van felt his heart beating wildly in his chest, his mind racing for an appropriate answer. More than anything, he wanted Hitomi's love: above all else, that was his goal. However, without her memories, all he could aim for at this point was her friendship. Van wanted to tell her about his love for her, but he did not want to scare her off or ruin whatever he had with her. Additionally, he did not want to talk about his "past" love too much. What if Hitomi received the wrong impression and refused to pursue him? He truly had to be cautious with his response. "Honestly, in appearance, very much so—and your personality shares something as well. But of course, you're not exactly like her. You are your own person after all."

Had he dodged the arrow?

"You must miss her terribly."

Ah, a shadow arrow.

"Yes."

Unable to hear more about his past love, Hitomi did her best to change the subject. "Your name—is it popular in Fanelia?"

"No, not particularly," Van answered a bit nervously, just as uncomfortable with this subject as the former one. "Why do you ask?"

"Hm…I think I've heard it before during my travels. Or maybe—maybe it was just Fanelia. I know that I've heard of Folken Lacour at least once before."

Sweat beaded his forehead while Van prayed to the gods for mercy. Could they not keep his identity a secret just a little longer? "I'm sure you have."

"Oh well," Hitomi sighed. Her emerald orbs then brightened as they approached a grand structure. "Oh! Look, we're here."

Van thanked the gods for their blessings and promised to give them a grand tribute. By having them reach the temple, he believed the gods had indirectly shown their grace. "The others don't seem to have reached here yet."

"Is it safe to wait for them here?"

_So she still concerned about those kidnappers—I don't blame her._ Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, Van looked into her eyes and smiled warmly, "I'm sure we'll be fine now. We weren't being followed for our entire walk, so it's safe to assume that they've lost our scent."

Feeling safe and protected, Hitomi leaned against his shoulder and murmured gently, "Thank you, Folken. Without you, I don't know what would have happened to me." She would have stayed like that longer, however they heard the others before they saw them. When the other party came into view, Van released her hand and walked towards Chid. Immediately Hitomi felt emptiness overcome her. Folken whispered something into the duke's ear, but Hitomi could not hear what. She wondered about the nature of the message because Duke Chid showed no reaction to the Fanelian's words.

Before she could dwell on those thoughts, Chid called for everyone's attention and said that the day had come to an end. "We've all had much activity today. Come, let's return to the palace for today. It's been quite busy and eventful."

With a cat girl holding each hand for dear life, Hitomi walked back to the palace with a confused heart.

* * *

In the privacy of Duke Chid's chambers, Van, Allen, Gaddes, and the royal himself sat solemnly in council. "They were after her?"

"I'm sure of it," the King of Fanelia confirmed. "They weren't slave traders—or anyone like them for that matter. One of them was idiot enough to wear the Cesarian seal on his person." Shaking his head, he continued to explain, "There were plenty of unaware people all around us. So if they were really interested in human trade, they could have taken any one of them. Hitomi was actually a more difficult target, so I'm sure they were just after her. That, and Cesarians don't have a slave trade. Their chivalry won't stand for it."

Gaddes furrowed his brows in confusion. "What for though? Why would they want Miss Hitomi?"

"If they know who she really is, then they're after her abilities. I'm sure that they're aware of Hitomi's power to foretell the future," Allen quickly deduced. "This puts the rest of Gaea in danger."

Reacting to his commander's words, the Asturian sergeant put it, "We must get her out of Freid then."

"Which is probably what our enemies are anticipating, especially after a stunt like today's," Van frowned.

"Then what should we do?" young Chid questioned earnestly.

"Allen will go back to Asturia to report to Dryden and Millerna about the latest happenings," Van planned while making a small model with their goblets and whatever else on the table. "Another ship will head towards Fanelia under our flag. Both ships will have rumors about transporting a foreign girl to their respective destinations, thus making them both equally suspicious to outsiders. Under these conditions, I will travel with Hitomi and her brother with some merchants on a land route."

Allen raised an impressed brow at Van's plan. But he could not help but to point out something. "Won't they be expecting this type of diversion and thus suspect your third way of escape?"

"No, because travelling by land takes too much time to reach anywhere," Van pointed out. "Look, the trade route going from Freid to Fanelia passes through Asturian lands anyway—and we mostly pass through the valleys because going over or through the mountains would be illogical. As it were, the journey is difficult enough, and our enemies would think it foolishness to transport someone as important as Hitomi under these conditions." When his friends gave him looks of skepticism, Van added, "We'll double the security around the Fanelian transport as well—that way they'll suspect the Crusade even more."

Allen could not hold back his smile, impressed how much different Van was than the boy he had first met eight rotations ago. "All right, then we're all set," the knight agreed. "This is the course we will take. Hopefully, it will all work out."

Hearing the Commander's approval, Gaddes rose from his seat and bowed to take his leave. "I'll go and make preparations immediately. We'll be ready to leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"Good," Van smiled, "and so will we."

* * *

"Brother, I want to go with Hitomi."

Allen groaned at his luck and wondered why the gods tormented him through the means of women. "No, it's far too dangerous for you."

"But—"

"No, Celena. You can't," he sternly cut her off. His clear blue eyes gazed steadily into her same eyes and gave her a clear warning. "Lord Va-Folken already has enough to worry about and enough people to be responsible for. I can't do that to him, and neither can you."

The siblings stood facing each other, both with their arms on their hips and with the exact same stubborn expression. They stood at the docking bay, where the Crusade crew prepared their ship for departure. Duke Chid, Van, and his traveling party stood in the background while watching the Schezar's argue about their plans.

"But I can't sit here and do nothing for her," Celena argued back. "I can't just go back home knowing that I've done nothing to help my friend that's in danger." She took Hitomi's hand and stared at the alien women worriedly. "I want to be able to do something for her, Brother."

"You can't go."

_And I thought they got along perfectly,_ Hitomi mused with a small smile. _I guess they truly are normal siblings._ She said nothing to Allen or Celena, knowing that it was not her place to do so. She had no control over the situation and only felt grateful to all of these people for doing so much to keep her safe: that and she did not want to take any sides. Hitomi found it strange that she would travel with Folken and Freidish merchants headed toward Fanelia instead of simply taking an air transport. But as Folken told her, a situation had arisen, and traveling this way was necessary.

Coincidentally, the Asturian King and Queen had summoned Allen to return to Palas the same time as their departure. Unfortunately for the Knight Caeli, his younger sister refused to cooperate with him and wanted to go a different way than what he had planned for her. Celena then turned her attention to Hitomi and asked her about her feelings about traveling alone without another female companion.

Watching how the two young women interacted, Van saw that they were good friends, despite their short acquaintance. And as he thought of the long journey ahead of them and of Celena's most recent comment, he figured that Hitomi would want at least one lady friend by her side to make travelling easier. They would be surrounded by strangers, and Van knew that there were things women could only say and do with other women. "Allen, it's all right if she comes with us."

The entire dock paused and stared at Van. "What?"

"But Va—Folken, she—"

"As long as she's with someone at all times, I'm sure everything will be all right." Van smiled assuredly to his companions, especially to Hitomi. "I'm sure that Hitomi would like someone she could relate with while we traveled. After all, there are womanly needs men will just never understand."

The Asturian noblewoman smiled gratefully to Van and bowed to him. "Thank you so much." With his consent, no way could her brother argue with her further. She was travelling with Hitomi!

Allen released a sigh of defeat and massaged his temples from this aggravation. "Gaddes, go with them."

"Commander?" the soldier questioned.

"Someone needs to keep an eye on Celena—that, and be able to assist Folken when necessary."

Gaddes rubbed the back of his neck nervously, feeling awkward about the situation. "Then wouldn't it be best if you went, sir? You know I can handle the Crusade."

"Yes, I know you can. But the point of the mission is for others to see me in Palas to report to the King and Queen with a girl in tow." He gave his old friend a wry smile. "My curse for having such a grand reputation—I must be present. Without me, the trip is not authentic and we botch our plans. Besides, I have many things I must report to the King and Queen in person."

"Understood, sir."

Celena turned and smiled sweetly at the sergeant. "It looks like we'll be sharing an adventure, Gaddes."

"Y-yes, Miss."

While Celena went to go collect some of her things for the journey, Allen pulled Gaddes to the side. "Remember what I told you earlier. Don't let Celena out of your sight and make sure she is never alone with anyone. We don't know if Dilandau will ever resurface, and if he does reappear, what he will do to the others."

Matching Allen's seriousness, Gaddes nodded dutifully, "I won't leave her alone, Commander."

Now that the matter was settled, Hitomi called out to the girls. "Naria, Eriya! We're leaving now."

Naria immediately scampered to Hitomi's side. However, when she did not feel Eriya coming right beside her, Naria stopped and looked back. The golden girl stood in the exact same spot as before. "Eriya?"

"I want to stay here."

Naria frowned at her sister's response. "What are you talking about? Lady Hitomi is leaving—we need to go."

Shaking her head, the other kitten answered more firmly, "No, I want to stay here."

"But Eriya—"

Hearing their conversation, Hitomi walked towards the golden girl and patted her gently on the head. "I understand, Eriya. You want to stay here with Duke Chid, don't you?"

She bit her trembling lip and nodded slowly. "I love you, Lady Hitomi, but—but we're family. Duke Chid, he doesn't have that. He needs someone here with him."

"Of course, I understand your feelings, Eriya. You're a very good girl." After kissing the gold twin on the forehead, Hitomi turned towards her silver ward and asked, "What about you, Naria? Do you want to stay in Freid as well?"

Shaking her head vehemently, she answered strongly, "No, I want to stay with you, Lady Hitomi!"

Nodding, the woman turned back to Eriya and smiled at her sadly. "Then… I guess this is where we must part." Hitomi pulled the girl into an embrace and murmured into her hair, "I'll miss you very much. Even though I know we'll see each other again and that you'll be safe, I'll still miss you, my little Eriya."

"I won't ever forget you, Lady Hitomi," she sobbed, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Thank you so much for everything that you've done for me. I'm very grateful for what you've done for me."

"We'll come to see you again," Hitomi promised as she gave Eriya one last kiss on the cheek. She then stepped away to give Naria a chance to say good-bye. She would need much more time, no doubt, since she would separate with Eriya for the first time in their lives. For ten rotations they had always been together; but today, that would end.

Awkwardly standing before her twin, Naria managed to say through her tears, "Take care of yourself, Little Sister."

"Take care of yourself, Big Sister," Eriya muttered in answer. "And make sure Lady Hitomi stays safe."

"I'll protect her, I promise." As they linked their pinkies with promise, they looped their tails together. They then thought of their good luck charms, the twin goddesses linking together with elegant twists of gold and silver while promising good luck and fortune. They then remembered the man who had gifted them.

"He loves her a lot," Eriya whispered. "But something isn't right."

"I know. I'll keep watch."

Gold stared at silver. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

A hand then rested on Naria's shoulders, making her look up into verdant pools. Mamoru silently smiled at her and motioned his head towards Van and Hitomi. Van had informed him that the twins were separating, one deciding to stay in Freid while the other would continue traveling with his sister. Sympathizing for them and their feelings of separation, Mamoru had approached Naria. However, he had briefly forgotten that he could not speak to either girl and hoped that his presence and facial expressions would say what he wanted to say.

Grateful for Mamoru's gesture, Naria nodded and took his hand to follow him. She did not look back at her sister, wanting to walk on without regret or lingering sadness. Eriya watched her silver counterpart walk away, thanking Chid for his kindness as he stood by her silently. When Naria disappeared from sight, the young duke commented, "I thought that either both or none would stay with me. I never expected you two to separate from each other. But thank you for staying with me, even though your sister now will be lonely."

Remembering how Naria had tightly held Mamoru's hand, the golden cat girl smiled somewhat knowingly. "No, she won't be lonely. She'll find her own happiness. She's just like me—after all, we're twins."


	9. Memory IX: Return

**Author's Note:** Hitomi's ability to sing is based off of the fact that Maaya Sakamoto, her voice actress, is a wonderfully talented and amazing singer.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Tenkuu no Escaflowne," its characters, or its story plot. They belong to their respectable owners and creators.

* * *

**Memory of Yesterday  
Memory**** IX****: Return**

* * *

"Where are the misses?" Gaddes questioned while walking up to Van. The Asturian finished tying his sash and buckled his belt, neatly securing his sword by his side. Although having lived with the unruly Crusade crew for rotations on end, Gaddes had similar standards of cleanliness as his commander. Granted Gaddes did not dress as prim and proper as Allen, but he knew how to maintain appearances. And since the King of Fanelia had told him about the general feeling that he wanted the group to give off, the Asturian sergeant had combed his hair a little neater than usual, had shaved off his growing stubble, and had dressed a little stricter in his new Freidish tunic.

To answer Gaddes' question, Van motioned towards the covered wagon nearby. "They're changing their clothes right now." He smiled at Gaddes' appearance and congratulated him for looking like a good, decent family man. Unlike his friend, Van's appearance had not changed much. Instead of his usual royal finery, Van donned similar garb as Gaddes. And luckily due to his Fanelian upbringing, Van was no stranger to common, simple clothes.

_Too bad he can't get rid of his fighter's stance, _Gaddes mused. He knew that he could not either, but Van was an extraordinary case. At first glance, Van looked like a commoner; but if someone stood near enough, he would notice a stately and commanding presence coming from Van. _It's probably from growing up as a prince. Well, it's a good thing he's a better actor than what he was eight rotations ago,_ Gaddes chuckled to himself.

The sergeant joined Van and leaned against the same wall as they waited for the rest of their party. After checking that no on was in ear shot, Gaddes whispered, "So, Lord Va—er, I mean—Lord Folken—"

"Just call me Folken," Van casually grinned. "Right now, we're trying to hide our identities, so we'll have to get rid of anything that establishes differences between us. You and I are the same on this journey…well, sort of. You're older, so I guess I should treat you with some respect."

"Don't even bother—you could kick my ass any time during a fight," the older man laughed. Gaddes would have rather been treated as an equal than as a superior by a king like Van. Otherwise, he would have been uncomfortable and constantly arguing with his conscience. His life as a soldier demanded at least that much from himself. "Anyways, _Folken_, I wanted to ask what we were going to do about money. From what I understand, our 'benefactor' arranged for us to be able to travel with these merchants but we have to pay our own way."

"Yes," Van nodded in agreement. "Chid arranged it so that it looked like we aren't connected to him or the Royal House and we're simply commoners looking for a more affordable passage to Fanelia."

"And how are we going to afford it?"

When he turned his attention to the younger man, Gaddes noticed a mischievous glint in Van's red-amber eyes. "Well, we're both experienced and well-seasoned soldiers, right? Why not be mercenary guards? Merchant caravans are always searching for reliable protectors. If we just want food, board, and safe passage, we'll be the cheapest sort of guards for these people."

"Ah, I see," Gaddes chuckled. "My, you've thought this through, Folken."

"Thought what through?"

The girls appeared from the wagon, pulling out Mamoru behind them. He looked flustered and rather embarrassed dressed in his Freidish attire. "Hey, what was he doing in there with you?" Gaddes demanded suspiciously.

"Oh, when we finished changing, we noticed that Mamoru needed some help," Hitomi giggled. She placed a hand on Mamoru's shoulder, hoping to comfort him somewhat. "The poor boy didn't know how to wear Gaean clothes properly, so—"

"I'm sorry if I'm not from here," he pouted while looking down at the foreign clothes. The Earth boy flicked the ends of the sash tied around his waist, remembering his annoyance and irritation when he had tried to change on his own. Mamoru sighed, wondering why clothing was such a difficult thing on Gaea.

Naria giggled at Mamoru's reaction, guessing by his put-out expression and inflection what he had said to Lady Hitomi. Her silver tail swung side to side to project her amusement._ He's so adorable,_ Naria thought with an inner giggle.

"Well, now that you're all here, Gaddes and I will be right back." Van smiled at the group and told them to stay there and to remain out of harm's way. Due to their circumstances, the men had to arrange something with their transporters and would need the girls and Mamoru to stay put and out of trouble. And while Van and Gaddes were gone, if anyone asked, they were with them.

"Hey, why can't I come?" Mamoru demanded indignantly. "Don't treat my like a girl!"

"You can't even speak to or understand anyone besides Hitomi and myself," Van answered, flicking the boy's forehead. He grinned and patted Mamoru's sand-colored hair. "Just stay here and keep an eye on the girls, okay?"

Pouting and grumbling, the boy murmured, "Fine."

Once that was settled, the two swordsmen walked towards the leading merchant of the caravans and humbly made their propositions. In exchange for passage with the merchants, food, and a place to stay, Gaddes and Folken offered to provide whatever protection and other like services the caravan required. Liking the looks of the two men, the head merchant quickly agreed but warned that they would have to prove themselves before officially being hired.

"Prove ourselves?"

The middle-aged man shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, but after some trouble with some commoners we hired last time from Asturia, we want to be sure that you're capable."

At this point, members of the caravan joined their leader and stood behind him in support. After hearing what the head merchant said, the general group nodded in consensus. "They conned us the first time when a bunch of bandits attacked—they and the bandits were working together. But when we were attacked by a separate group, they turned cowards on us and ran away."

"It was bad enough that they stole all of our money."

"But then they went and stole most of our goods too!"

"Not to mention some of our own personal wares."

"We couldn't make money, and getting food was challenging enough!"

"I remember my family nearly starved that season."

After listening to these unfortunate experiences, Van and Gaddes looked to each other. "I guess it can't be helped." Returning their attentions to their transportation providers, the Fanelian spoke for them, "We accept to be tested."

"Very well." The leader turned to his men and ordered them to bring out the heavy rope. Unloading one wagon, ten men pulled out a long length of heavy rope and arranged it into a circle on the ground. Once that was done, they drew straws to see which of them would challenge their two new potential guards. Waiting for their challengers to be decided, Van and Gaddes stepped into the makeshift ring and prepared themselves to duel with the supplied opponents.

As he stretched his arms and shoulders, the Asturian asked, "So, do you think this will be difficult?"

"Nothing more than two seconds on the battlefield," Van answered seriously. "It'll be a group battle, guessing from how they're arranging themselves and drawing straws. They want to know if we can handle more than one opponent."

Movement caught Gaddes' attention. He grinned, "Well, here they come."

Six of the younger men entered the ring and stood opposite of the two fighters. The other merchants and their families neared the area, hoping to see a brief fight. Just as curious, Celena, Hitomi, Mamoru, and Naria joined the other women and children to watch Van and Gaddes win their passage to Fanelia.

Without hesitation or trepidation, the men unsheathed their swords and circled around each other warily within the ring. Having fought with Gaddes a few times in the past, Van knew enough to synchronize with the Asturian to battle harmoniously. When Gaddes gave him the subtle sign of his readiness, the king quickly advanced and charged towards the merchants. Anticipating his charge, the group quickly dispersed and surrounded Van and launched a counterattack. Falling for the feint, the merchants did not see Van pull back and Gaddes coming from behind to disarm three of them.

Sprinting to round off the remaining three, Van practically flew to the edge of the ring. However, the youngest of the merchant group ran to meet him, and Van did not anticipate such speed and technique. In defense, Van swung his sword forward and parried the attack. But the young merchant pushed further, forcing his sword into the king's circle. As Van dodged and narrowly missed being cut, the sword caught his necklace. As he pulled away to safety, the chain broke apart and the pendant flew into the air. Van hissed in frustration, wanting to follow the pendant's falling path but being unable to do so for the moment. The fight was more important at this point.

Fortunately for him, someone else followed the pendant's flight. As the ruby jewel arched in the air, Mamoru followed it with his emerald eyes and caught it safely before it could hit the ground and become lost in the grass. The Boy from the Mystic Moon breathed in relief when he found the pendant and its broken chain securely clutched in his hand. "I got it."

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah, I caught it," Mamoru answered happily. When he looked up, he stared into a pair of silver eyes. "Naria?"

The cat girl blinked in surprise. "Did—did you just understand what I said?"

"You can understand what I'm saying?"

They looked at each other and then down at the ruby pendant clutched in Mamoru's hand. Both had the same through running through their minds. "Could it be…?"

"Hey, watch out!"

The two looked up in surprise, one of the armed merchants faltering his way towards them. Instinctively, Mamoru grabbed a thick stick from the ground, pushed Naria away from harm, caught the man's falling blade with the piece wood, and twisted the sword out of the way.

"Ne, are you all right?" Naria asked while helping the boy onto his feet.

"I'm all right," Mamoru replied. He returned his attention to the ring. "But what about—"

Quickly, Van and Gaddes ended their fights and earned the applause and admiration of their crowd. Graciously they helped their opponents to their feet and helped them collect their swords. "You two are very skilled." The merchants gave them critical glances. "Were you two soldiers during the war?"

"Yes," Van admitted readily.

"Idiot," Gaddes growled. "I told you to keep that to yourself!"

"But—"

Deciding to interrupt a possible argument between the two soldiers, the merchants then asked, "And who else is in your party?"

Gaddes then motioned the others to come to them. He pulled Celena close to his side with Allen's disembodied voice constantly reminding him of his responsibility to the young woman. When she looked up into his uneasy expression, Celena beamed and hooked her arm around Gaddes' to reassure him of her safety. She knew his thoughts and understood why Gaddes earnestly kept her with him as much as possible. Easily Celena could imagine the earful her brother would give the sergeant if even the slightest hurt were to happen to her.

Counting the group's members, the leading merchant understood why both men had offered themselves so easily for so little. Their group was not extremely large, but for traveling a huge distance with little money, they had a problem on their hands. And especially if they were on the run and trouble was on their tails…The merchant then asked his next question. "And how are all of you related?"

Van smiled obnoxiously while pointing his thumb in Gaddes' direction. "My older brother here is getting married and wanted to do it back home, in Fanelia. So we're traveling back to our family land to get him hitched."

"Oh, congratulations," the merchants immediately told Gaddes. Seeing him and Celena standing so close and happily "together," the people automatically assumed that she was the bride-to-be. Some of them even approached Celena and shook her hand.

Celena blushed and wanted to protest; however, she kept her mouth shut and smiled awkwardly as people showered her and Gaddes with kind and congratulating words. Earlier Van had warned her that they would have to take on false identities for the journey. And for the sake of their safety and hopes to reach Fanelia as quickly as possibly, Celena would just bear with the circumstances.

Seeing as that covered the identities of half of their party, the merchant leader then turned his attention to the more suspicious half. A foreign woman, and younger foreign man, and a silver leopard cat girl: a very bizarre bunch they traveled with. "And what about you, boy? You don't look Fanelian—so what are you doing with them?"

Nervous and under pressure, Mamoru quickly blurted, "I'm here with my brother-in-law and older sister." He held Hitomi's hand for assurance.

When the merchant looked from Hitomi to Mamoru, his eyes widened in surprise. He had not noticed how similar they looked until that very moment. However, he seemed skeptical about their relationships, even more so to the fact that the younger soldier and the foreign young woman were married.

"Um, our parents passed away when we were very young," Hitomi lied to smooth out the wrinkles before they became waves of doubt. "I've been taking care of Mamoru as far as he can really remember. And we took in Naria here when she appeared at our home one day." Hitomi blushed at what she would say next and only hoped that Folken would forgive her—she needed to go along with Mamoru's story. "When I married, Mamoru and Naria naturally came to live with us. My husband has been a very good influence on my brother's life." She turned to Folken with a sweet smile. "Isn't that right, darling?"

Van immediately blushed. "R-right." Even dreaming for years about Hitomi calling out to him sweetly could not prepare him for its reality.

"What kind of reaction is that?"

"Oh, don't mind him, please," the young woman cut in while linking arms with her "husband." Hitomi tried to maintain control over her voice. "We were just married three moons ago, and he still isn't accustomed to being called 'darling.' Actually, he's a little embarrassed—he's always been a bit shy when it comes to being affectionate." She rested her head against Folken's shoulder with a sweet smile, praying to the gods that the merchant would believe her.

Shyly, Van turned his head to the side to somewhat mask his embarrassment. Fortunately, his actions unintentionally confirmed Hitomi's story to be true. Seeing that they acted like a married couple and the younger two were like their children of sorts, the head merchant sighed, "Fine. We'll take you with us. Well, then the pairs will be in the same wagon and—"

"NO!" Celena and Hitomi protested in unison.

"What?"

"Er—I mean, we can't have Celena and Gaddes sleeping in the same wagon. They're engaged." Hitomi turned to Folken. "Darling, even though your brother is older, he still has to follow the same rules that we did. It wouldn't do if we arrived at your parents' home and they find out that Celena and Gaddes have already shared a bed together."

"Ah, you're right," Van agreed, as if remembering the tradition suddenly. "The girls will have to be together, and we men will have to stay together. Would that be a problem? It might be a better arrangement, actually. Then, if you ever needed us in the dead of night, we wouldn't disturb them in their slumber."

"Thank you." Hitomi gratefully kissed Folken on the cheek. She turned to the merchant leader. "Would that be all right?"

"Of course, of course," the old man waved. "But when you want to be with your husband alone, don't come crying to me, ma'am."

She blushed while trying to smile. "I'll remember that."

"Well, if you're ready, then climb in. We're ready to leave now."

Quickly everyone packed up and set the caravan into motion. The head merchant's wife Lira led Hitomi, Celena, and Naria to the wagon that they would be traveling in. Once Van, Gaddes, and Mamoru helped the girls climb onto the wagon, they followed the men to their positions along the caravan. They traveled throughout the day, only stopping at nightfall. By then, the men were worn out and rested against their wagons and beasts while the women prepared their meals and did whatever domestic chores they could get done.

As they rested, Van, Gaddes, and Mamoru discussed recent events. "So when you wear the pendant, other Gaeans understand what you're saying." Van frowned. "Why didn't we think of this before?"

Shrugging and fiddling with the jewel, Mamoru responded, "Well, it's not a very obvious thing, you know." Thanks to Hitomi and Celena, a new chain had been found for the pendant. Since discovering that Mamoru could communicate with everyone when he wore it, Van allowed the Boy from the Mystic Moon to hold it until a later time.

"Well, I should have noticed it before." Van sighed, tired on the inside and outside. "Now that I think of it, I remember when I went to the Mystic Moon and Hitomi's friends couldn't understand a word I said. The only one that spoke to me was her. Perhaps the reason why only she understood me was because she had the pendant."

Gaddes whistled at this new theory. "So you think that the pendant somehow connects people?"

"Or acts as a medium between Gaea and the Mystic Moon—after all, it is a Draconian relic, and they lived on the Mystic Moon and created Gaea," Van nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised if this is how we're connected."

"Eh, what are you young people discussing?"

Van smiled at the merchants as they joined the campfire. "Oh, I'm just telling Mamoru about the Great Gaean War eight rotations ago." He patted his "brother-in-law" hardily on the back. "He always wants to hear about it."

"Eh? Doesn't everyone know about that?" the head merchant Ecrios asked as he took a spot by the fire.

"Ah, well, he was young when his parents were killed, and his sister sheltered him from the war as much as she could." Van's garnet eyes saddened slightly as he added, "After all, children shouldn't be exposed to such horrors at such a young age."

_He's no ordinary man,_ Ecrios finally decided. The senior merchant had been trying to peg the Fanelian's character ever since he had met him, knowing very well that "Folken" was no simple commoner. Although the "younger brother," Folken most obviously led his group and held absolute authority over his party; but he would act his age from time to time, making Ecrios wonder about Folken's actual role. And just now, the young warrior had proven himself. Named after a Fanelian prince and spouting wisdom like the oldest sage: he deserved great respect. "Well," Ecrios chuckled, turning his attention towards Mamoru, "what does this young man desire to learn about?"

"I want to hear more about the King of Fanelia and the Girl from the Mystic Moon," Mamoru quickly blurted.

"Why do you want to hear about them?" Van blushed.

The alien boy grinned mischievously. "I just think the story is cool, a lone king and a mysterious girl falling in love and saving the world." He did his best to hold back his laughter when Van gave him a shy expression. In reality, Mamoru already knew a lot about the Great Gaean War and Van and Hitomi's relationship. And he trusted the information that he knew; however, he wanted to know what others thought about his sister and her "boyfriend." He wanted to know how strong of a hold this world had on Hitomi.

"Oh, ho! You want to hear about King Fanel and the Mystic Moon girl?"

"Do you want to hear the rumors or the facts?"

"Ha ha, don't listen to him, boy! All he knows are the rumors!"

"It's not like there's solid facts about those two lovers."

The merchants laughed and began telling Mamoru all of what they knew.

Seeing Mamoru in good company, Van rose from his seat, left the fire towards his night post, and retreated into his thoughts. The day had been busy and insane, to say the least. And the rest of the trip would be just as crazy, considering Van had to pretend being a Fanelian lord named Folken pretending to be Hitomi's husband when in fact that's all he wanted to be: her husband. However, to throw in more trouble, Hitomi of course did not remember Van or her feelings for him, forcing him to make her fall in love with him again and to help her regain a lifetime's worth of memories. He needed her to remember how she felt for him.

"And isn't that a sore spot?" the young king murmured somewhat bitterly. Hitomi's feelings: what were they before she had disappeared? He knew that before she had left Gaea that she had loved him. Over the next rotation, they had deepened their feelings for one another and experienced a passionate love even though they could not meet face to face. Throughout that affair, Van had known and still knew that he only wanted her as his wife. He would only marry Hitomi. But had she felt the same? Had she wanted to save herself only for him?

"What am I doing to myself?" Van growled in frustration. Thinking such negative and doubtful thoughts would only hurt him; and disbelieving in Hitomi's heart would hurt her as well. Rubbing the back of his head, he wiped the thoughts from his mind and moved between the wagons towards his watch post. Whether by fate or by coincidence, Van saw Hitomi walking towards the children's fire. "What is she up to?" he wondered while he silently followed.

After finishing her domestic duties as a part of the traveling bargain, Hitomi sighed and wandered towards where her ward beckoned her. "What's wrong, Naria?" the young woman questioned.

Her ears drooping, Naria looked at the big eyes and bundles of blankets all around her. "The other children won't go to bed, Lady Hitomi."

Smiling at the cat girl's kindness, Hitomi turned to the other children around the fire and kindly asked, "Ne, what's wrong? Why won't you all go to bed?"

"We can't sleep."

"The night is too scary."

"And the Mystic Moon is bright tonight," a girl whispered. "Something bad might happen."

"No, no, the Mystic Moon shining bright tonight is a good sign," Hitomi assured, her emerald eyes beaming at the children. "Tonight we have the favor of the Mystic Moon goddess."

"The Mystic Moon goddess?"

Hitomi nodded. "In Fanelia, they say that a goddess lives on the Mystic Moon; whenever she shows favor on Gaea, she will glow brightly and proudly. However, when she is displeased, she'll hide away in Gaea's skies."

"Why does Fanelia believe in the Goddess of the Mystic Moon?"

"Because," Hitomi smiled somewhat sadly, "the woman that King Fanel loved brought him the goddess' blessings. They say because of this woman with the goddess' powers, King Fanel won against his enemies and could rebuild his kingdom." An idea then struck her mind. "Ah, let me sing you something from Fanelia—it got me to sleep every time whenever I heard it." Hitomi then took a seat beside Naria and the fire.

The children all looked somewhat skeptical, but the silver cat girl encouraged them with a smile. "Lady Hitomi is a very good singer. Whenever my sister and I couldn't sleep, her singing would always do the trick, promise."

"Thank you, Naria." As she made herself comfortable in her seat, Hitomi straightened her posture to sing. When she began, Hitomi sang a lullaby Nina had taught her, hoping the simple melody would be enough to lull the children to sleep. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her gaze towards the glittering night sky and sang the ancient lullaby.

_Win dain a lotica  
En vai tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
En dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint_

Van's ears perked at the familiar melody, wondering the source of the sweet sound. He came closer to the children's group and was surprised when he saw Hitomi singing. He had never known that she could sing. Leaning against a wagon, Van watched and listened from a short distance.

_Win chent a lotica  
En vai tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
Si katigura neuver  
Floreria for chesti  
Si entina_

_La la la la la la la la la...  
__Fontina blu cent  
De cravi esca letisimo  
La la la la la la la la la...  
De quantian  
La finde reve_

The children's eyes slowly drooped and closed while the song lulled them towards slumber.

_Win dain a lotica  
En vai tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
En dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint_

As the final note faded into a soft hum, Hitomi quietly tucked Naria into her blankets and tiptoed away from the children. When she returned to her own camp, she sat by the fire and breathed in relief.

"That was beautiful, miss."

Hitomi jumped in surprised. Ecrios, his wife Lira, and some women stood behind her with admiring expressions. Uncomfortable with their gazes, she turned away and faced the fire with a blush blooming across her cheeks. "Oh, thank you."

Deciding to join the conversation, Van sat beside her and asked, "Where did you learn that song?"

Sheepishly she murmured, "Nina taught it to me while I lived with her in Fanelia."

"It's a beautiful song," Lira remarked. "What is the legend behind it?"

Hitomi turned to Folken, knowing that he would know the story better. Seeing the pleading look in her verdant eyes, he acquiesced and spoke for her. "It's one of the legends of how the Fanelian people began. A woodland fairy fell in love with a dragon, and together they gave birth to the first Fanelians, people both of the forests and of dragons."

"You were the first dragon," Hitomi recited. "My beloved: I've been watching you from atop the fairy stump. How beautifully did the water touch those lips: how you shone at the spearhead of battle: Because you flew away, the sky is unseen to me. Let's just spell this spinning-wheel so everything will be illusion. My beloved, you were the first dragon."

The audience lightly sighed at the lovely sound of Hitomi's recital. "Ma'am, would you be interested in singing for us?" Ecrios inquired.

"Eh?"

"Well, since we're traveling merchants and are always on the move, we get tired whenever we rest and would like a brief distraction," the head merchant explained jovially. "However we don't have many entertainers amidst our numbers. Would you mind performing for us when you can? Of course, we would pay your for your work." Ecrios looked at Van for approval. "Would you mind having your wife do that for us?"

_My wife..._Fighting back his blush, Van turned to Hitomi and asked her, "What would you like to do?"

"I would be happy to sing for them." She smiled at her play-husband. "And this way, we'll have some money to spend once we reach another town."

Pleased with the arrangements, Ecrios shook Hitomi's hand to seal the deal and went back to his family and left Van and Hitomi alone. As the young woman quietly and simply sat watching the crackling flames, Van observed her and tried to find the girl he had known rotations ago.

He remembered the time when he had rescued Hitomi from slavers in Palas and how he, Hitomi, and Merle had escaped from Dilandau's attack with Allen's help. Afterward, by the firelight of their small camp, Van had watched Hitomi the same way as he did now. The way the fire glinted against her wheat-colored hair and how it made her jade-green eyes a warm hazel remained the same. A nervous hint of uncertainty still marked her features, but this time, Hitomi did not know who she was at all.

So it was his duty to help her recall.

"There is another translation of that song," Van murmured.

"Is there?" When the young woman turned to look at him, she fought against melting into his intense eyes. Thanks to the flames, they had flecks of honey and light amber against his rich garnet pools; Hitomi felt hypnotized.

"Yes, a few of the noble families of Fanelia know the alternate meaning," Van replied softly. "Many people have forgotten that it was once a message."

"What is it?"

Smiling, he recited lyrically, "In the darkness, the dragon wakes. To a heart numbed with cold, the dragon roars. With you by my side, the dragon sleeps. When the dragon gains wings, into the sky our hopes will leap."

_With you by my side the dragon sleeps,_ Hitomi thought curiously. A flash of land dragons chasing after her filled her with terror. However, she remembered how they retreated—they had all retreated because of someone beside her: the one she cared for so much. "That's beautiful, Folken."

"Yes, it is, isn't it? My mother often sang this to me as a lullaby. However, her voice..." His voice wavered slightly as he reigned in his emotions. "Her voice is something I have not heard in many rotations. She passed away shortly after my father."

"I'm sorry," Hitomi whispered, holding Folken's broad hand in her slender one. "You must miss her very much."

"Yes…" _But not as much as I miss you,_ he told himself. Holding her hand only reminded Van of what he did not have and what he could not have until Hitomi returned. But even now, was he not making progress? Was her heart not warming to his? If only he could…

He turned and kissed Hitomi tenderly on her forehead. "Good night." Quickly Van stood up and went towards his post for the night. Hitomi could not say a word as she watched him disappear into the nocturnal shadows. All she could think about was the growing warmth from where his lips had touched her skin.

"Folken…"

* * *

An exhausted Celena and Gaddes sat together in front of the campfire, both completely worn out by the day. They had just accepted yet more congratulations for their engagement—for the third day straight since they had departed Freid. Of course by then the couple had straightened out their story, and now everyone knew how they had "met".

Through this entire situation, Celena wondered how she should act around Gaddes. She knew that she had to pretend being his fiancée and had to act as if she were in love with him. But when did she start and stop? When were they engaged lovers and then a lady with her elder brother's sergeant? Or could the two merge?

_No,_ the fair maiden shook her head. _No, we can never be that. What am I thinking? I don't even actually have those kinds of feelings for Gaddes._ A blush tinted Celena's cheeks while she observed the soldier from the side of her eyes. He sat naturally with one leg bent and the other stretched out and had one arm resting loosely behind her back. Silently he sat beside her, his gaze fixed upon the night sky.

At thirty-one rotations, Gaddes still looked handsome in a rugged, jaunty fashion. Granted, he was not as good-looking as her brother, but few people could match Allen Crusade Schezar VIII's standard in appearances. And he was not the same as he had been some rotations ago; however, Gaddes had an enduring pragmatic attractiveness about him. Like his personality, his looks were not showy or overt, but a quiet, kind steadiness that could be stern and serious as quickly as easy and joking.

_What am I thinking? _Celena shook her head and tried steering her thoughts towards something more appropriate. She placed her hands over her hot cheeks in hopes to temper her growing feelings. How could Gaddes act so cool about all of this? She had not known that he could act at all, actually.

Celena had never expected Gaddes to be a good actor; furthermore, she had never expected him to play along with such a ridiculous situation without anxiety or unease. How could he, her brother's right-hand man and second-in-command, act so casual and intimate with her? How could Gaddes treat her, an Asturian noblewoman, like a woman matching his social status? And why?

"Are you going to tell Brother about this?" Celena finally managed to ask, killing the silence.

Gaddes raised a brow to the young woman with a questioning face. "Miss, do I look like I have a death wish?"

"You're rather willing to hide something from him," she quickly retorted.

"Only for your own good, Miss," the sergeant sighed. "Can you imagine how the Commander would treat you if he knew about this?" Gaddes already knew what would happen to him if Allen discovered their little game; and he knew even better what would happen to Celena if all were discovered. Undoubtedly the young woman would be locked away in a bird cage, never set free unless ordered by the good graces of the Queen or Princess Eries. And although he would agree with Allen's feelings, Gaddes still hated the thought of imprisoning Celena: she deserved to be free after so many rotations of being trapped within Dilandau.

"For my own good?" Celena thought about his words carefully. She sensed the doubled weight of Gaddes' words, and she wondered what exactly he wanted to tell her. "So…Would you hide something from me, Gaddes, if you thought it was for my own good?"

_Damn it, this isn't going to well. What am I going to tell her now?_ The Asturian soldier bit his lip apprehensively as he thought of his next move. "There are some things in the world that are better left unknown, Miss."

Scooting herself closer to him, the lady demanded, "Does that mean you're hiding something from me right now?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Sweat drops began beading at Gaddes' brow.

"Are you hiding the past from me, like my brother?" Simply by looking at his face Celena knew the answer. She had always known the answer since returning to her brother eight rotations ago. At first, she had not noticed because she simply wanted to readjust living with Allen; however, as time passed, she felt the secrets withheld from her. But at first, Celena had thought only her brother guilty of the crime.

Now she knew he had an accomplice.

Angry and hurt, she got up and went to the girls' tent. She did not stop even with Gaddes calling out to her. "Celena, wait!"

As soon as she stormed into the tent, Celena went to her part and buried herself in her blankets. She wanted to forget, forget the hurt and loneliness she felt. Celena had trusted Gaddes because he had always told her the truth. Whenever her brother, King Dryden, Queen Millerna, or Princess Eries told her something, their words were always sugar-coated. She had begged over and over again to learn about the Great Gaean War, what her brother had done, what she had done, and most importantly, where she had disappeared to for so many rotations. They always assured her that those were not things a proper Asturian lady knew about and had no need to know. Celena had then turned to the Crusade crew—because they were never concerned with propriety—but even they had been reluctant to tell her anything.

But Gaddes had not been like any of them. He had told her honestly about the horrors of war, how Allen had gone against his country for the sake of the world, how they all had fought against the odds and had made difficult decisions. He had told her what he knew about her situation, which seemed then not much. But she had been satisfied. Celena had never doubted Gaddes because he had told her what the others would not.

"Liar," she cried into her pillow. She shut her blue eyes tight, wishing she could just wipe everything all away. "Why didn't he tell me? What is he hiding from me?" When Celena opened her eyes, she no longer lied in the tent but stood in a desolate field and faced someone she knew she had seen before.

He was the same age as her, she knew. His hair, short and well-groomed, reminded her of hers eight rotations ago. The young man's general features, she knew them well enough—especially the scar on his right cheek. Even though she knew him, Celena still did not know who he was. However, he was the one who asked, "Who are you?"

Celena felt pity welling up inside of her while she carefully neared the young man. "I'm you."

Cautious and distrustful, he took a step back from her. "I'm no wench."

"No, you're not," she agreed gently. She took slow and careful steps towards him, not wanting him to draw away again. "I'm simply the part you forgot for so long—the part I can't accept."

"The part that I forgot?" he whispered.

"Well, now I guess it would be in reverse now, wouldn't it?" Celena sighed as she reached out to her alternate self. "Dilandau, won't you disappear? Won't you go and rest?"

"No! I have to fight!" He shouted, slapping away her hand. "If I don't, the Dragon will kill me! He'll kill me like he did Gatti, Chesta, Viole, Dalet—all of them!" His crimson eyes glared at her accusingly. "Do you want him to kill me? You want to get me, don't you? You won't let me fight him!"

"We don't have to fight anyone anymore, Dilandau! We're free," Celena yelled back. She could feel him pulling away from her, and she could not let it happen. "Jajuka wanted that for us! You remember him, don't you? You remember what he said? It's all right not to fight. You don't need to stay here any more!"

Farther away in the field, Mamoru watched Celena speaking to a similar looking young man. Mamoru remembered that person from Celena's episode on the Crusade. He had taken over Celena's thoughts and had attacked Mamoru and Van with the intent to kill. _That person was responsible for all of the awful things._ "Who is he?"

The past then flashed and whirled around him, showing Mamoru everything. He saw the sorcerers kidnapping Celena as a young girl, cutting her hair, and giving her to the dog man Jajuka for care. And then he appeared, the bloodthirsty monster, Fanelia's attacker. He burned and murdered, all throughout the war, always hunting Van and Hitomi. This monster had feelings; he had mourned and felt loneliness when all of his subordinates were dead. He suffered because of their absence; he had lost control over himself because of their deaths. And at the final battle, Celena had finally won and had returned to her family. Mamoru felt a tear well up in his eye as he realized the hardships that Celena had faced and faced right now.

"How can I let go when he still hasn't?" Dilandau demanded from Celena. He glared at Mamoru, growling in frustration. "The Dragon and that bitch from the Mystic Moon will kill us if we don't first. Look at him!" Dilandau pointed accusingly. "Look at what they've created to kill us!"

Mamoru instinctively stepped back, afraid of the silver-haired man. "What?"

"He's already killed his sister—why not the rest of us?" Dilandau spat darkly.

"No," Mamoru shook his head, "no, I didn't kill her! You're wrong! I didn't kill her!" In his denial, he ran away, not wanting to hear anymore.

"His sister?" Celena turned to Mamoru, but he had already disappeared.

Dilandau grabbed Celena's wrist, forced her to face him, and touched foreheads with her. "As long as you never let go, I can never rest." He tilted her head and neared his lips toward hers. "As long as you don't accept your sins," he whispered against her mouth, "I will never leave you." Just as she felt the faintest brush of his warmth against her lips, she awoke.

Celena sat up in her fright. "What was that?" Already she felt the dream fading from her memories. As sweat dripped down the side of her face, Celena tried to calm her rapid heartbeat. All she could remember were the powerful feelings of passion, anger, and shock—everything laced with fear: regular symptoms of her nightmares.

"But…" She turned her gaze towards the men's tent. "He was there…" Celena frowned, wondering why Mamoru had been present in her nightmare and why she felt that he hid a dark secret. She wanted to ask him about the dream, but then Van and Gaddes would surely discover that she had another nightmare. And of all people, she did not want to deal with Gaddes right now or for a while yet. Celena could not forgive him yet.

She would have to wait.

* * *

"I hate waiting." Allen Schezar sighed at his misfortune and anxiously paced the grand throne room. "His Highness said that he would meet with me an hour ago." Millerna and Eries watched him with matching nervous expressions.

"I'm sure Dryden will be here shortly, Allen." The queen sighed apologetically. "I'm sorry; this isn't like him to be so late. He must have been caught up with something—I'm sure he's on his way right now."

As soon as Millerna said the words, the Asturian King bolted into the room and quickly braced himself against the tall doors in attempts to close them. "You can't keep running away from us, Dryden!" Myden shouted through the crack.

"You can't hide everything from us forever!" another advisor yelled while trying to reach into the room. Behind him five other old men fought and pushed against the doors.

"You need to tell us!"

"Answer us!"

"Later!" Dryden shouted in annoyance as he heaved the heavy doors shut. Quickly he locked them and wiped the building sweat from his brow. "Damn it, I never thought they could be so strong," he grumbled over the loud banging, "You'd think that with age they would lose some of that irritating spunk."

Millerna cleared her throat, alerting her husband to her and the others' presences. "Dryden, I'm glad that you've finally arrived."

Giving his wife a quick, loving peck on the cheek, he faced his important guest. "Ah, Allen, sorry that I've kept you waiting for so long. The advisors were getting a little jumpy, as you just saw, and have been dogging me all day and making me late for everything," Dryden apologized sincerely while stepping behind his grand desk. He pulled open a rosewood drawer and picked up a sheet of paper and handed it to the knight. "Read this while I straighten myself out."

Graciously accepting the sheet, the Knight Caeli read it as commanded. Allen's cerulean eyes grew wide as they went further down the document. "Has all of this been confirmed?" he questioned when he reached the end of it.

"Well, ninety-five percent of it," the king sighed tiredly while sinking into his chair. "I'm waiting for the final confirmation. If I don't hear from them at the end of the week, I'm going to go and settle everything myself."

Allen looked up sharply from the paper to Dryden. "What about Van?" he demanded critically.

"I'll send him a message when we know everything for sure." Dryden smiled sagely while pulling a blank stationary from his desk. He immediately began scribbling something while saying, "Ah, which reminds me—Allen, you will return to your old post at Castelo and keep watch there until further notified." As he finished speaking, Dryden poured some hot wax at the bottom of the page and stamped his ring into the red puddle. "Here are your official orders."

The knight took his commands, folded them neatly, and put it away in his breast pocket. "Any particular direction you would like to me to keep watch on, Your Highness?"

"I recommend keeping your eyes towards Daedalus and Cesario," Dryden said solemnly, all jokes now aside, "but since their agents have already infiltrated all of Gaea in search of Hitomi, just watch for anyone who isn't Fanelian, Freidish, or Asturian wandering around the borders. Have regular patrols as well as a few surprises to keep our uninvited guests on their toes."

"As you command," Allen bowed.

A little fearfully, Dryden asked, "Any news on Hitomi?"

"She still doesn't recall anything from the past. Van is keeping his identity from her and has himself known as Folken. Cesarian agents tried kidnapping her in Freid, so Van is taking her back to Fanelia as fast as he can without alerting those searching for her. Hopefully they all fell for the bait and now think that she's safely here at Palas." Allen turned to Millerna and Eries. "It would be very helpful if Your Majesties spread rumors about the presence of a foreign woman within the palace."

Millerna and Eries nodded in understanding. "Of course, we'll get it done."

"Allen, where is your sister?" Eries inquired in concern.

He visibly stiffened at the princess' enquiry and cleared his throat. "She's with Van right now on her way to Fanelia, Princess Eries. Gaddes is escorting her."

The princess' eyes widened in shock. "You let her go with him?"

Uneasy under Eries' scrutiny, Allen rigidly replied, "I had no other choice."

Millerna bit her rosy lip. "Oh, I do hope they're all right."

* * *

A shiver ran down Mamoru's spin as he felt those eyes on him again. He did his best to ignore it and instead focused on Naria's cute cat ears. Without thinking, his hand reached out and petted the soft silver pieces of fur. Alarmed, Naria turned to the young man with wide eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Naria," he apologized, quickly withdrawing his hand. "I just—er—I just wanted to touch your ear," he explained lamely. "They looked really soft, and I was just curious. I'm really sorry." He felt his face grow hot in embarrassment, him suddenly remembering his awkward-teenage-boy mode. "I'm sorry."

"Ne, ne," the ten-rotation old girl giggled. "It's okay. Just next time, give me a warning, ne? Ears are really sensitive, so you just kind of surprised me." Her spotted tail swished back and forth happily. "It actually kind of felt good."

"Really?"

"Mm hm," Naria grinned her toothy cat grin. "You can do it again, if you like." Disguising nothing, Naria stared at Mamoru expectantly, even tilting her head so that he would have a better reach of her ears. Smiling, the young lad carefully petted Naria's ears and felt the softness between his fingers. His smile grew when he began hearing her purr.

Presently, the caravan had stopped in a little town three days away from the Asturian fort Castelo. Short on hands but overflowing with goods, the merchants had asked Mamoru and Naria to watch one of the smaller stalls as extra help. The two happily agreed, not minding the possibilities of earning extra money and having something to keep them busy. So there they were, together selling odd trinkets while waiting for the day to end.

Wondering if his stalker was still about, Mamoru looked up and out at Celena. When she looked at him, he quickly turned away and pretended not to feel her stubborn gaze on him. "Naria, what's that?" he asked busily pointing at a random object.

"Oh, this thing? Well, this is a…" She explained the little trinket eagerly, pleased that she could teach Mamoru something new.

Honestly, he tried listening to the cat girl and her simple and clear explanation, but he could only think about Celena. Mamoru could not help but be frightened by her. As he felt her intense gaze still lingering upon him, he hoped that Celena would forget about the incident in the dream; however, with the way she had been watching him for the entire day, he knew that she wanted to ask him about details. But that dream, that strange person's words, was the last thing Mamoru wanted to discuss—with anyone. _But why did he say that? Why did he say that to me?_ The silver-haired demon had shaken Mamoru, and the Boy from the Mystic Moon cared not to remember him in any way.

When he felt the glaring disappear from the back of his head, Mamoru looked out of the stall and felt surprised to see Celena walk away. A few moments later, Gaddes stood where she had stood and he looked around as if searching for something. A chuckle caught Mamoru's ear. "Looks like the lovebirds are having a lovers' spat," a merchant smiled. "Poor guy: that girl is quite a handful when angry."

"They're fighting? Since when?" Mamoru asked the newcomer.

"Since last night," the older man answered. "I saw her storm off last night. Something happened then between them. No one knows what, and no one wants to find out. If they're going to get married, they need to learn how to solve their own problems. Well, I better get to my family and start helping out." Saluting Mamoru, he walked away. "Good luck selling stuff, kid."

_I wonder if Van and Onee-chan know about this,_ the young man thought. He then spotted Hitomi and Van walking deeper into the surrounding forest. "Hey, Naria, I'm going for a break… I'll be right back." Before she could answer, Mamoru left the stall and ducked behind the wagons: just in case Naria had followed him. Once he was sure that Naria was not following, he turned back towards the forest and spotted Van and Hitomi again. Curious, Mamoru quietly followed them from a good distance. When he heard them speaking, he stopped and hid behind a tree.

"I want to know the truth," Hitomi's voice carried. "I just saw you speaking with Ruhm, the leader of the wolf-people in Fanelia—he's well-known in Arzas. But for what reason is he here? Why are we talking such a long and roundabout way to reach Fanelia, Folken? Wouldn't it have been much easier and safer to take an airship back? I know Lord Hiigo of Arzas would have been more than happy to help us."

_Are you stupid?_ Mamoru bit back a groan. _I can't believe you would mention that guy in front of Van, of all people. Why would the King need a lord when he could just do it himself? That, and he likes you—a lot! Way to go, Onee-chan, stabbing him in the heart like that and kicking him where it hurts. Geez, you haven't changed since we were younger! _With mass amounts of sympathy, Mamoru could just imagine Van frowning at the fond mention of the Fanelian lord. "I'm sorry to keep this from you—it's just that, due to our situation, this route was best."

"Why?"

_Crap, what are you going to tell her now?_ Sweat beaded on Mamoru's face. _What are you going to do now, Van?_ After some self-conflicting silence, Mamoru heard Van release a deep sigh as he finally confessed, "Hitomi, you're in danger."

She gasped. "What?"

"You're in danger: had we taken any other route out of Freid, your life and freedom would have been on the line. I didn't want to tell you this…However, it seems you won't be put off or fooled, and I won't lie to you. In Godashim, it wasn't slave traders but Cesarian agents that tried kidnapping you. They believe that you're Hitomi Kanzaki, the famous Girl from the Mystic Moon."

"They think that I'm Hitomi Kanzaki?"

"Yes, and they will do anything to have you. They mean to use you for ill ends, and that's only the start. Ruhm just delivered a message from Fanelia. It said other nations are taking steps in searching for the Girl of the Mystic Moon, for you," Van confirmed. "But in all honesty, I believe that you're her as well."

"What?"

"Duke Chid believes, as well as others, that you're Hitomi Kanzaki," Van's voice said with solemn assurance. "Your resemblance is uncanny, and your past and present would fit perfectly with her history. And because there's a possibility that you are her, we must do what we can to protect you. We must get you to Fanelia safely."

Hitomi felt a pang of sadness as she processed Folken's words. Was he thinking of that woman now? Did Folken think of Hitomi Kanzaki whenever he looked at her, this nobody? _But,_ Hitomi interjected, _what if I am who they think that I am?_ What if she had found the answer she had been searching for? However, the possibility remained that she was not Hitomi Kanzaki. So what then? Was that the only reason Folken had befriended her, had come closer to her? Or perhaps—"Did the King of Fanelia command you to do this?"

"No, he doesn't know yet what I'm doing," the ebony-haired man assured, if that was any assurance at all. "I am doing this by my own reasoning, not by command."

_Duh,_ Mamoru thought from behind his tree. _Of course you're doing this for yourself, moron. But she doesn't understand all of that._

"I see," Hitomi murmured. Her brother could hear her disbelief and uncertainty. Meanwhile, she thought to herself, _is he doing this for the king's feelings then?_ What would Folken do, being in love with the same woman as his king? Would he again suffer the same tragic love as he did years ago? "As you say, I would probably be safest there. Please take me to Fanelia, Folken," she entrusted him. "I would like to return to Fanelia."

Van frowned at her helpless tone. Did Hitomi really want to return to Fanelia? Did she want to meet him, the king? Or perhaps…did she want to meet Hiigo again?

Jealousy, something Van had not experienced since the Great Gaean War, filled his heart and shook his very soul. He burned with it but knew better than to express it out loud. But all the same, he hurt and asked the same question he had asked eight rotations ago. Would Hitomi ever become his?

He had no chance to ask her because she walked away from him. _It's only fair to her,_ Van thought while standing alone. _I lied to her—so how can I expect her to trust me instantly?_

Having heard enough of the conversation, Mamoru shook his head and quietly walked away before anyone discovered him. As he wandered back to the stall, he tried to sort out his mixed feelings. Really, Mamoru wanted Van to be happy; King Fanel had been most kind to him, treating him like a brother even though they had never met before. And anyone could see that Van loved Hitomi with everything he had. But Hitomi…she could not stay on Gaea.

"But will Van let her go?" _Most definitely not,_ Mamoru answered his own question. _He especially wouldn't let Onee-chan come back with me if he knew the truth._

The truth.

"The truth," he whispered. Shaking his head and clutching the ruby pendant around his neck, Mamoru mumbled, "I won't accept it because it isn't true."

"Ne, what isn't true, Mamoru?" Naria asked as he returned to the stall. She juggled five boxes in her petite arms while reaching for another one. "And where have you been? You took a very long time."

"Sorry," the honey-haired boy apologized gently. His emerald eyes smiled kindly at the feline. "Here, let me help you with all of that." As he assisted Naria, Mamoru wondered what would happen during the remainder of their journey.

* * *

Against the heaven's darkness the two moons glowed brightly with Gaea's uncountable stars. Moving between the wagons, Hitomi dreamily stared at the larger moon, the Mystic Moon, once more transfixed by the satellite's vibrant colors and enormous size. _Home,_ she thought with wistful eyes. _Why does the Mystic Moon always make me think of home?_

"Where are you going, Hitomi?" Lira called, popping her head out of her tent. "And so late at night?"

"I'm just taking a quick stroll. I need a breather," the young woman answered with a sheepish smile. She combed her hair with her fingers from nervous habit. "It's just been so busy since we left the village yesterday—I wanted some time to myself."

"Well, don't take too long," the older woman chuckled in understanding while heading towards the main campfire at the center of the circles. "You're supposed to be singing soon."

"Okay, I won't take long," Hitomi assured quietly. "I promise."

Darting beneath the large wagon animals, Naria glittered beneath the silver moonlight and scampered towards Hitomi. "May I go with you, Lady Hitomi?" she begged ever so sweetly. "Please?"

"Why don't you stay with Mamoru?" the woman grinned while nodding towards his direction. She tucked her long golden hair behind her ears. "Maybe save him from all of those girls."

The cat girl turned towards where Hitomi had directed and bristled at the sight. Just as her protector said, Mamoru had many girls surrounding him, all vying for his precious attention. Recently he had become popular with the girls when they had caught him sparring with Van and Gaddes some nights ago. Everyone had been impressed by his swordsmanship and unexpected fit physique, especially the merchants' daughters. Being merchant children, the girls had little chances to meet young men—especially young men as charming as Mamoru.

_And it doesn't help that he's too nice to all of them. Why does he have to be so nice to everyone? _For noble reasons and for jealous ones, Naria parted from her caretaker and immediately went to Mamoru's rescue.

_I wonder if she'll ever confess to him,_ Hitomi chuckled. But of course, Naria had nothing to rush since she was only ten rotations old. She still had time to make up her mind and heart on what she truly wanted.

After taking one last glance at Naria, Hitomi walked towards the secluded lake near the camp, knowing that no one went near it at night. And she felt grateful for that fact since she could use the place for privacy and meditation. Gods, she really needed that, especially now. Folken's confession about the present situation, her mixed feelings, Hiigo's offers, and all the many possibilities of the future confused Hitomi to the point of madness. She needed to sort through everything quickly before she completely lost herself.

"But who exactly am I?" she sighed while navigating through the woods. "That's what I'm really trying to figure out." And ever since she had returned to Fanelia with Eriya and Naria, she had known she was close. She was so close to recovering her past, if her flashing visions were any indication.

"They've only been this frequent when I first started traveling alone," Hitomi remembered. But her first visions had always been the most confusing and least helpful when it came to discovering her true identity. They were always filled with sadness, regret, and the strongest desire to see someone one last time. Always, in those visions, she rested in a bed, her arm stretched out the heavens, calling out to someone.

_"Please, one last time—I just want to see him one last time."_

_But who is he?_ Hitomi sighed at the complexity and confusion of her situation. She had to find out who she was and then find that person she had wanted to see one last time—if he still lived. "What if he was my fiancé or even my husband?" she gasped in fear. "What would I do then?" And if that was not enough for her to worry about, she had to figure out what she would do with Lord Hiigo and Lord Folken.

"Lord Hiigo has been very kind to me since the first moment we've met. He's done so much for me already; I can't treat him so lightly." But honestly, he did not make her heart pound like Lord Folken did.

Hitomi blushed and felt the heat rise to her ears. What was she thinking? Folken granted her sympathy and kindness because he thought she was Hitomi Kanzaki, the woman he AND his king had fallen in love with eight rotations ago. The Fanelian had even admitted that he wanted to take her to his homeland for his own reasons. He still loved the Girl from the Mystic Moon and thus treated Hitomi in such an affecting manner. He did not really see her at all.

"Ouch." While rubbing her scalp, Hitomi turned to her right and saw her long hair caught in some low branches. As she grumbled about her misfortune and untangled her locks from their arborous clasps, she heard a loud splash and rustling.

_Who would be out this far so late at night?_ Curious, the young woman silently crept up to the lake's shore. She hid behind a tree while she gazed at the lake dazzled by the Mystic Moon and it silver counterpart. Hitomi had to hold back her gasp when she found Folken standing waist-deep in the body of water.

"What is he doing there?" she wondered quietly.

As she deliberated this, dazzling white sprouted from Folken's back and showered soft purity all across the lake. Hitomi lost her breath as she gazed upon his flawless white wings. He looked beautifully majestic and mystically fearsome standing in the water, his wings as his white banner with his gaze fixed upon the two moons. It took every last bit of self-control to keep Hitomi from collapsing where she stood. "What is he?"

And she remembered all of the tales that she heard about a race of winged people. The Draconians: they were the descendents of Atlantians, the people that had created Gaea. Everyone feared the fabled race, afraid of the destructive curse they were said to carry.

_"… I think your wings are very beautiful."_

The black-haired youth smiled at her. _"I only wish they could be as beautiful as you."_

She felt herself embracing him as they flew with a warm breeze. _"No, don't say something like that—that's just too sad."_

_"I love you."_

And then Hitomi remembered another part of her past: she had been in love with a Draconian.

"I was in love with one?" She directed her gaze towards Folken and wondered if she could have loved him in her past life.

_"But it's not me that you love so dearly,"_ a voice whispered to her. Again, she remembered the gentle smile—that young man with sky hair and garnet eyes, his kind smile. _"It's not _me_ that you love."_

_The line of Fanelia is said to descend from dragons,_ Hitomi recalled. Looking at Folken on the water, she knew that he was not a simple lord from the Land of Dragons. And even though she knew that he had lied to her, she knew that she could trust him. _He said he wanted to be my friend, right? He wants me to trust him, doesn't he?_ Hitomi sighed as she turned to walk back to the campsite.

Really, she could not find peace wherever she went.

* * *

_"Take care of these and they'll bring you very good fortune. The twin goddesses are known for their benevolent nature and powerful loyalty to those that care for them. They're the luckiest of all."_ Naria smiled in remembrance as she admired how on her charm the two cat goddesses looped and intertwined and how their diamond eyes sparkled. The way Lord Folken had spoken about the cat goddesses made it seem that they would come to life at any moment...or that they lived in Naria and Eriya. Of course, the twin girls would act as Lady Hitomi's charm—except now they were separated.

"I miss you, Eriya." The silver cat mewed while cleaning her charm.

"Is that what Va—Folken got you in Freid?" Mamoru asked while he emerged from the night's shadows. Naria perked up as she welcomed him to the girls' campfire and made room for him to sit beside her.

"Yes, it is," she answered. "I was just thinking of my sister."

"Oh, the gold one that stayed with Duke Chid," Mamoru murmured thoughtfully. He turned his verdant gaze to the silver girl and asked her, "Why didn't you stay with Duke Chid, too? Didn't you like him as well?"

Blushing and turning away from Mamoru's questioning gaze, Naria responded quickly, "Sisters shouldn't like the same people. It makes things difficult."

"Why can't you like the same person?" Mamoru huffed. "That doesn't make sense to me. You like who you like: that's that. You can't help that. And you never know if someone might feel something similar."

"It wouldn't have mattered," Naria added. "Eriya is my little sister, and her luck has always been stronger than mine. If they want to be happy, then I shouldn't interfere."

_"My luck was stronger than yours, Sister."_

_"I want his love."_

"What kind of attitude is that?" Mamoru demanded, somewhat annoyed. "How do you ever expect to win when you're always counting yourself out before you try? Why not push your luck? Why not test it to see if it really is weaker? You shouldn't just give up so easily!" He faltered when he noticed Naria's rigid and frightened form, her big feline eyes staring at him nervously. Immediately, he lost of all of his righteous steam and settled back down in his seat. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be like that. Even I should know that it isn't easy."

"Eh?"

"It's difficult to come in between people you care about." Mamoru gave her a sideways glance. As he turned away from her, he put a hand on her head. "Just…try harder, okay? Don't give up so easily the next time you find someone you like."

Naria smiled at his encouragement. "Mm."

"Heh, here, let me teach you a game I used to play all the time…"

Returning from his night rounds, Van watched Naria and Mamoru talking with each other, playing a game that the Mystic Moon boy had just taught the cat girl. The king smiled at how easily they played, pleased with their "family" bond that they had developed; it reminded Van of his relationship with Merle. As he neared the campfire, Van observed Hitomi happily entertain Ecrios and Lira's grandchildren. He felt a longing while seeing her loving and maternal side.

_Will I get the chance to see this in Fanelia? Could she possibly look like this with my children, our children?_ Van sighed at his hopeless wish. _I want her to be with me until forever._

Glancing upward from the game, Mamoru saw Van's gaze towards Hitomi and thought to himself, _She can't stay with you, no matter how much you love her. She can't—she has to come back._ Mamoru frowned, knowing that Van would be unhappy. But he had to let her go! She needed to return home.

Suddenly screams and shouts were heard as well as crashing wood from the other campfires. "What's that noise?"

"Bandits!" the men shouted while bolting onto their feet. They scrambled to help the women and children into the wagons and made their giant animals stand. "Hitomi, stay here with the children," Van ordered while rushing out of the wagon and nimbly jumping to the ground. "I'll protect you."

Before Hitomi could stop him or call out his name, Mamoru grabbed a sword and followed the black-haired man down to the ground. "I'm coming to help you!"

Gaddes appeared on the scene, pulling Celena behind him with his sword drawn. "They need help in Nagi's group, as well as Borum's," he quickly reported to Van while helping Celena into the wagon with Hitomi and the others. "Some of the others are trying to hold off the bandits with their animals, but that won't hold them off for long."

"All right," the king decided. He quickly gathered the men around him and told them the plan of attack. "Gaddes and I will lead the front, taking down the key opponents in each group. You'll follow our lead and pick up those we missed. We'll push through until they surrender."

Everyone approved of the plan and hastily split up into manageable groups. Without hesitation, Gaddes and Van skillfully fought down the length of the caravan, driving away the attacking bandits. Mamoru and the merchants, according to the plan, cleaned up behind the two warriors, tying up the rogues or forcing them back into the woods.

Amidst the chaos, a bandit managed to climb the girls' beast and reach them in the wagon. When they saw his form outside, Celena and Hitomi pushed him off and watched him hurtle to the ground. The bandit's companions saw their friend on the ground and looked up at the girls' wagon in vengeance. One quickly scaled the beast to exact it immediately. Instinctively, Celena grabbed a nearby sword and drew it and fended off the oncoming bandit. As soon as he fell, the noblewoman flew to the ground and stood ready to fight whoever came upon her. Filling the air with the scent of blood, she drove away the other bandits as they came near. As the fight grew more heated and costly on the bandits' part, Celena's actions became more frantic and destructive. Her eyes had a dangerous red glint, and her violence shocked Hitomi. Not wanting the children to see, Hitomi tightly shut the wagon cover on the outside and jumped down to join Celena.

While the surviving bandits raced off in retreat, the feral swordsman searched left and right for more blood to spill. "Where's that boy?"

"Celena, that's enough!" Hitomi pleaded. "You fought them away! Please stop now!"

Ignoring her, the silver-haired creature sped towards the center of action in hopes to find the desired target. In desperation and looming doom, Hitomi raced after her friend to stop her from continuing bloodshed. She then noticed at who Celena aimed her sword. As loudly as she could, Hitomi shouted, "Mamoru, watch out!"

In his mind, the pendant swung and pointed behind him.

At the warning, Mamoru turned around and blocked Dilandau's blow. He pushed the silver-haired demon away and returned to a defensive engarde. Angry that his attack had been foiled, Dilandau charged again towards his prey. "Die, you green-eyed bitch!"

"Shit," Mamoru cursed while parrying the demon's attacks to the best of his abilities. "He's back." _What am I going to do? I don't stand a chance against him—he's definitely a lot stronger than I am, and a better swordsman. _The Boy from the Mystic Moon cursed at this deadly situation and frantically tried thinking of a life-saving solution. Fortunately, Gaddes returned.

"What's going on here?" the Asturian demanded.

Hitomi thanked the gods for their blessings. "Celena isn't herself," she told the Asturian sergeant from a distance. "Please be careful, Gaddes!"

Rushing into the scene, Gaddes blocked Dilandau's oncoming attack on Mamoru and pushed both persons a good distance away from each other. As he stood between them, Gaddes ordered the teenager behind him, "Mamoru, go help Folken."

Getting onto his feet, Mamoru protested, "But—"

"Go! I'll take care of this. Just go and help Folken."

Without another word, Mamoru quickly left as instructed.

Gaddes then turned to face Celena—or really, whoever stood there in front of him. He tried getting close to her by circling around, but her sword constantly obstructed his path. "Miss, it's me," Gaddes murmured so not to alarm her. "Don't you recognize me?"

"Get out of my way," Dilandau snarled. "I only want to get rid of that bitch so killing the Dragon will be easier." He swung at Gaddes and tried to run past the older man; however, Gaddes was not easily fooled and quickly blocked Dilandau's escape path.

"Miss, you aren't like yourself," Gaddes gently tried reasoning again. "Please, just put the sword down and let's talk."

"Go away!" Furious, Dilandau charged straight towards Gaddes, bringing his sword down with all of his might. With equal force, Gaddes blocked the blow and pushed back the blade. He twisted the swords in hope of disarming Celena; however, Dilandau anticipated this move and disengaged and ducked. By doing so, he had access to Gaddes' open torso. Without further ado, the silver-haired maniac slashed the sergeant's middle and ran to the side to escape.

"Gaddes!" Hitomi shouted in surprise.

Unfortunately for Dilandau, Gaddes ignored his injury and instead grabbed the demon's wrists, forcing the sword from his hands and immobilizing him. Pushing Celena back, Gaddes pinned her against the wagon to prevent too much thrashing. As she struggled to escape his hold, he called out to her. "Miss, please! Come to your senses!"

"Let me go!"

Bringing her arms to her sides, Gaddes wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "Celena, it's me," he murmured into her ear. "Please, Celena, please, come back. It's all right now—you're safe. I'll keep you safe, I promise. So just come back to me now."

Hitomi could see Celena's violent expression falter and transform into the kind Celena that she knew very well. Shaking her head out of a daze, the young woman looked at the man embracing her. "Gaddes…" Celena saw her hands soaked with blood and paled the sight of more seeping from Gaddes onto her. As he slumped weakly into her arms, she saw the carnage around her and realized what had happened. "Oh, no! I did it again." Celena eased to the ground and had him rest his head in her lap. Immediately she tore a part of her tunic to press against Gaddes' wound to slow the bleeding. "Gaddes! Are you all right? Don't die! You can still hear me right?"

"I'll be fine," he told her, petting her cheek. "I'm just glad that you're all right."

"Hey, are you all right?" a merchant asked while entering that circle.

"I'm fine," Gaddes assured as best as he could.

"Woah!" the merchant exclaimed when he took a closer look. "Hey, this injury isn't a minor one! We better get you some help quick." He called towards his comrades, "Hey! Gaddes is hurt! We need to get him to Borum's wagon right now!" Four men trotted over and gently lifted Gaddes from Celena's lap.

Celena followed them with a heavy heart, very much concerned about Gaddes' condition. The caravan's healer Borum immediately started his work as soon as Gaddes entered his circle, Celena nearby to assist in any way possible. Even longer after Borum had Gaddes returned to his tent and had assured young woman that her "fiancé" was fine and stable, Celena stayed by Gaddes' side all night long, even long after he had fallen into a restful slumber. The healer stayed with her to enforce her own rest.

After checking on Gaddes' health, Van left them alone in the tent, forcing him to wander for a sleeping place. As he stepped out and strolled aimlessly, he fortuitously met Hitomi; she smiled kindly at him, already knowing his situation. "If you want, you can sleep in our tent, since Celena has robbed you of yours," she offered.

"I have a watch tonight," he answered stiffly. Van did not want to sound rude or actually refuse Hitomi's offer. However, she had to know what kind of effect she had on him. At close proximity at night, Van did not know what he would do.

At his answer, Hitomi's face dropped slightly in disappointment.

Having heard the couple from atop his wagon, Ecrios then called out, "Go to sleep with your wife, Folken."

"Eh?" The pair looked up to the head merchant.

"Yeah, just go with her," a younger merchant followed from his wagon, "we'll take care of your watch tonight."

Another joined in, "Yeah, you and Gaddes did more than enough for us today."

"Hell, even your brother-in-law saved our skins much better than we could ourselves." The merchants laughed together at this truth.

"Consider this thanks from us," Ecrios chuckled with his men. "A very much deserved thanks."

Red, hot, and bashful, Van bowed gratefully to the merchants and silently followed Hitomi into her tent. Just as embarrassed as him, Hitomi quickly and quietly set up the bedding, making a place for herself and Van. When the king noticed only two spots being set up, he inquired, "Where are Mamoru and Naria?"

"They're staying with the other children," she answered softly. "The children were scared, and Mamoru and Naria offered to watch them to make them feel better."

"Oh," Van said dumbly.

"Um, Folken," Hitomi whispered uneasily, "could you turn around?"

Van looked down at her hands and noticed her nightwear. _Of course she wants to change without being watched,_ he deduced. "Uh...of course." He tried not to imagine her changing into her nightgown but had little success distracting his mind. No matter how he tried, all Van thought of was her pale, smooth skin, her matured womanly curves, the demure lush look of her emerald eyes…_No, stop thinking like that!_ Van shook his head frantically. _You can't do this her or yourself. Control!_

"You can turn now."

When he turned back around, Hitomi had already tucked herself into the blankets. Van did not know whether to feel relieved or disappointed. However, he reminded himself of his long term goal and his duty as a gentleman. Suddenly feeling fatigued from the day's events and his earlier wicked thoughts, Van unbuckled his belt and sword, kicked his shoes off, shucked his shirt off, and crawled beneath the blanket. Turning his back to the young woman, he wished softly, "Good night."

"Good night," a voice whispered back. Jade orbs fixed themselves on the tanned, taunt, and sensual back before the young woman. _He's very beautiful,_ Hitomi thought while following the trail of ebony at the nape of his neck. _It's a wonder that he isn't more popular._

_There's so much space between us,_ Van grumbled inwardly as he stared at the tent's walls. If only he could narrow that space! If only he could touch her or—He was surprised when he felt a warm touch on his back. "I'm sorry," Hitomi instantly stammered when she felt him jump and stiffen beneath her fingers, "I don't know why I did that—I'm really sorry."

Turning to face her, Van smiled warmly and murmured, "It's fine." _It's more than fine,_ he thought very happily. She had reached out to him on her own accord. That meant so much to him, especially now. Van stretched out and rested his arm above her head and wrapped the other around her waist. Resting his head against hers and pulling her closer to him, he whispered sleepily, "Let's just sleep like this."

Hitomi only nodded dumbly while snuggling into his warmth.

They slept peacefully and dreamt sweet dreams, something both had missed for several rotations.

* * *

"Here you go!" Van shouted as he tossed a round of rope towards Ecrios. Once the old man had the rope in his hands, Van climbed upon the wagon beast and helped the head merchant tie down his wares and whatnots. "When will we leave this town?" the young man asked as he tied his last knot

"Tomorrow at sunrise," Ecrios answered with a grin. He wiped the sweat from his peppered brow as he observed the work done. "This is our last stop before we reach Fanelia."

"Folken, Hitomi," Gaddes called out, "have you seen Celena?"

Hitomi bit her lip apprehensively while she stepped out of her tent. She wiped her hands, having been cleaning the remains of dinner. "I saw her at some of the jewelry stalls last. I think she might have moved on to the food stalls towards the center of the town."

"Okay, thanks," Gaddes waved appreciatively while quickly heading away. Hitomi watched him with pity in her eyes. Even though a week had passed since Gaddes had received the injury, he still moved much too stiffly for comfort. While she went back inside of the tent, Hitomi prayed that he would not push himself too hard.

"What's going on?" Van asked while joining the woman inside. "Why is he looking for Celena?"

"Ever since Gaddes was injured, Celena has been avoiding him," Hitomi answered with a sad sigh. She sat down, her chin in the palm of her hand. "She's confused about him."

Looking to where Gaddes had disappeared to, Van raised a curious brow. "Confused?"

"Well, from what I understand, Gaddes cares about her, so he protects her. But he lied to her, and she's hurt. Then she hurt him badly even though she actually cares about him." Shaking her head at the messy situation, Hitomi further explained, "Celena doesn't know what to do or how to act around him, so she's avoiding him. She's trying to decide if she can trust him and if he can trust her."

Van glanced towards the tent's entrance and narrowed his eyes slightly in thought. Gaddes and Celena had known each other much longer than Van and Hitomi had; surely their relationship was much stronger than what Van had with Hitomi. So if Gaddes and Celena were having trouble, would not Van suffer the same if he were not truthful with Hitomi? Could he risk it?

Immediately coming to a decision, Van pulled Hitomi to her feet and out of the tent. "Come with me."

As the two rushed out of the tent, a young merchant standing on his wagon beast called out, "Hey, where are you two—"

"Leave them alone," his older friend ordered, elbowing his companion in the gut. The older merchants, taking notice, looked at the couple and chuckled knowingly to themselves.

"But they're—"

"Young, married, and not been able to have a single moment alone with each other since the journey started," one laughed in amusement. "They're about to enter his parents' home, and will they get a moment's peace with each other then? Ha, never, since it's his brother's wedding. Let them be alone for a while."

The younger merchant grumbled in complaint about being elbowed but said nothing more. He could painfully relate to Folken's situation and saw the kindness in his comrades' words. Thus, the merchant went back work without much fuss.

"They're certainly getting the wrong impression about us," Hitomi sighed while she followed Folken deeper into the woods.

"It doesn't matter," was the reply. "We're 'married' already, so it doesn't do anything to our reputations. But I'm sorry if it makes things difficult for you."

"No," Hitomi blushed. "It's all right."

Once he thought that they were a safe distance away from the caravan but still a safe distance near, Van stopped and turned to face Hitomi. "Hitomi, I need to tell you something very important. I don't know if you'll believe me or if you'll even trust me afterwards, but I need you to listen to everything that I say before you say anything. Is that all right?"

Confused, she simply nodded and waited for him to continue. Taking a deep breath, Van finally confessed, "My name isn't Folken Lacour: that is my brother's name. I'm not a lord of Fanelia but in fact the King of Fanelia. My name is Van Slanzar de Fanel. I lied to you about my identity because I wanted to become friends with you. I was afraid that if you knew I was the King of Fanelia, you would impose a barrier between us that would prevent us from getting closer.

"I understand that you might not trust me after this, especially since I told you that I believe you're Hitomi Kanzaki and have been lying about my true identity since we met in Godashim. But please understand this: I have no intentions of hurting you or causing you harm or trouble. I simply wanted to know who you were and to help you any way I could." He took a deep, calming breath. "Now you're free to say what you want."

When Hitomi's lips parted, Van braced himself for a barrage of angry words, tears, and possibly physical attacks. However, Hitomi simply admitted, "Strangely, I knew you were the King of Fanelia."

"What?"

"You just didn't seem like a lord—I always thought you were a king." She smiled shyly. "And I must confess something to you: I saw your wings some nights ago at the lake. I knew then that you were the King."

Van stared at Hitomi simply in shock. "You're not angry?"

"I want to be because you lied," she admitted, "but I can't find myself to be angry with you." She looked into his garnet eyes with an apologetic glance. "I'm sorry that I'm not the woman you fell in love with, Lord Van."

"Please," he pleaded, "call me Van."

The heat rose to her cheeks while she whispered softly, "I'm very sorry, Van."

"It's fine," he said. He touched his forehead against hers. "It's all right," he assured her. "There's nothing for you to be sorry about." He closed his eyes and held her hands. "It's all right." After standing there silently for a few moments, he stepped back and led her back to the camp.

"Fol—er—Va-Van?"

"Yes?" He stopped walking to face her.

"Will you sleep in our tent again?" Hitomi asked shyly, unable to meet his gaze. "Could we—could we just sleep together like we did that once just one last time?"

Titling her chin upwards, he gazed into her eyes and smiled, "Yes."

When they returned to the camp, they went to the tent to prepare for bed. The couple did not have to worry about Celena or Naria, the merchants having taken care of them after Van and Hitomi had left earlier. Dressed, or undressed in Van's case, for slumber, the two people snuggled together, one wishing that the moment would last forever and the other praying for the moment to be repeated again forever because they knew—they knew that once they returned to Fanelia, things would be different: very different.


	10. Memory X: Misguided Will

**Author's Note**: This particular chapter is dedicated to the eight that reviewed the last chapter:  
ladyofmusic, KatsuTami, omgshoes, SpandexTree, Sora Sings, Suils Saifir, thepinkmartini, and Geminia

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Tenkuu no Escaflowne," its characters, or its story plot. They belong to their respectable owners and creators.

* * *

**Memory of Yesterday  
Memory**** X****:**** Misguided Will**

* * *

Opening the wagon flap, Van carefully picked his way across inside and knelt quietly beside a slumbering person. He smiled tenderly as he gazed at the woman, beautiful to him in every way. Feelings of longing overtook Van, and he wanted nothing more than to simply hold her. But he held himself in check; the last thing he wanted was to lose her to fear. With control and tenderness, the king cupped Hitomi's cheek with his hand and whispered into her ear, "Hitomi, wake up."

"Hm?" Nuzzling into his warm hand, a smile spread across her face as her eyes fluttered opened. As she sat up, Van moved slightly away to give her enough room to stretch. Hitomi rubbed the sleep from her emerald eyes and looked up into a handsome, smiling face. "What is it? Have we arrived already?"

Van grinned at her dazed expression and put his arm around her shoulder to steady her. "Come with me." He helped Hitomi out of the inner wagon and onto the driver's seat. As she comfortably sat beside him, Van directed her attention far away. "Look, the sun is rising just above Fanelia," he whispered into her ear while pointing towards the east.

Just as he said, the sun peeked over the edge of the trees and flattered the emerald forests with its first golden rays. The sky was painted with an array of colors, the clouds shining against the new sunlight and reflecting it across the heavens. And just faintly, the Mystic Moon and its silver attachment dangled barely out of light's reach. Hitomi gasped and clutched Van's hand for support. "It's beautiful."

From his seat, Ecrios watched the pair with a quiet smile. Perhaps his sons should take lessons from Folken in the ways of romance. For the ones with wives, they would improve their relationships; for the ones without, they would finally find one, Ecrios felt sure, if they only learned from the Fanelian.

Hitomi yawned and shivered from the cool morning air, causing Van to slightly frown. "I'm sorry, you must be tired," he apologized while taking off his cloak and wrapping her with it. "I should have let you sleep a little longer."

"No, no," Hitomi blushed while snuggling into the new warmth. She could smell Van's free and manly scent all around her, reddening her cheeks even more. "I'm glad you woke me for this."

"But you look exhausted. You should go back to sleep."

Deciding to take the initiative, Hitomi rested her head against Van's shoulder and closed her eyes. "Just let me rest here for a little and I'll be fine."

Pinking himself, Van said nothing more, wrapped a blanket around them both, and then wrapped an arm around Hitomi's shoulders. He rested his head against hers and closed his eyes with a gentle smile.

_Maybe _I_ should take lessons from him,_ Ecrios chuckled to himself. The head merchant remained quiet, not wanting to remind the affectionate couple that the other wagon drivers and he himself clearly saw them. With a playful grin, Ecrios turned to his driving companions and motioned to them to leave Van and Hitomi alone…at least for another thirty minutes. After that, they were free to be teased to the group's pleasure.

* * *

When the sun hit midday, everyone could see Fanelia's finest jewel glittering amidst its luscious jade ambiance. The caravan trailed through the grand open gates of Fanelia's capital, and the merchants arranged their beasts and wagons as orderly as they could in the large square. People gathered all around and prepared for the trading and bartering they would soon do.

Everyone awake at this point, Van and the others began saying their farewells to the merchants and their families. They thanked them for their generosity and kindness over the journey and wished them well and luck throughout their lives. The merchants did the same, thanking Folken, Mamoru, and Gaddes for saving their lives during the raid and keeping their families safe; the women tried to keep the children behaved as they wept and sobbed about losing their playmate Naria and their pretty ladies Hitomi and Celena.

"Who will we play with now?" they sniveled. "Who will sing us to sleep at night?"

"I know your mothers will be more than happy to do that for you," Hitomi smiled with a shake of her head. "Really, it's only been a few weeks and you're so attached! We'll see each other again, you know."

"But it won't be the same!" the children cried out in unison.

Celena and Hitomi looked to each other and giggled. "Well, come and visit Fanelia again soon and you'll find us here. We'll play again."

"Promise?"

"Yes," the two women laughed. Satisfied with the promise, the children ran off to give Naria and Mamoru their final farewells. The young cat girl had mixed reactions when her new friends said good-bye. She felt sad that she would not seem them as often nor play the games they had made together. However, at the same time, she felt relieved that finally they were parting ways. She would no longer have to worry about one of the merchant girls stealing Mamoru away.

"But you know," Lira sighed as she prepared items for her husband's stall, "I'll really miss your singing, Hitomi. You and Celena were a great help with the children too."

Hitomi bowed gratefully. "Thank you, Lira, for everything."

"Oh, no, no," the older woman laughed while hugging both young ladies. "It was definitely my pleasure meeting you girls." Turning back to the items from the wagon, Lira picked up two elaborately dyed tapestries and handed one each to Hitomi and Celena. "Here's something for you girls. It should keep you and your husbands quite warm on those cold nights to come."

Blushing, Celena protested, "But I'm not married."

"Not yet," Lira snickered. "But that's what you're here for, aren't you? Oh, don't worry, dear, you'll be needing it sometime, I'm sure. Just consider it my wedding gift to you."

The other merchant women then approached Celena, all of them remembering the reason why she had traveled from Freid to Fanelia. "Oh! Good luck, darling, with your wedding! I wish you all the happiness in the world!"

"You treat Gaddes right now," one woman warned with a laugh. "Treat him right, and he'll be a good husband to you."

"He better be!" another shouted. "Look at this girl! If that man didn't treat her right, then I would have something to say!"

"Yeah," one mother teased, "you would ask if you could have him instead."

They all laughed together, saying their final farewells and wishing Celena the happiest marriage possible. All that while, Celena wondered about her future and the possibility of her getting married at all. She was twenty-two rotations old. Most women would have been married for a few rotations at that age. And those not married usually had the intent of never marrying. But Celena…she, more than anything else, wanted to start a family of her own. She wanted to be like Queen Millerna: smart, independent, capable, and loved.

Of all things, Celena wanted the unconditional love of a lover. But with the way things were going, that would never happen for her. She had failed at that once, rotations ago—and it looked like she would fail again a second time.

"Thank you for this, Lira." Hitomi hugged her tapestry against her. "I will treasure this."

"Treasure it with the one you love," Lira whispered knowingly while pointing towards Van. Her husband and the young Fanelian walked towards them. "Hold onto him tightly, Hitomi. Don't let him go for anything, okay?"

Hitomi nodded. She did not quite understand what Lira meant but figured that she would in due time. As she watched Van approach, Hitomi thought, _I'll have enough time—as long as I spend my days with him._

As they walked towards the women, Van and Ecrios constantly had to stop and redirect their paths due to the enormous amount of people already in the bustling square. At one point, Van accidentally ran into a man and apologized to him. The stranger nearly threw a fit until he looked into eyes that every Fanelian knew so well. "Oh, my apologies, Your Highness! Welcome back home, Lord Van."

Hearing the name, another Fanelian turned and recognized her lord. She bowed respectfully and happily, "Welcome home, Lord Van."

"King Fanel, welcome back," another person quickly added.

Ecrios turned to Van in surprise. "So you're actually the king?"

Before anyone else could greet him, Van quickly pulled Ecrios away to a secluded place between two stalls. In low whispers, the young man said, "Thank you for your kindness and generosity in helping us reach Fanelia safely." He placed a heavy bag of gold and jewels into Ecrios' hands. "And furthermore, thank you for your silence. I know that you knew, but you refrained from telling anyone else."

"Well, when the King of Fanelia is secretly traveling back to his own country, one would think to wisely shut up. But you give me too much credit. I didn't know who you were, but I knew that you weren't some ordinary man."

"Thank you, regardless," Van said while staring at the older man directly into his eyes. "I am very grateful for your trust in us, despite our veiled identities. I'm sorry that we had to lie to you about our reasons for travel."

"Think nothing of it, Your Majesty." At that moment, Ecrios looked towards his wife and caught sight of Hitomi standing with her. A knowing grin spread across his face. "But, if I may My Lord, I would suggest that you keep the songstress with you at all times: perhaps make good of your story here and really make her your wife."

Regarding Hitomi tenderly, Van wondered if he could do such a thing. His efforts thus far had been thwarted by fate. Granted, he had made much more progress with her than the first time he had fallen in love with her. However, just like the first time, destiny seemed to have its own plans. So, Van said what he could only think of at that moment: "If the gods allow it." With a final farewell, Van smiled at Ecrios and shook his hand in thanks. He then went to join Hitomi's side.

"Is everything all right?" she asked him when he reached her. "You and Ecrios suddenly disappeared while walking towards here."

"All is well," the young king answered that set Hitomi at ease. "What's that you have?"

Hitomi pinked and answered, "Lira gave me a parting gift." She did not want to explain to Van what the tapestry was meant for—at least, not while she felt at loss about how she felt for the King of Fanelia.

Luckily for her, Van did not ask anything more and simply smiled, "That was kind of her." He offered Hitomi his arm; and when she took it, he quickly led her through the capital city towards the palace. Naria and Mamoru followed them closely, not wanting to get lost through the busy business and bustle. Celena and Gaddes took their time, already knowing their way around the capital city. They would reach the palace the same time as Van, they were sure.

Sure enough, after darting through the alleyways and avoiding the crowds, the group met at the base of the palace in good condition. After climbing the great stairway that led to the center palace, together they walked into the center courtyard where courtiers and councilors waited anxiously. They had already heard rumors from the market about Lord Van's return. As soon as the king was in view, a happy cat woman leapt into the air.

"Lord Van!" Merle greeted enthusiastically. "You've returned safely!"

"Yes, yes," he laughed while catching her in his arms. Van lifted Merle in the air and spun her around. "I'm back home, Merle." She hugged him with great ferocity, relieved to see her foster brother in one whole, safe piece. Merle, and the rest of the country she knew, would sleep well tonight.

After the long embrace, she looked behind Van and pulled away from the king. "We have guests?"

Remembering his manners, Van quickly introduced, "You already know Celena and Gaddes. They kindly traveled with us from Freid. And I hope you still remember Mamoru since it hasn't been too long ago."

Mamoru smiled at Merle. "It's good to see you again, Miss Merle."

Her mouth dropped and she pointed at the boy in surprise, looking at Mamoru and Van in confusion. "I can understand him now!"

"I'll explain that later." Impatiently and very anxiously, Van then pulled Hitomi forward with little Naria in tow. "And we have two new guests. Merle, allow me to introduce Hitomi and Naria."

After a quick curtsey, Hitomi raised her gaze which caused Merle to slightly gape. The stranger looked exactly as she had the night of Lord Van's rotation celebration, a matured and older Hitomi Kanzaki. No one could deny that she resembled if not exactly look like the Girl from the Mystic Moon: the same colored hair, the same sweet face, the same awkward stance, etc. Seeing this familiar face and green eyes made Merle want to pounce on the girl, just like she had often done eight rotations ago. However, Merle instead politely extended her hand to the woman. "It's very good to meet you, Hitomi, Naria."

"Thank you, Miss Merle."

"No need for that," she grinned somewhat awkwardly. It felt odd to hear "Miss Merle" from Hitomi's lips when she had mostly heard "you darn cat!" so many rotations before. The difference showed Merle exactly how lost Hitomi was, how far away her old friend had gone. "You can just call me Merle—you're older than me, you know." Wanting to ease the tension, she motioned, "You remember Gatos, right?" At the sound of his name, the slate-colored cat man stepped forward with a warm and welcoming smile.

"Gatos!" Hitomi grinned happily seeing a familiar face. She accepted his embrace warmly. "It's so very good to see you again."

"Yes, it's good to see you as well," he said while pulling away to look at her. "You look like you've been doing well for yourself. I hope that you'll enjoy your stay here at the palace." Gatos then turned to the king, trying his best to bite back a grin from Lord Van's jealous and possessive expression. Of course Van would be jealous at the easy atmosphere between Gatos and Hitomi! Chuckling slightly, the cat man said, "Plans are already in motion, Lord Van, to celebrate your return. You should prepare yourself for the banquet as well. The councilmen are already waiting for you."

"Oh, I see." Forcing himself to look away from Hitomi and Gatos, Van turned to his childhood friend and asked, "Will you take care of Hitomi, Merle? I would arrange things myself, but—"

"Yes, yes, you're a very busy person, Lord Van," the cat woman nodded in understanding. "And I'll have the regular arrangements made for Celena and Gaddes. Just go now and meet the councilmen before they worry themselves to death."

Ruffling her pink hair, Van laughed while walking way, "Will do."

Once Van was well out of sight, Merle turned her attention to Hitomi, Mamoru, and Naria. She grinned deviously and eagerly rubbed her hands together while saying, "Now, let's see what we can do with you."

The three smiled nervously.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting—you're fine."

"But they keep staring."

"You're an unfamiliar face—of course they're going to stare. Just don't worry about it. No one is going to bite; and if they do, just tell Lord Van and he'll fix everything." Merle chuckled at herself, knowing very well what Van would do if someone was actually mean to Hitomi.

"Hitomi, just take a deep breath and smile," Celena advised with a cheery grin. "No one here recognizes you and they don't know a thing about you. They can't say anything about you because there's nothing to say. Don't worry. As long as you behave as normal, no one will bother you."

"All right." Hitomi did as she was told and tried to remember the proper etiquette for Fanelian court. Earlier while Merle had been dressing Hitomi, Naria, and Mamoru into Fanelian garb, the cat woman and Celena had told Hitomi how she would be expected to act as Van's honorary guest.

_"Even though you don't officially have a title, no one should address you anything less than a lady,"_ Merle had instructed while making sure the dress fitted properly. _"You're Lord Van's special guest and should be treated with just as much respect as the highest noble in his court."_

_"But remember to also give respect in turn,"_ Celena had reminded gently. _"Because you do not have a rank, you must refer to each noble their proper title with the right honorifics. Otherwise, there will be conflict."_

_"But,"_ Merle had hastily added, _"don't be too concerned about that because not many people will approach you as long as you keep a low profile."_

Following that advice, Hitomi had survived dinner without too much problem. She had worried throughout about Naria since the young girl could not eat dinner with the adults. However, Mamoru had said that he would stay with her through the night instead of being at the dinner party with the others. It was better this way, he had said, since he did not feel comfortable being treated as an adult when he was only fifteen years old. Hitomi had felt a little lonely with Mamoru's absence, having grown accustomed to having him by her almost at all times. She had, somehow, began thinking of him as a brother.

So after dinner, every one stood waiting for the next event for Van's welcoming party. But that was where Hitomi's nervousness really kicked in. During dinner, everyone had been busy eating or chatting with the people they knew or recognized. Now, with idle time to spare, people began looking around and many noticed an unfamiliar face amongst the crowd.

With her back-length honey tresses brushed straight and left unbound, Hitomi naturally attracted attention. She wore a long white dress hemmed with a striped red-gold design with a large bow of a matching pattern tied at her waist. By style and grace, she looked and moved like a Fanelian. But by her warm golden glow and her stunning emerald eyes, she was undoubtedly and beautifully alien.

It did not help Hitomi to be standing by Merle and Celena, two women bound to attract attention as well. Although Fanelians loved and adored Merle and were already quite familiar with her, she still remained an exotic specimen to courtiers. Tall, slender, and striped all about her body, Merle the cat woman always had people looking towards her with blatant fascination. Celena garnered attention through her Schezar beauty and nobility, many men wishing to be her knight while many women wishing to be in her place.

Luckily for Hitomi, she did not have to take the stares much longer. A well-dressed servant entered the room and formally announced, "If the ladies would join the lords in the courtyard, we will begin our entertainment for the night."

Obediently, the ladies followed the announcer outside into the courtyard where their husbands, escorts, lords, and king awaited them. Some women immediately went to men's sides: the married ones. Other maidens waited patiently for introductions or for the gentlemen to approach.

Hitomi and Celena remained with the latter group, staying close by each other and meeting some ladies Celena had failed to meet and speak to earlier. Politely, the Asturian noblewoman introduced her friend to the Gaea's nobility and in turn introduced them to her. They all got along well and quickly immersed themselves into a lively and friendly conversation. What Hitomi and Celena did not realize was how close their group stood to Van and Gaddes.

Caught deeply in a discussion with a visiting noble, Van could not possibly greet Hitomi as he would have liked. When he first saw her enter the courtyard, he had wanted to immediately approach her. However, the Lord of Songi had caught the king before he had a chance. So Van instead tried his best to quickly and politely end the conversation so he could speak to the young woman. Gaddes, on the other hand, had no way of speaking to Celena without feeling awkward around her.

_She won't even look at me anymore, damn it._ Gaddes thought with a frown, _She really still must hate me._ He ran a nervous hand through his dark hair while he stole glances at the young woman. Gaddes tried reasoning with himself, telling himself that it was all right for him to stare since he had strict orders to watch Celena and keep her from harm. But apparently she did not want him near her nor wanted to speak with him if she could help it, and staring at her would not help anything. Then again like many of the men present, he could not keep his eyes off of her.

Smiling happily and laughing with the other ladies, Celena looked just as beautiful if not more so as she had during her first party in Asturia. Perhaps the passing rotations had simply matured her beauty, but the fact remained the same: she had Gaddes just as spellbound this nth time as much as she had him the first time. The way she moved in her misty dress, how she spoke and laughed, and how she gazed at a person: Celena was undoubtedly a woman of Schezar blood and had men watching her at every moment. Anywhere, be it Asturia or Fanelia, she captured men's hearts with her fleeting glance.

When Gaddes turned to look at her, Celena quickly turned away and returned her attention to the conversation. From the side of her eyes she saw him stare at her for a moment longer and then walk away. She discreetly followed him with her eyes. _What are you doing? Where are you going?_ Celena could not help but to ask these silent questions while following her guardian. Was he still angry with her? Could he not forgive her for what she had done during their journey? Or… did he still think that she had not forgiven him?

Celena did not have much time to dwell on these thoughts. She bit her cheek in jealousy when she saw three brazen women approach Gaddes.

"Excuse us, sir, but are you new to King Fanel's court?" one asked while holding her arms behind her back. Doing so forced an S-curve in her back, jutting her chest out nicely for the man to admire.

_Tasteless,_ Celena thought from afar. _Gaddes won't fall for a cheap trip like that—he's a man of the Crusade, in the name of Jeture. Besides, it only proves that you're no noblewoman._

When Gaddes did not fall for the first's bait, the second woman then took her chance. She shied away from him demurely and murmured sweetly, "We do not recall seeing you in Lord Van's court before." She batted her long eyelashes at him, her full lips somewhat puckered.

_Liars too,_ Celena immediately frowned. _Gaddes has been here every time Brother has been; and I know that you recognize the both of them. You're only after Gaddes now because Brother isn't here!_

"Um, I just arrived today as his guest."

Emboldened by his response, the second woman gave him a sultry look and nearly purred, "Pray, what nation do you represent, sir?"

_Again,_ Celena thought to herself, _how shameless do you have to be to do that?_

"I am a sergeant that serves beneath Sir Allen Schezar," Gaddes answered as directly as he could. He took one step back, obviously uncomfortable with the close proximity.

Seeing that her companion was rejected, the third woman took her chance to approach Gaddes and press her curvy body against his muscular arm. Watching with disgust from the distance, Celena nearly bristled at the woman's actions. Right then, Hitomi asked in concern, "Celena, are you all right?" When she followed Celena's heated gaze, Hitomi noticed what her friend passionately watched and she grinned knowingly. "Would you like to rescue him?"

"Who?" Celena turned away from the scene and looked at Hitomi with a guilty expression. "I don't understand what you're talking about."

Looking back at the sergeant sympathetically, Hitomi whispered, "He's giving you the look that's begging you to rescue him."

Celena blushed while refusing to look Gaddes' way. "Whatever he does doesn't concern me. He's an adult and can very well save himself if he needs."

Hitomi sighed while shaking her head. She wondered when Celena and Gaddes would make up. "As you say, Celena."

Embarrassed that she had been caught staring, Celena commanded herself to keep from turning her head. Not only had she been caught by Hitomi, but she had been caught in the middle of being blatantly jealous! And why should she be jealous? She did not feel anything towards…

She could feel Gaddes' gaze on her and wondered when he would look away. Just thinking of him made it difficult for her to breathe.

Unable to simply watch Celena from the distance any longer, Gaddes excused himself from the three attacking ladies and moved towards the Asturian beauty. With more courage than he thought himself capable, he asked her with a bow, "May I have this dance, my lady?"

Even though she immediately felt smug that Gaddes had chosen her over the other women, Celena was also confused and incredibly surprised. What was he doing? Didn't he know what this would mean for them? "Yes, you may."

What was she doing? Didn't she know what this would mean for them?

As Celena's smaller delicate hand touched his larger rough one, Gaddes did not know whether to be grateful or afraid for her acceptance. He had half hoped she would reject him; at least then he would know that she felt nothing towards him and thought of him only as her brother's underling. However, with the beautiful tint of her cheeks and the twinkling look in her ceruleans eyes, Gaddes knew that she never thought so lowly of him.

That fact alone made him elated, knowing that he already stood above many other men in want of the lady's attention. And that was when jealously bubbled inside of him. He did not want any other man to look at her with wanting eyes. Celena belonged to one and one alone.

_Damn it,_ Gaddes thought, _I'm a dead man._ He kicked himself in the head while he led his partner through the waltz.

He was in love with the one woman he could not have.

While Hitomi watched the two gracefully dance across the courtyard, she heard the ladies nearby sigh, "Of course Lady Celena would be asked first, and no less by Sir Gaddes of Asturia."

"Can you blame her?" another lady giggled. "She's beautiful, kind, and well accomplished. It's no wonder that many men would want to have her as their bride. Anyone less than Sir Gaddes' caliber would be insult."

"Is she that popular with the men?" Hitomi could not help but to butt in.

"Oh, have you never heard?" the elegant courtiers asked while turning to face her. "Aren't you Lady Celena's good companion?"

"Yes, I guess I am," Hitomi admitted shyly. "But Celena has never been one to brag about suitors and whatnot. She doesn't seem very interested in marriage at this point in time."

"No, you're right," the first woman agreed. "She never has been the type to do so. From what I understand, her elder brother, Sir Allen Schezar, is refusing any marriage proposals for his sister until she states that she is ready."

"A bit odd, if you think about it," another sighed while joining the conversation. "She's a bit old to be refusing proposals."

"Not that you could tell by looking at her face," the second lady added.

"She looks as young and as beautiful as ever."

Although she already knew the answer, Hitomi wanted to know if others were aware of the truth. "Has she never fallen in love with anyone?"

The noblewomen looked to each other, each one questioning the other with their expressions. It almost looked like the answer would be no until one spoke up hesitantly, "Well… there was this brief period where she almost became engaged with King Fanel."

Hitomi felt her heart freeze. "What?"

"Oh, yes, I remember that," the second lady clapped in remembrance. "I had nearly forgotten that ever happened. No one speaks about it now, and it happened a few rotations ago."

She was almost too afraid to know… But then again, her curiosity got the better of her, and Hitomi needed to know. "What happened?"

"Well, about four rotations after the end of the Great Gaean War, Lady Celena had an extended stay in Fanelia. She and King Fanel, I believe, had a brief encounter, and the two believed that they were in love. Well, before they could be engaged, Lady Celena ended the entire affair and they parted ways amiably. Nothing else has been said about it since."

"Ah, I see." Discreetly Hitomi placed a hand on her heart and wondered why it thundered so. Why had she felt worried? Why was she still worried? Why had she heard nothing about this before? Was it because she had not been in Fanelia then?

Why was she fighting back her tears?

"Are you here to become King Fanel's bride as well?"

"Huh?" Blinking away her sadness, Hitomi asked, "His bride?"

"Oh, perhaps not?" the lady frowned. "But I was sure that you were a candidate, being treated so specially by the Fanelians. Didn't Miss Merle personally see to everything for you? And you have chambers close to His Majesty's."

"M-m-me?"

The third lady giggled. "Haven't you learned by now that King Fanel treats all of his guests with kindness and special favor? It makes you doubt that he was a fearsome warrior during the Great Gaean War."

"Maybe his personality is soft, but his physique is unquestionably rugged," another commented while fanning herself. Already her cheeks were turning a rosy red. "Truly, King Fanel is undoubtedly one of the most handsome rulers in all of Gaea."

"It would be wonderful to become his queen." The noblewoman crooned while holding herself. "Just imagine how great it would be to have Lord Van hold you in his powerful arms!"

"T-t-then all of you are here in attempts to become the Queen of Fanelia?" Hitomi stammered in surprise.

"Those of us who aren't married at least," a lady giggled. "But who wouldn't want to be King Fanel's bride? He's handsome, kind, wise, a good leader and a powerful warrior: he has the best traits a man should have." She gave Hitomi a knowing glance. "Isn't that why we're all here?"

"I have no intent of pursuing the crown," she said quietly. "I'm not interested in becoming King Fanel's wife." All Hitomi had ever wanted was her past, her identity. All she need was discovering her true self. And that was the truth… wasn't it?

"Oh, well, you soon will be, I promise," the other woman waved her hand. "No courtier escapes Fanelia without falling in love with her king."

Many of the women nodded while they all turned their gazes toward their coveted prize. "Too bad he only has eyes for the Mystic Moon."

Hitomi turned her gaze towards the King of Fanelia. And even though he returned her gaze, she knew that he was not looking at her.

_He has eyes only for that woman… Hitomi Kanzaki._

* * *

Excitedly, Mamoru kicked off his shoes while running into his home. He waved a certificate above his head, his latest prize. "Okaa-san, Otou-san," he called out to his parents with a proud smile. "Look, I—"

He found his parents together in the family room, the adults cooing with pride and pleasure over their daughter. "Hitomi, you did it again."

"I'm so very proud of you, Hitomi."

From the room's doorway, Mamoru called out to his parents again. "Otou-san… Okaa-san…"

"Mamoru, isn't your sister amazing?" his mother smiled, finally turning to face her son. "Only her second year of high school and she's broken three school records, two of her own."

"You're lucky, aren't you, Mamoru, to have such an amazing sister?" his father laughed while ruffling his hair. "Since you look a little like her, maybe you inherited the same genes to excel."

When he freed himself from his father's heavy hand, Mamoru looked up and saw that he stood in his classroom now. He remembered that his classmates said similar things. "Hey, you're Hitomi Kanzaki's younger brother, right?" a boy asked with his friends around him. "Do you think I can meet your older sister?"

"Ne, Mamoru-kun, I've always admired your elder sister."

"You're so lucky you're Hitomi Kanzaki's brother!"

"No—no I'm not!" he shouted while pushing his way out of the crowd. He ran for as long as he could until he felt sure no one stood near him. As he lost his breath, he slowed his sprint into a jog, which then eventually slowed to a walk. Even that faded into steps which then became no movement at all. "It's lonely…" The boy fought back his tears while he clenched his fists together. "This existence is so lonely…"

Mamoru felt someone put a gentle hand on his shoulder. It gave him a kind squeeze of reassurance. "Mamoru, I understand how you feel."

He did not have to see to know who spoke. He knew this voice better than anyone—he could never forget this voice. "You can't possibly understand!" he shouted to his sister, throwing her hand off his shoulder. "You don't understand what it feels like, to see Okaa-san and Otou-san always looking for you, always you, even when I'm still there. You've always had someone with you, someone wanting to be with you! Everyone loved Onee-chan!"

His older sister, dressed in a pale yellow sundress, stared at him sadly. She was about to go out, Mamoru remembered. Yukari and Amano had invited her to go out someplace, and she had been about to leave when she saw him at the door. Emerald orbs bore into similar ones and slender, delicate hands reached out to the young man in sympathy. "Mamoru…"

"Don't touch me! I hate you! I hate you, Onee-chan!" He jerked away from her embrace and pushed her away from him. As the push forced her backwards, she fell off the cliff behind them. He reached out to grab her hand but briefly brushed her fingertips as she plummeted into the darkness. "No!"

"Van," the young woman whispered helplessly as tears fluttered from her face. Like a fading white butterfly, Hitomi disappeared into the darkness, leaving Mamoru behind in despair.

He clenched his hand, the hand that wore his sister's precious ring. "I'm sorry, Onee-chan. I'm sorry that I didn't understand—I know." The fifteen-year old grit his teeth together in attempts to hold back his erupting emotions. "I know now. You were the one that was lonely." He held up his hand to look at the silver Fanelian ring. "You were so incredibly lonely, but you kept on smiling. Even though you wanted to be with him, with Van, you had to be separated from him. You were so lonely… but you kept smiling for everyone at home."

Mamoru held his hand against him and closed his eyes at the painful memories. "And now everyone back home is lonely. You're lonely now, too. I'll help you and take you back home. I'll help you get back home and fix everything."

A deep voice warned, "You should be careful of what you will for."

Mamoru turned and faced a tall man. "Who are you?"

Despite the circumstances, Folken smiled slightly, "I'm your other brother-in-law. Well, I guess not quite since Hitomi hasn't married into the family yet. But for all intents and purposes, let's just saw we're brother-in-laws."

"You're the real Folken, aren't you?" Mamoru squinted his eyes slightly and nodded in confirmation. "You look like him, like Van. You have the same eyes and smile."

"Not much different from you and Hitomi," the Draconian said in kind. "You share the same eyes as well, not to mention the same determination to change fate."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You are calling upon misfortune for the sake of your ill will, Mamoru," Folken warned while stepping closer towards the younger man. "For your desires, for this alternate fate, you will have to sacrifice something, something very dear to you."

"Getting Onee-chan home is all that matters, no matter what I have to give up," Mamoru said almost defiantly. "You don't know how long everyone has suffered because of her absence. You don't know how long she's suffered because she's been gone. She needs to go back! She needs to go back home!"

Folken shook his head with a solemn expression. "This branch of fate you're calling on will be sad." He placed his large hand on Mamoru's head and looked at the boy with great sympathy. "You will be very sad, Mamoru."

A small piece of the future flashed before his verdant eyes.

"Believe in everyone," Folken said. "Like your sister, have faith in those you care about, Mamoru—don't try to solve everything on your own. Don't selfishly wish for another fate. Remember the people in your life."

Mamoru shook off Folken's hand. "No!"

The Fanelian prince looked sadly at the younger boy.

"No!" Mamoru shouted while running away, running deep into the surrounding darkness.

The teen woke up with a start, sitting up in his bed. With labored breathing, he looked all around the room and tried to orient himself. His pulse thundered in his ears while sweat beaded his brow. When he looked out the window and finally saw the Earth and moon in the sky, he relaxed and lied back down into his pillows. "It was just a dream. It was only a dream."

Mamoru sighed as he closed his eyes again to return to sleep. "It was just a dream," he mumbled to himself over and over again, drifting away.

He did not see the white feather resting beside his ear.

* * *

A cool breeze flowing into her face, Hitomi closed her eyes and smiled at the refreshing feeling. Naria tugged at her hand, causing the young woman to look down at her ward. "Yes, Naria?"

"Where are we going, Lady Hitomi?" the silver cat girl asked curiously.

"We're going to the orphanage to meet with Nina," the woman smiled warmly while swinging their hands happily. "You can also play with the children there. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."

"It'll be good to see Sara again," Naria agreed cheerily.

Being in Fanelia again, Hitomi felt the need of seeing Nina. She needed to talk with her rescuer and see if she could decipher recent events. When Hitomi had announced her decision to visit Nina that morning, Naria and Mamoru had immediately volunteered to follow her. The two of them never left her side if they could help it—Hitomi had no idea why. Merle had kindly offered to come with Hitomi, deciding that now was as good as any time to shower the orphanage with gifts. Gatos had wanted to come as well but had duties to fulfill at the gardens.

As of late, Celena had been scarce and no one quite knew where she had retreated to. Gaddes told everyone not to worry and assured them that she was fine; she simply wanted some time to herself. Naturally, the sergeant spent his time watching Celena from the distance and doing his job properly. Celena and Gatos were not the only ones unable to go with Hitomi to the orphanage. Van, even though he really wanted to, could not follow Hitomi and Merle. Being gone from his throne long enough, he had much work to make up and could not spare time for the small visit.

_I see less and less of him as time goes by,_ Hitomi sighed. _And I have so many questions to ask him about Hitomi Kanzaki. I wonder if he'll have any time for me._

"You're very close with Nina?" Merle asked, interrupting Hitomi's thoughts.

Turning to the orange cat-woman, the young woman nodded and answered politely, "She's the one that took care of me when I first lost my memories seven rotations ago."

"So you've been staying in Fanelia since then?"

"For some rotations," Hitomi admitted. "When I could, I traveled around Gaea."

"It's a wonder that Lord Van didn't know of you when you lived with Nina," Merle said quietly while staring ahead as she walked on. "You would think that with your similar appearance to Hitomi, he would have figured out who you were rotations ago."

Even though Hitomi knew that Merle meant no harm by her statement, the young woman could not help but to feel stung. Would Van only have approached her because she looked like Hitomi Kanzaki? Would he have regarded her as any other woman if not for her appearance? Was that the only reason behind his kindness towards her?

Her curiosity and mouth getting the better of her, she impetuously asked, "Who exactly is Hitomi Kanzaki?"

"She's a girl from the Mystic Moon that met Lord Van during his ceremony to become king. She somehow followed him to Gaea—she would probably tell you against her will—and helped us with her ability to see into the future, past, and present." _Can't you remember at least that much on your own?_ Merle bit her tongue to control it.

"So she met him during the Dragon Slaying Ceremony?"

"Yes."

"Did they have a good relationship while she stayed on Gaea?"

Despite feeling annoyed earlier, Merle snickered at the memories, a fond smile playing on her lips. "At first, no." She sighed while remembering back to eight rotations ago. Oh, the drama! "They were awkward and at first didn't seem to like each other. But after a while, they seem to get along… eventually, they became something more."

"So then all of the rumors are true?"

"Ha, there's no way that all of the rumors are true."

_At least I hope not,_ Hitomi wished desperately. She did not want to imagine Van being intimate with anyone other than her… Wait, what? Why was she jealous? "Well, the ones about Van being in love with Hitomi Kanzaki—they're true, aren't they?"

"Truer that most things in this world," Merle murmured.

Hitomi fought back the pang in her chest and bravely asked, "How was their relationship before she left?"

"It was…" The cat woman shrugged with a hopeless sigh. "I can't even begin to describe it. It's something very personal between Lord Van and Hitomi, and they knew what they were doing when they parted from each other."

"I see." Hitomi wondered why she still felt jealous even though she had no reason to feel so. She did not know Van very well—and she most definitely did not know the Girl from the Mystic Moon. Hitomi Kanzaki, from what she understood, had been kind, brave, powerful… and ever so dear to one certain king. Honestly, Hitomi had no reason to judge or feel jealous… right?

"And what about you?" Merle demanded. "What's your relationship with Lord Van?"

"Um, I'm not quite sure," she answered stiffly. Shifting her green eyes to the side, Hitomi added weakly, "I think of him as a very good friend."

Feline eyes glared at her suspiciously. "Nothing more?"

"On his part, at the very least," Hitomi replied honestly. She parroted the words she had heard during the party. "He treats me just as kindly as he treats everyone else." She did not want to add that he believed her to be Hitomi Kanzaki, his long lost love. Thinking about that only made her angry and flustered—and only God knew why.

Stopping in her steps, Merle crossed her arms and glared at the honey-haired woman. "Are you sure that's what you think?"

"Why are you being so mean to Lady Hitomi?" Naria demanded in frustration. "Why are you being so rude to her?" So far, she and Mamoru had been quietly listening to the conversation. They were curious and figured that it was not their place to interrupt what seemed an important discussion between the two women. However, when the topic and mood had changed, Naria could not longer hold back her frustration with Merle's grilling.

"I'm not being rude," the older cat answered matter-of-factly. "I'm just trying to figure out her intentions." She then turned to Hitomi with determined azure eyes. "You have to understand: I don't want to see him hurt ever again. He was deeply in love with Hitomi Kanzaki, and when she left Gaea, she took his heart with her. He was devastated when she left him and he's never recovered from it. He can never fall in love again because of what's happened to Hitomi."

"Then what about Celena?" As soon as she said it, Hitomi regretted it.

Merle frowned instantly. "What about her?"

Ashamed by her brashness, Hitomi did not have the courage to look at Merle. "Wasn't he in love with her briefly?"

"Oh, so you heard about that." The Fanelian shook her head while resuming her walk. "He was never in love with her, regardless of what courtiers and rumors say. That should be proof, if anything else, that Lord Van can't fall in love again." Admitting that out loud hurt her as much as she knew it hurt Van. _He never wanted to have his heart frozen solid._ "They both tried to fall in love but it wouldn't work out for them. No matter how hard he tried, Lord Van couldn't forget about Hitomi, forcing Celena to call it quits. Besides, they both realized that they were just trying to replace each other for someone else."

"I see." _If it weren't for Hitomi Kanzaki, Van wouldn't be troubled,_ Hitomi thought sadly. _He probably would have already been married by now—he could have married Celena._ Even though Hitomi reasonably knew that Celena would have never married Van, the fact remained that they had been very intimate at one point in time. _Why does it hurt me so? _She could not help but ask that of herself.

"So whatever you intend for Lord Van, you better know for sure. I won't accept you hurting him just because you were thoughtless or couldn't make up your mind." _Oh, yes,_ Merle thought. Hopefully Hitomi could make up her mind just a tad bit quicker this time around. The cat woman remembered rotations ago when the girl from the Mystic Moon had swung back and forth between Allen and Van, her heart unsure about her true feelings. _That was a real pain in the rear,_ Merle thought with a frown. _Really, how fickle can a heart be?_

"I have nothing intended for him," Hitomi said seriously. "I'm simply here to find out who I am."

Once again Merle stopped and stared at Hitomi. While deep blue glared into emerald green, the air grew thick and charged with tension. Unsure of what to do, Hitomi held Merle's gaze as steadily as she could. The orange-striped cat woman scowled while turning away. She crossed her arms and walked towards the orphanage.

"I don't believe you."

They did not say anything more. Fortunately for them, they reached their intended destination at that moment. Hitomi and Merle walked inside to meet with Nina and trade formalities while Mamoru and Naria went to go play with the children. As the pair went off to find their supposed playmates, Naria began her rant.

"I can't believe she said such rude things to Lady Hitomi!"

Mamoru laughed at the girl's fury and said to her, "Naria, don't worry about it. Merle didn't mean anything by it—she's just very concerned about Van."

Her silver eyes widened in shock at his words. Why was he defending that awful woman? Did he like her more than he liked Lady Hitomi? Did he not agree with her? Or actually… did he _like_ Merle? Had she offended him by saying those things about the older cat? "But she should know how well Lord Van treats Lady Hitomi and how much she—"

"It's okay, Naria, just relax. She's strong, so this won't do anything to her or her relationship with Van, I'm sure." He petted her head gently and rubbed her ears in the way he knew she liked. "Don't make me worry about you, though, okay?"

Blushing, Naria looked down and let Mamoru continue petting her. He said kind things to her, he did things that she liked… but sometimes she felt more childish with him than anyone else. Mamoru knew how to make her feel less than what she was—he knew how to make her feel hopeless about her feelings towards him.

"You won't make me worry?"

"Okay," she murmured. "I won't."

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Hitomi relished the fresh spicy scent of the Royal Fanelian Gardens. She gazed around the moonlit gardens, very impressed by Gatos' work. As she did this, the young woman spotted a familiar blossom growing near the pond in the center of the gardens. "I didn't know that these were here," Hitomi murmured thoughtfully as she picked the large lavender flower and held it to her nose. Smelling the familiar and comforting scent, she thought of the first time she remembered encountering this flower.

It was this scent that had greeted her when she first opened her eyes seven rotations ago. _"Do you remember your name?"_ a warm, gentle voice had asked her.

_"Ah—it's Hitomi."_ She had sat up groggily, disoriented and lost as to where she was.

_"Hitomi?"_ Nina had chuckled. _"That's a different one—pretty, but different."_

_"Where am I?"_ Hitomi had asked while looking around the small cottage. Was this her home?

_"You're on the edge of the Fanlian border, a day's journey away from Castelo."_ Nina had given her a concerned look. _"I found you lying outside with your head cut open and all banged up. Do you know what happened to you?"_

_"No,"_ Hitomi had answered, the panic finally settling into her. _"I don't remember anything."_

Yes, she could not remember anything beyond her name and age. Anything else was lost to her, no matter how much time she rested and waited. No one came to search for her, and no one recognized her. Hitomi had spent one rotation in Fanelia in hope she could discover her identity. However, when nothing came to her, she left the Land of Dragons to actively discover who she really was. Van's rotation celebration had been the first time in four rotations she had been in Fanelia.

"And it hasn't changed," Hitomi smiled fondly while spinning the flower between her fingers. She petted the soft petals tenderly. "The flowers here are as beautiful as ever."

"Do you often walk alone at night?"

Surprised by the voice, Hitomi spun around and faced a familiar man. "Ah, Lord Hiigo… you're here at palace as well?"

"Yes, I came as soon as I heard that His Majesty had returned to Fanelia." He looked left and right, an awkward expression on his face. "Would it be all right if I joined you?"

"Oh, you're more than welcome," Hitomi smiled. She motioned towards another part of the garden as a destination for their promenade. "It's better to walk with someone than to walk alone."

They strolled through the gardens together for a while in silence before Hiigo asked her, "Did you find what you were looking for in Freid?"

"Not exactly," Hitomi blushed sheepishly. She had hoped to find something about her past; however, she had instead discovered something about her future—a future with Van Fanel. But then again, with Van came the possibility that she really was Hitomi Kanzaki, which in turn would solve all of her problems. But there was nothing concrete to that theory. "I'm not quite sure if I will be able to find all of my answers with one visit."

Hiigo felt his heart swell with warm and tenderness when he saw Hitomi's pretty expression. Clearing his throat and turning away, he said, "I wish I could have been more helpful to you."

"No, you were more than helpful, Lord Hiigo."

"Hiigo."

"Pardon me?"

Grinning, the young lord repeated, "Hiigo, please call me Hiigo. There's no need for you to add my title into my name."

"Oh." A little embarrassed, she added, "Well, then please call me Hitomi. I'm not a lady, so it wouldn't be right to be called that in any way. But that's beside the point." She shook her head and said, "You were very helpful, H-Hiigo. You took me to Freid and visited me while I stayed there. You've been more than kind to me, a stranger that doesn't deserve all of this generosity."

"According to who?"

"Well, I—"

"You're entitled to everything just as much as anyone else," Hiigo told her, his hazel eyes lit with passion. "I only wish I could give you everything that you desired."

"T-Thank you." She blushed, wondering how in the world she had warranted Hiigo's kindness and attention. She could not look at him, embarrassed by his directed gaze.

He took her hand delicate hand into his and smiled at her kindly. "You don't need to thank me. It was my pleasure." He kissed the back of her hand tenderly, only causing the heat in Hitomi's face to increase.

"Lord—I mean, Hiigo, I—"

"Ah, there you are, Hitomi," Gatos grinned as he happened upon the pair. "My, you are very hard to find, especially at night. Lord Van has been searching everywhere for you. He would like a word with you right now."

"All over?" Instantly Hitomi felt guilty for having troubled Van. "Has he been searching for me for long?"

The cat man patted the maiden kindly on her shoulder to assure her no harm was done. "He started looking right about when you disappeared after dinner: you'll find him in his study right now."

"Oh, then I'll go to see him right away." She excused herself from Hiigo and went on her way.

Gatos then turned to the Lord of Arzas with an enigmatic grin. "If you will excuse me, Lord Hiigo," the cat man bowed politely. He tried not to snicker at Hiigo's displeased frown. As the beast man walked away, he clutched his fist with a successful grin. Gatos had nothing against the young Lord of Arzas; he really didn't. Despite not being a beast man, Lord Hiigo had governed the beast men territory with wisdom and justice and had good relations with the famous Ruhm. In reality, Gatos greatly admired Hiigo. However, when it came to Van's happiness against Hiigo's, the cat man would side with his king every time. That and Merle's happiness depended on their king's good humor.

* * *

Knock. Knock.

"Enter."

"Excuse me, but Gatos said you were searching for me," Hitomi said shyly while stepping into the study.

Van blinked for two seconds before sighing and laughing a little. While he shook his head in amusement, he put away his work and said, "That's funny because Merle said you were looking for me."

The young woman frowned. "You mean… we were tricked?"

"Perhaps," the Fanelian king chuckled a little awkwardly. He wondered why his two friends would do this to him, horribly setting him up with one woman in the world he wanted to impress and win over. If he did not know them as well as he did, Van would have suspected the two cat people had a vendetta to completely embarrass him. However, the king knew better that they were only trying to help him: why so ardently, he had no idea. For sure, he would discover the reason later. Remembering his guest, he motioned to a seat beside him. "I'm sorry that you were called here for no reason. But since you're already here, you're welcome to sit with me, if you wish."

"Oh, thank you." Timidly she sat down beside the king while her eyes absorbed the study's greatness. Although not the largest of rooms, the study had shelves upon shelves of texts and relics. Everything was neatly organized and displayed, every trinket and scroll luring Hitomi's eyes toward them. When she heard papers rustling and shifting, she saw Van moving about the room, putting away the texts she had seen earlier. "What were you reading, Van?"

"Ah, just reports from the surrounding lands and the like—I'm just updating myself with the country's status," he answered while reorganizing everything around him. He mentally sighed at the sight of the mass amount of work he had waiting for him on his desk. "I've been gone for a while, and I need to catch up on my work."

"Oh, I see."

Looking at her with a side glance, Van noticed a strange expression on Hitomi's face. He stopped what he was doing and turned his attention fully onto her. "Is everything all right?"

"Huh?" Hitomi fidgeted in her seat, her fingers fiddling away. "Oh, everything is all right!"

Van raised a suspicious brow. "Are you sure?"

"Of course," she said. "What makes you think otherwise?"

"You seem uneasy, as if you're ready to ask something but afraid to." When he caught her eyes, he knew he had pegged it on the head. Van sat back down and faced Hitomi with a kind smile. "It's all right, you can ask."

"Well… I…" She blushed, unsure if she should bring up this topic. Playing with her long her, she debated whether or not she should say anything. But then again… she needed to know. "Erm… During the welcoming banquet, I-I spoke with many of the ladies from other countries."

_Courtiers...oh no._ Van worriedly inquired, "Were they kind to you?"

"Oh, yes," Hitomi stammered. She rallied her courage together and quickly blurted out with her eyes closed, "Some courtiers told me that you and Celena were nearly once engaged!" She held her breath as her eyes opened wide. _Gods! I said it! I can't believe I said that out loud! What will he think of me?_

"Ah." Van frowned, wondering why the fates would so something so cruel to him. Why had Hitomi found out about that, of all things?

"I know it's none of my business," Hitomi murmured while staring at the ground. She dared not look at Van now—if ever again. She felt ashamed for having to ask such a question… and now, she did not even know if she wanted to know the answer. "But I just wondered why the two of you didn't go through with it when you seem like such a good match. Being from a noble house of Asturia, Celena has the status, wealth, and political connection beneficial for Fanelia, and the two of you seem to get along very well." Dear lord, Hitomi thought to herself, Celena really was perfect for him! Who stood a chance against someone like her? "That and Celena is very beautiful." Even as she said it, Hitomi felt her insides cringe with jealousy. Of course Van had been in love with her once. But why—"Why weren't you married?"

When he did not respond for a long while, Hitomi feared she had offended the king. In panic, she turned towards him and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude into your personal business. I really shouldn't have said anything. Please forgive me."

"Oh, no," Van said quickly. Snapping out of his daze, he faced her with sincerity and said, "I'm not angry. No, I'm not angry at all. I—I was just trying to answer without you misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?"

"Celena and I…we grew very close during one of her visits to Fanelia three rotations ago," the young man admitted reluctantly. Why was he talking about this with Hitomi, of all people? "I had invited her to the palace to relieve her from her distress in Palas. Unfortunately, many of my advisors and subjects thought I had invited her as a possible bride choice."

"Did you not tell them otherwise?"

"They never told me they thought so until it was too late. Had I known sooner, I would have corrected them immediately. But before I could do anything, rumors had spread and everyone believed that Celena and I were in love." He sighed in remembrance and pinched the bridge of his nose. "But when we heard them, we thought why not? I was being pressured to find a wife, she was being pressured to become a proper lady, and we both felt the pains of loneliness. And like you said, she has all of the best traits I could want for a wife: beauty, status, political connection, wealth, and an amiable personality."

Van ran a hand through his night hair and took another deep breath. He amazed himself, being able to tell Hitomi all of this without breaking down and begging her for forgiveness. Of course, even if he wanted her to forgive him, she would not know for what or for why. She still did not remember their old love. "So we spent more time with each other, trying to convince ourselves that we could spend our lives with each other contentedly. But very quickly we realized our mistake. I could never Celena like that, and she could never love me."

A small hope sparked in Hitomi's heart. "Why couldn't you love her?"

"I couldn't forget."

_About her,_ Hitomi felt the silent add on. Her hopeful spark died. Van could never forget about Hitomi Kanzaki. "And Celena did not love you as a lover."

"No," Van added with a sad smile, "she couldn't use me to replace that part of her heart either."

"Do you regret it?"

"I feel like I should, considering how it affected everyone, but I don't. I feel no regrets except that I almost lost myself to a lie. I had lied to myself about my true feelings."

And again, Hitomi felt her jealousy simmer. Could Van ever look at her or think of her as he thought of Hitomi Kanzaki? Was he able to look past her appearance and accept her heart, her feelings for him?

"I'm sorry I've distracted you from your work," Hitomi said while quickly standing up. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be going to bed now. Good night."

Standing up with her, Van grabbed Hitomi's hand before she could run away. "You're welcome to interrupt me any time, Hitomi. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask me. I would be more than happy to give it to you."

_But not your heart,_ she thought sadly. Reclaiming her hand, she bowed to the young ruler and said, "Thank you. Good night."

"Good night."

When the door closed shut, Van closed his eyes and groaned in misery. Damn it, he couldn't do anything right!

_Hitomi,_ he begged in his heart, _Hitomi, please remember me! I love you still—more than anyone. Please, know that I love you and only you._

* * *

The guards smiled and relaxed as they kept their watch over the gates of Fanelia. Without a doubt, with the King safely within their walls, they all felt safer and happier than ever before. King Van Fanel stood as the solid rock that his people depended on, and having him back home lifted a heavy weight from the people.

"Did you see that pretty girl at the market today?" a young man sighed. "Man, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

His fellow guardsmen laughed at him while keeping their posts. "You're hopeless," one comrade laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"That was Lady Celena Schezar at the market today," his friend chuckled with the others. "Sorry, buddy, but you have no chance in hell at winning a lady like her."

"How do you know it was her?"

"Fair hair, sparkling blue eyes, and the grace of a goddess: yeah, that was her. Not to mention, Sergeant Gaddes was right behind her."

"Damn it," the poor guard sulked. His comrades laughed in good humor and beat his back in encouragement. They told him to keep his chin up and to try again. The gods would surely bless him eventually.

As he listened to their well-meant words, the young guard looked out and squinted at a strange sight. He pointed outwards. "Hey, look at that."

"What is it?"

As they all gathered near the edge of the ridge, one seasoned soldier shook his head in disbelief. "No, it can't be!"

An alarm rang throughout the palace. "We're under attack!"

Alert as ever, Van immediately jumped from his bed and grabbed his sword while running out of his door. Gatos and Merle intercepted him as he reached the end of the hall. "Merle! Gatos! What's going on?"

"The front wall was attacked by three Guymelefs," Gatos reported while gasping for breath. "A flood of intruders entered during the initial attack and are throwing the city into chaos."

"Merle, find the nobles and immediately evacuate the civilians from the city," Van ordered while running back to his bedroom. "Gatos, round up the soldiers and my generals and have the militia armed in their Guymelefs! Repel the intruding Guymelefs from the city."

The cat people followed their king into his chambers, wondering why he had quickly run back to them. "What about the invaders on foot?"

"We'll take care of them one by one," Van responded while digging through his bed chest. He quickly shoved and threw various items out of the chest and searched to the bottom. "Whoever this is, they've broken all treaties with the Alliance; thus, every life within my walls belongs to me." Merle and Gatos shivered at the dark tone of Van's voice. "Do what you want with the mass of them, but I want at least five alive."

"Understood."

As Gatos left his side to convey his king's orders, Van left his room, and he and Merle ran down the palace halls. "Lord Van, where are you going?"

"Why do you think they're attacking Fanelia?"

Merle gave Van a stare. "Huh?"

"There's only one reason why any country would want to attack us, Merle," Van answered. His hand clutched around the item he held. "And I'm going to make sure that she's still with me."

The realization dawned upon the cat woman. "Oh no."

When they reached Hitomi's room, the place was torn asunder, everything in disarray if not in pieces. There was no one there. "Damn it! Hitomi!"

Van ran to the edge of the window and looked out and around. There was no sign of Hitomi anywhere.

"Shit," Van cursed while darting from the room. Merle stepped to follow him but then remembered Van's earlier command. She then turned and went to complete her task and help people to safety.

As she did this, she prayed, "God, please keep Hitomi safe! Please return her safely back to us!"

Running in the opposite direction, Van dashed madly towards the rear of the castle, towards his family's graves. He approached the legendary armor Escaflowne with the deepest scowl on his face.

* * *

"Don't make a sound," one of her captors warned.

Hitomi despaired, wondering what would become of her. These men had killer intent in their eyes—and regardless of what they told her now she knew that at the end of this entire ordeal her life would be forfeit.

After her conversation with Van, she had returned to her bedroom to sleep. Just as she had begun drifting off after hours of brooding, her abductors had broken into her room and had whisked her away into the darkness. Now at knife point she followed them silently while praying that someone would notice her absence and rescue her.

"Let's quickly get out of here," one kidnapper grumbled. "We don't know when our time will be up."

As they skittered through the darkened alleyways, they pressed themselves into the shadows whenever someone passed by. The city was in chaos, and people ran right and left to avoid attackers and protecting soldiers; however, the abductors did not want to take a single risk for their mission.

_Why is this so familiar?_ Hitomi frowned while she haplessly followed these men.

_"Allen!" _She felt overwhelming joy when she saw a Guymelef hand taking off the vessel's roof. It was Allen! Allen had come to rescue her! However, when the roof peeled away, she was met with amber eyes… eyes that she knew so well. Disappointment struck her first, but it was immediately replaced with confusion and touching warmth. Why? Why was it him? Why had he come to rescue her?

_Who? Who was it? _The young woman reached into her memories to grasp more details. _When,_ Hitomi demanded from herself. _When had this happened?_

A loud clatter yanked her from her thoughts.

Everyone turned around to see what the noise was. A young man with dark hair stood over a fallen kidnapper. His blade caught the flicker of flames and moonlight, causing everyone to take a step back in caution.

_Van!_ Hitomi cheered inside. _Van came to save me!_

"Who is this bastard?"

"Doesn't matter! Kill him!"

"ARGH!" In the blink of an eye the young man dashed through his opponents, leaving none alive while he passed.

"Stay back!" the leading kidnapper shouted, pressing the blade's edge against Hitomi's skin and making the woman hiss. A drop of blood trickled down her neck. "Stay back or I'll kill the girl!"

The dark-haired man did not give the offender enough time to do anything while he maneuvered like lightning and struck the man down. Finally free, Hitomi looked up gratefully at the back of her rescuer. Warmth filled her as she knew that he would come to rescue her.

"Va—"

When the young man turned around, Hitomi's spirit sunk when she looked into hazel eyes instead of amber ones. She then also realized that night had disguised dark green hair as black. Even though her life had just been saved, she could not help but to feel disappointed. "Lord Hiigo!"

"Are you all right?" he asked her desperately. "Did they hurt you?"

"I'm all right…" Barely hearing her, Hiigo tore a strip from his tunic and bandaged the cut on Hitomi's neck. She blushed and stammered, "Thank you."

"Come on, we have to hurry back to the palace. I'm sure more have infiltrated the city." He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the secretive shadows. They avoided the larger groups of people fighting or running away and reached the palace in good time.

Once they climbed the great stairs leading to the palace and entered the chaotic court yard, the couple stopped to breathe. "Just a little more," Hiigo encouraged his lady friend. "Once we're inside, we will be at a better advantage."

Hitomi only nodded and ran as well as she could while Hiigo led her by her hand. Although he knew it was not the time, Hiigo could not help but to be impressed by Hitomi's stamina and speed. Without much trouble she kept his pace and did not complain about the speed.

"Lady Hitomi! You're safe!"

Hitomi and Hiigo stopped running in the middle of the hall. "Naria! Mamoru!"

The cat girl ran to her caretaker with tears in her eyes. "Lady Hitomi! I was so worried when we couldn't find you!"

Holding her tightly, she whispered, "It's all right now, Naria. I'm fine."

"We should find Van," Mamoru suggested with a sword in hand. Already he had met with two intruders and had dealt with them to the best of his efforts. He had wiped the blood off onto his pant leg. "He's out rounding up the intruders and defending the people right now with Escaflowne, but it would help him to know that you're safe now."

"Then let's go."

Right then, more enemy soldiers appeared. When Hiigo looked carefully, he saw that they were all from Basram. "Look, there she is!"

"I'll hold them off!" Hiigo shouted while pushing Hitomi behind him. "Make sure you reach Lord Van safely, Hitomi!"

"Hiigo, I—"

"Come on!" Mamoru grabbed his sister's hand and yanked her onwards. He felt uncomfortable with the atmosphere between the two people. "We have to go!"

Turning back, Hitomi yelled, "Return safely, Hiigo!"

He smiled. "I'll return solely for you."

Facing forward, Hitomi ran on with Naria and Mamoru. In between strides, she asked, "Do you know what's going on right now?"

"A couple of Guymelefs attacked the gate as a distraction while a number of solders infiltrated the city," Mamoru replied instantly while he followed Naria through the palace. "While some kidnapped you, others began attacking civilians. Van right now is defending the city outside."

A roar was heard, and the three stopped at a window to look outside. In the skies, a white flash sped overhead and dove towards the edge of the city. "Escaflowne," Hitomi gasped.

_"Hold onto me tight, Hitomi! Escaflowne, go faster!"_

"Come on!" Mamoru urged. He had seen another vision from the past, a vision of Van and Hitomi and Allen flying together on the white dragon. He felt shivers run down his spine as more images of Escaflowne flashed through his mind. He saw what it saw through the Great Gaean War. _Why? Why am I seeing this?_ Mamoru demanded while he ran with his sister and Naria. He tried to hold back his pain when he saw in his visions the carnage Escaflowne had caused. _I'm taking One-chan away from all of this,_ Mamoru thought. _I'm taking her back home!_

When they turned the corner, they were met with a party of intruders. Having already been spotted, Mamoru drew his sword and pushed Naria and Hitomi behind him. "I'll take care of these guys. Run and look for Van—I'll meet up with you then."

Hitomi opened her mouth to protest, but Naria grabbed her lady's hand and pulled her away.

"Naria!" the woman exclaimed.

"Mamoru will meet us later," the young girl reasoned more for herself. "We'll just get in the way, so we need to find Lord Van!" She kept herself from crying. "We need to trust Mamoru, Lady Hitomi!"

An image of a young woman appeared in Hitomi's eye. She gasped at how identical they looked to one another.

_"Believe in the people you love, Hitomi."_

_Obaa-san?_ Hitomi shook her head. No, it was impossible. She could not even remember what her parents looked like. But why—why did she know? Why did she know that had been her grandmother? And why had she called the woman "Obaa-san?"

"Believe in Mamoru, Lady Hitomi!"

"Okay!"

They met with a group of men, each one wearing a Basram insignia. Instinctively Hitomi drew Naria behind her and guarded the little girl away from the soldiers.

While the soldiers slowly approached them with their swords drawn, they muttered amongst themselves, "They blew the signal. All of the forces are drawing back now. What are we going to do?"

"We have our orders," the captain growled as he led his men towards the two defenseless girls. "If our nation can't have her, no one gets her." While the two men grabbed Hitomi from the sides, a third lifted his sword high above his head.

At the end of the hall, Mamoru saw the sword poised to strike. "No!"

The Basram soldiers turned their attentions towards the boy from the Mystic Moon. When they saw his sword, they immediately charged. Unfortunately for them, Mamoru had been practicing and had more than enough skill and experience now to strike them down without too much difficulty. He fought as fast as he could to reach Hitomi before the man brought down his sword.

"Hitomi!"

"Agh! Damn bitch!" the swordsman yelled as his weapon clattered to the floor. In a burst of desperation, Naria had leaped onto the man with the sword and had bitten his wrists to save her caretaker. The silver cat girl clawed at him fiercely, doing all she can to get him away from Hitomi.

Mamoru would have helped but two more men came at him and diverted his attention.

"Run, Lady Hitomi!" Naria yelled while leaping away from the scratched up man. "Run away!"

Recovering from the surprise attack, the Basram soldier growled and picked up his sword. "Damn brat!"

Hitomi felt her blood freeze as everything happened in slow motion. "NO!"

Mamoru turned just as it happened.

"No…"

He pulled his sword out from the last man and screamed down the hall, "NARIA!"

"Serves you right, little bitch!" the Basram soldier cackled while jerking his sword out of the tiny body. The silver cat girl flew into the wall due to the man's force. He would have stood there gloating for his murder a little longer until Mamoru stabbed him in the back, straight through his heart. Ignoring all of the fighting, Hitomi quickly ran to her ward, frightened mindlessly at the amount of blood staining the girl's blue dress and her fair fur.

"Naria!" Hitomi cried while cradling the girl in her arms. "Hold on, just hold on a little, okay?" She ripped off a quarter of the fabric off the bottom of her dress and pressed the fabric against Naria's wound. "Just stay with me, all right? Oh, gods, there's too much blood!"

"Lady Hitomi," the little feline mewed as she fluttered her eyes open, "are you all right?"

"Sh, don't say anything. Just keep your strength. You'll be fine."

Her eyes began drooping, keeping them open now being too much of a struggle. "Lady Hitomi, thank you."

Mamoru lifted Naria's head and allowed Hitomi to focus on closing the wound. "Naria! Naria, don't you dare! Don't you dare die!" His emerald orbs, like his elder sister's, welled up with tears. "Damn it, Naria! Stay with us!"

"Mamoru," she whispered so faintly, "I'm sorry. I really wanted to spend more time together. So I wish with all of my luck that I'll get to see you again."

"Don't say that!" he shouted while shaking his head. Mamoru desperately grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. "You're going to be fine! When you get better, we'll get to spend lots of time together!"

"I'm happy to have met you." She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. "Thank you. Good bye."

"No, wait! Wait! Naria!" Her hand fell limp in his hands. "NARIA!"

"No…. no… no!" Sobs consumed Hitomi as she cried over the girl's body.

A group of men turned the corner and pointed at Hitomi with victorious expressions. "Look, there she is! Let's get her and get out!"

"NO!" Mamoru stood up and rushed at the Basram intruders, the air filling up with the scent of sparks and blood. His anger fueled him while he struck down each man, the intense hate unsatisfied by the pouring blood. "DIE! ALL OF YOU BASTARDS JUST DIE!"

_I couldn't protect you!_ Mamoru cried. _I couldn't save you! Because of me, you're gone—just like last time, you're gone because of me! _He continued cutting down every man until no one but him remained standing. Bodies lied lifelessly on the ground around him in a large ring.

"Hitomi!" Sprinting from the end of one hall, Hiigo went to her side. "Hitomi, are you all right?" He then looked at Mamoru and the mass of dead around the young man. "What happened? What's going on? Are you all right?"

"You're too late," Mamoru murmured tonelessly.

"Too late?" Hiigo looked from the spiritless Hitomi to the trembling Mamoru. "Too late for what?"

Mamoru did not answer him. Instead he threw his sword aside and slammed his fists against the ground. The tears would not stop and freely poured down his face as he screamed out his heartache. "AAAAAGGHH! NARIA!"

* * *

Eriya jumped, clutching her hands to her chest.

Turning away from his advisors, Chid looked to the golden cat girl. "Eriya?" The Duke of Freid panicked when he saw the young girl wipe tears from her face. He put his hands on her arms and demanded worriedly, "Eriya, what's wrong?"

"I don't know… The tears just won't stop," she sobbed into her hand. With her other hand she clutched at her heart. "I feel like something important just left me. I'm sorry, Chid, but I just can't stop."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, pulling her into an embrace. He held her tightly in hopes to ease her sobs. "I wish I could comfort you better, Eriya, but right now we must prepare ourselves to depart."

Through her tears, she managed to voice, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to Fanelia."

"Fanelia?"

"Yes… war is about to begin."


	11. Memory XI: Shining Knight, White Dragon

**Author's Note:** If you have been enjoying this story thus far, please try reading my Escaflowne one-shot "Expression." Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Tenkuu no Escaflowne," its characters, or its story plot. They belong to their respectable owners and creators.

* * *

**Memory of Yesterday  
Memory**** XI****:**** Shining Knight, White Dragon  
**

* * *

Gaddes, with his hand on top of Celena's head, brushed her forehead with his thumb while holding vigil over her bed. The young woman rested motionlessly, her breathing slow and steady. Her eyes closed in restful slumber, Celena glowed beneath the moonlight. Her fair hair caught the subtle silver rays while her pale nightgown gave off an ethereal radiance. Celena's elegant and delicate beauty reminded Gaddes of the fabled sea sirens: beautiful and dangerously alluring.

However, at this point, that was not his main concern.

"Thank goodness you're safe," Gaddes sighed gratefully as he held Celena's hand. "Thank the gods you're safe," he repeated to himself over and over again.

His thoughts went backwards some hours ago, when Basram had secretly attacked Fanelia. Gaddes had just drifted to sleep when the sounding alarms had awoken him. Immediately he had raced to Celena's room to check on her but found her missing—that and a sword off of an unconscious guard nearby. Assuming the worst, the Asturian soldier had raced towards Celena's anticipated target and luckily had intercepted her before she got too far.

_"Celena, stop this!"_ Gaddes had shouted while blocking her path towards Van's chambers. _"This isn't you! You care about His Majesty!"_

_"Feh, you do love to get in my way, don't you?"_ Celena had scoffed with cold red eyes. She had gripped the stolen sword by her side, her hand ready to draw the blade at any moment against anyone...even him. _"Honestly, why don't you just go die? I have business I need to take care of with the Dragon—business that's been waiting for eight long rotations. Your precious little Celena can wait."_

_"Celena,"_ Gaddes had begged while drawing his sword. _"Please, you don't want to do any of this. This isn't want you want!"_

_"Celena isn't here,"_ Dilandau had answered with a snap. _"And she won't be for a while. Once I make her see what we really are, she won't ever leave me alone again."_ He had thrown his head back and cackled victoriously. _"She'll be completely mine, one way or another."_ His demonic face had lit up with a smirk. _"Oh, yes, dear pretty Celena will be all mine, and she'll never leave me alone again. Once I kill the Dragon, she'll never think of him again…and she'll finally be all mine! I'll never be alone again!"_

Before Gaddes could have argued, Dilandau had drawn his sword and attacked. Sidestepping him, Gaddes had caught the oncoming blade and had knocked it out of his attacker's hand. Not going down the same way he had last time, Dilandau had brought up his leg and had kicked Gaddes in the stomach. The wind knocked out of him, the older man had fallen to his knees while trying to catch his breath. The silver-haired beast had wasted no time to make his escape.

Unfortunately for him, Gaddes had been a much better soldier than anticipated. Despite his difficulty with breathing, the Asturian had managed to grab Dilandau's ankle and to trip him in mid-run. While the demon of Zaibach recovered from a sore face and numb knees, Gaddes had risen to his feet. He then had grabbed Dilandau by the wrists, had dragged him a few feet, and had pinned him against the wall.

_"Let go, bastard!"_ Dilandau had screamed while thrashing against Gaddes' strong hold. _"Let me go and kill that damn Dragon!"_

_"Stop it! Celena, I know you're stronger than this! This isn't you at all. This isn't the woman I know. You aren't the one I've known these last eight rotations,"_ Gaddes said through gritted teeth into her ear. He had to use his full force to keep Dilandau from escaping him. _"This isn't the lady I love."_

Wide cerulean eyes had turned to Gaddes. The struggling had stopped. _"What?"_

_"I love you,"_ he had repeated.

He was not sure if it had been the shock of his words that had revived her or the possibility of his feelings reaching her. It did not matter: Celena had returned to normal immediately after that and Dilandau was once more subdued. Fortunately for Gaddes, the young woman had fainted after she had regained control of her consciousness. She had no chance to ask questions that he did not want to answer.

With ease he had collected Celena into his arms and had lifted her from the ground. For the duration of the Basram attack, Gaddes had kept Celena safely tucked away in the palace until Van had driven back or had captured their enemies. Once safe to walk about again, the sergeant had carried his charge to a clean bed and laid her there to rest.

Since then he had not moved from Celena's side in nervous anticipation. What if she woke up in a panic? What if she did not remember her last spell, as was the usual case? What if she drew dreadful conclusions when she had not done anything too much this time around? To keep Celena from possibly harming herself or shouldering unnecessary blame, Gaddes had to be beside her when she opened her eyes. But waiting was not easy.

During his long wait, Gaddes had decided on something.

He would tell her the truth.

"Gaddes?" a soft voice murmured as a slender hand reached out into the air.

Taking her hand, he murmured, "I'm right here."

Celena smiled when she heard his familiar voice and felt the warmth of his hand. Her smile grew when she saw him beside her bed. Simply with his presence she felt safe. "Gaddes, I'm so glad you're here…I had a nightmare again." She sat up and tried to shake away the sleepiness and the hazy images from her dreams. She used the feeling of Gaddes' larger and rougher hand to anchor her to reality. "I dreamed that someone had taken over me and I—I almost hurt you again."

_"Almost" would be an understatement,_ Gaddes thought with a wince. Dilandau lived up to his reputation as a demon…even after eight rotations without training and using Celena's body no less, the devil had cracked at least one of Gaddes' ribs with his side-kick. Hopefully, the sergeant prayed, all of that violent strength belonged to Dilandau alone or else he would have to watch his behavior around Celena.

"But I'm so relieved," Celena giggled quietly to herself in her happiness. "It was just a dream."

_I'm sorry I have to do this to you, My Lady._ As gently as he could, Gaddes pulled his hand out of Celena's and moved a little away from her. A solemn look filled his handsome face. Steeling himself against all of his personal feelings and hers, Gaddes confessed, "I'm afraid, Miss, that it wasn't a dream."

Visibly the young Schezar stiffened. Her delicate hands trembled while they clutched at the sheets. "What?"

His shoulders sagging, he said remorsefully, "You didn't dream about Dilandau, Celena. He's real… he's you."

"What are you talking about, Gaddes?" the young woman laughed half-heartedly. "What can you possibly mean by—"

"When you returned to the Commander after the Great Gaean War, he wanted you to start a new life. He didn't want you to be troubled by your past or what Dilandau did because he thought you weren't the same person at all." Really and truly, Gaddes felt guilty for revealing this dreadful truth to Celena; however, he knew that she could not go on without knowing. She could not continue living and being herself if she did not confront the devil inside of her.

"The two of you lived different lives, and your life had been paused since you were kidnapped. So everyone promised Commander that we wouldn't say anything about your past or what happened to you from that time you went missing until the end of the Great Gaean War."

Tonelessly Celena demanded, "Why hide it from me?"

"To keep your safe: physically, mentally, and emotionally. There are many people that wouldn't hesitate to kill you if they knew the truth, Miss. And Commander wanted to protect you—he didn't want you living with the sins Dilandau committed during the war or reliving the terrible moments that you experienced to become him."

"But Brother couldn't protect me, could he?" Celena stared down at her pale hands. A shiver swept through her body as she remembered moons and moons on end of horrific scenes of violence and murder. And the hate—the fiery, everlasting hate that burned darkly in the depths of her heart: it usually flamed fiercely for the Dragon. But right now, Celena could not help but to hate her brother and Gaddes. "No, no one, not even Brother or you, could protect me from my dreams, from myself."

Gaddes bowed his head in shame, hearing the anger laced in the lady's voice. "I wish I could stop them for you, Miss. All of those nightmares that you've been having for so long, they're exactly the same as the memories that Commander and Lord Van have of Dilandau. So even though we had known, we had hoped that they would eventually cease as you made a new life for yourself." The two sat quietly in silence for a moment, one trying to understand her new reality, the other patiently waiting for her.

When Celena had a less conflicted expression, Gaddes gently continued, "All of those moments where you black out or where you do something you don't think you're yourself…"

"That's when I'm him, isn't it?"

"Yes." Gaddes sighed. "I really wanted to protect you from him. But I knew…I knew that keeping everything from you wouldn't do anything either. I couldn't watch you in pain over this anymore."

And that was when Celena realized the gravity of the situation, and her fury towards him evaporated.

Gaddes, as well as everyone around her, had sworn to her older brother to never reveal the past to her. By breaking that oath, Gaddes could suffer any punishment that Allen felt he rightly deserved: revoke his friendship and protection, demote him from being sergeant, remove him from Castelo and the Crusade Crew, or even take his life. And without a doubt, Allen had more faith and trust in Gaddes than anyone in Asturia. When they saw her brother again, he would immediately know that she had been told everything. This betrayal would scar her brother deeply.

And there had always been the chance that Celena would hate Gaddes forever.

But despite the possible and likely consequences he would suffer, Gaddes had confessed to her. He told her the truth because, as he said, he could not bear to watch her suffer anymore. As she thought this, Celena gazed at Gaddes with tears in her blue eyes, her heart filled to the brim with pity and gratitude. "But you told me." Rising from her bed, she went to him and hugged Gaddes. "You told me the truth. I know what you're risking by telling me this. I understand. If Brother finds out that you broke your word, you can lose everything, Gaddes." She held him closer. "But you told me the truth, and I'm happy."

Pushing Celena away slightly, the soldier intently stared at her. "But can you accept it?"

"What?"

"Can you really accept the truth? Dilandau killed many people, Celena, usually in cold blood." Gaddes hated doing this to her, telling her and reminding her of the monster inside; however, he needed her to understand exactly who that demon was. Gaddes needed Celena to understand everything if she was to recover from all of this. "He's tried to kill your brother and His Majesty several times and has almost succeeded…Not to mention that he completely hates Miss Hitomi. These are people that you care deeply about, Celena. Can you face that awful history you have with them? Can you accept that part of yourself?"

"As long as you're with me, I can do it." Understanding Gaddes' intent, Celena held his hand with an air of confidence and overwhelming feeling. "As long as you're by my side, I know that I'll be able to get through this, just like in the past."

"Celena—"

"I love you, Gaddes."

He froze, frightened of Celena's words. Did she say what he thought she said? No, no, it was impossible for her to mean it in the way he wanted…but the gaze of her eyes said differently. _No,_ Gaddes thought with remorse, _you can't fall in love with me. I'm the last man you can have. You don't really want me, Celena. You just think you're in love with me because of what I've done…Had it been anyone else, you would love him too._

"Gaddes?"

The older man turned away from Celena while muttering, "I'm sorry." He immediately stood up and left the room.

* * *

His gaze sweeping across his lands, the King of Fanelia scowled at the newly wrought destruction upon his land. They had only recently recovered from the disaster eight rotations ago—now the people of Fanelia had to deal with this. No longer seeing any active Guymelefs within the capital, Van piloted Escaflowne towards the largest square within the city. His men had cleared a space especially for the white draconic defender. "Have you rounded up the remaining invaders?" Van demanded as he exited Escaflowne after returning it to its armor form.

"Almost, Your Majesty," Head General Arzugl responded. "Soldiers are making their final rounds in the city as we speak."

"And the palace?"

"I was about to go myself."

"No need," Van said. "Go and help the soldiers and take a full account of what we've lost. I want the civilians returned to their homes as soon as possible and the dead properly buried and respected. After receiving the account, then make arrangements to follow the invaders and send messengers to our allies. No one leaves or enters Fanelia without my sole permission."

"At once, Your Majesty."

"You, there," Van called out to a group of soldiers. "Stand guard of Escaflowne and direct civilians as best you can as they pass by here. Anyone who looks foreign, detain them until General Arzugl returns."

"As you command."

As Van stormed into the palace, he ordered directions right and left. He assigned different people to each position, clearing them from the chaos caused by the attack. While he organized the people and ordered that space be created at the city's center for a temporary hospital, he searched the faces for Hitomi. Van prayed to the gods that Hitomi was all right.

How great was his relief when he saw her safe and in one piece in front of his chambers.

But just as he felt great relief, Van felt a stab at his heart when he saw her collapsed on the ground sobbing uncontrollably. When he noticed Mamoru cradling Naria's limp body, the Fanelian king pieced together what must have happened. Just as he returned his attention towards Hitomi, their eyes met and the world froze.

Their hearts connected, and they felt what the other felt. Van sensed Hitomi's overwhelming sadness while she sensed his outreaching love and comfort: now if only they could convey all these things through physical touch. Van took a step towards her but could not take another; someone called out to him. "Lord Van!" a young soldier shouted. "Lord Van, the prisoners have been assembled and we're awaiting your orders. Also, Miss Merle needs assistance collecting supplies for the infirmary. Master Ruhm has also arrived with his tribe to assist in the hunt—and General Saizen needs your approval to—"

Torn, Van stared at the expectant messenger babbling on and on and then turned his gaze back towards Hitomi. The king frowned when he saw Hiigo embracing the heartbroken woman and whispering words of gentle comfort. _I want to go to her…I want to erase that sadness in her eyes. But someone's with her—and she's not alone,_ Van thought. As much as he wanted to be with Hitomi, he could not neglect his destined duty towards his people. Before he could be a lover, he had to be king. "I'm coming," Van said with a tinge of regret while following his soldier.

From over Hiigo's shoulder, Hitomi watched Van walk away from her silent plea. Even though she desperately wanted Van to hold her and comfort her instead of Hiigo, she could not call out to him. No matter how much she wished, Van Fanel could not be the lover he had been during their journey to Fanelia. Born as a prince forced to take the weight of the crown at an early age, Van had already been married to his country for many rotations now. His love for Hitomi, if any existed, would always come second to his love for Fanelia.

Adding this realization with the loss of Naria, Hitomi fell into hopeless despair and held herself against Hiigo.

* * *

_He doesn't feel the same,_ Celena sighed silently. _Gaddes doesn't love me._

And why did that surprise her? Who did she think she was, assuming that Gaddes would automatically love her without a doubt? Despite popular belief, Gaddes was very popular amongst the ladies…The celebration a few days ago indicated enough of how women sought after the sergeant's attention. So why had Celena presumed that he would choose her above the rest? Simply because he had treated her special?

"He was only doing what Brother told him to do," Celena reminded herself aloud. "That and Gaddes is very kind-hearted." Gaddes' look of shock and disdain flashed before her eyes. She could remember the sight of the man's back as he had walked away from her. Dropping her face into her hands, Celena cursed her misfortune. "And whatever relationship we had is ruined because of me."

She shook her head away from those thoughts and slapped her cheeks in reprimand. At a moment like this, she could not afford to pity herself. Her unrequited feelings—they would have to wait for a later time. She would figure what to do with her romantic life after resolving how she would actually live from here on forward. Celena had much to make up for, especially to the people she loved the most. According to Gaddes, she had tried to kill the people closest to her; and thank Jeture that she had not succeeded.

However, could the same be said for the countless many others she had slain as her alter-ego?

"But what can I do?" Celena fretted while remembering little pieces of Dilandau's hellish past. "What can I do to atone for my sins?"

How could she help the Dragon and the Girl from the Mystic Moon? Already two days had passed since the surprise attack on Fanelia: two days since Celena had properly seen anyone. Obviously Van had his hands full keeping his country going and repairing whatever damage Fanelia had suffered; Gaddes was helping as much as he could while fulfilling his duties as a liaison between Asturia and Fanelia; Merle was single-handedly running the refugee camp at the center of the city; and Hitomi and Mamoru had been put away for safety. How could Celena help these people if she did not interact with them?

Before she could expand on those thoughts, Merle appeared at her doorway.

"Here you are." The cat woman released a sigh of relief. "I've been looking all over for you."

Celena offered a warm smile. "Ah, it's good to see you, Merle."

"Yes, the same could be said for you," she agreed quickly. From the doorway she waved Celena to come with her. "But we don't have the time to chitchat. I need your help."

_Here's a chance!_ Celena obediently stood up, followed Merle down the hallway, and asked, "What is the matter?"

"Hitomi is sick."

There was a gasp. "Sick?"

"She hasn't eaten anything these last two days," Merle sighed worriedly. "She barely got through the funeral for Naria… and I'm afraid she's wasting away." _But she can't,_ Merle thought determinedly. _Lord Van can't lose Hitomi like how he lost Lady Varie all those years ago. I won't let her give up like this._ She tightened her fist. _I refuse to let her give up like this!_

"How can I help?"

"Whatever you can possibly do, that would be helpful," Merle said somewhat desperately. It relieved her immensely to hear Celena so willing to aid her. "Especially if you can get her to eat anything: she'll die if we don't." She felt a pang of guilt as she said this. "I should have been watching her more carefully... Perhaps then she wouldn't have become this depressed."

"No, you've been very busy these days with helping Fanelia," Celena assured. "Your homeland needs you, and you've been attending to your countrymen. There's no way you could give attention solely to one person when there are so many more in need of you. I'm just sorry I haven't helped you and Hitomi sooner."

"Like you said, it can't be helped," the cat woman quickly responded. It was not necessary for Celena to feel responsible for any of this. "We're all at our ends trying to get this place back together before anything else happens."

Quickly they went to Hitomi's room where the young woman sat in her bed in a withdrawn form. Even with the large windows wide open and the warm breeze fluttering into the room, Hitomi's dismal air permeated and choked everything. Simply looking at her had Celena aching in sympathy. And ever loyally and lovingly, Hiigo sat beside the blank woman, holding her hand in efforts to comfort her. "She's awake now?" Merle softly questioned while entering.

"She just woke up a minute ago," Hiigo answered. The Fanelian lord then returned his attention to Hitomi and kissed her hand while he begged her to eat something for that day. Merle would have protested against his actions but she remained focused on the task before her: that and the ultimate goal of helping Lord Van's beloved.

"Hitomi, why don't we go outside? It's beautiful today, and some fresh air would be nice, wouldn't it?" the cat woman chirped as had done eight rotations in the past.

There was no reply, only silence and an empty stare towards nothing.

"She's been like this as well: listless and empty," Merle explained to Celena. "It's almost as if there's nothing of her left inside."

Celena could not bear to watch this; she could not watch the woman she had befriended with hopes and dreams fade away in such a pathetic manner. "Lord Hiigo, please pick Hitomi up and follow me."

"What?"

"Please, just do as I say," the Asturian said firmly, already at the doorway.

Reluctantly Hiigo lifted Hitomi from her bed. He wondered what in the world Lady Celena had in mind but figured that she would explain herself as they went along. With his dearly loved lady in his arms, Hiigo followed the Asturian noblewoman outside into the palace gardens.

"Why are we here?" Merle asked when they walked nearer towards the Royal Family's graves. Off to the side of the cemetery, a small grave rested a little distance away. When the four of them reached it, Celena directed Lord Hiigo to put Hitomi down in front of it.

"Hitomi, do you know where we are?" Celena questioned. When she received no response, she continued, "Look, this is where we buried Naria. Do you remember her? Do you remember how she died?"

Appalled by her insensitivity, Hiigo exclaimed, "Lady Celena!"

Ignoring the lord's indignant protests, Celena went on, "It's painful to bear, Hitomi. It's painful to deal with a loved one's death. But do you think Naria would be happy about this?" She crouched down beside her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do you think she would be happy seeing you like this? Is this how you remember her?"

A tear streaked down Hitomi's cheek.

"Hitomi, Naria would have wanted you to be happy. She would have wanted you to pick yourself up and to remain strong. You must remember that there are people still here who need you. Did you forget Eriya? She's still alive in Freid. When you see her again, will you be like this? You never would have shown her or Naria this side of you."

Clutching Naria's gold and silver goddess charm, Hitomi cried and spoke for the first time. "I'm sorry, Naria. I'm sorry." She reached out to the grave before her and continued apologizing. "Oh, Naria, I'm sorry."

Merle, Hiigo, and Celena stood behind her silently as they watched Hitomi reawaken to her feelings and pour out the part of her heart that she had tried locking away.

* * *

"Hey, Boss!" Reeden shouted while running onto the veranda of the new Castelo fort. "This just arrived for you." As the Crusade member rushed onto the scene, his commander continued observing the large map of Asturia and its borders while comparing it to the reports in his hands. Wanting a better response, Reeden added, "It's a message from the Lieutenant!"

"Let's have it," Allen said while keeping his attention on the map before him.

Disgruntled by the plain reaction, the Crusade member sighed hopelessly and opened the message. As he unrolled it, he began reading it. "It says…" His eyes grew wide as saucers. "Fanelia was attacked!"

Allen dropped his pen and looked up immediately at Reeden. "What?"

The other soldiers of Castelo within hearing range stopped their activities and quieted to hear Gaddes' message to Allen. Unable to read out loud from his shaking, Kio took up the message and continued reading for his comrade.

"After arriving in Fanelia, some time later a unit of Guymelefs attacked the capital," Kio read with a gasp. Everyone even outside of the room stopped with their business to listen to the rest of the message. "They tried to kidnap Miss Hitomi but failed. His Majesty fought back the Guymelefs with Escaflowne and is right now interrogating captives. Apparently, they were from Basram. The Lieutenant says that the Miss is safe and well." All of the men released relieved sighs at the news. Collectively the atmosphere felt somewhat more relaxed when Celena's safety was assured. "His Majesty is prohibiting entry into Fanelia without his explicit approval." Kio looked up with a grim face. "This sounds pretty bad, Commander."

"What should we do, Boss?"

Allen frowned at all of this news. "Basram was confident enough to attack Fanelia despite the Alliance's treaty. They were willing to risk everything for this foolish stunt…which means…" Thinking silently for a moment, the Knight Caeli paced about the room with his eyes closed. The air felt heavy with tension, everyone within the room holding his breath for the commander's conclusion and orders. Allen finally opened his sky eyes with a decision made. "Prepare the Crusade. And make sure that Scherezade is ready for battle at any moment. We're going to Fanelia to help Van, and I'm not sure about what trouble we'll run into along the way."

"Right away, Boss!"

"Let's get moving, guys!"

"You heard the Commander!"

"Everyone, get ready the Crusade!"

"Hey, Boss!" Pyle shouted while bursting onto the scene. "The King sent a message!"

"What could it be now?" Allen wondered while checking the seal on the message being handed to him. Just as his man said, it was from Dryden. Quickly breaking the seal and opening the letter, Allen hastily read its contents. His cerulean eyes widened in shock. "Dear gods…"

"Commander?"

"I want the Crusade and everyone prepped and ready to leave within three hours, and not a second later," the Knight Caeli ordered hastily while collecting everything together. He moved about the veranda and the room with a mission. "We have to reach Fanelia before it's too late."

Seeing the seriousness in his usual cool cerulean eyes, the men of Castelo jumped to their feet and rushed to follow Allen's commands.

* * *

"She's dead. She's dead because of me." Mamoru growled in rage. He sliced the air as if every stroke could bring her back. "She's dead all because I wanted to change damn fate!" Even though Folken had warned him, even though the older man had shown him the possible results, Mamoru had ignored him and had continued on with his disastrous plan. He had forced a fate at the cost of Naria's life. He had killed his dear friend.

And now, Mamoru did not even know who or what he was.

No, that was not completely true. He knew that he was a monster.

_I'm like Dilandau._

The pendant around his neck glowed blood-red and horrific images returned to him. That one, fate-altering day replayed in his mind.

_"Mamoru!"_ Hitomi had called out to him with her hands reaching towards him. _"Mamoru! Watch out!"_

Blinking away towards another vision, Mamoru watched as an image of himself pushed away his sister. _"I hate you!"_ he had yelled. _"I hate you!"_

In shame, Mamoru turned away and fought back the tears in his eyes. He did not know whether to feel grateful or further pained when the vision changed to another one of his aching mistakes.

_"I'm sorry,"_ Naria had gasped in between her frail breaths. Her hand had weakly held his while her usually bright eyes dulled with every passing second. _"I really wanted to spend more time together. So I wish with all of my luck that I'll get to see you again."_

_No,_ Mamoru cried while striking through the ghosts that haunted him. _No, I didn't mean for you to die!_ _I'm sorry, Naria. It's my fault that you died—it's my fault that you had to pay the price for my mistake. I'm sorry…I'm sorry!_

_I've become a killer,_ the Boy from the Mystic Moon cried. _I'm exactly like those monsters that killed Naria!_ In rage he swung his blade through the air, hoping he could slaughter his guilt and misery just as he had killed the attacking men days prior.

"No! Why does it always go back to that?" Mamoru screamed hopelessly.

Exhausted, Mamoru heaved for air while holding his sword limply by his side. Looking at the moonlight streaming around him, he remembered that he was not the only one suffering right now—and that one other he had not seen in days. Mamoru had been avoiding his sister, unable to look at her without feeling immense guilt. Hitomi's precious ward, a child she had treated like a daughter, was dead because of him. When he had seen Hitomi grieving in Hiigo's arms, Mamoru could not bear to be near her.

"Why do I only hurt them?" he shouted while raising his sword above his head with new vigor. He slashed away at the air again. "Why can't I protect anyone? Why can't I do anything right? Why? WHY?"

"If you continue like that, you'll hurt yourself."

Mamoru jerked around in surprise at the sound of the deep voice. "Van! I…I didn't notice you there."

Stepping out of the shadows, the King of Fanelia said plainly, "I know." Van frowned at the rattling sword in Mamoru's hand. "Merle and Gatos tell me that you've been scarce the last few days. No one knows where you go off to by yourself, and they're all a bit worried about you. No one has seen you eat or sleep properly, and they're all wondering if you're even still alive."

Unsurprisingly, Mamoru did not respond. Van had not expected an actual answer, remembering the times when he had felt troubled and had wanted to be left alone. However, Mamoru's haggard appearance and the near-emptiness in his usually bright emerald eyes concerned Van. "What's wrong, Mamoru?"

"Nothing," the young man replied hastily. "Nothing is wrong." He faked his best smile that did not even reach the edge of his eyes. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting some rest or seeing Onee-chan?" He turned away from Van as a dismissal, hoping Fanel would take the cue and leave. "You haven't seen her the last few days, and I know you've seen her with Hii—"

"Sit," Van commanded firmly while confiscating Mamoru's sword and scabbard. He sheathed the blade and sat beside the Boy from the Mystic Moon. "Now, instead of rambling about my issues, tell me what's distracting you. If you fought in this mental state, you would lose your life. And considering the circumstances, we can't afford that. Your blade work was everywhere, as if you weren't even really here. That and you've been avoiding everyone and skipping your meals. And who knows when was the last time you slept. You can't even look me in the eye right now." When Mamoru gave no response, Van sighed in pity. "It's because of Naria, right?"

"She shouldn't have died," Mamoru muttered. He stared at his clenched fists. "She died because of me. I couldn't protect her."

"You did your best, Mamoru. You fought as hard as you could and took down many men—that's not an easy feat, especially for someone unused to war."

"I murdered people, Van." And Mamoru paid the price—his hands, even now as clean as they were, had blood stained deep within. "I murdered them in cold blood, in anger and hate. I see them screaming and bleeding…their faces haunt me." He groaned into his hands. "On Earth, I never would've done anything like that. On Earth, I never would've taken someone else's life."

_But you already have,_ a voice whispered in his thoughts.

"And I've seen him in my dreams."

Van raised a quizzical brow. "Who?"

"Dilandau. I've met him before in my dreams…and I know that's who Celena was before she returned to herself after the Great Gaean War. I've seen the past, his past, and everything that he's done." Mamoru shook his head. "I don't want to become like him."

"You're nothing like him." _You're nowhere near like him,_ Van thought confidently. _If you've seen Dilandau's past, you'll see that the one most like him at any point is me._ "Mamoru, I can't possibly see any similarity between you and Dilandau."

"When Naria died, I became him," the alien boy argued. "When I cut all those men down, I relished killing them just like Dilandau. I loved it, Van. I loved seeing their agonized faces while I sliced through them, the fear in their eyes when they realized that they were going to die. It made me happy, Van."

"Then why are you in agony right now?" When Mamoru did not answer, Van smiled in hope. "You're nothing like him, Mamoru. If you were like him, you'd be laughing at what happened and thinking nothing more of it. But it scares you and haunts you. You feel compassion and guilt—you understand the weight of a life. You feel the burden of bloodshed and know that killing shouldn't be taken lightly."

There was brief silence before Mamoru said with a frown, "That doesn't change the fact of what I did."

"No, it doesn't, you're right. But Mamoru… You can't afford to feel guilty over this." Van looked at the tight fist clutching the pendant around the boy's neck. "You must be careful with your thoughts and wishes."

"What?"

Van motioned towards the pendant with his amber eyes. "If you're anything like your sister, you'll have the same power as her: the power to change fate. Whatever Hitomi truly desired in her heart happened in reality… sometimes with a grave consequence. The same happened with myself, but I'm nowhere near as powerful as your sister. So don't be consumed with what you've done, Mamoru; don't let it ensnare you because it will destroy you and the others around you."

Mamoru paled. _Destroy the others around me? Does he know?_

"I'm sure Hitomi has told you this some time in the past," Van said with a small smile, not noticing the younger boy's sudden stiffness. "Gaea is a world of will, created by the Draconians' strongest desires and hopes. By the power of your wishes, Mamoru, anything can happen here. Thus, you have to remain positive and keep faith."

"Keep faith…" Mamoru's thoughts flashed back to what his grandmother had told Hitomi and him time and time again while she still lived. _Believe in the people you love,_ she had said to them. _Always believe in them._

Seeing that Mamoru had calmed somewhat, the young king sighed while staring out at the moons. "I'm sorry, Mamoru. I'm sorry that you're here on Gaea, this world where fighting never ends and where bloodshed is a part of survival. I know it's very different from your world, and I'm sorry that you have to go through this. I've ruined you, the same way I've ruined Hitomi all those rotations ago."

The honey-haired boy frowned and turned to Van in confusions. "Ruined?"

"I remember the change Hitomi went through while she was here. She saw and experienced things she would have never imagined of on Gaea. She lost her innocence, and I know it made life difficult for her on the Mystic Moon. While I still felt a connection with her, I sensed her sadness and understood that she distanced herself from everyone near her. She no longer lived in the world they did."

"You didn't ruin her," Mamoru quickly answered. "You showed her a world that needed her kind of love, her desire for peace." He smiled sadly while he remembered his sister from seven years ago. "You turned her into someone who could love anyone despite the circumstances—she always said that you taught her how to believe the best in everyone." His eyes somewhat misting, Mamoru rubbed them before he could shed a tear. "Because of you, she forgave and loved anyone, no matter what they said or did. She knew how to read my heart… even when I wasn't being honest with her."

Van felt a secret hidden in the boy's words but knew better to press for an explanation.

"And you know what? You shouldn't have to apologize to me for anything." Mamoru stood up. "I should be apologizing to you, if anything. Thanks, Van for listening to me and helping me out. And I'll listen to your advice." Of course he would—he would listen to this Fanel and the elder one now that he knew what would happen otherwise. He could not risk anymore harm happening to those he really cared about. Mamoru laughed sheepishly to hide his discomfort. "It's like you're my older brother already."

"Already huh?" Van chuckled, the king relieved to see Mamoru a little more positive. "So that means I have your approval and permission?"

"You've had it a while back. I already know how much you care about Onee-chan." Again, he lied to Van. How many times would Mamoru lie to him? Without doubt, Mamoru really did respect Van and admired him immensely. The young man wanted Van as a brother-in-law: the king loved him like a brother and loved his older sister entirely with every fiber of his being. So why could Mamoru not tell him the truth? Why couldn't he trust him with that one secret?

_I'm a coward, that's why. I can't tell him that I lied about happened,_ Mamoru shook his head. He walked from the Fanelian king away but stopped in mid step. _I can at least do something right for him,_ he thought. "But you know she doesn't quite know your feelings, Van." Poor Hitomi, who couldn't remember the past, she did not understand Van at all. "You should see my sister… I know you're the one person she wants to see most right now, even if she doesn't know it herself."

Mamoru Kanzaki then ran into the shadows of the darkened palace.

* * *

_"Lord Hiigo has kept watch over her until recently. He has spent this entire day trying to console My Lady and to hopefully improve her health. After Lady Celena's visit, she began eating again and seems a little better than before. However, My Lady is still very weak and at the edge of health. Only until she was deep in slumber did Lord Hiigo leave her."_

Remembering the servants' reports, a dark-haired man walked across the quiet room towards the lady resting in the bed. He tried to keep his jealousy at bay while recalling how pleased the attendants were about Hiigo's affectionate behavior towards Hitomi.

_"I've never seen a young man more in love!"_

_"Did you see how he answered her every need and never left her side?"_

_"You could tell by his face that no one and nothing mattered more to him than My Lady."_

_"A good thing too, if you ask me—she needed someone to comfort her and help her get better."_

_"They're perfect as lovers, don't you think?"_

The young royal noticed a chair placed conveniently by the bed—Hiigo's chair. In an act of defiance and indignation, Van walked to the other side of the bed from the chair and stood instead. He knew that he was being petty and jealous, but at least being so soothed him somewhat. As long as the Lord of Arzas had the palace servants in raptures about his constant vigilance over Hitomi, the King of Fanelia would do what he wanted despite how spiteful it seemed.

Shifting his thoughts from jealousy to love, he looked at the woman lying quietly in the bed. Van watched sleeping Hitomi with a pained expression. Tears still stained her face, her features displaying internal pain.

"Hitomi…" He took a delicate hand, lifted it to his lips, and lovingly kissed her slender fingers. "Hitomi, please, get better. You have to get better or else I won't have the confidence to face them," he whispered. "I won't have the confidence to face my people. I won't have the confidence to lead everyone if you're like this, Hitomi."

And at this point, he had none in himself. Many people were dead; there were some new additions to the orphanage; his people were hurt and afraid; the one woman he loved was falling apart. And in that area Van felt the most vulnerable. Why could he not do anything right when it came to Hitomi? Why could he not show her exactly how she made his world, how his existence depended on hers? Why couldn't he put her first like Hiigo had? Why did he feel like he had betrayed the only one he loved like this?

Lifting both her hands and kissing them, the young king despaired. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you." He shook his raven head at his uselessness. "I'm sorry that I didn't rescue you and I'm sorry I couldn't save Naria. Oh, gods, Hitomi, I wish I could have protected you from all of this!" He held her warm palm against his cheek. "I wish I could take away all of this pain from you."

Van then remembered Hiigo—Hiigo who had been beside her, the one who had given her immediate comfort, the one that others believed to be more suited as her lover. His amber eyes flashed with envy and anger while he fought back a growl. Van took a deep breath and gazed back down at Hitomi with sadness and guilt. "And I wish that I could be with you always. I don't want others to take that small space I might have in your heart…But that's my selfish wish that I have no right to want." His large, rough hand rested on top of her head, his thumb gently caressing her forehead and honey tresses. "I have no right to that wish because I can't be with you at every moment—I can't go to you whenever you need me. I have a duty to my people, to my country as its king. Their lives and well-being have been my concern as long as I can remember." He bent down and neared his face towards hers. "But I care for you, Hitomi, believe me, I do."

Pulling up another chair beside the bed, Van sat in it and rested his head on the bed beside Hitomi's arm. As he continued gazing at her while holding her hand, Van promised, "I'm only looking at you, Hitomi, even though it seems I'm not. I only have eyes for you…I only want to see you."

As his red-brown eyes drooped, he murmured tiredly, "Could you ever forgive me, Hitomi, for becoming king? Could you forgive me for having this fate?" Steadily his mind drifted to sleep. "Could you forgive me for being unable to love you like you deserve?"

When she felt his steady breath against her hand and the stillness of his muscled body, Hitomi opened her eyes and looked at the king by her side. With her free hand she brushed ebony locks aside from his handsome face and looked at the man lovingly. Needless to say, her heart still ached from losing Naria and from Van's initial refusal to comfort her. But Van confessing his unwavering love for her dulled most of the pain that she felt. In fact, she felt so happy about Van's love that it did not matter if he still confused her between herself and Hitomi Kanzaki.

The fact remained that he loved her.

"Being a good king isn't something you need forgiveness for, Van." Hitomi bent down and kissed him on the forehead and lied back down to sleep. Clutching Van's hand with their fingers intertwined, Hitomi smiled happily as she returned to the land of slumber. Before she too went unconscious, she whispered, "Thank you, Van, for coming to see me."


	12. Memory XII: Recognition

**Author's Note:** I always appreciate criticisms in any form and manner.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Tenkuu no Escaflowne," its characters, or its story plot. They belong to their respectable owners and creators.

* * *

**Memory of Yesterday  
Memory**** XII****:**** Recognition**

* * *

Dumping water over his head, Van quickly scrubbed his body with a small towel and soap and then rinsed himself again. As soon as he was done with his quick shower, he hastily dressed into his robes. It took some time straightening the cerulean and gold top tunic over the blood-red and gold under robe, but in the end he managed. Observing himself in the small available mirror, Van fixed his hair and adjusted his belt and sword. As a finishing touch he habitually reached inside of his robes for his rose pendant but then remembered that Mamoru now wore it. Seeing that his appearance would do for all intents and purposes, Van left the bath and into the house's main room. He bowed to the owners in apology for suddenly invading their home.

"No, no, it's our honor to be able to help you, Lord Van," the father bowed humbly. His small son, who hid behind his father's leg, stared up in awe at the king. "Please do not think that you're a burden at all! We are only sorry we could not offer a better bath."

King Fanel chuckled. "Not at all: your soap actually immediately did away with the day's stench, which might have taken an hour to do at the palace. Thank you, really, for saving me from embarrassing myself." Indeed, had he gone to the castle to bathe, Van would not have enough time to travel, to clean, and then to quickly dress to meet the dignitaries arriving soon. Instead, Van had someone bring his formal wear to a house he had been working near and had intruded upon someone's home.

While he stepped out the door, he quickly turned and offered, "Please, come to the palace at any time and I will show you proper thanks for your generosity."

The couple and their awestruck child bowed. "No, this is thanks enough, Lord Van. Please find it fit to visit us again."

He nodded gratefully and left. As soon as he set foot out of the door, a soldier speedily approached him. "Lord Van, Duke Freid has arrived with his forces. We have already gone through the procedures, and he awaits you at the palace."

"Very well," Van said while approaching his awaiting horse. "I will be there shortly."

Sliding from around the corner, another soldier ran towards the king while waving his arms in signal. "Lord Van!" he shouted loudly. "Lord Van, Sir Allen with the Crusade has landed outside the gates. He awaits permission to enter!"

Mounting his white animal, Van held the reins tightly while forcing the beast to circle and face the newest messenger. "Secure their airship, but post no guards around it—we can't afford to take men away from the gates or the city. Confirm Sir Allen's identity and then escort him and only five of his guards to the palace," the monarch ordered. "The rest of Sir Allen's men will remain outside the gates with their ship until later instruction. Have General Arzugl and Gaddes meet Sir Allen."

"As you command," his men bowed as they quickly scurried away to obey.

_Events are quickly taking motion,_ Van thought while forcing his horse into a gallop towards the castle. _Alliances are being made, armies are gathering, and rumors about Hitomi are rampant. It's all happening so fast. Maybe things…maybe they're moving too quickly…_

He shook his head at the thought and urged the animal to run even faster.

"Speaking of things moving too fast," Van muttered aloud. Just the other day, while he had been repairing a roof AND going over the city's security, he had spotted Hiigo and Hitomi happily holding hands as they passed out aid to other Fanelians. Thankfully Gatos had been present to catch Van from falling off the roof from complete shock. Unfortunately the cat man had also been there to keep the king from throwing something at the Fanelian lord in jealousy.

Handholding…they held hands on a regular basis, whereas Van could not even see Hitomi on a regular basis. And whenever Van saw them together, Hiigo called Hitomi by her name—without pretensions or awkward walls of formality. They were perfectly fine at informality and closeness. When had Hiigo and Hitomi grown so close?

Van had no time to think of that any further as he arrived to the front of the palace. Quickly dismounting, the king handed his horse to one of the stable hands and made his way towards the throne room. A servant helpfully informed him that the Duke had already been escorted there, and the Fanelian councilmen with Chid's retinue patiently waited with him. As he opened the doors and stepped into the hall, Van met Chid with a solemn expression. "Welcome again to Fanelia, Duke Chid. I apologize for being unable to greet you immediately."

"Think nothing of it," the young duke smiled, his bright blue eyes twinkling in happiness. "I was expecting you later, considering you were quite busy with internal affairs before my arrival."

"Considering what you're doing for me, it's the least I could do," Van replied while taking a seat on his throne. He motioned for a table and chairs to be brought for the duke and his chief advisors; and as soon as it was done, Chid and his men sat down and faced the King of Fanelia. "Thank you, Duke Chid, for fulfilling my request," Van said formally once everyone settled. "I am immensely grateful that you've allowed us to use your interrogators."

"Anything to help, Lord Van," the thirteen-year old duke nodded politely. "It is but small thanks for what you've done for our country in the past." He looked around the room. "Where is Sir Allen? I heard that he arrived some time ago."

"He should be joining us shortly."

Just as Van said this, Allen followed by Gaddes and five other Crusade men entered the throne room. The Asturian knight and his men bowed respectfully to King Fanel and Duke Freid. "Security is very tight, Lord Van," Allen commented with a frown. "I've never had to confirm my identity so many times within a day, nor as thoroughly interrogated."

"I apologize, Allen. At this point in time, with only so many men and with so many problems present, I cannot take any chances."

Lifting a hand, the knight excused, "Understandable. It is an unstable time right now in Fanelia, and you cannot afford much trouble. Fortunately, I bring some good news with me." Without much delay, Allen presented official sealed documents to Van. "His Majesty of Asturia has promised aid. Two fleets are already on their way in airships while three fleets are following on land. The first of them should arrive within a day."

"I don't know what to say." Van broke the rose wax seal and looked at the map with marked armies everywhere.

_Brilliant,_ he thought as he took in all of the information. _Dryden has already done the work for me. Now we just have to organize ourselves properly and stand ready._ "Already our powers have doubled with the men Chid has brought with him." Van folded the documents and placed them securely within his robes. He motioned Chid, Allen, and Gaddes to follow him out of the throne room. "With Dryden's forces, we'll undoubtedly be well prepared for anything that happens."

"But what exactly are we expecting to happen, Van?" Allen inquired while following dutifully. _Don't tell me you think that there will be another war,_ he cringed. _No, that's far too soon._ _It's only been eight rotations since the last war._

"I'm not sure what to expect exactly." Van grimaced. "As soon as the interrogators have completed their work, we'll find out the true reasons behind Basram's attack. And I'm sure once we have that information uncovered, we'll know exactly what kind of situation that we have on our hands."

The Knight Caeli crossed his arms in dissatisfaction. There was too much uncertainty, too much dependence on reacting properly rather than reading the enemy and making the first move. "I only pray that the rest of the Alliance will side with us."

As Van opened the door to his study, he turned to Allen and said grimly, "So do I."

* * *

A large group of children gathered around, eagerly awaiting their turns to receive a gift. Smiling at their excitement, a young woman with long honey tresses spoke to the children in gentle tones. She had them line up orderly and patiently wait their turn, promising that each of them would receive something to take back home.

From the distance, Hiigo watched fondly. _She's become a lot better,_ the lord thought pleasantly. _Ever since Lady Celena spoke to her and took her to Naria's grave, Hitomi has been much more active and positive._ The Fanelian lord could not fight back his large grin. _And she has even been responding to my feelings! I'm happy that she's been relying on me._

While Mamoru helped Hitomi pass out the care packages, he stared at Hiigo with narrowed green eyes. He did not like it, not one bit: he did not like how Hiigo and Hitomi had grown close, how they now held hands, how they had spent the last few days in each other's company. Of course, Mamoru had invited himself along—and that had not bothered the couple one bit. So the Boy of the Mystic Moon did his best to separate them, for Van's sake and his own. By doing this, Mamoru had something to distract his thoughts, his thoughts of his sins and crimes and his inability to atone for them. Well…maybe if he could keep Van and Hitomi together, like how things were supposed to be, maybe some things could be reversed….

"Lady Hitomi!"

A shiver ran down Mamoru's spine as he heard the familiar voice. He broke his gaze away from Hiigo and turned towards the voice's source, a vain hope swelling inside of him. Just as surprised, Hitomi turned and felt her eyes well up with tears. With the afternoon sun's bright rays, the oncoming figure glinted white as it sprinted towards them. It looked silver beneath the glaring sun; however, the white dimmed to yellow as a golden leopard cat girl ran towards Hitomi with arms wide open.

"Eriya—oh, Eriya!"

As Hitomi and Eriya ran towards each other, Mamoru bit his lip to hide his disappointment and sadness. _I'm a fool,_ he thought. _There's no way Naria is coming back. She died in my arms, and I helped bury her. Even Van said it, there's no way to bring back the dead, not even with Atlantis' power._

"I'm sorry, Lady Hitomi!" Eriya cried in the woman's arms. "I'm sorry that I didn't stay with you! I should have listened to Sister and stayed with the two of you!" Eriya held tightly to Hitomi, almost as if she could make up for the separation with her close proximity now.

"Oh, no, no, no," Hitomi shushed in comfort. "No, Eriya, don't say that. You did a good thing by staying with Duke Chid…you were safe. You were safe from all of this, and that's enough." _Yes,_ the woman sighed with some relief. _At least one of the girls is still alive_. But now she had to tell Eriya the tragic news…Hitomi had to tell Eriya why her sister was not here to greet her and why she would never greet her again.

"Eriya, I have to tell you—"

"—That Naria is dead?" Pulling herself from Hitomi's arms, the gold twin gazed towards the ground. "I already know."

"How...?"

"I felt it," Eriya said while touching the area above her heart. "While I was still in Freid, I felt something disappear, like a part of me dying. I knew when Sister was gone." She looked at Hitomi hopefully. "May we go see her?"

Hitomi nodded. She asked Hiigo to stay and continue passing out aid to the children while she and Eriya went to visit Naria's grave. Understanding that Hitomi and Eriya needed some quality time alone, Hiigo agreed and told them he would be waiting there for their return. Mamoru asked quietly if he could go with them as well, which the girls welcomed warmly.

The three of them walked towards the palace in silence, but that did not bother them. Busy, bustling, and alive, the city made more than enough noise for them all. Everyone had something to do: rebuild, repair, clean, or protect. Even the children helped wherever they could.

"Everyone is busy," Eriya commented while walking up the palace steps. "Fanelia is very different from the last time I saw it."

"A lot has happened."

When they finally stood before Naria's grave in the gardens, Eriya knelt beside it and touched the fresh dirt with sad fondness. "I know I'm late, but I'm finally here," the young girl choked. "I'm sorry that I couldn't help you with our promise, Naria. But now, I'll make sure that it gets done. I won't leave Lady Hitomi…I won't let your hard work go to waste, Big Sister." As she stood up, Eriya wiped away her tears with the back of her arm and wiped the dirt off her hands onto the hem of her dress. She clapped her hands together and closed her eyes, praying, "Please, rest peacefully in the afterlife."

Mamoru stepped forward then and confessed, "It was my fault. I'm the one you should blame for Naria's death."

Eriya turned and faced Mamoru with a blank expression.

He grimaced at the lack of emotion and felt guilty once more. "I couldn't protect her, despite how I said I would. I didn't think of her and the consequences, so I…I—"

"That's enough," Eriya silenced, placing her hands over the young man's mouth. "I don't want you say more. No more!" When she felt sure that Mamoru would not make another sound, Eriya dropped her hands and gazed at the two people with her. "Mamoru, Lady Hitomi, I'm sure that Naria was happy. I don't think she left this world with any real regrets. She died doing what she wanted to do the most: protecting Lady Hitomi until the very end. She was glad that she finally did something for you, Lady Hitomi. So please, don't feel guilty over something that you didn't cause."

Eriya then hugged Mamoru. "I'm sorry, Mamoru. I know that Naria wanted to stay with you, if not just a little longer. From her, I know she's sorry that you're feeling this when you're the last person she would want feeling guilty. She really did like you."

Hearing those words and feeling such a familiar embrace, Mamoru wrapped his arms around the golden cat girl and held her tightly against him. Leaning his head against hers, he cried. He cried while holding the girl, her form exactly the same as her twin: the body and feeling he was familiar with. Mamoru cried as he remembered Naria and finally, after several days of running away and waiting, openly mourned for her.

* * *

"Sorry that I'm late," Hitomi apologized as she sat quietly by Celena. "Have I missed anything?"

Shaking her head, Celena answered in a whisper, "Van just called the court to order and brought up the present urgent matter. Apparently Basram and Cesario have sent messages to Fanelia, saying that they won't attack Fanelia if they give up Hitomi Kanzaki."

"What?" Hitomi turned her attention from her friend towards the king sitting regally at the middle of the table. Others of military or political importance sat with him while onlookers like Hitomi and Celena sat in seats around the room.

"Lord Van, you should reply that we do not have Hitomi Kanzaki," one of his advisors suggested from the far left. "There's no way that they can tell if we do or not, and none of your subjects will speak a word about this young lady—you may count on the loyalty of your subjects, Lord Van."

"We don't even know where the actual Girl from the Mystic Moon is—it's only speculation that Miss Hitomi here _possibly could be_ Hitomi Kanzaki. To tell them that we don't have her wouldn't be a lie," another Fanelian advisor agreed. "Additionally, saying so would immediately nullify whatever accusations our enemies have against us. Their reasons for attacking Fanelia would be void, and they would be forced to compensate through the Alliance treaties."

"No."

The hall grew silent as all eyes turned to the man sitting on the throne.

"No, My Lord?"

"No," Van repeated. "I will not tell them that Miss Hitomi is not Hitomi Kanzaki of the Mystic Moon. I will not deny her the right of claiming that identity. I will not deny her for who she is." Hitomi blushed at his kind regard. When he saw her blush and look away, Van returned his attention to the table. He felt sorry for embarrassing her and putting attention on her, but it could not be helped. After all, this matter involved her.

"But Lord Van, denying her presence in Fanelia would save us!"

_They're right,_ Hitomi frowned. _If he just said so, then Van could solve all of this easily. The other nations don't have any evidence for the Alliance, and it would be all right. No one would suffer anything._

The king slammed an angry fist against the table, causing everyone to jump. "Do you actually think that? Do you think that they'll leave us in peace if we tell them that we don't have her? They've already attacked us without a confirmation of 'Hitomi Kanzaki' being in Fanelia, nevertheless on Gaea. Even if I denied her presence in Fanelia, which I will never do, they would not believe me and invade anyway." With fiery amber eyes he conveyed his conviction. "As this nation's king, I will not in weakness deny the truth or make falsehood."

"But Your Majesty—"

"What about the sake of your people, Lord Van?" Hitomi called out from where she sat. She understood Van's moral compulsion to tell the truth, but what if he could save his people by telling a simple lie? Would he risk all the lives depending on him just over one little, ignorable truth?

When she looked into his eyes, Hitomi felt terrible guilt. Simultaneously Van seemed sad and disappointed. However, in a flash he replaced that expression with a determined and regal face. "I said no, and I will not yield," Van replied sternly to her question. "I will not deny the truth."

His words struck Hitomi deep inside her heart, especially Van's willingness to stake so many lives for an identity she herself had no faith in. How could Van do that? Was he that convinced that she was Hitomi Kanzaki? Did he believe in her so much that he would gamble the lives of his country? _Well,_ the young woman thought, _I've never seen him more disappointed before than that moment just before._

"Seeing as you won't deny the truth, I suggest then that you at least do not admit to it, Lord Van," Siraius advised with a grin. The Freidish advisor gave Hitomi a sly glance before continuing, "At this point in time, it might be wisest to ignore the issue of Hitomi Kanzaki and not address it at all. That would send the message that it is beneath your notice. Additionally, you would not be admitting or denying anything."

"That," Van breathed in relief, "is the best idea I have heard yet."

"Well, I have my orders from the king." Allen turned and smiled at the Fanelian King. "Whichever course of action you decide to take, Their Majesties of Asturia will stand by you and defend you and your homeland. You have Asturia's support without question."

"And ours," Chid stated proudly.

"And ours!" other nations spoke up in turn.

"Thank you, friends," Van said gratefully. "Your support and confidence in this land means everything." He turned to his scribes and ordered them to write up the formal reply.

* * *

The golden Knight Caeli stood in the middle of the room, directing his men right and left with what to do. Some men moved supplies and materials to different locations, while others made adjustments to Scherezade. Van had granted Allen permission to bring in whatever he wanted into the city, which Allen quickly turned into orders for the Crusade crew. In less than three hours the Asturians had completely filled a storage area within the city walls with the goods and weapons they had brought with them.

"Hey, Boss!" Reeden called out from his position atop the storage crates. "Sarge is here with the Miss!"

"Send them over here," Allen shouted back while he continued overseeing everything. He could hear the arrival, a number of his men stopping in their business to greet Gaddes and Celena as they walked past. Allen himself said nothing to them until everything got done. When he had no more orders to give out, he turned his attention to his younger sister with arms crossed and brows set. "Well? Do you plan on telling me what's going on, Celena?"

She blinked innocently. "What are you talking about, Brother?"

Allen raised a brow and turned his attention to Gaddes. The thirty-one-rotation old man shrugged helplessly and said, "I don't know what you mean either, Commander."

"There's something going on between you two, and I'm going to find out what it is."

The Crusade crew, unable to mind their own business especially when it involved the Miss, looked between the two parties, unsure of what to think. Of course, Allen was right, something was going on between Celena and Gaddes: anyone could say that much. However, no one had a guess to what it was. Something had changed between the Miss and their sergeant, the easy and companionable atmosphere no longer there. Whenever Gaddes and Celena met, tension filled the air and made everyone feel uncomfortable. For the last few days, Allen had noticed it but only had time today to finally address the issue.

"Well?"

"There's nothing going on, Brother."

"Why don't I believe that?"

Gaddes held his tongue and set his face in stone. There were many reasons why Allen didn't believe Celena. In fact, Gaddes could list them all for him right now: if they could help it, Celena and Gaddes avoided being together in the same room; and when they were together, they did not say a word to each other. For everyone on the Crusade, this kind of behavior went against normality. In the past, the sergeant and the lady always got along and spent much time together. In fact, sometimes people speculated that Celena liked spending time more with Gaddes than with her own brother, which made Allen jealous to no end.

But this had all been before Gaddes had confirmed his feelings for Celena; before they had spent some weeks pretending to be lovers; before she had confessed her love for him.

"Celena," Allen warned. "I can't have my right-hand man and my younger sister at odds with each other when I have much bigger things to worry about. Whatever it is, we're going to fix it now."

_Don't say anything, Miss,_ Gaddes begged mentally. _If you don't say anything, then Commander will have nothing to say to you._ If Celena said nothing, then Gaddes would be allowed to stay by her side just a little longer, even if they were not really together.

He felt his heart sink when he heard her sigh in surrender.

"I've been having nightmares," Celena confessed. "Long before we left Godashim, I've been having nightmares night after night. Gaddes knew about them, but I told him not to tell anyone. He wanted me to tell you, but I told him I didn't want to worry you. I didn't want you to think that I needed confinement, so I made him swear not to tell. I'm sorry that I made Gaddes keep the truth from you."

The dark-haired soldier felt at loss of words. "Miss—"

Celena raised a hand to silence Gaddes. "Brother, it's nothing more than that—it's my fault if it seems so. Please don't be mad at Gaddes, though. He was just trying to help."

Allen shook his head with an exasperated expression. "Whatever am I going to do with you?" He pulled his sister close to him, held her tightly, and fondly kissed her forehead. "Next time, just tell me these things. Despite what you think or do, I'm always going to worry over you anyway. I'm your elder brother and that is what I do. You might as well save Gaddes the trouble and tell me."

Looking down, Celena apologized sheepishly, "I'm sorry." She looked to the other members and repeated, "I'm sorry, everyone. You've been worried. I didn't mean to trouble you." Just as bashfully, the men waved off her apology and told her it was nothing.

"Please forgive me, Commander," Gaddes bowed after Celena's words. "I should have told you what was going on."

"Thank you, Gaddes, for watching over Celena and taking care of her," Allen thanked instead. "I'm glad that I can trust you with the task of protecting Celena."

"I'm grateful for your words."

Reeden and Kio from a distance noticed a pained grimace on their superior's face.

"Let's go," Allen ordered his men while pointing towards the door. "Van, a hot meal, and some good alcohol are waiting for us in the dining hall."

The Crusade crew cheered as they eagerly left the hangar: which more for, Allen did not know. However, even as the Asturian soldiers flooded out of the storehouse, three men dawdled behind everyone else. As they did, they whispered amongst each other worriedly.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah, I've never seen the sergeant with that face."

"Something really did happen between him and the Miss while we weren't around."

The three looked at each other questioningly.

"What do you think happened?"

* * *

Everyone was busy, moving and bustling all together to organize their forces' next movements. Already Van's formal reply had reached Basram and Cesario, and by looking at their armies and mass of weapons, it seemed like the two nations would carry out their ultimatum. A table stood in the center of the room with maps and markers covering its entire surface. The King of Fanelia with his advisors and foreign counterparts observed and commented on the best course of action and preparation for the difficult times ahead.

"Lord Van, Lord Hiigo requests for an audience with you," a page said.

Focused on the map, the king replied, "Tell him that he can say whatever he wants right here."

The young boy nodded and went back to the Fanelian lord to report the king's words. Minutes later, the young noble walked into the hall and kneeled before his sovereign. "Forgive me, My Liege, as I desired to say this privately to you." Van waved his hand for Hiigo to continue. Bravely, Hiigo said, "I, Lord Hiigo of Arzas, hereby challenge My Lord King Van Slanzar de Fanel of Fanelia to a duel for the right of Lady Hitomi's hand in marriage."

Everyone froze.

Allen and Gaddes jerked their heads upwards from their documents, their eyes and mouths wide open in surprise. Chid with a bewildered expression looked from Van to Hiigo in confusion. Anyone else in the room held his breath in anticipation for the obvious answer.

Without even looking up from the maps, Van replied nonchalantly, "And I must deny it."

The hall burst into sound.

"My Lord, you cannot reject his challenge!" a councilman argued.

"You cannot avoid this, Lord Van!"

Although they said nothing, Allen, Gaddes, and Chid agreed with the councilmen. They were, in fact, just as surprised by Van's answer to Hiigo's challenge.

"A lord of Fanelia has challenged you!"

"Custom dictates that you must accept his challenge!"

"Do not tarnish your title and pride, Lord Van!"

Van narrowed his eyes and looked up at the men speaking to him. "Listen, and listen well: all of you," he said slowly with a low, stern voice. "My pride as king and my duty to the crown have no involvement in this matter. My pride as a man, however, has been addressed—and how I address that issue is personal." He turned to Hiigo. "Lord Hiigo, Miss Hitomi is free to choose her love on her own. She has the right to choose whose hand she'll accept in marriage and does not need my permission to fall in love. Furthermore, I will not fight over a woman as if she were a trophy, especially if it were a woman I truly loved."

"I see." Indeed, he saw that his king refused to acknowledge him as a rival for Hitomi's heart. The fact that none of this seemed to bother the king only further proved his indifference to Hiigo's existence.

Sensing certain disdain in the green-haired man's voice, Van quickly assured, "Lord Hiigo, I apologize if I seemingly have offended you—that is not my intention. With circumstances as they are, I do not have the time, energy, or resources to be fighting with one of my lords. Nations are preparing to make war, and I need every nobleman in Fanelia ready to battle together rather than against one another."

_So it's for Fanelia's sake rather than him not wanting to face me,_ Hiigo thought with some relief to his pride. "Then may I readdress this challenge at the conflict's end, Your Majesty?"

Again, Van had returned his attention to the maps, his mind having already dismissed this issue. "As I said, it is unnecessary. If you really desire her hand, then you may ask her yourself at your leisure."

Hiigo raised his head in surprise when the king said nothing else. Was Van Fanel actually encouraging him to propose to Hitomi? Had he given up on winning her love already? No, no, how could that be? Hiigo, like many other Fanelians, had heard of Van's matchless love for Hitomi Kanzaki. And from what Hiigo understood, the Miss Hitomi shared an uncanny appearance with the Girl from the Mystic Moon. If Van Fanel's feelings for Hitomi were anything like the ones he had for the Mystic Moon seeress, then undoubtedly he would not be supporting Hiigo's bid for a proposal. So then what?

Concerned by Hiigo's silence, Van looked up from his work and solemnly assured, "I will not meddle in your personal affairs, Lord Hiigo. Upon my honor, I will not interfere with anything you have planned to do for Hitomi."

"No, of course not," the young man bowed humbly. "I would never think that of you. Thank you, Lord Van, for your blessing. You must pardon me as I take my leave."

Done with the discussion, Van waved his hand in dismissal and gave Hiigo permission to leave and do as he pleased.

Stepping out of the throne room, Hiigo knew that he had been the one who lost the challenge. After going over what had been said and done, Hiigo knew that Van had not been encouraging him—rather, he had dismissed Hiigo. The Fanelian King did not consider Hiigo a threat to his claim on Hitomi. "Whatever I do, it doesn't concern him in the slightest," he almost growled in frustration, "as if he knows who she'll pick."

But that couldn't be possible, could it? There was no way King Van could know such a thing, especially when he had spent so little time with Hitomi. From what he understood, Hitomi had only briefly met Van in Freid when he had been settling the dispute between Hiigo and Chid. Then afterward, everyone had separated taking different routes towards Fanelia: Hitomi had traveled with Lady Celena and Sergeant Gaddes while Lord Van had traveled on his own. And then once Fanelia had been attacked, the king had no time to spend with the mysterious lady. So according to Hiigo's information, there was no way that Van could know his superiority in Hitomi's heart.

"But that look in his eyes…"

Hiigo's own hazel eyes narrowed at the memory.

While Lord Van had been speaking about Hitomi, his eyes had conveyed tenderness and confidence: the eyes of a lover.

* * *

"Dilandau…I know you're here somewhere. Come out! Dilandau!"

_"Lord Dilandau, please! Lord Folken told us to—"_

_"Shut up! I want my fun! I'm going after the Dragon."_

Celena sighed while walking through the fields, a familiar place from her fragmented childhood memories. Of course, he had chosen this place—they were a part of his memories too. Perhaps, the young woman thought, these too were the happiest and most peaceful memories he had. Perhaps for him, this place was his escape.

_"Cheek, cheek, cheek, cheek…"_

_"Lord Dilandau, you shouldn't touch the wound like that. You'll only—"_

_"What do you know about my pain?"_

"Dilandau, where are you?

"You called for me?"

Surprised by the deep voice behind her, Celena turned around and faced her inner monster. Despite the terrifying descriptions people had given him over the last rotations, he was beautiful. He stood taller than her, his posture confident and in control. Fair, well-groomed hair, passionate ruby eyes, clear complexion, excellent physique, and handsome Asturian features: only the long scar running down the side of his right cheek marred his perfection. _He is a monster,_ Celena decided in awe. _A beautiful and deadly monster._

"Are you ready?" Dilandau smirked.

With a calm expression, Celena stepped forward with her arms wide open. "I'm ready."

Taking another step closer, the young man frowned. For a fraction of a second his confidence and arrogant expression wavered. "Why are you so willing so suddenly? Aren't you afraid? Aren't you afraid of me?"

_"Ahahahaha! Burn! Burn it all to the ground! Make it all ash!"_

"I'm terrified," Celena confessed with a shiver. Again she took another step closer to him.

Her admittance confused Dilandau further, and this time he showed it. "But you want to be together again?" he asked while still walking towards her. "Why? You hate me. They hate me. Everyone hates me. No one wants anything to do with me, so why? Why do you want to be together again?"

_"I don't want a single clean spot on the grounds. Every surface should be covered with these insects' blood. You understand?"_

_"Yes, Lord Dilandau."_

"Why are you here with me?"

Celena whispered, "I'm tired of running away."

They held each other's hands.

"You should listen to everyone," Dilandau murmured, inexplicably drawn to his innocent half. "You don't want me a part of you—you'll see things that will change you forever. You'll know what you've done, what I've done." His fiery ruby eyes bore into her cool cerulean ones. "You'll regret it."

_"Gatti! Chesta! Miguel! Viole! Dalet! Everyone! Where are you?"_

Now they were in each other's arms, Celena leaning against Dilandau's broader chest and shoulders. She held herself tightly against him, willing for them to never part. He stood there dumbly, unsure of how to respond to her emotions.

"I understand why they tried separating us," Celena whispered as she closed her eyes and thought of what she was trying to do. "But I also know that it was wrong. Everything that you—I mean—I've done, I'll remember. At first, it'll be scary and sad, I know. I know that I've done many awful things, but I want to remember it." She repressed a shiver as she felt his arms lift and wrap themselves around her. Her tremor stopped when she felt the warmth of his embrace.

"I'm going to remember and learn from it, and I will make myself better for it. I will make a better life with my own hands, my own will." She placed her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him closer to her. "I will remember you."

Their noses were touching.

"Do you promise?" Dilandau whispered hotly against her lips. "Do you promise to never forget?"

She felt a brush of his warmth against her skin. "I promise."

They kissed.

_"Lord Dilandau, it's okay! It's okay to be Celena! Turn back. Turn back into that bright, happy girl!"_

"Remember," Dilandau whispered as their lips separated. He held her closer and buried his face into her soft hair. "You promised to remember." As they maintained their embrace, the young man began vanishing. Soon, Celena felt emptiness in her arms and cold against her lips. Dilandau had disappeared.

She stood alone in the tall grass.

From beneath the tree's protection, Mamoru watched as Celena took over her consciousness and her life. Somehow she had conquered the demon inside of her; so much so that he had not even noticed Mamoru within the dream. Celena had been able to dull Dilandau's bloodlust for the Dragon and the Girl to the point where he had completely ignored Mamoru. And now…the demon was no more.

"Yes, he's gone now." Mamoru jumped at the sound of Celena's voice, shocked by her response to his thoughts. The noblewoman turned around to face him and smiled gently. "I'm sorry, Mamoru, that you saw all of these things. I'm sorry that you relived those scarring moments." Like an elder sister, she lovingly embraced him. "Please, never fear. Don't doubt yourself anymore. You will never become like Dilandau as long as you never thirst for blood, desire the destruction of others. If you can remain calm and be true to yourself, then everything will be fine."

How did she know his thoughts? Was it because they were in a dream? Or was it her will, her desire to understand him that allowed her to know?

_Will is so powerful here,_ Mamoru thought with a frown. _It changes people's lives: it even changes their destiny to be a boy or a girl. With the wrong desire, a person on Gaea could destroy other people simply by wanting it._

Had this been what Folken had tried to tell him?

The sandy-haired boy returned Celena's hug and apologized into her shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Celena."

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry…I know now that I was wrong." Pulling away from her, Mamoru clutched the pendant around his neck. It began to glow a sad red, like dying embers in a fire. "I was wrong to wish for things with my selfish intentions. I've seen what it does to people, making selfish wishes: it makes kind people like you become someone destructive like Dilandau, and it kills people like Naria and Onee—" He clamped a hand over his mouth and looked at Celena fearfully.

But she was not there.

She had already woken up.

* * *

"I remember how Sister would always give me everything first," Eriya smiled while staring up into the clouds. "Even though we were twins, she was older and always acted like a big sister." She sighed at the oddness of referring to Naria in past tense. It felt empty and lonesome, despite the fact that she had accepted her sister's passing. "Sometimes I wanted to take care of her. And now, I won't ever have the chance to repay her…"

"Big sisters naturally want to take care of their little siblings," Mamoru said while petting Eriya. "They never want anything in return and wouldn't ever want their younger siblings to worry about them." He had found out these last few days that the gold one was like her sister: they liked their ears petted the same way. "Naria wasn't any different."

The two of them sat in a cradle of tree branches while Hitomi rested beneath them by the trunk. Together, the three had retreated to the garden and had been remembering Naria, helping each other to ease the pain of her loss. Knowing the trio's intentions, everyone had left them alone and did not bother them. Not even Lord Hiigo, who had been rather attached to Hitomi lately, intruded upon this moment.

"Ne, Mamoru," Eriya purred, enjoying his petting, "what was your big sister like?"

"Mine?"

The cat girl nodded happily. "Yes, tell me about your sister."

Hitomi looked upwards, interested in this topic as well.

Mamoru shrugged as he turned his gaze towards the blue sky. "There's not really much more to tell about Onee-chan. She was eight years older than me, so we never really spent that much time together. Our schedules were very different."

"How? Didn't you live together?"

"Well, yeah, but we had a lot to do during the day. School always got in the way, her being a senior high student and me being in elementary school then." When Eriya tilted her golden head in confusion, Mamoru grinned and tried again. "On the Mystic Moon, children are separated into different classes so you can study with children your age. Sometimes they're separated into separate buildings that are apart from each other. Onee-chan went to a school that was fifteen minutes away from mine."

"Oh, I see!"

_Even their expressions are the same,_ Mamoru mused. Although remembering Naria still pained him, having Eriya by his side only reminded him of the happiness. "Yeah…so Onee-chan and I didn't really have much time to be with each other. She did a lot of things with kids her own age. But I know she loved me."

"What about Gaea?" Eriya asked. "Did she think about Gaea often?"

"Ah, she did. She really loved Gaea with all her heart." He looked downwards at Hitomi and gave her a sad smile. Grateful that she was not looking at him right now, he continued, "There was never a moment, I'm sure, that Gaea wasn't on her mind. Every now and then, she would go into this daze, and you knew she wasn't there any more. She was thinking of Gaea then…She really loved this place…and she really cared about the people here."

_Even until she left and disappeared,_ Mamoru recalled, _she remembered Van. She always thought of him._

"Then, you are the same mind as Van?"

"Huh?" Pulled from his memories, Mamoru stared down at Hitomi.

Slowly with a worried and fearful expression, Hitomi lifted her face and gazed into similar emerald eyes. "Are you like Van and think that I'm her, Hitomi Kanzaki? Do you also think that I'm your sister?"

After some silence, Mamoru admitted firmly, "Yes, I do. I think you're my older sister."

Throughout his time on Gaea, Mamoru had never admitted out loud about his feelings towards Hitomi. Despite the two of them spending large amounts of time together and growing closer, he had never told her directly that he thought she was his long-lost sister. He had been avoiding doing so, afraid of how Hitomi would react and her possibly rejecting her identity. After all the pain he and the others have suffered, Mamoru could not afford to have Hitomi disbelieve her true self.

"But how is that possible?" Hitomi whispered mostly to herself. She had difficulty trying to believe Mamoru's powerful conviction. It was one thing for Van to think that she was Hitomi Kanzaki: he was her former lover, and in his desperation he could make any woman the one he loved. But Mamoru: he was Kanzaki's brother, her flesh and blood, someone she had grown up with. He would not mistake his sister, would he? He would know her, wouldn't he? "But how can I possibly be her? I mean you're from the Mystic Moon—and I…I don't know where I came from, but I can't be from the Mystic Moon. I don't know how to travel between worlds and such, so…"

_Oh, no you don't,_ Mamoru frowned. _You're not going to escape from this, Onee-chan, not this time._ "But how else could you understand what I was saying when you first saw me?"

"Van understood you."

"He was wearing the pendant. Without the pendant's help, you understood me perfectly. You understood my language, a language from Earth." Mamoru then remembered something. "Back when you first saw the pendant in Freid, you fainted. You recognized the pendant and then fainted."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you know the story behind this pendant?"

"No."

"Obaa-san gave Onee-chan this pendant. She used it to tell fortunes and kept it as a memento. But after being here on Gaea, she gave her pendant to Van so that he'll remember her. No one knows this…and for you to recognize the pendant—only Onee-chan would understand." At that moment, Mamoru clutched the pendant tightly in his hand. "That time, when you first saw it, I think you fainted because your body was under so much stress from trying to remember who you were."

"That doesn't make much sense, Mamoru."

The young man huffed at Hitomi's quick rebuttal. It was just like her to say something like that! When he was younger, she had always cut him off and destroyed him in arguments. Well, no more! He was seven years older now. "Well, I'm not a doctor, so I really wouldn't know, but that's the best I've got," Mamoru replied smartly. "Anyway," he murmured a little more kindly, "you know what a year is and what 'Obaa-san' means. I never had to explain that to you, which is a little weird if you've supposedly been on Gaea all your life."

Hitomi frowned at the truth of his words. She did know what a "year" was, an equivalent to a "rotation"; she also knew that "Obaa-san" meant "grandmother"; however, that did not fully convince her. "I could have picked that up from your speech, Mamoru. It doesn't take very much work to decipher your Mystic Moon terms."

He quickly stated, "We resemble each other."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Hitomi sighed tiredly. Honestly, when would this boy learn? "After all, Yukari and Amano-senpai resembled each other, but no one confused them as siblings."

Eriya felt Mamoru stiffen beside her. "Hey, how do you know about Yukari-san and Amano-san?"

With a "hmph," Hitomi answered matter-of-factly, "They're my best friends, aren't they? I mean honestly, why wouldn't I—" Hitomi gasped in surprise and stared at Mamoru and Eriya.

With his mouth wide open, Mamoru stared down at the woman in disbelief. "Oh my…"

"I can't believe it." Hitomi shook her head. "I'm her…I'm from the Mystic Moon."

* * *

_"Where am I?"_ Hitomi looked left and right, wondering when and where the darkness ended. Everywhere she looked, all there stood was nothingness. She began panicking at the thought of no escape.

_"Hitomi."_

At the sound of the familiar deep voice, the young woman sighed in relief. She spun around and felt feelings swell in her chest when she gazed into recognizable amber eyes. _"Folken, it's you!"_ Laughing happily, she ran to him and fiercely embraced the former Fanelian prince. _"I can't believe it's you! Oh, I've missed you!"_

The taller man smiled at her words and returned her hug. _"I see that you've finally remembered me."_

_"I remember you,"_ Hitomi nodded against his chest. _"But I can't recall everything yet. I can't put faces together from some memories and I can't recognize them. I remember some things happening, but I don't know who I experienced them with. The first fifteen years of my life, I remember clearly…but after that, it get's really foggy. I only remember you clearly." _Tentatively she looked up towards his face and asked meekly, _"Why is that?"_

Folken chuckled while placing a hand on Hitomi's cheek. His thumb gently caressed the side of her face as he gazed at her tenderly. _"It's not a simple task recalling your entire life when you've lost it for seven rotations, dear one. Give yourself time to completely remember. Don't force yourself unnecessarily."_

Leaning into his large, warm hand, Hitomi pouted, _"I feel like I'm not remembering the right things right now."_

_"Right now, you remembering just this much is more than enough,"_ Folken grinned. He leaned his forehead against Hitomi's and whispered, _"But…maybe you shouldn't tell Van that the first person you remembered was me. Even though I'm no longer in the same world, I'm afraid of what his jealousy could wish upon me in the afterlife."_

Hitomi giggled in amusement. She knew that Folken spoke about his younger brother and that she had some sort of relationship with him in the past. However, she could not recall clearly what kind of relationship she had had with Van. _"I don't believe he could do anything to his older brother. He loves you far too much."_

At that moment, Folken understood the extent of Hitomi's memory recovery. He sighed in pity for his brother, hoping that the powers be would grant Van endless patience. _"You'd be surprised what he's done for you, dear one, and what he's willing to do for you."_

Folken's gentle but firm remark silenced Hitomi and made her thoughtful. So what had Van done for her? How had he felt towards her back then, the time she did not remember spending with him? _"But you were right,"_ she murmured as her thoughts shifted to other things. _"The one with wings did help me—Van was there by my side to guide me. But how should I keep remembering the past? How do I regain these memories?"_

_"Just keep believing in the people around you,"_ Folken assured with a smile. He kissed the top of her head and then disappeared.

"Keep believing, he said," Hitomi sighed while she threw a leaf into the water. "I need to keep believing in them."

Alone in the palace gardens, Hitomi sat by the water's edge and played with stray leaves floating on the pond. It was midday, twenty-four hours after Mamoru had revealed the truth. And within those twenty-four hours, Hitomi had remembered her past before Gaea and had met Folken in a dream…but that was all. The time she had spent on Gaea as the Girl from the Mystic Moon remained lost to her. Even now, the dream with Folken had begun to fade from memory. But Hitomi rallied her determination to keep Folken's words to her. "Keep on believing in the people around me," she repeated again. She sighed hopelessly. "How is that going to help me?"

Despite having recalled the first fifteen years of her life, Hitomi still had blanks between year fifteen and now. She remembered some things from the Great Gaean War, but only flashes of the Gaean terrain and the cities she had visited such as Palas and Godashim.

"I guess it's amazing that I remember even this much. Folken did say that it isn't easy remembering your entire life after forgetting it for so many years," the young woman murmured ruefully, staring at her reflection in the water.

How much she had changed! If she did not have her present memories, Hitomi would not have recognized herself. Her traditionally short boy-cut long gone, long locks of honey pooled down her shoulders to her mid-back. The meatiness of youth had ebbed away, leaving her face elegant and adult. Even her eyes had lost their naïveté and stared back at her with the look of a grown woman.

However, unlike the past seven years, Hitomi's eyes held something within them.

She knew who she was.

Again, Hitomi groaned while leaning back and turning away from her watery reflection. Even though she had finally admitted to herself that she was who everyone suspected her to be, Hitomi Kanzaki, she did not want to tell this to anyone else until she was surer of herself. No one else knew that the Girl from the Mystic Moon had returned to Gaea.

"When will I be sure enough? I mean how am I going to prove to myself that I know who I am? Besides, I'll have to tell them sooner or later." Hitomi smiled thoughtfully as she recalled her two closest people. "Maybe Van and Mamoru will have a way to help me."

"Is there something you need help with, Hitomi?"

She jumped in surprise. When she turned her head, she saw a young green-haired lord behind her. "Oh, Hiigo…you found me." Hitomi smiled in relief. "I haven't seen you these last few days. You must be terribly busy like the others."

"Yes, there's been much to do lately. Preparing for war is by far not an easy task," Hiigo admitted as he took a seat beside the young lady. He reached out and encased Hitomi's delicate hand into his work-worn ones. "But truly I'm happiest when I see you in your old spirits. For a time I was worried about you."

Hitomi stared at his large hand, wondering suddenly why she felt so embarrassed by the feeling of his warm touch. When they had visited the orphanage together several times, Hiigo and Hitomi had often held hands. When they had held hands then, she had not felt so conscious. So why—"Yes, I know," Hitomi blushed, doing her best to continue the conversation. "Thank you, Hiigo, for caring for me for so long. I'm so grateful to you. Without you, I don't know how I would be."

"Please, it wasn't me alone. Miss Merle and Lady Celena helped you in your recovery as well."

_And possibly with Lord Van's help,_ Hiigo thought with a grimace. Yes, the palace maids had told him that Hitomi's condition had vastly improved after a night-visit from the king. Oh, nothing happened between them, the maids had assured. Lord Van had not stayed conscious long enough to do anything improper towards the lady. He had simply entered her room, said a few words to Hitomi, and fell asleep by her bedside. The morning after, Hitomi had asked for help so that the king could sleep in her bed while she went about her day.

_But it's obvious,_ Hiigo thought silently. _Lord Van did something for you, Hitomi, something that healed your heart. Does he really have it?_

"But you stayed by my side until you couldn't any longer," the honey-haired woman replied to Hiigo's silence. Slightly confused by her words, he turned to stare at her; she met him with a lovely expression. "When I needed someone after Naria died, you were with me. You consistently stayed by me when I needed it most. And despite your various responsibilities and busy schedule, you made time to see me whenever you could. Thank you for that, Hiigo. It really has helped me immensely."

But even now, his hand made her feel uncomfortable. Perhaps, until now, she had never seen him as a man? Could that be it? But then, what had Hitomi seen him as before? And why now? Why did her feelings toward Hiigo suddenly change?

_Could it be because of my memories?_ she gasped in surprise. _But why would that have any effect on how I think of Hiigo? I don't understand why—_

A thought fluttered through her mind, a faint memory of a warm embrace and warm feelings…surrounded by white feathers.

_What was that?_

"Well, I—I want to tell you something."

Jerked from her thoughts, Hitomi looked to Hiigo. "Yes?"

"Hiomi, I—"

Bullets of rain shot down from the sky and assaulted them, forcing the two to run towards the gazebo for cover.

"Dear heavens, that was very sudden," Hitomi laughed while wringing water from her honey locks. She gazed outside heavenwards and furrowed her brows in confusion while she squeezed water from her dress. "Just a moment ago the skies were clear without a cloud in the sky. It's odd for it to rain so suddenly like that." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Well, nothing is for sure in life. Now, what were you saying, Hiigo?"

_If only I could give her this happiness forever,_ he thought as he watched her. _I'm willing to work my entire lifetime to give her this happiness._ "Hitomi, I—I-I know that I haven't quite made my intentions clear…but if I could, I would like to clarify my feelings for you. I would like it if we did not have any misunderstandings between us. I am in love with you, Hitomi."

She blushed at his sincerity and intensity. Staring down at her feet, Hitomi shyly murmured, "I knew that already."

Did she? Hiigo felt elated, even relieved, that she had known his feelings all along. Then the entire time, while she had remained by his side, she had known. Regardless, she had not run away or shied from him. Perhaps then…"Then, it would not surprise you if I were to ask for your hand."

Her head jerked up. "Huh?"

"I want to protect you," Hiigo said softly as he took her hand again. He held it tightly in hopes of banishing the cold in her fingers. "I want to be by your side always, to see your eyes light up in happiness. I want to hold you in your sadness, to comfort you with my all. I want to learn all I can about you." He pulled her hand against his chest, causing a flower of scarlet to bloom across her face. Hitomi could feel the warmth of his body through his wet clothing. "If I may ask you, Hitomi," he said gently, "I would be honored if you would give me your hand in marriage."

Hot from the situation, Hitomi faced towards the falling rain. "There's something sad about the rain...it washes everything away."

"What?"

Green eyes grew wide in realization.

_"You know, this may be the first time a woman has ever refused my advances." _A tall blond man smiled at her sadly.

_"Allen—"_

_I remember…I remember that moment, with Allen._ Hitomi grinned, pleased with herself for collecting another piece of her shattered past. She then further recalled it was right before Allen had left for Ezgardia, the battle front. _I remember…I remember what he said after that too,_ she thought. Yes, that one line that told her that he knew and understood. Allen had known her heart, like how she was beginning to know it again.

Taking in a deep breath, Hitomi turned to face Hiigo. His expression was identical to the one she remembered from seven years ago, filled with the same emotions and desperation not to lose her. That man in the past, the one who had her heart…Hiigo and the other were the same, and so she knew his sincerity about his feelings towards her.

_"If I may, I would be honored if you would give me your hand in marriage, Hitomi."_

The words she had wanted to hear for so long, he had said them to her.

Hitomi smiled.

She knew her reply.

* * *

Diligently filing and polishing Escaflowne's sword, Van tirelessly worked in silent solitude. He had been working for hours, and no one had bothered him in efforts to give him some peace. Overworked and constantly needed for everything, Van needed some time alone. But in the thick silence, the Fanelian king found no peace. Instead, his worries and concerns attacked him from all sides.

When would Basram and Cesario make their moves? Would they make a small assault first to test the waters or initially go all out? Where was Hitomi now? Did Van have enough forces behind him now to face the enemy, or would he need Dryden's remaining military power to survive? Was Hitomi with Hiigo? Would Fanelia be ready to fight? And how long would it take the nation to heal from the surprise attack? Would she say yes to Hiigo's proposal?

_Damn it, stop thinking about it,_ Van scolded himself. _I don't have time to worry about my personal life right now. There's so much more at stake._ With renewed determination to escape his jealousy, Van found a fresh patch of nicks to file out and polish.

_Tch, I'm pathetic,_ he frowned. _I'm still a coward._

"Here."

Van looked from the surprise piscus offered to him upwards to the owner of the hand. "H-H-Hitomi, what are you doing here?"

She smiled at him while urging him to take the gift. "I was just passing by and I thought you would need a little break and brought some piscus. If I recall correctly, you have a certain fondness for it."

Of course, all of that was a lie. Hitomi had not been "walking by" but had rather determinedly walked towards where she knew Van would be; she had woken up early that day to find the best piscus to bring to him; and she had hunted down Gatos and Merle to ask them what Van liked most while he relaxed. But Hitomi felt no shame for lying all for the sake of casualness.

Van hastily put down the large file and gratefully took the offered fruit and wooden straw. Breaking open the top of the fruit, he stuck in his straw and drank a mouthful of sour juice. He sighed in relief. "Thank you very much."

Hitomi's smile only grew brighter as she sat beside him on Escaflowne's shoulder and opened her own piscus.

The pair drank in companionable silence.

_Say something,_ Van commanded himself. _You haven't seen her in so many days…this is your chance to get closer. You can't get closer if she doesn't get to know you any better. Have a conversation! Remember, you're not that awkward fifteen-rotations old boy anymore!_

His amber eyes observed Hitomi from the side and saw a perfectly happy and utterly beautiful woman beside him. Dressed modestly as a Fanelian, Hitomi drank the piscus and swung her legs comfortably as if she were a native. Indeed, Van was no longer the awkward teenage boy from the past; and Hitomi was no longer the terrified stranger from the Mystic Moon. Surely with those daunting obstacles aside, he could reach her heart again?

"So, there's news from the castle that congratulations might be in order," Van said. He mentally slapped himself, horrified that he spoke about the one thing he did not want to think about.

"Hm? To who?" Hitomi giggled while playing with her straw. "Is it someone I know?"

Giving her a sideways glance, Van blushed while quietly whispering, "Isn't it you?"

Hitomi coughed slightly from surprise and turned her full attention towards Van. "Me?"

"From what I understand," he mumbled, "Lord Hiigo proposed to you."

"Oh." Hitomi blushed and looked away from Van. Wiping her mouth sheepishly, she said nothing.

Van froze up as he felt some familiarity with this situation. But what was so familiar about this discomfort? Looking down at the piscus in his hand, he cursed inwardly. He remembered: last time he had shared piscus with Hitomi, he had asked her to stay with him for only her power; and instead of her undying love as he had vainly hoped, she had given him a well-deserved slap across the face.

_Damn it, why do I always open my stupid mouth at the most idiotic times?_ Van sighed. _I haven't grown up at all in eight rotations, have I?_

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologized, ashamed of himself. "It's none of my business, your relationship to Lord Hiigo, and as King I shouldn't be listening to gossip. I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have mentioned it."

"No, no, it's all right," Hitomi hastily assured him. "I just wasn't expecting you to know so quickly. I wasn't expecting anyone to know about it, really. I thought I could keep it as quiet as possible." She looked to Van with an expression he could not name. "And you heard it through gossip?"

"Bits of it," he admitted with shy shame. He looked down at the fruit in his hand in hopes to hide some of his embarrassment and petty jealousy. "Well, that and Hiigo asked me for permission to ask you."

"And you gave it to him?"

Was she accusing him?

"Of course not!" was the quickly reply. Heat exploded across Van's cheeks when he saw Hitomi's startled face. Collecting himself, he stared deep into verdant pools, hoping his eyes could convey the depth of his emotions. "I told him that permission wasn't mine to give. After all, you are your own person with your own feelings. You should have the power and right to decide who you will marry. Moreover, you aren't Fanelian: I have no say to what you do since you're not my subject."

"I see." Hitomi released a deep sigh. "Well, I turned down his proposal."

The king splurted his juice and choked. He started coughing, warranting pats on the back from Hitomi while he tried to keep from suffocating. "You did?" he demanded after his coughing attack. Van blinked in surprise. "But why? Why would you reject such a good man? I mean Hiigo has status as the Lord of Arzas, he's wealthy, and he's well respected by his peers and subordinates. He's steadfast and loyal and would make a good husband and father. He cares for you, and you get along with him so very well. You care for him too, do you not? So why reject him?" When he looked into her eyes, again he became a darker red and turned away. "I'm sorry."

"Please, don't feel sorry. There's nothing for you to be sorry about, since you're right." Hitomi laughed lightly as she set the empty piscus beside her. "I actually remembered something when Hiigo proposed to me. I had a flashback of my past when he proposed to me."

Hitomi saw Van's stunned expression and continued, "I remembered that a handsome knight had proposed to me before, but I had rejected him for someone else. Even then, it didn't make sense. The knight was kind and generous, very handsome and wealthy. He would have taken care of me, I knew it, and put me first above everything else. But I still said no. If I had rejected such a great man at that time, then I must have loved the other man very much since he hadn't even offered me a proposal. But I remember feeling that simply being with that person was better than any marriage."

Van knew very well what she spoke of. Oh, how well he had remembered the fear, jealousy, anger, and sadness he had felt when Allen had told him about his proposal to Hitomi. He did not find out about Hitomi's response until a moon after the war's end, when Allen and Celena had visited Fanelia. Allen had told Van the full story, how when Hitomi had returned to Asturia, she had expressed her explicit concern for Van—giving Allen the kind hint that Hitomi did not return his feelings. Of course, during the final battle, Van had surmised as much that the young woman only loved him… but to hear that she had only feelings for him from his greatest rival had cemented his faith in her and her love.

So could he take her words now as signs of hope? Could Hitomi still love him, despite his inability to be with her these last few days? Had she rejected Hiigo for him?

_No, no,_ Van groaned forlornly. _She doesn't remember me. She only remembers that she loved someone in the past. Damn it, why does she remember Allen first? Why is it always Allen first?_

"Well, I hope you find him, Hitomi," Van said somewhat sourly, bitter over the memory. When he saw Hitomi's brows furrow from confusion, his anger evaporated and he said more gently, "I really do hope you find your lost love. You deserve that, at the very least."

"Why bother?" she sighed. "In all likeliness, he's dead from the war. Many men died during the final battle in Ezgardia—there are a number of young widows I've met throughout Gaea. Or in reverse, he could believe I'm dead. I've been gone for so long, there's no way he can believe that I'm still alive."

Setting his own empty fruit aside, Van said firmly, "No, you're wrong. He's out there somewhere, still waiting for you."

"Huh?" Hitomi turned to him and asked quietly, "How do you know? How can you be so sure about that?"

When he turned to face her, his amber eyes melted away the doubt in her heart while his smile made it flutter and made her face bloom into twenty shades of red. With the tenderest emotion, a hand reached out to her while Van huskily whispered in her ear, "You're the type of woman that a man would wait his entire life for."


	13. Memory XIII: Golden Rules of Love

**Author's Note:** King Goau Fanel was 48 rotations when he passed away. Folken and Van were 13 and 3 rotations, respectively. Varie's age is unknown. This means Folken waited 2 rotations before his Rite of Dragon Slaying, suggesting 15 rotations is Fanelia's coming-of-age standard (since Van was also 15 when he underwent the Rite himself). Fun facts.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Tenkuu no Escaflowne," its characters, or its story plot. They belong to their respectable owners and creators.

* * *

**Memory of Yesterday  
****Memory**** XIII****:**** Golden Rules of Love**

* * *

Heavy tension pressed Hitomi from all sides as she walked down the streets of Fanelia's capital city. Ever since Fanelians realized that their king meant to go to war, people looked at her with disdain and fear. It made sense, since the last time a Hitomi had appeared in Fanelia the country had burned to the ground. Now a second Hitomi had brought another attack upon the country. Many believed she brought misfortune and calamity to their homeland and wanted her gone—perhaps then they would finally attain the peace they had fought so hard for these last eight rotations.

Why not hand her over to the others? All they wanted was one woman, and they were willing to break long-standing alliances and treaties for her. The known world prepared itself for battle.

Essentially, Fanelia faced war because of her.

If that did not guilt her enough, rumors about Hitomi's "scandalous relationships" with Lord Hiigo of Arzas and King Van Fanel rampantly circulated throughout the country, especially the palace. Afraid of angering the Fanelian king or the Fanelian lord, no one dared to confront any of the parties involved with the reprehensible rumors to learn the truth. Instead, everyone shot dark and disapproving glares at the strange woman who "shamelessly played with the hearts of Fanelian nobility."

Unfortunately, Hiigo utterly avoiding Hitomi only encouraged these rumors, even though that could not be helped. Of course after being refused he would avoid seeing her—she had wounded his pride and had "heartlessly" rejected his love for her. Hitomi had hoped that she could still be friends with Hiigo, but she knew now that was her own selfishness. For her wrongs against him, she would have to suffer everyone's anger on Hiigo's behalf.

And everyone believed the reason why Van kept away from Hitomi was to respect Hiigo's feelings; it was not becoming of a king to flaunt a victory over his subordinate. The people made him noble and perfect, when in fact Van did not give a damn about Hiigo's affections for Hitomi. If King Fanel could, he would have spent every hour by the lady's side, basking in her love for only him. However, his duties as a king under attack kept him preoccupied and away from his beloved which left Hitomi lonely for companionship and defenseless against the rumors.

But if only the romantic scandals were her only problems.

As of late, Mamoru had been hounding her, trying to get her to admit what she had denied before, that she was his long-lost sister, Hitomi Kanzaki. However, despite her dreams confirming this identity, Hitomi still felt doubt and confusion. Why was it all coming back now? Was it not suddenly convenient that her "memories" would return to her? Why after actively searching for clues and pursuing her few recollections for seven years did so much of her past return now?

"Not to mention everything is so jumbled," Hitomi murmured beneath her breath. "Even if I do remember that I'm Hitomi Kanzaki, none of my memories are in their proper order." And night by night, she would dream about her past as the puzzle pieces slowly found their places in her shattered life; however, Hitomi was still far from realizing the whole picture.

Her little brother's stalking did not help to clear her thoughts in the least, so she spent what time she could outside of the castle—Mamoru still did not know his way around the capital and did not feel comfortable running around by himself. However, leaving the Fanelian palace left Hitomi open to the censure of everyone in regards to the "scandals."

A group of children ran past her on the street, making Hitomi think of her little girl.

Bringing to mind her gold-spotted ward, Hitomi felt pity for her. She knew how torn Eriya felt, the girl wanting to be with Hitomi to comfort her and to be comforted for Naria's loss but needing to support Chid as well. With all of the duties the young duke had with the oncoming war, he needed upbeat Eriya to relieve him of the pressures and stress of his position. Easily Eriya could always bring a smile to his features; but who would bring a smile onto hers?

A shiver ran up Hitomi's spine as she felt another heated glare shot in her direction. When she turned towards it, she noticed two people hastily turn away and whisper to each other. Knowing better, Hitomi moved on without saying a word to them. "I wonder if I'll ever be welcome in Fanelia again," she muttered while avoiding eye contact with people. Perhaps if she left for some rotations people would eventually forget her and be more open to her.

"Hitomi! Hitomi, here you are," Celena beamed while approaching her friend. Dressed in a pale yellow dress with white Asturian lace lining the collar and a rose sash tied into a large bow in the back, the noblewoman stood out against the Fanelian commoners. Hitomi could not help but wonder how Celena found her amongst the crowds—she did not stand out like the Asturian, that was for sure. "I've been searching all over for you. I ran across Merle earlier and she told me that you were visiting the orphanage again. Would you mind if I came with you?"

"Oh, not at all," Hitomi answered gratefully. "Thank you, Celena. I'd like it very much if you came with me."

Looping her arm through her companion's, Schezar grinned, "Then let's go." Hoping to meet Celena's cheerful mood, Hitomi smiled and nodded in agreement. As they walked towards the orphanage together, Hitomi tried to keep a happy expression despite all of the whispers and murmurs she heard around her.

"Look, it's that woman."

"Shameless, isn't she?"

"How can she walk about with such a carefree expression?"

"She plays with our king's heart, not to mention seduces our lords…"

"And then she brings misfortune upon us."

"What could Lord Van possibly see in her?"

"She must have bewitched him somehow."

"Nothing but trouble…"

"She should just go back to where she belongs."

Unable to listen any further, Celena faced the gossipers. "If you have the time and energy to say such hateful things, you should put them to better use by working to help your fellow countrymen instead. And if you have something say, please have the courage to say it out loud and upfront. Only cowards slander someone from behind."

Shocked, the gossipers scattered and disappeared, allowing Celena to exhale.

"I can't believe those people," the noblewoman huffed while stomping along with Hitomi beside her. "To think that they have the nerve or the right to say such things! None of this is your fault, and they think they can just lay the blame on you. Lord Hiigo and Van are two very capable, mature men; I'm sure that they can handle themselves and their feelings. So why would it be your fault if they confessed to you? Why is it your fault if you don't feel the same way about one of them? And to blame the attack on you—those people are shameless ones. How can a single person be responsible for the actions of hundreds of people? Those idiots should learn better manners and understand that you would never do anything to hurt Fanelia or her people!"

"You're very vocal today, Celena."

The lady blushed, looking away. _I can't believe I just ranted like that,_ she thought in aghast. _What must Hitomi think of me now?_

Sensing her friend's uneasiness, Hitomi assured, "Don't feel embarrassed. I actually prefer this side to you, Celena." A warm smile overtook the honey-haired woman's expression. "I'm glad to see you more willing to voice your thoughts and opinions."

Indeed, Celena had gained more confidence as of late, as well as a faint scar running down her right cheek. Hitomi wondered why she had not noticed it until now. The scar was not obvious, having been healed and fading for some time, but it was most definitely there. Flipping through her newly recovered memories, Hitomi could vaguely remember a young man with a similar wound—but she could not recall clearly. Besides, what would Celena have to do with that young man?

Or perhaps she was confusing the images of her past with a story she had heard in Palas? Hitomi did hear an urban legend running around the market place in Palas, the merchants and sellers whispering about some fire demon with a scar on his right cheek terrorizing Asturia during the Great Gaean War. However, Hitomi had no idea why she would mismatch her memories of Celena with that terrifying story. Well, on her own time she would place her shifting recollections in their proper places; for now, she would leave the issue be.

"Brother and Princess Eries would say that it isn't becoming," Celena informed quietly, remembering herself. "A proper lady of Asturia should be graceful in all that she does, never responding above a secretive smile and a demure reply. It wasn't proper of me to say those things out loud."

"It's becoming of you," Hitomi encouraged. "I'm sure your brother would appreciate knowing you better, Celena. And the only way he'll get to do that is if you speak your mind. There's nothing wrong with being yourself."

With a confident glint in her cerulean eyes, Celena nodded happily.

Nina met the two ladies outside of the orphanage, a couple of her young wards having warned her about the incoming guests; the little girl Sara had been one of them, her instantly recognizing Hitomi from the distance. "It's good to see you, Hitomi!" the elderly woman laughed while hugging her oldest charge. "My, my, you do grow lovelier every time I see you—and you find lovely company as well! It's an honor to welcome you, Lady Schezar."

"Likewise," Celena curtsied politely.

"Come in, come in," Nina laughed while ushering the two into the building. She led them towards her room. "You'll have time enough to play with the children later. Right now, I would like to catch up on some news!"

Once inside and settled, Nina asked while making some refreshments, "Now what is this I hear about you seducing Lord Hiigo of Arzas and our beloved King Van Fanel? Everyone everywhere is talking about it." When Hitomi said nothing and only blushed, the old female laughed, "Ha, didn't I tell you that you would be popular? I've been hearing many things about you, Hitomi, and I'm amazed that one woman can build up so much gossip by herself. And if I were you, I wouldn't mind those nasty rumors one bit. It's just rubbish made up by the castle people because they can't find better ways to entertain themselves." She presented Celena and Hitomi warm cups of tea and small snacks on the side. "But I would like to hear the truth from you."

Celena paid careful attention, herself wanting to hear the truth. She, like Nina, had heard all the gossip there was to hear about Hitomi, Van, and Hiigo; however, the aristocrat knew better than to believe anything unless personally confirmed. But some of the stories flying about the palace seemed likely and possible—but even those could be deceiving.

Shy about her love life, Hitomi stammered, "Well, it's true that Lord Hiigo proposed to me."

"When and where did it happen?"

"Maybe a week ago? Whenever the rumors started, it's basically when everything began," Hitomi sighed tiredly. Indeed, that was when she had more troubles added to her already full plate. "And he proposed to me in the gardens, in the pavilion by the pond. I felt terrible when I told him no, but I knew it was the right thing to do."

In their surprise, Celena and Nina looked to each other before staring at Hitomi. "Oh?" Separately through their own sources, Celena and Nina knew that Hitomi had feelings for Hiigo—in fact, all of Fanelia knew that the two had some sort of intimate relationship. So the two women felt fairly surprised to hear that Hitomi had rejected Hiigo so quickly with so much confidence in her decision.

"I'll explain that in a minute. Anyway, the day after I met with Van, and we talked about what happened."

Nina and Celena did not say anything; they could not say anything. Immediately after turning down Hiigo's proposal, Hitomi had gone to speak with the other man in love with her about the first man in love with her: and not just about any topic, but the first man's proposal for marriage. _I can't even begin to imagine how that topic came up without being awkward,_ both Nina and Celena thought.

Oblivious to her listeners' tense silence, Hitomi continued, "You see, when Hiigo proposed to me, I remembered some things about my past—I remembered that I had been proposed to before." Her verdant eyes caught the surprise on Celena and Nina's faces. "Yes, I was proposed to eight rotations ago. And back then, I had rejected that proposal because I was in love with someone else. Even now, I can feel how important that love was, how I truly loved that second person. So obviously I turned down that proposal, and that's why I refused Hiigo because I'm still in love with that person from my past."

"Truly?" Celena inquired with hope. "Are you still in love with him?"

"Yes."

_Then Van will have his queen yet,_ the Asturian smiled mentally.

Hitomi then blushed at what she would tell her friends next. "When I realized all of this, I didn't feel very confident, though, that I would find the one I was in love with. After all, so many rotations have passed, and who knows what has happened to my old love. But Van told me that if he were my beloved, he would still be waiting for me...and then he kissed me."

Celena and Nina choked on their tea. "What?"

Dazed from her memories, Hitomi repeated softly, "Van whispered into my ear that I'm the type of woman a man would wait his entire life for and then he kissed me on the forehead." Even if so many days had past, she could still feel the soft warmth of his lips touching her forehead. She had memorized the electricity running through her entire body from that singular, simple contact. Remembering that she had listeners, Hitomi shook her head out of the clouds and concluded, "After that, he left me alone."

Processing Hitomi's words, Celena and Nina blushed, the two women just as embarrassed and flustered as their love-struck friend.

"Well, it would make sense if someone was waiting for you," Nina finally remarked. "I remember when I had first found you in the forest from nights on end you would always dream the same thing, something about a young man reaching out to you."

"Really? I don't really remember that."

"Well, you told me back then that you were always running towards a young man—that man would change from dream to dream, always either a man with dark hair or a man with hair as fair as yours," Nina continued as she stood up. She refilled her guests' cups with more tea. "Anyway, while you're chasing this man, a bright light would surround you and whisk you away someplace. You would yell out loud that you couldn't break your promise and that you needed to remember him still. Your mystery man would reach out a hand to you at the last moment, but you would miss each other and you would disappear.

"Oh my, the others and I were so worried when you talked in your sleep then. Sometimes you would tearfully cry that you couldn't let go until you fulfilled your promise. And always you would wake up with tears and sweat all over you. But after three weeks, those dreams left you." Sitting back down, Nina took a long sip from her new cup of tea. Her wise old eyes regarded Hitomi thoughtfully. "I'm surprised that you don't remember."

Hitomi said nothing as she tried to take it all in.

_A young man that I need to keep my promise to—what can it all mean?_

* * *

As he sat through a council session, Van blushed as he reminisced of what he did to Hitomi the last time he had seen her. He was elated that he managed to kiss her on the forehead without suffering some bodily harm—again more progress for him—and the fact that she would not be marrying Hiigo only further lifted his spirits. Despite what his duties as king did to his relationship with Hitomi, Van still had a strong chance to be with her.

The young king called to mind Mamoru's earlier warning about how Hitomi would "crush"—that was the Mystic Moon word, yes?—on Hiigo if they ever met.

_"Van, be careful with that guy. Don't let him meet Hitomi…he's the type of guy, back at home, who would have had Hitomi crushing on him…Hitomi, if she ever met him and is the way I remember her, would like him or have a crush on him. He's the kind of guy she would easily fall for."_

_Hitomi's family must be made up of seers,_ Van reflected with wry humor. _Honestly, her younger brother is as good at telling the future as she was._ Indeed, Mamoru's prediction had come true. As Van witnessed, Hitomi had felt some sort of attraction with Hiigo and had grown close to the Fanelian lord. Fanel suspected that she might have even fallen for the Lord of Arzas. But luckily for the king, her affections had not run too deep. _If I keep faith my feelings will eventually reach her,_ Van silently encouraged himself.

"Lord Van? Lord Van, are you listening?"

"Hm?" Pulled out his daze, the young royal met the annoyed gazes of his advisors. Straightening himself in his seat and clearing his mind of Hitomi and related notions, Van hastily apologized to his council, "I'm terribly sorry, I was distracted. Please repeat what you just said."

"We were just opening the discussion, Lord Van. Duke Freid's interrogators have finished their business with the prisoners and have submitted their reports." As the leading councilman said this, he presented several documents to his king. "The interrogators have gleaned all of the information that they can and this is what they've reported. They have discovered that Basram had intended to use the Girl from the Mystic Moon to take over Gaea and that they've been preparing for this venture for at least five rotations," the councilman summarized. He carefully observed his sovereign as Van absorbed all of this information by ear and by reading the reports. "They've gained allies with surrounding smaller nations and across Gaea with Cesario. Daedulus has recently added to their ranks of allies."

Van analyzed the map of Gaea before him, noting the different colored and shaped markers identifying enemies and allies, numbers and resources. The great mass of enemies darkened his spirits. And their positions around Fanelia only worsened his mood. However, with Freid and Asturia as well as a number of other nations sided with him, Fanelia could properly defend itself and hold out for a war. As he further studied the map, Van could see the noose his enemies had made and how they planned on tightening that noose.

"They plan to attack soon," his lead advisor remarked.

"Yes, indeed they do. So we better prepare ourselves to greet them properly," Van said while rising from his seat. "Come, we have much work to do."

* * *

The darkness surrounded and consumed everything within it. But after so many dreams, Hitomi learned to discard her fear and to embrace the nothingness. She no longer feared of being swallowed whole or finding herself completely alone because she would never be without another. Folken always made sure of that. "Why is it that I remember some things but I can't clearly remember all of the little details?" she asked him as they strolled through the empty universe together.

Chuckling, the Fanelian prince said, "I told you, yes? These things take time, and you'll need to take your time with this, dear one. Don't rush yourself—you might do more harm than good. Besides, I'm here to help you." He took her delicate hand and led her deeper into the darkness. "And let's begin again."

With complete trust Hitomi followed him, never doubting his intentions or motives. After all the dreams and memories Folken had led her through, this process was now almost a habit. "I remember this," Hitomi whispered as visions passed by the two of them. She could see herself running towards Van, yelling at him to watch out behind him in the smoke. Thanks to her warning, he escaped from being killed by Dilandau. And then when Van called up to his brother angrily, Hitomi fixed her gaze upwards and saw a different Folken standing there looking down at Van and then silently walking away into the smoke.

"He was very upset with you, your younger brother," Hitomi reminisced. "He felt heartbroken and betrayed, but you could tell he felt somewhat happy to know you were alive. You appeared very different then." She gave a wide smile at the whole Folken next to her. "But I like this side of you better. You seem happier and younger."

"Thank you. But here's something really important," Folken motioned ahead of them. "Take in what you can and try to remember." Goau and Varie's history played around them, from the king and queen's first meeting on the moonlit lake to Varie's disappearance after Folken's "death." Hitomi watched helplessly as Van and Folken grieved over their father, as Folken fought a bitter battle against a dragon, and as Van mourned for his family and his sudden loneliness: he was now alone.

"Oh, Van." Some years later Hitomi then saw herself meeting the late Fanelian queen at Atlantis. Turning to Folken, she asked him with surprise, "I met your mother?"

"Sort of. More like she appeared to you and Van to help you through your journey," the Fanelian royal clarified. "Now pay attention and try to relate what you felt as everything goes by."

A silver leopard woman kidnapped the teenage Hitomi from the Asturian palace, stealing her away into the quiet of night. "That's Naria," Hitomi pointed. "I was scared of her at first, but then I saw into her feelings—her feelings for you and her sister. I knew…I knew that she wasn't a bad person." The honey-haired lady marveled at the agile and mature form of the little cat girl she had once known. "So she would have grown up to be this…but not exactly."

Hitomi could not place it, but something other than age differed between the past Naria and the little Naria she had known. When more memories about their first meeting eight years ago passed, Hitomi then recognized the difference between the two. "Her eyes are colder, the older one—there's a certain hardness in them that little Naria didn't have."

Tightening his hold on her hand, Folken murmured, "The results of facing the world's cruelty at a very young age—Naria and Eriya then did not have a very happy upbringing." Hitomi felt sympathy as Folken's hand trembled in remembrance. She placed her free hand on his arm in assurance, reminding him that these images were of the past. The present was different, at the very least for Eriya.

And then a new set of memories came. "Oh, these are more about you," Hitomi grinned while looking up at Folken. The prince said nothing as they played out.

When the land dragons emerged from Fanelia's rubble, Van took her hand and fled. The young king protected Hitomi as best he could, telling her to go on without him and to find safety. The exiled prince then rescued her, and Hitomi connected with his emotions and understood. "You were saddened by Naria and Eriya's death," she whispered. "And you wanted to protect Van, but he wouldn't listen until you finally showed him your wings: your black wings."

She recalled meeting Folken alone in the Palas courtyard in the evening after she had run a good distance to clear her muddled thoughts and feelings. He came to Hitomi, asking her why she trusted him after all he had done and all that he could do. "I believed in you because you loved your brother."

Closing his eyes, Folken mused at the memory, "I'm still amazed at how easily you placed your faith in other people. No one on Gaea would have trusted me as you did after all I had done—I probably received my small chances because of your vote of confidence in me."

Swinging their arms back and forth childishly, Hitomi grinned, "Well, if I trusted you, then you in turn would have trusted me."

"I was glad for you trust. It helped Van trust me…or at least keep a close eye on me," Folken chuckled as he let Hitomi swing their arms together. "Without you, I don't think we would have ever spoken again or reconciled in some way."

"He was afraid of being hurt again," Hitomi explained as she stopped the swinging. Frowning, she murmured, "If he let you into his heart again, he would have to experience you die a second time." She clutched Folken's arm as her memories moved towards Folken's final moments eight years ago. "But in the end, he lost you again."

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Folken led Hitomi forward. "I never thanked you for being with me then."

She did not need an explanation for his words. Instinctively she knew that he meant his final moments in Zaibach eight rotations ago. "Even when your thoughts were all on Van?"

"Even still," Folken smiled. "I wasn't alone because of you."

Hitomi blushed under Folken's tender gaze. His warm amber eyes looked exactly like Van's; and how much did she wish that Van were gazing at her instead of his elder brother. And that was when she realized an irony. "You know," Hitomi started with light laughter, "even though I'm in love with Van, I spend more time with you. I even speak more with you than I do him." Nudging Folken beside her with her elbow, she laughed, "I feel like I'm having an affair with you."

"I wouldn't mind that."

Humor drained from Hitomi's expression as she gawked at Folken in shock. "Huh?"

Chuckling, he suggested gently, "Perhaps if I had not failed in the Rite of Dragon Slaying and instead had become King of Fanelia, you would have met me first." The late prince cupped Hitomi's cheek affectionately. "Maybe you would have fallen in love with me instead of Van when you appeared on Gaea."

"Folken Lacour de Fanel, do you know no shame?" Varie scolded as she pulled a beet-red Hitomi from her eldest son's arms. The beautiful dark-haired woman held Hitomi against her breast as she shot a disapproving glower at Folken. "That is not how a Prince of Fanelia should act towards his brother's intended, especially when his brother is King."

"It's not like the court or anyone important can criticize me now," Folken laughed with good humor. "And there's no way I could sway Hitomi's heart on that matter, Mother. She's already rejected two very good men in favor of Van—I doubt she'll make an exception for me." With a side glance, he shot Hitomi a teasing grin. She knew then that he had only been joking with her…but he really had her fooled!

Not wanting that topic explored further, Varie directed Hitomi's attention towards her. "Hitomi, please be careful. When you awaken, you will not remember all that has happened here." With pity and kindness in her garnet eyes, Varie petted the younger lady as if in comfort. "At most you will remember the feelings associated with each event but not every last detail that you have recovered thus far. So with what you do recall, you must assess and use that knowledge carefully." She took Hitomi's two hands and urged her, "Be wary, dear one. Be aware of the decisions you make and their possible consequences. If you do not take caution, you might lose someone precious to you."

"Someone precious to me?"

The former Fanelian Queen. She smiled and fondly kissed Hitomi on the cheek. "You'll be fine as long as you're careful. I have faith in your abilities, Hitomi. And remember that Folken will be here to _appropriately_ aid you." With a final wave, Varie tasked, "Please take care of my youngest child, Hitomi. His heart is in your hands."

* * *

As he ordered right and left and bossed about the military forces outside of Fanelia, Van continually allowed his awareness to wonder about the peculiar dream he had last night. His older brother had appeared to him, something that had not happened in a very long time.

Overall, it had been a pleasant dream. Van and Folken had reminisced about the past, improved their sibling relationship that apparently transcended the physical plane. And true to big brother fashion, Folken had inquired about Van's love life. _"Have you made any progress with Hitomi?"_ he had asked.

Embarrassed about how blunt Folken had been, Van had responded stiffly, _"Yes."_

His brother had laughed, _"You don't have to pout like that, Van. I was merely interested."_ But Van had known better; his brother had wanted to tease him, even from the afterlife. _"Well, you might want to be more serious with her if you plan on marrying her. If you don't do that soon, her feelings might change."_

_"Change? Change to what?"_

Van mulled over how annoyed he had felt by the smug grin on Folken's face. _"She might start falling in love with me."_

_Brother, I don't need more stress right now! And how in the world am I supposed to compete with someone gone from this world?_ Van's brows furrowed in anger and frustration. It was like Folken to do this, teasing Van and jabbing at his greatest weakness simply for entertainment. Granted, in the past Folken had always been a kind and thoughtful older brother—aside the time he worked for Zaibach and burned Fanelia to the ground—but he had his devious moments as well. No one in Fanelia had enjoyed watching Van squirm in discomfort more than Folken. And no one liked to make the young king squirm more than his brother either.

"My Lord Fanel, the messengers have just arrived with this."

Van accepted the sealed document from the soldier and hastily opened and silently read its contents. He had his aides summon Duke Chid and Sir Allen as well as the other representatives and councilman while Van went directly to the throne room to prepare. In a loud clatter everyone summoned filtered into the hall, everyone discussing their work and confirming the completion of certain tasks. However, at the sight of Van's frown, everyone in the room silenced.

Forgoing ceremony and pretty introductions, Van held up his newly received messages and announced, "I have received two messages within the last hour. Our scouts report that Basram, Cesario, and their allies have started their move towards Fanelia. They will have us surrounded within a moon in great numbers at the rate of their movement."

"And the second message, Lord Van?"

With a heavy sigh, Van answered, "King Dryden asks that we stall for more time, even if it is only a single day more. The remaining Asturian forces we are waiting for will not arrive until he does. And if a battle starts without his presence, we will sorely be at a great disadvantage. His Majesty urges that for Fanelia's sake we should try diplomacy once more until the proper time comes."

"What does His Highness think he's doing?" Allen groaned aloud. Even if eight rotations had passed since Allen and Dryden's first meeting, it did not mean that the two men got along any better. "He should be directing our forces, especially now when an attack seems imminent. Instead he's galavanting across Gaea on who-knows-what crazy curiosity he has running through his head now." Allen's blue eyes regarded Van with concern. "Already a number of nations have declared their alliances for the oncoming battle."

"Allen, I have no choice but to trust Dryden since we are in a most difficult situation."

Crossing his arms, Allen huffed like a petulant child, "Even after all these rotations, he's still as difficult as ever—you'd think that after becoming King he'd be a little more dependable."

Van smiled and then snorted, finally releasing honest laughter that eased everyone's tension. It gave them hope to hear him, hope for their grim forthcoming futures.

* * *

_Poise, Strength, Discipline, Faith._ Mamoru mentally repeated these four principles over and over again, drilling himself in forms. _Swing, Block, Retreat, Push Forward! Stop, Duck, Back Swing, Turn!_

He danced elegantly across the palace square, doing his best to repeat the drills he had seen a number of the soldiers practicing. Already Mamoru knew that his practice would not be as precise or as skilled as seasoned soldiers, but at least he would know how to fight well enough to help. Young Kanzaki tried recalling all the private lessons Van and Allen had given him in Gaean swordsmanship—he wanted to be useful during the chaotic times surely to come. There were people that needed him, people that would depend on him to protect them; Mamoru could not fail them as he had failed Naria.

And he would fail Hitomi too if he did not find her soon.

_But what can I do? Onee-chan avoids me like the plague,_ Mamoru thought with a frown while swinging his blade. _I know that she knows something, but I just can't get it out of her. What should I—_

Mamoru ceased in his contemplations when he caught Hitomi staring straight at him.

Jumping in surprise from being caught, Hitomi blushed and quickly turned away to run.

"Oh, no you don't!" the Boy from the Mystic Moon yelled as he chased after her. "You're not getting away this time!" Sheathing his sword, he sprinted after his sister, quickly catching up to her and grabbing her arm. He pulled her aside and away from prying ears or eyes, wanting their conversation to be as private as possible.

As she helplessly followed Mamoru, Hitomi was awed by her brother's strength. _Seven years ago he couldn't have pulled me anywhere no matter how hard he tried—his fingers couldn't have even wrapped around my arm then. And now so suddenly, he has the power to stop me in my tracks and to drag me away effortlessly._ As she pondered these things, a tinge of sadness hit Hitomi. So much had changed in the last seven years, seven years she had missed.

Once sure that they were alone, Mamoru stopped and turned to his sister with fierce determination in his verdant orbs. They bore into Hitomi's identical ones, telling her that she could not escape this time. "I need to you to be honest," Mamoru went straight to the point. "Do you remember or not?"

With reluctance in her speech and form, Hitomi confessed, "I remember—" Mamoru's eyes—exactly the same as hers, she realized—lit up with a joy that she now had to destroy. "But I only remember parts of the past," she hastily added in between. "But I do know for sure, Mamoru, that I am your sister."

Embracing her in a powerful hug, he declared, "That's all I need. For right now, that's all I need." Resting his head on her shoulder, Mamoru cried, "Thank God I finally found you, Onee-chan. After all these years, I finally found you."

After so many years looking for her, wishing for her, praying that she still lived, Mamoru felt a tidal wave of relief and peace of mind. It did not matter if Hitomi knew her entire, detailed past or not. She remembered what was important, that she was Hitomi Kanzaki and that she was Mamoru's older sister. _I don't need anything else,_ young Kanzaki smiled slightly as he held his sister in his arms.

"W-wait, Mamoru," Hitomi stammered while pulling herself away. The hurt in his expression cut at her, but she need him to understand. "I'm sorry, it's just that—I—all of this, it's still strange for me. I remember how we were in the past and our relationship from back then, but now…it's a little awkward, don't you think?" Sighing, Hitomi reminded her brother, "I've been gone for seven years, and we're very different—you're so much older, and I'm not the same person as I was back then. All of that and I still can't remember how I returned to Gaea."

_Is that all she's worried about?_ Mamoru chuckled in relief, assuring Hitomi, "That's not really important since what really matters is that you realize who you are. We have more than enough time together to get over the time gap—we can work at being siblings again."

"But your sister, that Hitomi, I'm not her anymore and I don't think I'll be her ever again." Did Mamoru expect all of her memories to completely return, for her to revert back to who she once was? _If he does,_ Hitomi thought, _then I'm afraid that he'll be severely disappointed. Even if I remember everything, I won't ever be that same girl again._

Without pause or falter, the young man answered, "It's okay."

"It is?"

"It is."

"You can still think of me as your sister even though I could be completely different than who she was?"

"No matter who you are, Onee-chan, and no matter what happens, I'm going to love you because _you_ are my sister." Mamoru took her hand as a younger brother would his elder sister's and smiled at Hitomi warmly. "Years and years can pass, but the fact remains that you're my sister, my flesh and blood. I won't ever stop thinking of you as my sister, and I won't stop loving you." Again pulling her into an embrace, he assured her in her ear, "You will always be to me Onee-chan."

As he held her, Mamoru grimaced at the one notion running through his head.

_And I won't ever lose you again._

* * *

As Celena entered the Crusade crew's working area, the men scooted out of her way as fast as they could. She held a sharp glare in her usually kind blue eyes, one that the crew had seen in their boss' eyes: she would get what she wanted from you willingly or kill you to get it. So when the clacking of her misty mint heels came to a terrifying stop beside Gaddes, a twenty-foot bubble suddenly formed around him. No one dared to break that bubble, and the sergeant did his best to ignore Celena's presence, which only prompted her to say firmly, "Gaddes, we need to talk."

"No time, Miss," he replied without looking at her. Instead his intense gaze remained on the checklist in his hands. "I've got orders from the Boss, and they need to get done. You can't fight a war without being prepared, and we've got a lot of work to do."

_You're not going to chicken-out on me, Mister,_ the lady huffed mentally. _There's no way I'm letting you weasel out of this._ Grabbing his hand, Celena stared into his dark eyes with determination. "Gaddes, please."

The pleading in her voice finally convinced Gaddes to confront her; and that was his fatal mistake. Once he gazed into her clear cerulean orbs, it was the end. Finding himself unable to deny her, Gaddes sighed and stopped in his work. He followed the young lady towards a corner of the storehouse where they would not be disturbed: the crew would make sure of that. Gaddes silently waited for her to begin. He noted that she still held his hand.

With courage and confidence she would not have had before, Celena boldly inquired, "You still won't accept my feelings, will you?"

_We're talking about this again, huh?_ Inhaling and exhaling slowly to control his heart, Gaddes answered resolutely, "Miss, you know that I can't. I can't love you the way you want me to."

"Liar," she muttered beneath her breath with almost a contemptuous glare. "I know that isn't what you think at all." Celena would have gone on, but she saw the discomfort all over Gaddes' face and pitied him. Releasing his hand to relieve some of his distress, she uttered quietly, "I'm sorry. If it's too difficult for you, you should just forget that I ever said anything. It's pointless if it does this to you."

Seeing that he hurt her, Gaddes asked in hopes to alter her spirits, "How have you been doing as of late, Miss? Have you been having anymore nightmares? Is there anything I could do to help you with your memories?"

"How did you know—"

"Of course I would know—I'm the one that told you everything. And I noticed this," he said while tracing a line down his right cheek. "If I weren't watching carefully, I wouldn't have noticed. But your change in behavior tipped me off. I really shouldn't have revealed everything so suddenly. Now that I think about it, I should have eased you into it all."

Shaking her head, Celena silenced Gaddes. "You did nothing wrong by telling me what I needed to know. I only find fault in the fact that the truth was kept from me for so long. Why didn't anyone just tell me the truth in the first place?"

"We all wanted to tell you, honest. We wanted you to remember bit by bit, but no one could muster the courage to tell you about Dilandau's atrocities, especially when at one point it looked like you and His Majesty would be something." _We didn't want you to remember all of the terrible things Dilandau did to your potential lover. But in the end,_ Gaddes frowned, _it's probably your connection to that devil that destroyed your chances with the King._

"I'm amazed that Van has given me a second chance to become friends," Celena whispered as her thoughts took her to rotations past.

"It's almost a pity that you two didn't work out," Gaddes added. He then froze up, realizing the rudeness and insensitivity of his words. Damn it, she had just asked him to love her, and here he was talking about her past love! What kind of base moron does that to a respectable lady like Celena? _Honestly sometimes you're just an idiot,_ Gaddes scolded himself.

"It's all right, on both accounts," young Schezar excused with a smile. "I'm glad that Van and I didn't grow any closer than just friends. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to pursue Hitomi like this. And I'm glad that you told me everything. I feel like I can finally move forward and really begin to live."

"You weren't living before?"

"Not completely," Celena admitted with a slight nod of her head. Placing a delicate hand on her heart, she explained, "I always felt as if something was missing, and that missing piece kept me locked in that limbo, in a place where I couldn't mature or grow. But now," she smiled while spreading out her arms, "I'm free."

"So then…"

"I've taken care of Dilandau—I won't have anymore nightmares like I've had for the last eight rotations," was the assurance as the lady stood tall and proud. "I truly am able to go on with my life now."

And Gaddes believed her. No longer did she shrink back or passively accept what came to her; she stepped forward fearlessly and faced her problems with a new appreciation for life and freedom. Celena was right: she was complete now.

Just as she walked away, Celena stopped and turned around to smile at him. "I won't bother you anymore. I know you won't return my feelings, so I'll leave you alone. I just hope that we can remain good friends, Gaddes." And without anything further, she turned and continued onward.

_No, we can't just end like this—this isn't what you want, what I want,_ the sergeant thought. Setting his countenance with determination, Gaddes took two strides to catch up to her, spun her around, and kissed her on the mouth. Celena at first was too shocked to respond; but as the surprise wore off, her lips replied to Gaddes' "confession." When he became conscious of his own impulsive actions, Gaddes pulled the young lady away and bowed to her in apology. "I'm sorry, Miss, I shouldn't have—"

She kissed him to silence him. "We'll find a way to make it work," she laughed when Gaddes was left speechless. "We'll find a way to move forward together. And call me Celena, like you always have."

"But you're a lady. You're a noblewoman from a House of Asturia." His rough calloused fingers wrapped around her smaller, delicate hands. "I'm but a soldier that happily and most loyally serves beneath your brother. We exist on different planes, Miss."

"No, we don't. The fact that we can develop such strong feelings for each other shows that we're on the same exact plane," Celena emphasized while poking his shoulder. "And don't you dare put yourself down. You're a good man, Gaddes, and you more than deserve any noblewoman in Asturia." She rested her fair head against his tall shoulder and muttered, "I just want you to love me your way and let me love you my way. That's all I want."

"Okay," the thirty-one-rotation old man sighed in defeat. He kissed the twenty-two-rotation old lady on her brow. "Okay."

Satisfied with their new agreement, Celena kissed Gaddes' cheek and told him goodbye for the day. He watched her as she left, never taking his eyes off of her elegant form until she disappeared from sight. Once she was gone, Gaddes quickly returned to the open to finish his work.

Unknown to the two lovers, some of the Crusade crew had hidden themselves silently in the shadows to eavesdrop. However, they had not anticipated to listen to something of this magnitude. They looked to each other awkwardly.

"All right, we're making a pact right now: no one breathes a word of this out loud," Reeden whispered. "We aren't going to talk about it ever—in fact we should just forget it."

"Sounds good."

Kio frowned. "But what about the Boss? Should we tell him that—"

"Do you want to get in the middle of all that?"

"No."

"So it's agreed. Not a word."

* * *

At sunrise, a heavy atmosphere loomed over Fanelia's capital city. Positioned at the front of the forces, Escaflowne stood like a sentinel over Fanelia as it waited to depart from its homeland to defend it. The legendary, majestic white armor standing against the rising sun with the collection of armed forces made everyone grasp the reality of the oncoming battles. Women went to their men and tearfully said their goodbyes to their fathers, brothers, husbands, and lovers. Only older children stood outside with their mothers, grandmothers, aunts, and sisters to bid the men farewell and safe journey.

Standing beside his "armor," Van watched his people with a heavy heart. He hated seeing families split in half because of war, as his family had been; he did not want others to experience the same pain as he had. Seeing him alone, Merle shuffled towards Van and whispered, "Please return safely, Lord Van." She hugged him, much like she had done when she was younger.

"I intend to," he assured as he returned her hug.

"Please be careful, Gatos," Merle urged the beast man beside the king. Pulling away from Van's arms, she moved to stand in front of Gatos. "Keep a close eye on Lord Van and make sure that the both of you return home."

With his smoke-colored ears tilted towards one side, he grinned cattily, "I'll promise as long as you promise to kiss me when I come back."

A red blush spreading across her orange fur, Merle crossed her arms, turned her head away, and mumbled, "Fine."

"Then it's a promise," Gatos grinned happily as he hooked his pinky with Merle's and pressed their thumbs together. She stared at him in confusion at his sudden action, her big blue orbs demanding for an explanation. "It's a spell from the Mystic Moon that I learned from Miss Hitomi," Gatos told her. "By doing this, we guarantee that our wishes will come true."

_If Hitomi told him about it then it's bound to come true. That girl knows the future better than anyone else,_ Merle considered seriously. She smiled and pushed her thumb harder against his. "Okay then. It's a promise."

The King of Fanelia observed the two cat people, glad that Merle had found someone to share her sentiments with. Earnestly Van swore to himself that he would bring Gatos back home to ensure Merle's future happiness. But the concentration of his thoughts shifted when Van noticed Hitomi standing at the edge of the crowd. Hastily ordering a soldier nearby to finish preparations and excusing himself briefly, Van approached the young woman with what he hoped a warm, encouraging smile. "Don't look like that. You'll get wrinkles at your young age," he teased lightly. Taking her hand, he told Hitomi, "Don't worry. We'll be back before you know it."

Hitomi could see that his smile did not reach his eyes. "Van, please, don't go."

"But we have to."

"No, you don't," she shot back. "All you have to do is give me up to them, and we can avoid all of his fighting. We can save so many lives if I just surrender to them."

Van felt his anger stirring at the suggestion of surrendering Hitomi. "And what? Have them fight over you, kill you in their pursuit for power? Besides, once they have you, they'll just use you to kill others." Cupping her cheek, he pronounced to her in a tender whisper, "No, you will remain here and stay safe."

"Van…"

"Hitomi, I love you."

She stared at him in bewilderment.

With rosy cheeks and a sheepish look to the side, Van stated, "I don't expect you to return my feelings or even reply—I mean if you want to, you can. If it'll lessen your burden, then by all means tell me your reply." When she remained silent, he continued on, "Even though I said earlier…I said that we would come back, but I honestly don't know what the outcome of the battle will be. I can't tell the future. So just in case…I wanted to tell you what I've been holding back for so long. I want to leave with no regrets. After we leave, I don't know if you'll escape Fanelia or maybe I'll di—"

"Don't say it!" Grabbing his hands and shaking her head, Hitomi gazed upward at Van with so much sadness as she begged, "Please, don't say something like that. Why…why are you making it sound like I'll never see you again?"

_I need you to return—I can't bear the idea of you dying,_ Hitomi cried out silently.

Sorry that he caused such a sad expression on her face but knowing better, Van said solemnly, "I've learned my lessons: the people you love can disappear at any moment, so you always have to say what you need to say."

Before she could think of the consequences, Hitomi blurted, "You're thinking about the Girl from the Mystic Moon."

Van could not understand why he felt guilty by her words. But his heart sank to its bottom, weighed down by Hitomi's accusation.

Ashamed of herself, Hitomi averted her gaze. However, she knew she was right; Van had thought of Hitomi Kanzaki when he had spoken. _He's in love with the memory of that girl from years ago, a girl I no longer am,_ Hitomi thought with despair. _Does he even see me as I am now? I need to know._ "Van…tell me. If Hitomi Kanzaki were to appear right at this moment, standing side by side with me…who would you pick?"

"What?"

"If she and I were standing together here in front of you, who would you pick?"

Again he could feel his anger coming to the surface. Did Hitomi think that he teased her? Did she think he was toying with her regard? But then the sensation of guilt persisted in his gut, telling Van that there was more to Hitomi's question than just doubt. "Hitomi, I love you—I'm not one to say that lightly."

Why was he avoiding the question? Was it because she already knew what he would say? Furrowing her brows, the lady said, "Answer the question, Van."

"Honestly," he breathed after a moment of silence, "I wouldn't be able to choose."

Jealousy? Anger? Sadness? Which one did she feel more of? Hitomi could not decide as her heart tumbled with all three emotions. So even still, Van could not love her as she was. And what made her any different? Wasn't the reason why she pursued Van for the same reasons? He reminded her of someone she knew from her clouded past. And coincidentally he turned out to be the same person that she loved—but which did she love? Van now or just the memory of him? If asked, who would she choose?

"Hitomi?" Van feared Hitomi's silence, her expressionless face. He could tell that she internally struggled with his response, and he feared her verdict. In concern for her, he reached out to touch her shoulder.

Pulled away from her deliberations, she swatted his hand away, withdrawing from him. "I'm sorry, Van. I can't accept your feelings."

_I can't accept your feelings when even I can't answer my own question._

"I see."

Van understood. Hitomi could not love him as he did her—Van had been far too confident about his place in her heart—and for the second time in his life the same woman had rejected him. He only prayed that Hitomi could not see his internal anguish and despair on his countenance; Van did not want her knowing how much more of him she had killed with her rejections.

"You've chosen your way, and you should follow it with all your heart." He turned to leave, walking back towards Escaflowne. Without facing her Van said as sincerely and as warmly as he could muster, "I wish you a safe journey home, Hitomi, wherever or whoever home is to you."

As she watched his retreating form, Hitomi's vision blurred from the tears in her eyes.

"Good-bye, Van."


	14. Memory XIV: Revival of the World

**Author's Note:** According to the drama CD "Thought of the Jeture," Jeture is Asturia's dragon god while Escaflowne is Fanelia's dragon god. Respectively, their elements are the sea and the sky.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Tenkuu no Escaflowne," its characters, or its story plot. They belong to their respectable owners and creators.

* * *

**Memory of Yesterday  
****Memory**** XIV****:**** Revival of the World**

* * *

"No, no, don't put those there. Put them in my sitting room. Yes, send those to the Minister of Finance—but make sure that you receive his seal on all of these documents before you leave his offices. Tell the Ministers of Foreign Affairs, Agriculture, and Trade and all of the foreign diplomats present in Palas that I will meet them noon tomorrow."

A few more orders were given out before everyone was dismissed. Once all the aides disappeared, as well as the officials and advisors, Millerna allowed herself to ungracefully slouch in her throne and breathe a deep sigh of relief.

Ever since Dryden had gone away from the capital, the Queen of Asturia had been tremendously busy running national affairs during wartime. Fortunately for Millerna and the rest of Asturia, she was more than capable and prepared to handle such responsibilities by herself. _But I'll teach that husband of mine to leave me alone with all this work, especially as a woman in my condition_, Millerna thought with a tick on her forehead. _Just wait until I get my hands on him—he's really going to get it._

A knock came on the door, allowing Millerna enough time to sit straight before a servant entered. "Your Majesty, Princess Eries and Lady Celena are here for afternoon tea," the lady-in-waiting bowed formally. "They wait outside for you."

_Is it already time for afternoon tea?_ Millerna thought wearily. _Time surely flies when there is so much to do—and you're physically strained._ "Very well, pleased lead them in and send for the servants to begin the setting."

The lady-in-waiting left immediately to follow her queen's orders. In five minutes, she returned with Princess Eries and Celena. In that while, servants had been entering and leaving through another door, preparing for the afternoon tea. Rather quickly, the setting was ready and the three ladies took their seats.

As the three Asturian beauties sat together at a white-clothed table, Eries remarked, "You do not know how much relief I feel, Celena, to see you finally returned to Palas, especially with your brother and the others away at war. I was almost afraid that Allen had taken you onto the Crusade and into the middle of the war. Undoubtedly the battlefield is no proper place for a lady, not to mention how unsafe it is."

"It also must comfort Allen to know that Celena is safe here and surrounded by people he can trust." Millerna smiled at the Schezar as she passed a teacake. "One less thing for him to worry about as he helps our troops on the front."

"As always, I am most grateful to be a guest at the royal palace," Celena gracefully bowed in her seat. After so many months of intense "finishing school" provided by her brother, Princess Eries, and the "finest tutors of all Asturia," the young Schezar could manage that at the very least.

_One of the reasons why I hate coming back to the royal palace,_ Celena frowned. _I actually have to use whatever that was traumatized into me._ As she elegantly accepted the offered little dessert, Celena could not help but to sigh. "But I feel that I would have been just as safe if I had stayed in Fanelia."

"Please, Celena, you would hardly be safe remaining in Fanelia's capital," Princess Eries quickly dismissed while sipping her tea. "With most, if not all, the guards gone to fight the war, you would have no protection there."

"But then what about Hitomi?"

"Hm?"

"Hitomi, what about her?" Celena firmly repeated her question. "She is still in Fanelia. If I am much safer here, why couldn't Hitomi come with me as well?"

Unfazed by the question, Millerna stated while drinking her tea, "In Fanelia she must remain."

"But why?"

"Unfortunately she is one of the prizes in this war," the queen explained while finishing her slice of cake. She easily cut herself another piece. "Her location must remain covert, thus she must avoid transportation as much as possible, especially without Van's presence. I would have also liked to have seen my dear friend Hitomi. However, now is not the time. I will have plenty of opportunities at the war's end, I'm sure." Millerna sighed. "I just hope that the fighting doesn't last too long."

"Millerna, dear, what in the world is your husband doing? Why is he absent from Palas and the front lines?" Eries demanded as she stirred her cup to cool it. "Should he not be leading our countrymen through the battles? He should be the one in command, not others. After all, he is King."

"One never knows with Dryden, Sister. From what I understand, Dryden was on his way to Zaibach to finish some business there."

"Business, at a time like this?"

"A war isn't run on ideals and strength alone, Sister," Millerna reminded. She herself had learned this lesson from Dryden through their time together and in marriage. "I'm sure whatever my husband is doing is for our benefit, especially in regards to the war." That was one aspect Millerna could appreciate about Dryden at this moment; he always looked ahead, planned ahead, and would do everything and anything it took to be on the right side or get whatever he wanted. And since what he wanted right now was to win the war with as little casualties as possible, Millerna knew that Asturia would suffer no harm from Dryden's actions.

"Yes, but his lacking presence does not instill that same confidence you have in your husband into our people," Eries sniffed as she finally took a sip of her tea. She critically watched her younger sister polish off her second serving of cake and start her second cup of tea. The Asturian princess wanted to say something about propriety, but decided against it. Since Millerna had an appetite when for these last few weeks she had none, Eries did not want to discourage her sister's eating. Millerna needed all her strength if she wanted to continue leading their country with full confidence. Turning her attention elsewhere, Princess Eries then noticed the scar running down Celena's cheek. "Celena, where in the world did you get that? What happened?"

Putting her teacup down, the lady asked, "Pardon?"

"That long scar down your cheek—I have never noticed it before," Eries murmured with wide eyes. "When did you receive something like that? What situation were you in to get that?"

"Oh, this?" Celena put a hand to her right cheek and smiled serenely, a smile that unnerved Eries and Millerna. It was beautiful, as all Celena's smiles were; but a hint of mischief and madness laced itself within all the loveliness. "I just opened my eyes one day and it was here."

"Well, it is a faint scar, so it won't be difficult to disguise," Eries sighed. "Thank goodness for that at least."

"A little bit of make up and a cream face-wash every night should do the trick," Millerna added with a nod.

"Or perhaps a good hat whenever you go out," Eries suggested. "It won't be good for your public image if people see such a large scar running down your lovely face."

Politely Celena ignored all of these suggestions and boldly said while drinking her tea, "As long as Brother, Gaddes, and the other members of the Crusade don't mind seeing my scar, I have no reason to hide it."

"Celena!"

With resolution, young Schezar said, "I beg your pardon, Princess, but this scar is a part of me. Why must I hide something about myself in front of others?" The young lady smiled while eating a forkful of cake. "Besides, it gives me character."

"It isn't proper for a young lady of Asturia to—"

"Sister, it's fine," Millerna said while placing a hand on Eries' arm. "It is as Celena says. If Allen does not mind it, and if she doesn't mind it herself, there is no reason for her to hide it."

Eries bristled at how her younger sister and Celena were so progressive. They defied the traditions of Asturian women, and it bothered the princess to see so much change and liberal thinking in such a short amount of time. Changes should be gradual if they were to happen: not a sudden typhoon as these two ladies pushed for in Asturia's high society. "Well, at the very least, I hope that you can find a man equal to your station that will not mind your appearance," Eries compromised.

"I only hope so, Your Highness," Celena laughed. "A handsome nobleman for our noble House of Schezar."

The princess nodded in approval at the lady's words.

But the queen was no fool. She had heard the fondness in Celena's voice when she had spoken her brother's second-in-command's name. _Best not mention anything though_, Millerna thought while taking a bite of another slice of cake. _Allen already has enough on his plate to worry about—and I'm sure Celena would not appreciate me bringing her more criticism from Sister about being a proper Asturian lady._

So wisely Millerna kept her observations to herself. However, she could not help imagining what an interesting future would come after the second war's end. The possibility of a new romance, the resolution and celebration of an old one, and the prospects of new royalty: indeed, the future had many things to anticipate.

* * *

As the hot sun began its steady descent behind the horizon, soldiers returned to the base of operations to rest for the night: either that or exchange shifts on the battlefield. With the change of men, a flurry of messengers entered the King's tents with fresh reports from the front lines. Readily Van read every letter and frowned at the news just brought to him. "The death toll is far too high already," he sighed while tossing the report onto the table.

"The results of war, Highness," a general reminded grimly. "Men will die in conflict, Lord Van. That cannot be helped."

Van frowned at that given fact. He hated hering the continually incoming death reports, especially the deaths of his countrymen. And despite the hostile situation, he took no joy from hearing about his enemies' body counts. "We can reduce the number of casualties as much as possible with proper planning," the king murmured stubbornly. With a little more maturity, he remarked, "Daedalus' forces are almost ensnared within our trap, so we should quickly proceed with those plans. However, remind the group commanders not to rush—that should keep our foes guessing and prevent unnecessary casualties."

Pointing towards the map on the table, Van then announced, "We'll have to mobilize soon. Undoubtedly Basram has discovered our central camp and will once again shift. We'll move south-east of them, except this time closer to their location. That should keep them in check." _In check enough to keep them from using that hellish weapon_, Van thought with a grimace.

His army had been tasked to keep Basram from using their weapons of mass destruction, the same weapon that had destroyed so many lives during the Great Gaean War. So by remaining close to Basram's commanding center, Van prevented the nation from using its Dragenergist bombs—they would not bomb themselves, after all. According to the Alliance's intelligence, Basram had two Dragenergist bombs ready to use at the most opportune moments. Van hoped that his forces would confiscate them before Basram found a way to use them.

_I don't need anymore people dying_, the king thought. _I can't have any more people leave me._

_Leave…_had Hitomi left Gaea yet? Surely by now she would have returned to the Mystic Moon with her brother. Yes, after how they had parted, there was no way Hitomi was still waiting for Van in Fanelia's capital. _She doesn't even love me anymore…_

"Lord Van, General Arzugl has returned from the field."

Looking up, Van nodded, "Please send him in."

"At once."

As the soldier left, Van's thoughts returned to Hitomi. He could not help but to feel the painful ache in his heart; she did not love him. She could not accept his feelings. _Even if she denied Lord Hiigo's proposal, that never meant that she was in love with me. I was arrogant and too confident about my place in her heart…a place that is eight rotations too old._

"His Majesty should not have such a forlorn expression during times such as these," General Arzugl commented as he stepped beside his king. "Your mind should remain on task, Lord Van. And your spirits must remain high for the morale of your men."

"A man is allowed sorrow during war," Van replied as he waved for the next set of reports to be laid onto the table.

"But not lovesickness," Arzugl answered while watching his lord critically.

_So he knows_, Van frowned. _Then again, a heartbroken man isn't hard to pick out._

"Lord Fanel, a Cesarian messenger approaches."

"A messenger?" He appreciated this sudden distraction.

"He waves a white flag in peace—and he bears the Prince's arms."

"The Prince?" Accepting the etching his messenger handed him, the king noted that it was the royal arms of Prince Artus. Van wondered why the Prince of Cesario would want to speak behind his father's back. The Fanelian had met Prince Artus during the Great Gaean War, when Van had promised to aid their forces against Zaibach. Artus, an older, wiser, and more experienced royal, treated Van fairly and respectfully: as a prince would a king. Artus embodied all that Cesario stood for: chivalry, justice, and honor. So for him to send a message that Van knew did not have the King's approval was somewhat strange.

Van broke the seal and read the coded message.

Waiting patiently, Arzugl inquired after Van was done, "What does the prince desire?"

"He would like to meet with me alone in two days time—a half-day's journey from our main camps." Van made several marks on the table map and traced movements as he looked from the message to the map. "It could be shorter depending on Basram's movement."

"It sounds suspicious, Lord Van," one of the generals remarked. "Why would the prince send a messenger without the king's arms? And why meet you alone? It is a very dangerous and risky move, Lord Van, one that may cost you your life and the Alliance the war."

"Prince Artus is above treachery, and I hold him to the highest esteem. His word is trustworthy." The king turned to his present aides and ordered, "Prepare to move our camp again—remember to maintain a good distance from Basram but not too far. Have Escaflowne ready to separate from the main forces and relay these messages to our front leaders."

"At once, Your Majesty," they bowed while receiving their orders.

As Van and his men scrambled to have everything prepared, the king allowed his thoughts to wander back to the young woman in possession of his shattered heart.

* * *

Three days before Van and his army had departed Fanelia for the battlefield, Mamoru had approached him during the evening. _"Van, I want to fight beside you,"_ the Boy from the Mystic Moon had declared with set jade eyes. _"Let me go with you in three days. Let me fight for Fanelia!"_

_"No."_

_ "No?"_

_ "No."_

_ "But—"_

In no mood to hear Mamoru's reasoning, Van had quickly dictated, _"You are to stay safe here at the castle."_

_ "Why won't you let me go with you? Why can't I fight as well? You know that I have the skill!"_ Indeed, Van would know better than anyone that Mamoru was rather skilled in swordsmanship and combat; the king had taught and tutored the alien boy himself in that regard. _"Haven't I proven myself already? Haven't I shown that I can fight too?"_ The fifteen-year old lad had stood firmly before Van, determined to argue his case and win it. _"I want to be able to help. I'm going to go fight with you."_

Having needed to blow off some steam from the stressful day, Van had decided to make a deal with Mamoru. _"Fine, we'll spar, and that will decide if you go with me or not. If you win, you will come with me under my command. However, if I win, you will remain here without further argument. Is that understood?"_

Knowing that was the best offer he would get, Mamoru had immediately agreed with a nod. As Van and Mamoru had drawn their blades, Allen and Gaddes with a few other Crusade members had arrived right then. Mamoru remembered how they had formed a ring around him and Van during their match.

Mamoru had held up his own during his duel against Van—through the rigorous training the king had forced the Boy from the Mystic Moon to endure, easily Mamoru could take on as many men as a seasoned soldier. However, he had no killing intent behind his blade and always had fallen short on his attacks, something Van had quickly taken advantage of. With a swift feint, thrust, parry, and swing Van had overtaken Mamoru and had cut the boy's side open.

With the injury, Mamoru had become useless and burdensome for battle, and Van had made sure that he understood that. _"Now stay at the castle by Hitomi's side,"_ Van had ordered while watching Mamoru receiving his stitches in the infirmary. _"Stay and protect her until we return."_

"That jerk," young Kanzaki growled while remembering the duel. "For someone who plans on being my brother-in-law someday, he sure does cut me open easily." He lightly touched the healing wound on his right side and winced at the aching he felt when he moved. "I'll definitely get that bastard back for this."

After laying on a bed for days and then restricted from strenuous activities for weeks, Mamoru without a doubt felt restless and needed something to do. Since Merle kept an active eye on him and made sure that he did not do something "stupid," the young man settled with walking around the castle—at least he was doing something and moving around. As he did this, he noticed Hitomi sitting by herself in the garden. Walking up to her, he observed the worried expression on her face. "Thinking about someone, Onee-chan?"

She visibly jumped at the sound of his voice. "Oh, Mamoru, I didn't hear you."

"I wouldn't have either if I were you," he said wryly while taking a seat beside Hitomi. He did not need her to tell him what was on her mind. But he wanted to ask her anyway to give her an outlet for her feelings. "How are you doing with Van fighting at the frontlines?"

"It's not my concern."

"Eh?" That was the opposite response of what Mamoru had expected from his sister. _Shouldn't a girl say about her boyfriend, "I can't sleep just because I'm so worried," or "I'm all right because I know he'll come back to me"? I mean—_Mamoru blanched at the romantic mush his brain generated—_why isn't Onee-chan concerned about Van?_

"You're not worried about him at all?"

"What Van does from now on doesn't concern me since we'll be returning to Earth," a cheerless voice explained. "We'll be going back home, so even if I wanted to, I can't be with him."

"What are you saying, Onee-chan?" Mamoru demanded frantically. His fingers brushed against his silver ring, reminding him exactly how terribly much his sister was lying. "You love Van, and he loves you—if you want to be together, then you should—"

When Hitomi faced her brother, her weary look immediately silenced him. She appeared heartbroken and lost, almost the same look she had when she did not remember the past. "He only loves the former me, Mamoru. He loves someone that will never come back. And it's the same for me. I only loved the memory of him, the Van from the past. Two people can't be together if they're like that. We can't possibly be together if we're only in love with the memories of our past selves."

Merle, who had been listening to the siblings from above in the branches, jumped down with righteous anger burning in her blue eyes. She had heard enough nonsense. "Are you an idiot?" she screeched. "Why are you still so stupid?"

Hitomi leaned back in surprise. "Merle…"

"Why are you always such an idiot?" the cat woman snarled as she looked down on Hitomi. "Why is it even after so many rotations you still can't understand how much Lord Van loves you?" Tears burst from Merle's eyes. "Why can't you understand at all? Because of you, Lord Van was seriously injured. Because of you, he died a little on the inside every single day!" She grabbed the front of Hitomi's dress and glared. "Everything he does, it's always for you! So why can't you just love him back?"

_You care for him a lot,_ Hitomi thought sympathy. _You care about him so much, Merle…But I need you to understand._ "Van still feels something for me because we were first loves, Merle. The memory of a first love is different from actually being in love. He doesn't love me for me."

Glowering, the cat spat, "You're stupid."

Feeling guilty and unable to hold himself back any longer, Mamoru blurted out, "I lied!"

Merle and Hitomi looked away from each other and faced the young man. "What?" they both asked out loud.

"I—I haven't been completely h-honest with you, Onee-chan, and everyone else," Mamoru stammered nervously with tears in his eyes. "The truth is…The truth is that Onee-chan can't go back home, to Earth. You can't ever go back to Earth."

"What? Why?"

"Because there, you're dead."

"What?"

_I'm dead?_

"It was seven years ago, a year after you had come back from Gaea," Mamoru started. "I had a stupid fight with you, and I had wished with all my heart that you would disappear. You got into an accident that day and died in the hospital. I…I was the only with you when you d-di-die…" He choked on his words, aching inside from having to admit it out loud.

"When you died…But—but I saw you disappear into a pillar of light. When everyone thought you were dying, I saw a pillar of light come down and take you away. I wished so much that you wouldn't go and would stay to live on Earth, but I couldn't stop you. Everyone on Earth, they buried you. But I knew…I knew that you were still alive on Gaea. And that's way—that's why I came here to find you." Memories flashed through his mind as he remembered what he learned on Gaea. "And I know now…I know that you can't go back to Earth like I can."

* * *

"Hitomi, good job at the track meet! You make us so proud!" her father praised her as they walked through the door.

"Ah," the young teen nodded gratefully as she walked upstairs towards her room. Drained from the athletic event, she told her parents, "I'm going to take a bath now and then a nap. Call me when dinner is ready."

"Hitomi, you should go out. Yukari-chan and Amano-kun called earlier and said that they were going out to karaoke with the rest team." Mrs. Kanzaki smiled, "You should have fun with your friends—young people should go out once in a while, right? Besides, it's a party to celebrate your victory."

"Ah, your mother is right," Mr. Kanzaki agreed readily. "Go get clean and go out. It'll be good for you."

Seeing her parents forcing smiles on their faces, Hitomi felt guilt and pity. _They're scared,_ she realized as she dropped her running bag onto her bedroom floor. As she entered the bathroom and began undressing, she thought, _They're scared for me—they're afraid that I'm unhappy about living on Earth._ When she had first returned from Gaea, her mother and close friends had taken notice how the little things of life no longer interested Hitomi anymore; and how could they? She had spent over six months on another planet fighting for her life almost every single day. So of course she could not regard her life on Earth the same way as she had before.

_Everyone is trying very hard to support me._

While she soaked in her warm bath, Hitomi thought about the change in her younger brother. She had noticed that eight-year old Mamoru no longer participated in family outings, always saying that he wanted to play at a friend's house. Hitomi could see him standing at the very edge of the crowd, almost separated from everyone else. _Okaa-san and Otou-san have been so worried about me that they haven't seen how much Mamoru has changed._ _They pushed him aside…and it's all because of me._

As she put on her pale yellow sundress and her white sandals, Hitomi tried thinking of ways to fix the unfairness her little brother faced. _Maybe if I pretend to be happier, then everyone will pay attention to Mamoru a little more. I guess going out would be a good start for that._ Clean and pretty, Hitomi descended the stairs and walked out the door, shouting, "Okaa-san, I'm going out now."

"Okay, have fun."

Two steps away from the front door, she heard crashing from the living room. "Why does Onee-chan get to go out?" Hitomi heard Mamoru's voice shout. "Didn't you say that I couldn't go play at Shinji-kun's house because we had something to do? So why is she going out?"

"Mamoru—"

Mamoru dashed outside, past Hitomi and into the town. "Mamoru!" their mother called after him from the doorway.

"I'll get him," Hitomi said as she went after her little brother. As she started her run, she noticed Yukari and Amano walking towards her front gate.

"Hitomi!" her best friend yelled. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back," Hitomi promised.

"But the party—"

"I'll be back!"

She ran as fast as she could down the sidewalk, trying her best not to lose sight of her eight-year old brother. "Mamoru, wait!" Hitomi had some difficulty running after him because of her sandals, but fortunately he had to stop at the crosswalk's red light. Finally catching up to him, she stood alongside him, laughing lightly, "You know, you're faster than you look. I've been training two years, and I think you can outrun me if you really tried. Ha, just imagine! You'll be a superstar in junior high and high school! I bet you're really popular right now in elementary school aren't you?" When the little boy did not reply, Hitomi asked gently, "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you and Okaa-san fighting?"

When she reached out to him, Mamoru swatted her hand away. "Leave me alone."

"Ne, talk to me," Hitomi begged playfully while hugging her little brother. "You know you can tell Onee-chan anything!"

"Stop it! Don't touch me!" he snapped while shoving her away. His face darkened with a scowl and his eyes wet with tears, the boy shouted at his sister, "It's all your fault! It's Onee-chan's fault! No matter what I do, no one looks at me! Even when I want to do something, I can't because of you! Otou-san and Okaa-san only care about Onee-chan. They don't care about me at all. I hate you. I hate you!"

"Mamoru…"

Closing his eyes, he screamed with all his might and will, "I wish you would just disappear!"

Without another word, he ran deeper into the town, leaving Hitomi to sigh. _I'm sorry, Mamoru. I didn't know that you felt that way. I should have noticed sooner._

While the sixteen-year old decided what to do, a shiver ran down her spine as she received a vision. In slow motion she saw her little brother running into the busy street, not seeing the speeding truck. Mamoru's clothes told her that this would happen soon, since she had seen him wearing the same red shirt and blue baseball hat only moments before. He would freeze in mid-step from panic and face the headlights and the blaring horn and—Hitomi gasped at the horrific premonition.

"No…I won't let that happen," she panted while trying to catch her breath. Hitomi wrapped her arms around herself to control her shivering. Despite the weather being the middle of a sweltering summer, her body felt like ice. "No matter what, I won't let you die. I'll save you, Mamoru."

With set determination, Hitomi ran towards where her brother disappeared to. She ran through the town, looking right and left to spot any signs of Mamoru. _Who knows when it'll happen?_ Hitomi fretted. _At any intersection it could happen. I need to find him!_

She continued her search while running at top speed. At one point, she tripped on her sandals and scraped her knees; but she ignored the blood oozing down her leg, kicked off her broken sandals, and ran barefoot down the sidewalk. "Mamoru!" Hitomi shouted. "Mamoru!"

And then, just up ahead, she saw her brother crossing the street.

"Mamoru!"

Her brother stopped to turn at the call of his name.

Hitomi could see the truck speeding towards him.

"Go faster!" She screamed at herself as she propelled herself forward. "Faster!"

Leaping into the street, Hitomi pushed the frozen Mamoru out of the way.

The last image she saw was her baby brother reaching out to her with tears in his eyes.

"Onee-chan!"

* * *

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Onee-chan!"

_Who is calling me?_

Hitomi could only see darkness, but she heard a number of sounds around her. There was the bustling of metal and cloth, the stamping of rubber soles against tiled floor, and the frantic cries of someone's heart. "Onee-chan! Please open your eyes!"

Straining against the cold taking over her body and the pain that threatened to dominate her senses, Hitomi concentrated on that familiar voice. "Onee-chan! Onee-chan!"

_That's Mamoru…so he's all right._ Her heart sighed in relief as she made this realization._ I made it in the end. I saved him…_

"Onee-chan!"

_I'm about to go…I can feel it._

A tear slid down her bloody face and her swollen lips beneath the oxygen mask moved silently with her dearest wish. No one but Mamoru saw this; and no one but him understood the words his sister had just recited.

_I want to see Van again. I want to see him before it's too late…_

"No…Don't go, Onee-chan!" the eight-year old boy shouted as he pushed a medic aside. "Can you hear me? Onee-chan, come back! Don't die! Don't give up on me!" Grabbing one of her icy hands, Mamoru begged, "Stay here, Onee-chan! Don't leave, don't leave me here alone!"

But already her heart sought someplace further than the present—and Mamoru could hear her desires reverberate through his own heart.

_Van, where are you? I want to see you…I want to be with you one last time…_

"Her pulse is weakening!" a nurse announced. "We're losing her!"

Another nurse fearfully looked up at the doctor beside her. "Sensei, her breathing has stopped!"

_No, you can't do this to me_, Mamoru cried. _I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it! Don't go!_ "Onee-chan! Onee-chan!"

"Someone get this boy out of here!" the doctor shouted angrily as he motioned another nurse to Mamoru. He then turned to the nearest assistant, "Get the charge ready! And quickly stop that bleeding! We'll have to go into surgery immediately."

"Onee-chan!" the little boy yelled while being pulled out of the room. As he was dragged away, his hands pulled off the silver ring on Hitomi's finger. While he fiercely gripped the ring in his fist, Mamoru's pulse accelerated as he could still feel Hitomi's desires, her final wishes.

_Van, I want to see you! Please, let me see him one last time!_

A pillar of light then descended from the heavens and upon Hitomi, the beam invisible to everyone else but Mamoru. As the young lady rose into the light, Mamoru reached out towards her while begging her not to leave. "Onee-chan! Onee-chan, don't go! Don't leave!"

_Stay with me!_

As she traveled towards her beloved, Hitomi felt a tug and a pull; her body was thrown out of the light and forced her to crash in the middle of the woods on Gaea. As everything went black, only one thought carried through her mind.

_Van…_

* * *

_I remember it all. I remember what happened. I died…_

Uselessly Hitomi tried fighting back the tears springing forth. "After I left Earth, I came here. I hit my head, and I lost my memories…and that's why I've been searching for my identity all this time."

And she had traveled all over Gaea in desperation. And through traveling she had met Van once again; she had fallen in love with the man that had befriended her, that had cared for her as they journeyed from Freid to Fanelia. She had completely lost her memories of Van and their love but in the end still fell for him, and only him.

Hitomi could not stop her tears from spilling down her cheeks at her realization.

"I still love him…" _Even without my past, I still fell in love with Van._ She cried into her hands. "I loved him so much that I cheated death just to see him one more time, to be with him." The sound of her voice from eight years ago rang through her mind.

_"I promise, even when I'm old. I'll never forget."_

_Van, I remember now—I remember it all…Oh, please forgive me for breaking my promise to you. I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry that I forgot. _

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Hitomi turned to her brother and grabbed his hand. "Come on!" She leapt to her feet, dragging Mamoru behind her as she ran inside. "I need your help with something."

"Where are you going?" Merle called after them.

"To the main temple!"

"Why?"

"To make a love confession!" Hitomi shouted as she and Mamoru disappeared from sight.

Merle scrunched her nose in confusion. "A love confession?"

_Please,_ Hitomi begged the powers above as she raced across the castle. _Please don't let it be too late!_


	15. Memory XV: Peace

**Author's Note:** "Cesario is a neighboring country of Asturia. It possesses the most ancient culture of Asturia's neighboring countries, and it is known for the emphasis it places on chivalry." -Escaflowne Compendium

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Tenkuu no Escaflowne," its characters, or its story plot. They belong to their respectable owners and creators.

* * *

**Memory of Yesterday  
****Memory**** XV****:**** Peace**

* * *

As he dreamed, Van walked the familiar paths of his royal gardens. He admired the sparkling pond and the elegant gazebo standing at its edge. His great-great-grandfather had the gazebo built to propose to Van's great-great-grandmother there; and following in his father's footsteps, Van's great-grandfather and grandfather had done the same for their fiancées. Of course, King Gaou had broken that tradition by proposing to Queen Varie on a lake—or was it her proposing to him?—but Van's parents were like that, breaking traditions and throwing the court into chaos. If he could, Van wanted to revive tradition and propose at the gazebo. But to do that, he needed a woman to propose to.

A woman with long honey-colored hair and luring verdant eyes appeared briefly in his dreams. "No," the young king nearly shouted while fighting the path of his sleep. "I don't want to dream of her, not tonight." And so, while pushing away his dejections, Van returned to the cool and peaceful Fanelian gardens. During times of carnage and chaos, dreaming of home comforted him immensely. He tried imagining the warm breezes he often felt while standing in the garden or the sweet smells of the blooming flowers.

He never expected to hear _her_ heartbreaking voice. "Van..."

"Hitomi?" He turned to face her, his garnet eyes wide in surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought I had decided not to see you."

Hitomi said nothing, only staring at Van intently while holding his arms for support. Sadness permeated her blank expression, making Van wonder if she had actually understood him as another person would. Confused as to why he would dream of Hitomi like this, Van called out her name and shook her slightly to get her attention. Pulled from her daze, Hitomi blushed and turned away from him. Van could feel his ears and cheeks heat up from Hitomi's adorable expression. To hide his sudden embarrassment, he asked her again why she was here. Remembering herself, she firmly answered, "I have something important to tell you."

Looking him in the eye, she said this; and Van saw something different about her, something vaguely familiar. If he did not know any better, she gazed at him the same way she had eight rotations ago, when she had told him farewell…

Embracing him tightly and wrapping her slender arms around his back, Hitomi confessed tearfully, "I love you!"

"What?" With his arms stiffly up, Van stared down at Hitomi nervously and skeptically. This was a familiar scene, only because he had dreamed this exact moment for a number of rotations. The setting would vary depending on Van's mood: at the place where Hitomi had left for the final time when he felt sad and wistful; on the Mystic Moon ready to take her away when he felt frustrated and angry; in his chambers at night when he felt lustful and desperate. But Van had never imagined Hitomi confessing to him in the garden. Unfortunately, all of these situations had one thing in common: they were fantasies.

"Please, don't look at me like that, Van," Hitomi begged, holding him tighter. "I was wrong…I'm the one that didn't understand. I didn't understand your feelings, Van, and I'm sorry."

Where had Van heard these words before? He felt a sense of déjà vu and pondered why.

"Remember eight years ago when you were fighting Allen? You were angry with me because you thought that I was still in love with him, but I had thought that you had just wanted to fight. I didn't understand then that you loved me."

_She read my mind,_ Van thought._ But that isn't a surprise, since it is my dream. Of course she would know what I'm thinking._

"And before you left Fanelia, I didn't understand your feelings then either. You loved me, despite the pain I brought you, despite how I hurt you. I'm sorry." Stepping back from Van, Hitomi looked up at him with a teary face. "After what I said, I don't expect you to love me still. But I—I finally know what I feel towards you, and I just want to tell you that I love you." She tried wiping away her tears, but it was in vain. "I love you, and I just wanted you to know that." In the end, Hitomi gave up and cried into her hands. "I love you. I love you. I love y…" Her words melted into her sobs.

Van's heart broke at her tears, but he turned away from her. This Hitomi was what he wanted to see, what his heart desired but could not have. It was not real, he knew. But then…_Wait. She doesn't know that I still love her?_ The king's chest thumped in unknown anticipation. _This Hitomi, she doesn't know my feelings? She can't read my mind? Then could she really be…_

Reaching both arms out to Hitomi, Van pulled her hands away from her face and brought them down to their sides. "Hitomi, don't cry," he whispered. Unsure about his hypothesis' validity, Van had nothing to lose by acting on his feelings and the way he wanted. If this was fake, fine, he had dreamed another fantasy; but if it was real..."Hitomi," he chuckled lightly while leaning his forehead against hers, "haven't you realized it yet? I'm in love with you. No matter what happens or how much time passes, I will love you. I still do."

"Van…"

The king traced the lady's cheek and leaned in to kiss her.

However—"Do really you have to do this now?" Mamoru complained. His ears were red hot, his gaze awkwardly off to the side with his arms crossed. "Can you wait until at least I'm not around?"

_Mamoru? What the hell is he doing in my dream?_ Quickly Van dropped his hands from Hitomi's face, much to her disappointment. However, her disappointment stood no match for Van's embarrassment and surprise. "What are you doing here?" Van demanded from the younger Kanzaki.

"Ah," Hitomi cut in, "I needed his help."

A dark brow rose in confusion. "His help?" Van then noticed the ruby pendant around Mamoru's neck glowing faintly, the stone resonating with everyone's emotions and wills. _Hitomi needed the pendant? But why does she need the pendant to appear in my dreams?_

_"Lord Van,"_ a voice echoed faintly throughout the garden.

"Ah, I don't have much time left. You'll be waking soon." Hitomi smiled at Van while holding one of his hands against her cheek. "Please return to me safely, Van. I'll be waiting here for you." Together, Hitomi and Mamoru began to fade from his vision.

"Hitomi, wait!"

_ "I'll be here."_

_ "Hitomi!"_

"Lord Van."

"Wait!" Van called out almost incoherently in his sleep.

"No, Lord Van, we can't wait. Wake up," Gatos commanded. "It's time for breakfast."

Blinking his eyes open, the black-haired king sat up in a daze, wondering if Hitomi's words had only been a delusion. _No,_ Van reasoned, _no, it was too real to be just a dream. She came to me._ Van remembered the glowing pendant around Mamoru's neck. _She came to me through her feelings. _Brushing his hand through his mussed hair, he quietly laughed with tears, "She loves me. Oh gods, she loves me."

"Honestly Lord Van, the generals are waiting for you," Gatos scolded while handing Van his clothes. The cat man noticed the faint trace of tears in Van's eyes but decided to ignore them. Instead the gray tom shook his head while asking, "How in the world did Merle do this every morning?"

"Rotations of practice," Van honestly answered while getting dressed. He allowed Gatos to help him with some of the armor: not all, since they were going to breakfast. After making himself presentable, Van left his tent with Gatos. As they walked towards another part of camp to eat their morning meal, the King of Fanelia remembered what his beloved had asked of him.

_"Please return to me safely, Van."_

His spirits renewed, he silently swore, _I'll come back to you, Hitomi, no matter what. Just to see you again, I'll return to you, I promise._

When Van entered the mess hall, everyone stopped their business and stood up respectfully. Some even slightly bowed as Van walked past. They all waited silently until the king sat, and no one began his sup until Van took the first bite. Once Fanel had formally commenced breakfast, everyone began their morning meal.

As his commanding officers settled beside him in their proper places, General Arzugl raised his goblet to Van in praise. "Congratulations, My King, on making an ally on the battlefield. Indeed, not many can claim converting his enemy into ally in the middle of war."

"Thank you."

"But that still does not quell my disappointment over the fact you met with Cesario's prince without any guards to protect you, Your Highness."

Van flinched, knowing that he had this coming since secretly meeting with Artus two days ago. Even if Van was King of all Fanelia, Fanelia's Head General outranked him in age, experience, and severity. _Well, time to face this old dragon,_ the twenty-three-rotation old man thought while rallying his courage. _Honestly, I don't think I've been this scared since the Rite of Dragon Slaying._ "As I mentioned before, General Arzugl, Crowned Prince Artus is a man of his word, as my perfectly unharmed condition proves—and he also came without any guards, in my defense."

"Lord Van," General Saizen of Fanelia's Claw Army cut in, "we're just concerned, considering that Cesario still wages war against us."

"And considering that I fought by his side eight rotations ago and Artus remembering this, I never doubted the Prince's intentions. Cesario, at least in Artus' opinion, is in debt to me."

Van remembered when he had first briefly met Cesario's Crowned Prince Artus, a man seven rotations his senior. The King of Fanelia with Escaflowne had been leading a regiment of Cesarian soldiers, and the prince had said only one thing to Van then: _"Please watch over my subjects."_

At the war's end, Cesario had invited Van to stay with them briefly for his services, an invitation he answered after Hitomi had left Gaea. During this visit, Van had befriended the older and wiser Artus, who treated the younger king like a brother. Their friendship deepened when Artus kept his father the King and the Cesarian court from marrying off one of his many sisters to Van. That moon-long incident and the good companionship they gave each other cemented their trust in one another.

_"So when I learned that Fanelia opposed us in this new conflict, I had to know why I was fighting my brother,"_ Artus had explained the night of their meeting. _"My father announced that Asturia had planned on making war to conquer Gaea just as Zaibach had tried—and with the proof that he had, it seemed reasonable. Although, now I must wonder if that proof itself was not fabricated."_ The Crowned Prince then had told Van how he thought it strange that Fanelia would side with Asturia when it had been destroyed by a country with similar ambitions not too many rotations before. Following his gut instinct, Artus had made plans to discuss his suspicions with the most trustworthy person with answers: Van.

Once Van had clarified everything to Artus—Asturia's innocence and Basram's sneak attack on Fanelia—Artus had sighed with shame, _"I cannot believe that Father lied not only to me his only son but to his entire country. As King, that is unacceptable and unforgivable."_ The Cesarian prince had then sworn sternly, _"I promise that I will rally all the support I can and stop our forces from fighting the New Alliance. Forgive me, my friend and brother, for my country's transgressions against you."_

As Artus had held out his arm, Van had taken it and shook it with only amiability. _"You have not done anything, Artus."_

_ "No, but my father and countrymen have, and thus I am equally responsible. A prince is his king and his country. And the fact that Basram treacherously attacked Fanelia without reason is shame as well, for they are our allies."_

_ "Then you will be forgiven, my brother, when I have you fighting by my side again."_

His thoughts returning to the present, Van informed his commanders confidently, "Artus has kept his word to me, as we have Cesarian troops now amongst our forces and joining our cause on other fronts."

"Do not doubt, Lord Van, our pleasure to hear that most of Cesario is now on our side," General Sumu of Fanelia's Horn Army remarked. "But how much longer can any of us hold out before Basram decides to unleash its ultimate weapon?"

"As long as our mole remains in place and we know the location of Basram's leaders and their bombs at all times, we will succeed," the king assured them.

General Leos of Fanelia's Tusk Army, a man about as tall as Van but two decades older, then entered the mess hall. He asked for a private audience with his king and the other three generals, which they quickly obliged due to Leos' grave expression. Once they were in Van's private tents, General Leos reported frantically, "Forgive me for cutting your morning meal short, My Lord, but I have grave news. Our scouts just discovered our mole beheaded two leagues away from our camp."

"What?"

"Judging by the condition of the body, he had just recently been discovered by Basram and then soon after executed," General Leos plunged forward without stop. "He was undoubtedly tortured for information, and our intelligence is unsure exactly what, if anything, our mole could have leaked to our enemies."

"Damn it!" Van shouted as he knocked an unlit torch down to the ground. He slammed his hands against the table. "I shouldn't have sent him. Of all things, I shouldn't have sent a Fanelian lord to do something so dangerous."

_And of all lords, I sent _him_ to be our spy,_ Van silently berated himself. _Now I have his blood on my hands._

"Lord Van."

_But now is not the time to brood over this._ Straightening himself and calming his temper, Van quickly commanded, "I want scouts to keep an eye on Basram's main forces every possible second to be sure that their Dragenergist bombs do not go anywhere without us knowing. And I mean every possible second. Our mole was vital, and now we're partially blinded because of his loss. We must prepare to move our camp again, since Basram knows our exact location and will be moving to gain a chance to use their destructive weapon." He looked to Gatos and ordered, "Please send out a messenger to tell the family of their loss and my promise to give their son the best burial I can offer here on this battlefield—do not mention the nature of his death. And at the very least, have it arranged so that his heart may return home."

"At once, Lord Van."

When he stood alone in his tent, Van wearily sat down and rested his face in his hand. _This war is going to be much longer than expected,_ he groaned. _And I fear for the worst. _Looking at the golden ring on his finger, the king closed his eyes and thought of the woman he fought for. _Please, be safe. Be safe so that I may return to you, Hitomi._

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Enter."

"My Queen, letters have arrived from the battlefront," a maidservant bowed from the door.

Looking up from her work, Millerna ushered her forward. Once she held the sealed letters in her hands, she ordered the maidservant to bring her the day's lunch with another side of the pastries that she had been given earlier as a snack. When the servant left, Celena commented from her seat, "I know you're under much pressure, Queen Millerna, but eating out of stress is neither healthy nor good for your figure."

"Well, I'm sure that all of this work will keep me thin," the blonde woman huffed as she sorted through the letters. She handed certain ones to Celena while others she kept for herself. While she opened one, Millerna added softly, "And the fighting has been going over three moons. Not only should everyone be stressed, but Dryden hasn't contacted me in a long time."

Celena nodded in understanding.

Shaking away the melancholy, Millerna attempted to say confidently, "But I'm sure that he's all right and will contact me when he safely can." She touched her wedding ring and closed her violet eyes to try and stop her tears. "He has to come back."

To brighten the queen's spirits, Celena broke open one of her letters and exclaimed, "Another letter from Hitomi has arrived. Would you like me to read it to you, Highness?"

Millerna simply nodded.

_"Dear Millerna and Celena,  
How are you today? I'm sorry that I have not written to you in a while. A lot has happened to me these last few days, and it's taken me time to adjust. For example, I now remember everything."_

"What?" Snapping her head upward, Millerna stared at the lady reading. "Did she just say what I think she said?"

"She remembers everything now," Celena gaped at the page. A hand went over her heart as she smiled at the queen. "Isn't that wonderful news?"

"Please, keep reading."

_"I now remember everything, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the difficulties that I've made you go through because of my memory loss. I know that I troubled everyone, and I hope that in the future I can make it up to you. When I can, I would like to visit you and see you again. I hope that you are all right in Palas. Celena, please write to me soon about what you know—and don't be afraid to tell me about your troubles! And Millerna: congratulations on your marriage to Dryden…again. I'm glad that you've found your happiness without depending on fortunetelling. I have to go now, but I will be writing you more frequently, I promise. You both need to tell me everything that I've missed these last rotations—Merle can only clue me in to so much. And we must plan for my visit.  
Your dear friend, Hitomi"_

"Isn't it ironic?"

"What is?" Celena asked as she folded the letter.

"It's ironic that I married my love before Hitomi, who had found hers first," Millerna sighed as she tapped the side of her pen against her cheek. "It's kind of unfair, don't you think?"

"Well, life is just unexpected like that. At least we know that she's trying hard, right?"

"Right." Cheered up, Millerna turned to face her paperwork with new zeal. "Since Hitomi is trying her hardest, I have to try too. Or at least do enough work so that when she visits I can play with her as much as I want!" She did her work with a smile that relieved Celena.

_It's good to see her like this, acting naturally and openly. Sometimes I forget that she's the same age as me,_ the noblewoman thought as she sorted through her other letters. Celena sat with Millerna, knowing that having company made working much more bearable. While the queen dealt with national affairs, the lady silently read the letter from her brother.

_Dear Celena,  
Day by day, the fighting becomes more intense as Basram becomes desperate in capturing Van. They hope with him as their captive they can get to Hitomi. Of course, Van isn't making it easy for them at all._

Celena giggled as she imagined her brother's pleased smirk while he wrote this.

_As usual, I cannot enclose much information to you about where I am or where I will be going because we never know who could intercept these letters. Just know that I am thinking of you always and I miss you dearly. I love you and hope that you remain safe. The boys send their well-wishes to you._

By the way Allen wrote "the boys," Celena knew the men from Castelo had annoyingly begged for a mention in the letter. Knowing them, they would have crowded around Allen, calling her brother stingy for hogging Celena all to himself and not spreading her love to them all. She missed them just about as they missed her.

_On that note, I've noticed lately that Gaddes has been writing letters to a lady. And the relationship seems quite serious since no one on the crew is bothering him about it._

She could hear her brother chuckle lightly.

_Now, I warn you not to be jealous, Celena. I know that you and Gaddes are close friends, and you have never had to compete for his attention. You're fond of him, and he is fond of you too. But he has found someone, and he does need to focus on his own love-life. So please give him as little trouble as possible and be good to him and his sweetheart. As always and again, I love you. I pray that I will be able to return home in less than two moons—even sooner, Jeture willing. Give my regards to Her Majesty Millerna and Princess Eries.  
Your Dear Brother, Allen Crusade Schezar VIII_

Guilt sunk deep into the pit of Celena's stomach as she put down her brother's letter and picked up Gaddes'.

_How are you doing today, Miss?  
__I just received your letter that you wrote a week ago, and it makes me wonder how long since I've actually seen you or heard your voice. We're all doing well, as Commander has probably told you. Katz got himself hurt, but he'll be fine. At first we all thought that he might lose his arm, but then the healers told us that he just needed to be off duty for a week or so. We all definitely overreacted._

Celena smiled as she imagined Gaddes' large hands writing the very letters that her fingers ran over, how his jaunty grin would glow as he wrote to her. She loved the look of his natural script and the truth that he gave her; her brother would never tell her about the crew's injuries, afraid to worry her. But Gaddes told her everything that went on without reservation.

_That makes eight of us so far that's been put out of work temporarily, making everyone's jobs harder. But we're making it work. Well, we got no choice since we are at war. And I'm sorry to hear about your troubles with Princess Eries. It isn't fair that you should apologize to Lord Versilus when he insulted the Boss. And even if he deserved it after what he said and laying a hand on you, punching him wasn't right either. You're a noble, Miss, and you have to remember that. I know that you don't like being a lady always, but that's what so great about you, Miss. You know how to stick it out like a true soldier._

_You sure know how to charm a girl,_ _Gaddes,_ Celena thought wryly with a blush. She did not need to hear the sound of his masculine voice to know that he teased her with this line. Gaddes knew better than most how much Celena hated acting prim and proper and to be nagged about it constantly.

_And if you really think this is all too much to bear, you should go to Her Majesty Queen Millerna. There's a reason why everyone was so surprised to see her quickly settle with His Majesty Dryden Fassa and become more ladylike. I can even tell you a few stories about her younger days as the Tomboy Princess next time. Don't think that you're the only one unhappy about present company. Everyday someone complains about you not being around, so you know how the dogs all miss you. They gripe about it every chance they get.  
__And I miss you too. As always, you're first in my heart. I'll be waiting for your next letter, and I'm wishing for the day that I can deliver one of mine by my own hand.  
Yours, Gaddes_

Heat flooding her cheeks, Celena murmured quietly, "You're a fool…and I'm a fool for you." With warm affection, she kissed the letter's signature. However, her good feelings were quickly dashed when she remembered what her brother had said. Celena could not help but to wonder about the Crusade crew leaving Gaddes alone to make love to an unknown lady. When other members such as Reeden and Kio had found lady friends, everyone had mercilessly teased each other to no end—such was the custom of Castelo: and the more serious the relationship, the harsher the teasing from the jealous others. So for Gaddes, the crew's second most favorite target—her brother being first—to not receive any grief about being in love…Celena felt uneasy.

The only reason everyone would leave Gaddes alone is if they knew the one he loved was her. And if everyone knew, then it was only a matter of time before Allen found out. _And I'm sure that he'll find out. There's no way anyone can keep a secret from Brother for long,_ Celena fretted. How could she divert her elder brother's attention from the fact that she was in love with his sergeant?

Would her learning swordsmanship and declaring that she wanted to become a knight offset him enough to make him forget about her love? _No, no, I did that last rotation during the summer,_ Celena remembered with a pout. _That was when everyone was afraid that I would remember Dilandau's past and tried to make me do more "ladylike" activities._

Perhaps then she should don her old Dragon Slayer armor and—no, that would be in bad taste after everything they had all gone through and still had to deal with. Undoubtedly, Celena would make Princess Eries faint and Allen collapse into despair. _But then what should I do?_ she thought frantically.

Unbeknownst to her, Millerna watched amusedly as Celena brainstormed desperately for an idea. The Asturian queen knew exactly what the younger Schezar was up to and wondered if that meant Allen's return to Palas would be rather entertaining. Without a doubt, the Crusade's return would challenge Celena, but Millerna had faith that the silver-haired woman would attain what, or in this case who, her heart desired.

"Good luck," the queen quietly wished while she returned to her work.

* * *

"Scherazade looks pretty beat, Boss," Pyle remarked as he helped his commander from the cockpit of the giant armor. "It might take longer than your relief time to get her back up to par before you're sent out again." The mechanic shook his head as he jabbed his thumb behind him, "And don't even get me started on your sword."

"Do what you can," the golden knight said while leaving the Guymelef grounds. He shot his maintenance men an almost arrogant grin. "And I know you can have her in the best shape in less than a day."

"Ho, ho, Boss still has some spirit left in him," Ort chuckled as he brought the hot irons and hammers closer to the Guymelef. "Aw, and here I was looking forward in comforting his injured soul." The other men laughed as they added their own suggestions, everyone getting energetic from the newly generated mood.

Allen ignored their catcalls as he walked towards the campfire where he knew people waited for him. With a heavy sigh, he sat down and joined his fellow Knights Caeli in rest. Allen had just been pulled from the front lines for relief, since he would be useless if tired or dead. His men had been split in half, one half staying with him to fight and to deal with Scherazade while the other half manned the Crusade and delivered messages between the New Alliance forces and their various fronts. Gaddes led the Crusade team and was due to return the next day with new information.

"What do you think, Allen?"

Pulled from his thoughts towards the fireside conversation, Schezar hastily apologized, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What are we discussing?"

Giovanni, the oldest Knight Caeli in service, repeated, "Nichol and Dael fell during the first confrontation with Daedalus' forces, and Marcus was killed early yesterday. Today, General Ricardo ordered that Sebastian, Cyril, Thanos, and Philion return to Palas to protect the Queen while the five of us remain here to lead our forces through the battles."

"And I think Bastard Ricardo chose us to stay because he's out to get us," Vincent, a Knight fourteen rotations older than Allen, added with a scowl. Known for his liberal views, Vincent claimed without surprise, "He knows we all know that he took money from the Royal Treasury. And now that bastard is trying to kill off the Knights he can't control, just like how he got rid of Dael, Nichol, and Marcus."

Another Knight, Michelo with gentle hazel eyes and a warm smile, tried to assure Vincent, "You know that their deaths weren't on purpose, Vincent. They are just the unfortunate ones during this time of war."

"A little too convenient if you ask me," Vincent growled while taking a drink. "Marcus was too good a soldier to be killed by that rabble that got him. The same for Nichol and Dael: it is unfortunate, the way they died. They deserved grander exits."

Michelo sighed, "A heroic death is a luxury, my friend. I'm just simply praying that I'll be able to return to my wife and children."

"Heh, that's a good one," Giovanni chuckled as he took a bite from his bread. "I'm just hoping that my sons will return to their mother at the end of this war."

"How old are your sons?" Allen asked, hoping to steer the conversation to something more relaxing and uplifting. Their resting session was short, and he did not want it wasted on mourning or corruption.

"My eldest is twenty-six rotations, my second is twenty-four rotations, and my youngest is fifteen rotations," Giovanni proudly stated with a puff of his chest. "Aside from my three sons, I have four daughters. The eldest is twenty-three and the other is eighteen. The youngest two are twins and they're ten."

Playfully punching his neighbor, fifty-rotation old Zanis sighed, "Listen to this jerk bragging about his children." The second-oldest knight smirked, "You know, he was just waiting for you to ask, Allen."

"It must be nice to have such a large family to go back to," Schezar mused while he thought of his small broken one in comparison. "I'm sure you're all very happy, never facing a boring day."

"Nice? Ha, ha, ha," Giovanni laughed hardily. "If you mean nice as in not a day without peace, then sure it's nice. There's not a day that goes by without chaos or some sort of mischief underfoot. Even though my two eldest daughters are married, they always come back to visit Maria—and they drag their poor husbands and my grandchildren with them.

"My eldest son, Claudio, just recently got married, and his wife is expecting soon. When he first found out, before the war, he would dutifully visit Maria and me very often. Antonio, my second, oh, he would vex Maria to no end with his loose lifestyle. Always here and there with one woman and then a different woman the next moment: Maria would cry every time a heartbroken girl or an angry father or brother would come to our door, knowing Antonio did something stupid."

"Sounds just like our Allen," Vincent smirked knowingly through his wine.

"I doubt Allen has made these many troubles for himself," Giovanni shook his head.

Looking to the side, the blond noble laughed uneasily to himself. _I wouldn't be so sure of that._

"Well, I know that Antonio will eventually straighten out—either that or die in a duel."

"That comforting," Zanis remarked dryly. "I'm sure your wife appreciates that logic."

Ignoring his comrade, Giovanni continued, "The one I'm most concerned about is my youngest, Rowan. For now, he's safely tucked away at home, away from all of this fighting. But he's a reckless fool and wants to join the soldiers and become a Guymelef pilot. He's hoping to become a Van Fanel on the battlefield."

Taking a bite out of his meat, Vincent commented, "The young often forget what His Majesty Van Fanel went through to gain his fame. Hey, Allen!" The older knight turned to the youngest of them. "Is that young king all that he's said to be? I figure it's best to ask you since you're supposedly a close friend of his."

Evenly Allen responded, "From what I've heard of him in comparison to what I know, I would say that most of the good things are true."

A brow rose skeptically. "Honestly?"

"Truthfully, he is noble and a hard worker. He does get a little proud at times, but he isn't afraid to admit he is wrong or to ask for help from others. He tries to be as just and objective as possible when making decisions. However, he is also compassionate and merciful." Allen smiled. "He is a good king."

"Well, that's a relief," Zanis laughed. "I was hoping so since we are fighting a war on his behalf. I would be greatly disheartened if I weren't fighting for someone so great." Schezar laughed with him, knowing that Zanis did not mock Van but was sincere in his words. "Ah, and speaking of great people, how is your sister doing? I remember meeting Lady Celena Schezar at the last ball in Palas. I was deeply moved by her beauty and kind nature. Oh, if only I were fifteen rotations younger!" Stroking his chin thoughtfully, Zanis nodded, "I think she would make a beautiful bride to any man that wins her. I'm surprised that you haven't married her off yet."

"Perhaps Giovanni and Allen should talk about arranging a marriage," Vincent joked.

Amusedly the eldest knight admitted, "Antonio would be very lucky to get a fine lady such as young Celena—my fool of a son, he doesn't deserve someone like her. And I wouldn't want to burden Allen with a troublesome brother-in-law."

"As wonderful it seems to become a part of your family, Giovanni," Allen smiled politely, "Celena unfortunately has no interest in marriage at this point."

The other Knights Caeli raised their brows at this. To curb their complete disbelief, Allen amended, "She has no interest in marriage, but she does seem to have special feelings for someone." Indeed, the elder Schezar sibling had noticed for some time that his younger sister held a special regard for this man; and the others had remarked that the brother had simply been jealous of her paying attention to someone else. But Allen knew that there was something more to it.

His thoughts were cut off as Gaddes approached. Expressing his surprise, Allen abruptly stood up and met with his sergeant. Since Gaddes was not meant to return until tomorrow, the Asturian noble had reason to be thrown off. Knowing that Allen had to be confused by his sudden appearance, Gaddes quickly explained while handing a document to his commander that this was an emergency message from Van and his forces. "I've already given a copy to General Ricardo, Commander," he reported dutifully.

Nodding in approval, Allen opened the papers and began reading their contents. Within them, the King of Fanelia reported that before their forces could stop them, Basram had set their two deadly bombs to flight. One headed towards the Asturian forces that have engaged Daedalus and have held them at bay. _"I strongly urge Asturia to withdraw from this front and join Fanelia to the Basram front or to go and support Freidish forces. Even though Daedalus is Basram's ally, our intelligence knows that Basram is looking for the perfect excuse to eliminate all competition. Destroying the Asturian front would be a great one to hide behind as Basram annihilates Daedalus as well."_

The other bomb, no one knew its exact destination, but Van suspected that its target would be Asturia's capital, Palas. _"If you are able to, you should do what you can to intercept the bomb while it crosses over the sea and destroy it there. That should limit casualties on all sides and avoid civilian deaths as well. Basram has had several days of a head start, so I urge you to make your moves now."_

Crushing the message in his hand and throwing it into the campfire, Allen immediately ordered, "Gaddes, get the Crusade ready for aerial combat. I'm going to General Ricardo and will request permission to participate in this mission." The sergeant saluted and immediately left to do as ordered as well as complete other tasks.

"What's going on, Allen?" Michelo asked as he watched Gaddes leave.

"Yes, include us in," Zanis agreed.

"His Majesty Van Fanel has written that Basram has dispatched its two Dragenergist bombs into battle. One is on its way here while the other is moving towards Palas as we speak," Allen informed his comrades while preparing himself for an audience with General Ricardo. "Most likely our units will be moving away from the Daedalus front and going to help Fanelia and Freid's fronts. And then whatever aerial units we can organize and spare for battle will be sent to stop the second bomb from reaching Palas."

His elbows resting on his knees, Vincent stared at the youngest knight with an incredulous—almost admiring—face of surprise and wonder. "And you're going to General Ricardo? You're purposely volunteering yourself for this crazy mission?"

"I'll go with you," Giovanni stated as he stood up.

"Woah, old timer," Vincent said as he put a hand on the older knight's shoulder. Zanis did the same and forced Giovanni back into his seat. "Weren't you just telling us minutes ago about how much family you have waiting for you back home?" sharp-tongued Vincent scolded. "There's no way you're going on a crazy mission like that with us around."

"Your family needs you to stay alive and return. Honestly, you can't just leave Maria to deal with everything. And your sons still need you. You're staying right here, where it's safe." Zanis then turned to Michelo and stared him down. "You too, you're out of this mission, you married father." Without fuss, Michelo raised his hands in surrender.

Standing up with Zanis beside him, Vincent pointed at himself with his thumb, "We'll go to Bastard Ricardo to volunteer. You stay here, Allen."

"No."

"No?"

"I already know that the Crusade, being one of the fastest and most agile ships in our fleet, will be a part of the aerial forces. And Celena would never forgive me if I allow my men to go without me."

"Then it's decided. Allen and I will go," Zanis announced while pushing Vincent back down.

"Eh? Why do you get to go?"

"You're terrified of heights, Vincent, and this is an aerial battle. Also, I have a friend in the fleet who wouldn't mind dragging my ass and my Guymelef into the sky. I'm basically guaranteed a spot on board. And I have seniority, so you're just out of luck." Zanis then smiled at Allen and his fellow Knights Caeli. "Don't worry everyone, I'll take care of our youngest Knight. I'll make sure he comes back safe and sound."

"Be sure to take care of yourself," Michelo warned solemnly.

"Of course."

"May Jeture protect us all," the Knights said together while placing their right fists over their hearts.

"Let's all see each other again when new Knights are inducted at the Palas," Giovanni said almost like a prayer. Two Knights Caeli left the fire, solemnly walking towards the general's tent to petition a place on the oncoming mission.

* * *

Two days had passed since Mamoru had revealed the truth about Hitomi's existence on Earth. And after Hitomi had confessed her long-held feelings for Van through the use of the pendant, she and Mamoru had spent hours and hours together, helping each other heal and to fill in the seven-year blank in their relationship and memories. In detail the fifteen-year old boy told Hitomi about her funeral, how their parents fared, how her friends had mourned for her for years before moving past the grief. Happily Mamoru told her how Yukari and Amano became engaged and planned on getting married in two years; they were right now earning all of their money to have a grand wedding. Yukari wanted to have the dream wedding that she and Hitomi had talked about often during their school days.

Every so often, during his storytelling, Mamoru would tear up and quietly cry. Whenever he did, Hitomi warmly comforted her brother and assured him that the past was not his fault. "You shouldn't blame yourself for my death," she said during their morning session on the palace roof. "It's not your fault, Mamoru."

"You know that's not true. I know better than that." He sighed, a puff of white leaving his mouth. "I'm sorry, Onee-chan. I'm sorry about all of this. I know that wishing is very powerful, and because of me you had to suffer for so many years. If I had been a little more thoughtful, then you could've returned to Van sooner. If I had been less selfish, Naria wouldn't have died."

"Honestly, how thoughtful does anyone expect an eight-year old to be? I don't know about you, but I don't expect that much from an eight-year old boy." Hitomi ruffled Mamoru's hair while laughing. "You were in the right back then, Mamoru. It wasn't wrong of you to feel like you did. It's okay to be selfish from time to time. And Naria didn't die because of you. Did you ever wish for her to die?"

The Boy from the Mystic Moon said nothing, just as Hitomi knew he would. Even with Eriya's assurance and his newly found peace with the issue, Mamoru still could not bear to speak about Naria with a lightened heart. _His feelings for her ran deeper than I thought,_ Hitomi frowned. She stared off into the distance, past the horizon created by the woods surrounding Fanelia. "Naria's death was a consequence of a series of events. Maybe you took a part in those events, but you didn't start them with the intent of killing her." Hitomi smiled at her brother. "You should just focus on the present and the good things that'll come in the future."

Blushing, Mamoru said nothing as he rested his head on his sister's shoulder. She giggled, pleased to see how cute her brother acted. He pouted, deciding it was time to tease his sister. "Ne, Onee-chan, is it true what the merchants said about what you and Van did when you went to the woods?"

Scarlet bloomed across Hitomi's face while she stuttered, "I d-don't know w-what you're t-talking about!"

"So here you two are!" Merle exclaimed as her pink head popped up from the hatch. "Everyone was wondering where you two disappeared to." Her black ears perked upwards as her eyes brightened. "Eh, what's this, what's this?" She pulled off the blanket around Hitomi's shoulders and admiringly fingered the elaborate stitching. "Isn't this a lovers-blanket?"

"Eh? Did you get this from the merchants?" Mamoru pointed out. "I remember the head merchant's wife giving it to you when we came from Freid." He stopped and sat silently for a moment before turning to Merle with a question. "What's a lovers-blanket?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Merle gave the young man a Cheshire grin, ready to educate the alien on Gaea ways. A frantic Hitomi tried to stop her by clamping a hand over Merle's mouth but to no avail. "A lovers-blanket," Merle proudly purred while dodging Hitomi's grasp, "is for couples when they do XXX."

Turning red from the tips of his toes to the ends of the golden hairs on his head, Mamoru pointed to his sister accusingly and stammered, "You and Van did do IT in the woods!"

"WHAT?" Merle shrieked.

_He can't be serious! _Merle whirled around to face Hitomi with an incredulous gaze. _I didn't think that they would actually do anything—they never could get anywhere eight rotations ago. But I mean Lord Van has been waiting for her all that time, and they're older, and they were alone…Oh my god, oh my god! They DID do IT!_

"It's not what you think!" Hitomi shouted helplessly against Merle's growing panic.

"You're not _pregnant_, are you?" When Hitomi did not reply, Merle became more frantic. "You're carrying Lord Van's child, aren't you? You are, aren't you?"

"Onee-chan, you're pregnant?" Mamoru gasped.

"It's not like that! I—" Before Hitomi could get the chance to properly defend herself and Van, an alarm boomed from the front gates as the guards beat on the large drums.

"News from the front! News from the front!" an announcer shouted from the gates and one from the middle of the city. "One of our lords has fallen on the Basram front! One of our lords has fallen on the Basram front!"

_Hiigo…_ Hitomi bit her lip in worry, knowing that the only Fanelian lord with Van was Lord Hiigo of Arzas. The other lords had been divided between the Four Generals of Fanelia, and Van had separated everyone to maintain mobility against their enemies. Supposedly Fanelian forces would reunite after a victory to plan the next stage of their strategy; but still Hitomi worried that something had happened to her friend. _Please let Hiigo be all right,_ she prayed to the gods. _And please have Van return to me. No matter what, let him come back alive._ She repeated these prayers in her heart as she, Merle, and Mamoru went to learn more about the recent grave news.

* * *

"Get above that command ship and hold the Crusade steady. Open the hangar!" Allen hollered through the communication pipe as he left the bridge.

"Commander, this is crazy—you're crazy!" Gaddes argued while following Allen. "It's hard enough as it is to avoid getting hit by Basram's spears and cannons, but now you want us to stand still!" The sergeant kept unleashing his feelings upon his commander to the very moment they stood by Scherazade's feet.

"What if you miss?" the dark-haired soldier demanded. "Since I last checked, Scherazade can't fly!"

"Well, all the more reason for you to hold the ship steady and make sure I don't," Allen simply grinned as he entered his Guymelef's cockpit and fastened himself in place.

Gaddes groaned in defeat while he ordered everyone to clear out—they would be opening the hangar soon and did not need someone swept away into the sky with the Boss. _Miss is going to kill me when she finds out about this,_ Gaddes frowned as he bolted back to command the bridge.

The Crusade, with eleven other Asturian airships, was presently locked in aerial combat against Basram's overwhelming forces. Originally there had been twenty Asturian airships, but the missing eight had been taken out earlier in the battle by Basram's new flying Guymelefs. Now the remaining dozen Asturian ships were doing their best to stay alive and take out the Basram bomb carrier before they neared Palas. In an attempt to sink the target, Allen planned on leaping from the Crusade and landing on top of the carrier, and he would destroy it with Scherazade's blade.

_He wouldn't have thought of this if it hadn't been for Sir Zanis,_ Gaddes thought with dissatisfaction. Commanding another Asturian airship, Sir Zanis had brought down two of Basram's ships. Although the two had not been the target ship, his victories had improved Asturia's combat situation. Unfortunately, the bomb carrier then had destroyed Zanis' ship with no hope for any survivors. To avenge his fellow Knight Caeli, Allen swore that he would bring Basram's main ship down with his plan.

And now Scherazade waited for Gaddes' signal to open the Crusade's hangar.

"All right, we're above target!" Reeden announced.

"Let the Boss go!" Gaddes shouted down the communication pipes.

"Aye, aye!" the pipe shouted back.

Allen rallied his courage as cold air blasted against him and he could see the massive Basram ship floating just below him. Remembering Zanis' sacrifice, the Knight Caeli bravely leapt forward with a resounding battle cry. Scherazade crashed on top of the enemy ship, the force of its landing causing the vessel to bounce in the air. To keep himself from bouncing off, Allen dug his massive sword into the carrier to act as his anchor. Cautiously he stood up, thanking the gods at the slow and steady speed the ship traveled. Once sure of his footing and securing his steps, Allen pulled Scherazade's sword from the ship and mercilessly brought it down into the hull. He stabbed left and right, causing the most possible damage he could with his one Guymelef.

"Get'em, Boss!" Reeden shouted out loud from his lookout post. "Show it who's Boss!"

"Go for the middle!" Pyle yelled. "Yeah, hit their command center!"

"No, the right!" Kio said. "Take those spear cannons out!"

"To the left! To the left!" Katz shouted. Other Crusade members would yell out their inaudible advice out to their commander as they made their ship circle around the battle.

"Hey, Sergeant! Company coming!" Reeden announced. "I got a Basram airship, two gliders, and three flying Guymelefs on sight starboard."

"Shit, they're after the Boss." Letting out a fresh set of orders, Gaddes directed his crewmates to prepare for fast intervention. They needed to keep Allen alive and on the Basram ship for as long as possible. However, these orders came too late.

"He's falling!"

The flying Basram Guymelefs circled and attacked Scherazade, knocking it off its footing. Seeing the Asturian battle suit off-balance, one flying Guymelef rammed into Scherazade and pushed it clear off of the central airship. The Crusade crew watched in horror as Allen disappeared into the clouds.

"NO!"

"Bastards," Gaddes spat. With a fiery anger, he shouted, "Everyone, get to your stations and get ready to take that ship down!" He slammed his hands against the rail. "This is for Commander!"

Raising their fists into the air, the crew hollered in ardent agreement.

_Celena is really going to kill me,_ Gaddes frowned as he ordered left and right to get the Crusade in a favorable position for attack. _I don't think she's going to ever forgive me for letting this happen._ "When we're in position, fire the cannons," the sergeant instructed to the bridge. "Get as close as you possibly can before attacking. We only have one shot at this, and we need to make this count! Asturia is depending on us, and we have to avenge Commander!"

"For Boss!" men shouted valiantly as they went to their tasks with great fervor.

"Sergeant, something is coming up from below the ships!" Reeden reported.

"What is it?"

"I can't tell yet, but I think—Holy dragons! It's the King! It's His Majesty and Escaflowne!" The soldier's eyes bugged out and he pointed at the scope with tears welling up. "He saved him! The King saved him! Escaflowne is flying with Scherazade!"

Shoving Reeden aside, Gaddes looked through the lookout scope and felt relief and happiness washing over him. Just as Reeden said, Escaflowne flew and maneuvered through the battle with Scherazade firmly in its claws. Van piloted the white dragon on a direct course towards the Crusade to return their precious cargo. "Thank Jeture!" Gaddes laughed with some tears in his eyes. Hastily he ordered for the hangar to be opened immediately and for the Guymelef crew to be ready to take in Scherazade and Escaflowne. Before leaving for the hangar himself, Gaddes ordered the bridge to remain and take charge until he came back with their commander.

When he dashed into the hangar, Gaddes saw crewmates already aiding Allen out of Scherazade. "He's all right, just a little banged up," Van explained from atop Escaflowne. "I'll get rid of the flying Guymelefs and charge after the bomb carrier." Pulling at the controls, the Fanelian king urged the dragon back into the sky to resume fighting.

"Gods bless that king and his dragon," Gaddes said while helping Allen maintain his balance as they walked.

"Bless him indeed," Allen chuckled. "Luck was on my side to have Van fly by at that moment." Resuming a serious expression, the knight then said, "Gaddes, help me get to the bridge. We're getting closer to Palas, and we have to quickly think of a plan before that bomb goes off."

"Aye, aye, Commander." The sergeant grinned wryly. "It's good to still be able to say that. I was afraid of what I was going to tell Miss when we reached Palas."

"Don't mention this to her. You know how she'll worry."

"I doubt we'll be able to shut this one up, Sir."

"Yeah, I was afraid of that." The two men did not say another word as they moved as quickly as possible towards the bridge.

* * *

"General, Fanelia's White Dragon has joined the battle!" a soldier reported from his post at the main console. "He's already taken down Units Seven and Nine and has critically damaged Airship Four."

Seated on a grand chair in the middle of the bridge, the Basram general inquired, "How much longer until we reach Palas?"

"We're still several miles away from the intended target, Sir."

"But we're well enough in range." After a moment of careful thinking, the general turned to all of his men. "For the sake of our nation and this war's victory, we're going to drop the bomb now!"

A wave of shock traveled through the room. "Now?"

"Did he say that we're going to drop the bomb now?"

"But Palas is still leagues away."

"Did he say now?"

"But Sir," the first officer said, "with the latitude we have and the force of the bomb's blast, there's no way we would—" The soldier saw the somber look in his general's eyes and nodded in understanding. "I will call back the forces now."

Outside, Van frowned when he noticed the flying Guymelefs retreating back to their commanding ships. He then observed how the other airships were distancing themselves from the bomb carrier. "No, they can't!" The king cursed. Although they were still several miles away from Palas, Basram had decided to drop its bomb now into the sea. The Dragenergist bomb would not completely incinerate the capital as planned, but it would drown the city; the strength of the blast and its proximity to Palas promised that.

And now the other ships were running away so that they would not be caught up in the aftermath.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Van shouted as he piloted Escaflowne straight for the bomb carrier. He only had a little time to disable the bomb or at least keep it from being dropped.

Seeing Van's intent, the Basram general ordered every available flying Guymelef to bring down Escaflowne. They intercepted the Fanelian dragon just as it reached the chamber where the bomb would be dropped. Cuts and gashes appeared all over Van's body as Escaflowne flew through the harsh gauntlet of attacking swords and spears. Van had one goal in mind, and thousands of lives depended on his success. A little blood and some nicks in Escaflowne's armor were small prices to pay.

The entire world held its breath as hundreds of eyes watched the bomb fall towards the open sea. However, instead of the anticipated destruction, only a frightening silence remained. When nothing happened for another long moment, everyone began questioning the bomb's release.

"We definitely deployed it, Sir. The men in the hangar confirm seeing it drop."

"Unit Five reports seeing it hit the water, Sir."

"How did you like that show, gentlemen?" a voice boomed from the heavens and throughout Basram's communications.

Fifty airships emerged from the massive clouds, all of them hailing flags from Asturia or Zaibach. And flying alongside them were hundreds of flying Guymelefs, ones Van had seen many times before during the Great Gaean War. The jovial voice from earlier continued to chuckle resoundingly, "A surprise, wasn't it, when your little toy didn't go off?"

"It's Dryden!" Van laughed, making Escaflowne go around the leading Asturian ship. As he flew, he could see the merchant king on the bridge. Dryden waved back in recognition.

"As you can see, I've disabled your bomb, and it has helplessly fallen into the sea. And by pushing a few buttons here at my fingertips, I can do the same to your ships and Guymelefs on a whim." His easy-going voice now taking a forceful tone, Dryden said, "Opposition to the New Alliance, surrender yourselves immediately and peacefully or else force my hand."

Van breathed in relief as his attackers withdrew back to their ships and the Basram fleet descended towards land. When every ship had settled on Asturian shores, Basram soldiers tried to make one last effort to fight back. However, they soon realized that they were surrounded by Cesario's forces behind them from the mainland while Asturian and Zaibach forces dominated them from the front and above. They gave up any visions of last-minute heroic uprisings.

Transforming Escaflowne back into its armor form, Van landed almost gracefully between Dryden's new Asturian battleship and the leading Zaibach airship. He quickly exited the cockpit with a pleased smile. "Thank the gods for your impeccable timing, Dryden," Van greeted while shaking the fellow sovereign's hand.

"Me? Ha, hardly," Dryden waved off. "I heard that you were all the way in Ezgardia this morning. You're the amazing one, fighting battles there and then making time to lend support here. It makes my head spin just to think of how you do it all and stay alive." He led Van towards his ship's interior, where the leaders of every party would meet. Dryden had Van come with him to his private chambers where he poured glasses of the best Asturian wine in celebration for this battle's swift conclusion. He filled up three glasses, one extra in anticipation for the Crusade's captain whom Dryden expected to arrive any moment.

"Forgive me for my plain language, Your Majesty," Allen nearly growled when he finally appeared, "but please explain to me fully why you took your god-damned time showing your face in this war?"

"Heh, I'm not surprised that you're pissed," Dryden laughed as he relaxed in his chair. He motioned Allen to also pick up a glass, but the knight declined until he received answers. Therefore, Dryden obligingly enlightened his company. "I'm pretty sure that I'm in a hell lot of trouble back at home—especially with the wife. And right now I can't say much. But I promise to explain everything once we have all the national leaders gathered together to draw up some new treaties and conditions." Dryden waved his hands at Van and Allen. "Now, shoo, the both of you! You still have jobs to do—and someone should go back up Chid!"

"Allen, stay here and mend the Crusade," Van quickly put in. "I saw it take a lot of damage in the battle just now, and it wouldn't do Chid much good in its present condition. I'll go now, and you'll join me later." Not leaving any room for argument despite the evidence of his own injuries, Van left Dryden's ship and climbed into Escaflowne. Once synchronized in the cock pit, Fanel transformed Escaflowne and ushered it into the bright blue skies. With a roar of metal, wind, and dust, the white dragon soared into the air and disappeared from sight.


	16. Memory XVI: Resolution

**Author's Note:** I recommend listening to the Escaflowne OSTs while reading. Not only does the mood deepen, but Yoko Kanno and Hajime Mizoguchi's work for the series is mind-blowing and should be appreciated on its own.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Tenkuu no Escaflowne," its characters, or its story plot. They belong to their respectable owners and creators.

* * *

**Memory of Yesterday  
****Memory**** XVI****:**** Resolution**

* * *

Relaxing on Dryden's docked airship, leaders of the New Alliance sat together in discussion. "So I guess I have to explain to everyone what I've been doing these last few moons." The merchant king sighed as he prepared to tell the long tale. "About a rotation ago, while going over regular reports, I noticed that Zaibach had a sudden boom in their manufacturing business. At first I paid it no mind because Zaibach needed a better economy, especially after losing their former emperor and being defeated in the war. Also, Zaibach has been struggling to maintain order, and that's easier to do when you have funds rolling in. So I left them alone to earn their money.

"However, a couple of moons ago I realized that the boom hadn't dimmed at all. In fact, it had multiplied tremendously, which doesn't make any sense during peacetime. Let me amend myself. It doesn't make sense for _weapons_ production to increase during peacetime. So I then started a deeper investigation." Dryden nodded towards Van. "This is about the time when other nations began suspicious movements, around your rotation celebration. Word then spread about Hitomi's reappearance, and soon after that, the incident with Hitomi in Freid happened. Since this all couldn't be coincidence, I dug around the reasons for Zaibach's production until I discovered that Basram, Cesario, Daedalus, and a number of other countries were readying themselves for war."

"Is this the reason for your long absence from Palas, Uncle Dryden?" Chid asked.

"More or less," Dryden nodded towards his nephew. "I traveled around Zaibach under the disguise of a common merchant while also amassing a small fortune."

"From what I understand about Your Highness, you are already the wealthiest man in Asturia," Artus remarked with a raised brow. "Why would you need to work for a smaller fortune?"

"It was preparation for Zaibach," the twenty-nine-rotation old king said with his debonair smile. "By the time I had all the information I needed and finally met with Zaibach's new emperor, I had enough money to buy their loyalty and the emergency switch."

"Emergency switch?" Van turned his attention to Zaibach's representative. "So you already had planned for this?"

"Although ruined, we are not fools," Zaibach ambassador Parukai answered sagely. "Emperor Adelphos Gein knew that we needed the business being offered by your enemies. He also knew, however, that the situation could easily lead to war. Therefore he had the sorcerers and manufacturers develop faulty switches for our products just in case." Parukai gave a saluting nod towards Dryden. "His Majesty of Asturia should be commended for his genius. In less than a day he convinced the Zaibach court to join his side. And now, this new war has ended without as many lives lost."

Begrudgingly, Allen congratulated, "You have done amazing work, Your Highness, even though as King you should have been present to lead the forces for the opening battle."

Unfazed by the attack, Dryden laughed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know I failed that part of being King, but you must remember who I am. I've never been a soldier-type, and I never really could lead a group of ten soldiers, nevertheless thousands of them. As I told Millerna, I prefer to fight wars in my own way. Fighting, well, I can leave that to great warriors such as yourself and His Majesty Fanel."

"Well, thank you for this preferable alternative," Prince Artus said sincerely. "And Van, thank you for showing Cesario grace and for allowing us to fight beside you. We are grateful to you." Van waved his hand, showing Artus that his thanks were unnecessary. His business done for the meeting, Artus stood up from the table. "If you would excuse me then, I must return to our camp." As he reached the doorway, the crowned prince turned to his comrades. "Rest assured my father King Urbanus Cesar III will be present and ready for the peace talks tomorrow. I know he was not very forthcoming with this truce, but he will help bring peace to Gaea." Artus bowed. "Until tomorrow, then."

Others followed Artus' example and left with the promise of attending the peace talks tomorrow. Eventually, the only men left were Chid, Van, Dryden, and Allen. Only then did the young duke find the courage to remark, "Prince Artus is amazing, yes? Simply standing in a room, he fills it with a great presence." Chid's bright blue eyes beamed. "I hope someday I may be like Prince Artus."

"Ha, then that would mean demoting yourself," Dryden teased his nephew, "since Artus is still Crowned Prince. And you, Duke of Freid, haven't been a prince in a very long time."

"Give yourself a few years," Van encouraged, "and you'll be just as commanding as Artus. I'm sure that you'll be as tall as Allen when you're of age."

"Really?" Chid gazed at Allen. "Do you think so?"

"I'm sure you will," Allen agreed warmly. Dryden noted the pained look on the Knight Caeli's expression but knew better than to bring attention to it; he had, after all, sworn to his wife to never mention the relationship between the Duke of Freid and Allen Schezar. So instead he continued joking and laughing with everyone just a little longer before retiring themselves in preparation for the following day.

Promptly the next morning, leaders of the New Alliance met with the leaders of Basram and its allies within the grand hall of the Royal Cesarian Palace. Members of the New Alliance watched as the opposing nations formally surrendered and signed their official agreements to the newly set terms of peace. The terms were as followed:

The nations that had broken the previous Alliance regulations would not be allowed to have armed forces, even to protect their nation; they would not be allowed to have or make Guymelef units or produce weaponry without having prior approval from the New Alliance. They would depend on the military strength of their neighboring nations and the good will of the New Alliance should they need military support. Cesario, because it had defected to the New Alliance before the end of the conflict, would be granted leniency and allowed to keep its military as long as it remained under the command of Crowned Prince Artus and not King Urbanus.

As compensation for what was done to Fanelia, each of the countries that had been against the New Alliance would pay tribute for the next ten rotations. With their surrender and the obedience to the new terms, the rebels would receive aid from the New Alliance so that their economies would remain stable. Yes, their nations deserved punishment for what they did and planned on doing; however, the main goal for everything was to promote peace.

Despite these reasonable terms, several countries voiced their doubts. "How can we possibly trust all of this 'good will' placed before us?" the Basram president demanded. The roly-poly leader glared at Fanel. "How can we trust that we aren't being fooled? After all, doesn't Fanelia still have the Mystic Moon Seeress to do her bidding?"

"Yes," Daedalus' king questioned as well. "How do we all know that Fanelia won't take over Gaea with all of the benefits that she's receiving?"

The Fanelian lords present rose up indignantly from their seats and began protesting. "Benefits?" they shouted in frustration. "Will these tributes bring back the hundreds of lives you've stolen from us? Will they repair our homeland, one that we had only just raised from the ashes after a similar attack eight rotations ago? Will it turn back time?"

Van raised his hand to silence his lords. With one stern glance, he silently ordered them to retake their seats; immediately they obeyed.

"If I may speak," one lord petitioned while he remained standing. "I must ask the leaders of this summit about what Mystic Moon girl everyone has been fighting about. I understand that Fanelia was attacked because others thought we held her. However, I have never seen or heard of such a girl in our homeland."

"I believe," Dryden smirked, "that we all think of the famous Hitomi Kanzaki when we say the Girl of the Mystic Moon. But those are all rumors and tales spread during the previous war. There's no proof that someone like that actually existed."

"There have been a number of accounts of a foreign girl being in the presence of Fanelia, Asturia, Freid, and Zaibach all during the most critical points of the war," a Basram senator argued. "Medium build, slender, light-brown hair, green eyes, fair skin, about thirteen to sixteen rotations old during the Destiny War: this is a description of Hitomi Kanzaki. Accordingly, she would be around twenty-one to twenty-four rotations now. A woman fitting this exact image was seen several times in Fanelia with King Fanel."

"Yes, and I would believe that since my cousin, a lady of Arzas, and a dozen other courtiers in His Majesty's court and company match that description," the Fanelian lord from earlier counter-argued. "I am positive that about twenty ladies with such features could be found in any one of our nations, Basram itself included."

With a snort, the Basram senator raised a brow and questioned, "They all have the name Hitomi?"

"No, but that's a minor detail. Any girl could lie about her name—even adopt a name to hide her real identity."

An Ezgardian inquired, "You're saying Hitomi Kanzaki is an alias?"

"Is it not?" the Fanelian asked everyone. "Hitomi is after all the name of one of Fanelia's goddesses. Not many children are named after goddesses in fear of incurring their wrath, but there are a few parents desiring divine blessings upon their offspring. I think adopting the name of a deity is a wonderful way for someone to hide their identity."

"How do we know that you're not simply making this up?" the Basram president scoffed.

Artus nudged his father, cueing the stout old king to admit out loud, "We have visited King Fanel's court before, and never had we encountered a seeress or a Girl from the Mystic Moon. However, we have met a young courtier named Hitomi—a Lady Hitomi of Arzas."

_Control yourself,_ Van commanded silently. He kept his face neutral of surprise, wondering when and how Artus had convinced his father to defend Fanelia so readily. Van knew that everyone watched him for a verifying reaction, so he had to do his best not to waste King Urbanus' efforts.

"Wait, a young lady from Arzas…" Daedalus' king frowned as he pensively stroked his beard. "I also recall meeting a lady from Arzas that matches the description of Hitomi Kanzaki, but I do not recollect her name." With his attention focused on the Fanelian lord, he asked, "Was she your cousin?"

"Yes, her mother and father passed away when she was very young, and she came to live with me. You might remember having met her during Lord Van's rotation celebrations or during political summits hosted in Fanelia's capital."

A wave of mutterings and murmurs passed through the hall as the various rulers and politicians began recalling having seen a girl with matching features to the rumored Hitomi Kanzaki. Soon everyone quickly realized that there was little proof to maintain the idea that Fanelia harbored a powerful, alien seeress; and soon afterward they realized that they had little evidence to rebuff the Fanelian's claims about his cousin being mistaken for the famed Mystic Moon girl. Furthermore, no one knew enough Fanelian mythology to confirm whether or not that a goddess was named Hitomi.

"Well, now that's all settled," Dryden smiled with open arms. "Shall we agree to these generous terms and end this time of conflict?" As there was nothing left to discuss, the leaders of every nation presented their official seals and stamped them onto the document beside their personal signatures as proof of accord.

The second great war of Gaea had officially ended.

* * *

With the sea wind blowing through his raven hair and billowing about him, Van leaned against the railing on an outer bridge of the ship. He watched the passing scenery as the Crusade made its preparations to descend into Asturia's capital, Palas. _We're almost done_, the king thought with some relief. _Soon, we'll be returning home._

"Not quite like our homeland, is it, Your Majesty?"

Van turned and faced Lord Hiigo. He let a small smile pass his lips as he admitted, "No, it isn't." The two men silently watched the seaside landscape come closer. Bravely, the Fanelian king broke the silence, starting with, "Thank you, Hiigo, for claiming Hitomi as your cousin. You saved her as well as all of Fanelia." He laughed, "But we might just have to name one of our goddesses Hitomi to keep your claims solid."

"Ah, that was nothing, Lord Van—and I'm sure we can work that out somehow." Running a hand through his verdant locks, Hiigo confessed, "I actually did have a cousin that fit Miss Hitomi's features."

"Did?"

Hiigo nodded. "She died five rotations ago from fever."

Ashamed by his insensitivity, Van looked away and apologized quietly, "I'm sorry."

"No, there's nothing you should be sorry about." Hiigo smiled. "You were actually at her funeral then, despite your many responsibilities to the people. Our family, we were surprised that you would travel from the capital all the way to Arzas for such a small matter. But our House was honored by your presence."

"I remember now," Van nodded. "I remember being told she had only been fourteen rotations when she passed away. She had been sick for some time, and no one could discover a cure. It truly was a tragedy." There was a slight pause as he thought of what had just passed. "I only hope that she wasn't dishonored being used like this."

"No, I know she would have been glad to have helped. Furthermore, it was the least we could have done to stop the war and any possible future conflicts. We are simply fortunate enough that Prince Artus convinced his father to conveniently remember my late cousin."

"Yes." Van sighed as he then remembered another matter in relation to the House of Arzas. "I must ask for your forgiveness, Lord Hiigo, for your younger brother's death. As your king, I shouldn't have sent him as a spy for us, not matter how much he had begged me for the mission. For my foolishness, a young Lord of Fanelia is dead."

"Please, Your Highness, do not say something like that. Hozen, he…" Hiigo clenched his hand on the rail while searching for words to properly convey his feelings. He had seen the mutilation done to his brother's corpse by Basram soldiers; and he had been the one to cut out Hozen's heart to send back to Fanelia. Bitterly Hiigo had been the only family to see his brother buried.

And now he needed to make Van see how proud Hiigo was of his younger brother.

"My brother, Hozen, he did his duty as a Lord of Fanelia with pride—and that mission would have been dangerous for anyone. Despite his outcome, I know he did not regret anything. All that I ask, Lord Van, is that you remember Hozen this way: a Lord of Fanelia magnificently fulfilling his duty to his king and country."

Touched by Hiigo's great faith in his country and his brother, Van promised him, "Undoubtedly your brother and your House will be honored for your great sacrifice."

"Your Majesty," Gaddes called out from the end of the bridge. "We've landed and are about to head towards the castle."

Nodding, Van called back, "We'll be right there."

As the two Fanelian nobility stepped off of the Crusade and onto the solid land of the airship port, Hiigo said, "May I speak freely to you as a man to another, My King?"

"Please."

"Take very good care of Hitomi…or else." With a smirk and mischief lit in his hazel eyes, Hiigo boldly turned to face his lord. "I'm not afraid to start a scandal in Fanelia if it means winning the lady I love."

Smiling, Van assured, "I will work hard to keep Fanelia scandal free." Walking forward and ahead, the king murmured, "I swear to it with all my heart."

* * *

Marching happily towards the throne room, Dryden led Van, Chid, Allen and his men to greet the awaiting Millerna, Eries, and Celena. As they neared the room, the men heard loud voices coming leaking through the cracked open door. They all recognized the bright and strong voice belonging to Celena. "It doesn't matter!"

"Celena!" another voice gasped.

"That's Eries," Dryden whispered to his companions. "She must be upset about one thing or another again. I advise everyone to keep your distance from her if you don't want to be maimed."

With that given warning, the men quietly entered the throne room, wondering why Celena and Princess Eries were quarreling. They then noticed that Queen Millerna stood beside the two women, probably to mediate the argument. However, none of the women noticed their new guests.

"I'm not ashamed—why should I be?" Celena retorted with a fiery look in her sapphire eyes. "I don't care what others think of me! I feel what I feel and other people's opinions aren't going to change anything." Her hands clutching together at her chest, she shouted, "I'm in love with Gaddes!"

Everyone especially the Crusade crew collectively gasped, causing the three women to realize that they had an audience. Celena turned crimson when she recognized her brother and her lover present. _They heard—there's no way they couldn't have heard me. Now everyone knows._ Seeing that there was no turning back, Celena bravely announced to her brother, "It's true. I love Gaddes. I've been in love with him for a while, and nothing that anyone says will change my feelings for him. I won't say sorry since there's nothing to apologize for."

While most of the men blushed and averted their gazes, they all were amazed by the noblewoman's bravery, undoubtedly inherited from her brother Allen and possibly a little bit from Dilandau. Celena had changed, and no one but Gaddes knew quite when. She no longer shied away from anyone's stare; she held herself straight with complete confidence; and now she spoke her mind without hesitation.

Breaking the heavy awkward silence hanging in the air, Dryden laughed heartily and applauded in glee. "Good for you, Celena, for being so straightforward! Ha, I've never seen you like this, but I like it! I think it's a wonderful improvement."

Eries and Allen pointedly glared disapprovingly at Dryden.

Unable to have Celena face this alone, Gaddes rallied his courage and confessed, "Commander, it's not just the Miss. I'm in love with her as well." There were another series of gasps, all compliments of the Crusade crew. With great calm, Gaddes moved to Celena's side and intertwined his fingers with hers. "It might be wrong because of the differences in our social status, but I can't deny it. I'll accept anything you decide to punish me with, Commander."

"Allen," Eries argued, "If this is how they feel, it would be improper for Gaddes and Celena to remain so close to one another, especially if we consider their relationships to you."

"If it concerns me, I don't care what you do," Celena quickly cut in. She gazed at her elder brother with a pleading expression. "But please don't punish Gaddes. I practically bullied him into this. He needs to stay by Brother's side—he's invaluable as a soldier!"

"Commander, she didn't bully me into anything."

"You can't separate Allen and Celena," Millerna argued in turn. "They're brother and sister!"

"I think Gaddes and Celena should just be together," Dryden put in calmly.

Everyone continued arguing—only Van and Chid saying nothing—until the Knight Caeli had had enough.

"Enough!" Allen shouted, silencing the entire room. "Gaddes."

"Yes, Commander?" Timidly the Asturian soldier stepped forward.

"Your post as my sergeant will remain the same," Allen firmly decided. "We're good friends, and despite your long-time feelings for my sister, you have remained honest and faithful to your duties. Also, you've been nothing but honorable in regards towards Celena—with or without my supervision. There's no reason to punish you for doing nothing wrong." The blond man then sighed. "However, I will have to restrict the amount of time and contact you and Celena may have until we sort this all out."

Knowing she had Allen's approval, Celena smiled and embraced her brother with gratefulness. "Thank you, Brother! Thank you so much!" She then grinned at Gaddes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "See? We're not impossible after all."

"You have me beat," Gaddes admitted in defeat.

The Crusade crew, jealous to no end, decided that now was the moment to give their sergeant a hard time. Nimbly they picked Gaddes and Celena apart while turning to Allen, assuring him, "Hey, Boss, we'll help enforce your rules and keep Miss and the Sergeant appropriately apart."

"I hope so," Allen remarked wryly, "considering you knew about them and didn't tell me." A majority raised their hands defensely, assuring their commander that they never knew that the Sergeant and the Miss were having a tryst. Those who were guilty of the charge mumbled apologies.

Overcoming their guilt, they jabbed at Gaddes with their elbows, muttering how unfairly Gaddes had gone after the Miss behind all of their backs—especially when everyone had agreed she was off-limits and belonged to everyone. Others warned Celena that she should not completely trust the Sergeant just because Allen did: all men were beasts, and Gaddes was no exception. In fact, the men could tell her a number of raunchy tales of Gaddes and his many discarded lovers. Oh, her ears would burn from all of the debauchery!

As the green-eyed men continued on in this fashion, the two loves only looked to each other, sighed, and smiled, knowing that they were in for the time of their lives.

* * *

After two weeks of rest and healing in the sea country, Van abruptly announced at breakfast that he would leave Asturia that afternoon. Immediately the table grew quiet as everyone stared at the Fanelian king in surprise.

"Couldn't you stay with us just a little longer?" Dryden asked as he put down his glass. "Why the rush, Van?"

"My countrymen and I have imposed on you long enough. We should quickly return home. Besides, I can't be away from Hitomi a moment longer. And I would like to celebrate our victory together—no, there won't be any arguments. My generals have already left Palas, and I need to soon follow them." Rising from his seat, Van smiled as he said, "Thank you, Dryden, Millerna, for your hospitality. The rest of my men and I will be returning to Fanelia and relieve you and your kingdom of us. Since we'll be leaving before your midday meeting, you won't be able to see us off."

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. And Fanelia should have its king at home during this time of celebration." Allen stood and walked to Van, holding out his hand. Gladly Van took it and shook it hardily. "Good luck, Van," the knight grinned knowingly. _Good luck with finally keeping Hitomi by your side._

Millerna also stood and hugged Van. "Yes, good luck and have a safe journey home. And you must inform me about everything as soon as possible! I want to see Hitomi when you find the time to spare her."

"We'll arrange for a visit when we can," Van promised. Fondly he kissed the queen on her cheek. "Especially since you have a child coming soon. Congratulations again, Millerna. I know Hitomi will want to see you when she hears the news."

"We'll be waiting to hear some good news from your side as well," Celena laughed while raising her glass in salute.

_I only hope that there will be some good news to report_, Van prayed as he left the dining room. While he walked towards his chambers to prepare for departure, he thought about the last time he had seen Hitomi. _I hope my dream wasn't a trick_, he sighed. _I really hope it wasn't a trick._

After all, Hitomi had finally confessed that she truly loved him and waited for him back at the capital. _But what if she's only waiting for my return?_ Van bit his lip apprehensively. _She could still leave Gaea with her brother. Even if she has been on Gaea all this time, she still has family back on the Mystic Moon…I'm sure that they'll want to see her as well._

_No,_ Van scolded himself. _No, I can't think like this. I shouldn't think about that now. Right now, I just need to think about one thing…_

"I'm coming," he said out loud while packing. "I'm coming back to you, Hitomi."

* * *

The Valley of Dragons roared as it welcomed back its king and soldiers stepping through the main gate. The entire kingdom buzzed in excitement and happiness over their victory and gains and King Van Slanzar de Fanel's triumphant return to the homeland. As Escaflowne stepped into the middle of the front square followed by other Fanelian Guymelefs, hundreds of subjects tossed confetti and flowers into the air. People rushed towards their loved ones as they welcomed their warriors home with tears and kisses.

Leaping down from Escaflowne, Van found himself under attack by a body of orange and green. Merle had pounced upon him as soon as she had found him. "Oh, Lord Van, you're all right!" she licked his face affectionately. "You're all right, you're all right!"

"Yes, yes," he laughed while pulling her away at arms length. "As you can see, Merle, I'm in one piece and still alive."

"I missed you," Merle sighed while embracing her surrogate brother.

"I missed you too," he replied while returning her hug.

"Don't I even get a hello?" a voice demanded behind them.

Recognizing that cocky tone, Merle whipped around to give Gatos a good scratch across the face. However, she forgot her violent intentions when she saw him. With half of his tail missing, a part of his ear torn off, and a large scar running over his left eye, Gatos grinned cattily at Merle with his hands on his hips. "I could settle with a 'hey,' too," he chuckled.

"Gatos…" Merle covered her mouth with her hand, unable to find words.

"Actually, I deserve a kiss," he teased while standing in front of Merle. "I did keep my promise, after all."

"You—you moron!" the cat woman screeched. "You don't deserve anything, getting all banged up like this! You were supposed to stay safe! Look at you!" Large tears welled up in her blue eyes. "You look like you could have died twenty different times! You idiot! I should scratch your eyes out for being so stupid!"

The gray tom frowned. "Eh, is that a no?"

Hissing with her fur raised, Merle snipped, "What do you think, dummy?"

Not taking no for an answer, Gatos grabbed Merle's shoulders and crushed his lips against hers. At first, the she-cat struggled, beating her fists against Gatos' chest. But once she realized that escape was futile, she relaxed and allowed herself to enjoy the kiss.

"See?" Gatos grinned once they pulled apart. "That wasn't so bad."

Crossing her arms, Merle grumbled, "Jerk."

Van laughed while watching them bicker, never having seen Merle so flustered or Gatos so desperate for forgiveness. The king also laughed to hide his jealousy at seeing Gatos embrace the one he loved. Hoping to do the same, Van searched the crowds.

_Where is she?_

Pushing through the masses, Van looked right and left, hoping to spot features that he dreamed of almost every night since he could remember. He was just about ready to use the pendant technique until a small hand touched his, causing him to look down. An orphan that Van recognized smiled at him and pointed towards their left. "Follow me, Lord Van." Other children joined in, all of them directing Van towards the same direction. Having a good feeling about this, the black-haired man allowed the children to lead him away.

Eventually, he reached a small pocket of open space; in the center of it stood Hitomi. Upon seeing him approach, she blushed. "Lady Hitomi wanted to see you first when you returned," a small girl named Sara explained as she held Van's hand. "But she couldn't fight through the crowds like Lady Merle, so she waited here with us."

"We're smaller, so it's easier for us to get through people," another boy explained proudly. He and his friends shoved Van forward. "We told Lady Hitomi that we would bring you to see her."

"Thank you," Van sincerely said to the children. He made a mental note to give them special thanks later.

"Van," a sweet voice whispered.

He looked up.

Still shy, Hitomi slowly approached him. "I'm glad that you've returned safely," she said quietly while beaming at him. "I'm glad that you're all right." She gazed at Van softly as she stood before him sweetly and innocently. Hitomi wore a short white dress with gold and emerald leaves embroidered at the edges; her long honey-colored hair framed her face and graced her shoulders, giving her a golden halo against the sunlight; and her verdant eyes shined with love and tenderness.

Impatient and with little self-control left, Van closed the distance between them with two strides and pulled Hitomi into a searing kiss. Cupping the sides of her face, he savored her sweet taste and the softness of her lips while he poured out over eight rotations worth of emotions. As she returned his plea for intimacy, Hitomi felt all of Van's pent-up passions and overflowing love for her in their one kiss.

_I love you…I love you so much._

They probably would have remained lip-locked longer if the entire kingdom had not been watching and cheering for them. Children bashfully covered their faces in embarrassment; adults cooed and hollered at the public show. Both red in the face, Van and Hitomi sheepishly parted from each other and waved at their audience. Their moment had been shorter than either of them would have liked, but the pair knew that there would be more in their future. In the meanwhile, they would have to make the best of what they could have.

Taking a hold of her hand, Van boldly asked, "I, not as a king but simply as a man, would like you to spend the entire day with me, Hitomi."

"Van…"

"I still have work to do and things to organize before I get any rest, so we won't really get to do anything together. But I just want you to stay by my side." He traced the side of her face, determination set in his garnet eyes. "I promise that we'll have a good talk once everything is settled. But until then, please just say with me."

Leaning into his touch, Hitomi smiled. "Of course."

"Get a room, you two," a voice cut in snidely.

Van and Hitomi turned to a smirking Mamoru.

"Mamoru, there you are." Pulling away from Van, Hitomi went to her younger brother and sternly reprimanded, "I was worried! You suddenly disappeared this morning without a word. Where have you been?"

Ignoring his sister's scolding and stepping forward, Mamoru punched Van's shoulder with all his might. The king winced, much to the younger man's glee. "That's what you get for cutting me open and leaving me behind," Mamoru chuckled. He then slipped something into Van's hand.

When the king opened his fingers, the silver Royal Fanelian ring rested in his palm. "I have a feeling that you'll need to use it soon," Mamoru whispered into Van's ear. Seeing Hitomi stare at them with questioning eyes, Mamoru stepped back and then said loudly, "Congratulations on your victory! It's good to have you back."

"Thank you, Mamoru," Van murmured.

Knowing that Van meant the ring, Mamoru saluted him while he went to tease his sister about her public kiss with the king—had there been any tongue? Instantly sternness disappeared from her face and indignation replaced it. She clumsily tried explaining the situation but failed defending herself against Mamoru's teasing. Merle and Gatos soon joined the Boy of the Mystic Moon and ribbed Hitomi about her bold, affectionate display towards the most powerful man in the country. Feeling sorry for his woman, Van came to her rescue and pulled her away from her many tormentors.

In wonderful spirits, Van jovially ordered the whole kingdom, "Everyone, celebrate! Today is our day of joy!" Happy to obey their sovereign, the entire city cheered and partied deep into the night.

And some time during all of the festivities, Van learned how Hitomi had regained her memories and how she had died on the Mystic Moon. They all put together the incidents, realizing the moment Hitomi had died was when Van had fallen off his horse rotations ago. Her sudden death and disappearance had severed the connection Van and Hitomi had shared, thus throwing him into shock.

"So it wasn't you who cut me off." With a sigh of relief, the dark-haired king rested his head against Hitomi's shoulder. "You didn't stop loving me—you were torn away unwillingly."

"That's right. I never stopped loving you."

And then Mamoru accidentally mentioned the incident when Merle had thought Hitomi had been pregnant with Van's child. With Gatos and other present company hard pressing for details, Merle begrudgingly admitted that she had mistaken Hitomi with child; but it had been Hitomi's fault since she had not denied sleeping with Van. Hitomi then argued Merle had not given her opportunity to recover from such an outrageous accusation and then to properly explain what had happened during their journey from Freid to Fanelia. That led to Hitomi once again scolding her younger brother for foolishly listening to merchant gossip and thinking that Van would act so dishonorably.

Standing up in righteous fury, Mamoru demanded, "You're telling me that he's never made a move on you?"

Hitomi and Van stared down at their hands sheepishly, the woman the one finally confessing, "That kiss was the first one we ever had."

While their company gasped, the couple turned beet red.

Teasingly Gatos demanded that be amended at once and for Van and Hitomi to kiss again. Drunken and giddy others tossed in their agreement, and soon a crowd chanted together for another kiss. The lovers acquiesced, but they could only give each other a chaste peck on the lips with so many onlookers. Once the deed was done, Van and Hitomi hastily changed the subject and diverted everyone's attentions to more merrymaking past the point of exhaustion.

The morning after, the atmosphere was somber as King Fanel arranged a ceremony to honor the brave and the fallen. All of Fanelia's nobility, generals, councilmen, and priests gathered in the palace's grand center square. Dressed in his royal armor with Escaflowne symbolically standing behind him, Van called out the names of the missing and the dead while bestowing each with a promotion for his service. Van then called forth the soldiers that had shown exemplary bravery on the battlefield and awarded them accordingly. And then, just as he had promised in Palas, Van called Hiigo and his Noble House forward.

When the green-haired lord kneeled before his samurai king, Van said solemnly, "In remembrance of your brother's sacrifice, I your king Van Slanzar de Fanel, honor your House and elevate it amongst Fanelian nobility. Lord Hozen of Arzas saved thousands of lives while he selflessly risked his, and that alone deserves all the honor our Royal House can bestow." Van motioned a councilmen to step forward. The king took the ring that the advisor held out and then presented it to Hiigo. "From hence forth, the House of Arzas is charged in guarding the King's Intended."

Hiigo gaped at the large ring on his index finger, marveling at the royal crest engraved into it. _He…He just connected our two Houses together,_ Hiigo thought while fighting to maintain control over his turbulent emotions._ Lord Van just secured our House's connection to the Royal Family for the rest of time._

Traditionally, fiancées to Fanelian kings or crowned princes lived in Fanelia for a rotation before they were married. The King would appoint one of his Noble Houses as the maiden's guardian; and the family would then be responsible in teaching the King's Intended everything a future Queen of Fanelia would need to know or how to do. And through this relationship, that Noble House would gain immense political power and connection. But now that Van had appointed Hiigo's family as the official guardian of the King's Intended, the House of Arzas would forever be closest to the Royal family.

"I thank you for your benevolence, My King," Hiigo murmured gratefully with a deep bow.

Van nodded in recognition. "And now that I have named the King's Intended's Guardian…" He motioned to his right.

Seeing the signal, Merle ushered Hitomi forward. Merle had made sure that Hitomi would be properly dressed for the occasion; so when the young woman stepped out before the court, the air grew still as everyone held their breath. Hitomi wore a simple cream gown with a deep blue over-dress that had pure white satin pieces trail down her shoulders. Merle had given her no jewelry to allow her natural beauty shine.

As she walked past all the lords and ladies, they all thought in unison, _She looks like a winged-goddess of the Mystic Moon._

With slow shaky steps Hitomi made her way towards the king. When she stood by Van's side, he took her slender hand and slipped a familiar silver ring over her ring finger. He then wrapped his gloved hand around hers and turned to his subjects. "This woman is my intended, and by Fanelian tradition, we will be married in one-rotation's time."

Happy to hear that their kingdom would finally have a queen, Fanelians roared their approval.

People hastily surrounded Van and Hitomi to offer their congratulations. Hiigo was the first to reach Hitomi. Politely taking her ringless hand, he kissed it and smiled warmly at her. "It seems that we will become good friends," he said to her. "You are to become a cousin to me, and I hope that thought suits you."

"It suits me fine," Hitomi replied kindly. In a quieter voice, but audible to Hiigo's ears, she said, "I'm happy that you returned safely." _Even if I don't love you like I do Van, I still care about you. You are important to me as well…_

Sensing her feelings for him, Hiigo closed his eyes and allowed a small smile. "Thank you."

* * *

"You all right?" Van asked while ruffling Mamoru's hair as he walked alongside him.

"Yeah, as good as someone can get with a hangover," the young man grumbled while he swatted away Van's hand. He groaned as he blocked the morning's light from his bloodshot eyes.

Shaking his head, Van sighed, "I told you not to drink that much. I'm pretty sure I told you not to drink more than two goblets. And how many did you drink? Ten—you drank ten goblets of whatever they were serving down there: and that was just last night."

"Hey, it's been a week-long party here, you winning the war and suddenly getting engaged. It's not like I could NOT party with everyone else." Mamoru shot the dark-haired man a dirty glare. "I'm surprised that you don't have a hangover."

"I've been a little too busy being king to get mad drunk," Van chuckled.

"Sshh!" Mamoru hushed. "Not so loud."

"Ne, maybe you should stay for just another day," Hitomi suggested softly as she joined the two of them at the Royal Cemetery. "At least until you're feeling better."

"The sooner I leave the better." Mamoru squinted as he looked upwards at the kneeling Escaflowne. Van had returned the white armor to its resting place beside the royal graves behind the castle. It was here Hitomi had left Gaea eight rotations ago; and now it would be here where Mamoru would return to the Mystic Moon.

_I can't believe everything that's happened these last few months,_ Mamoru mused as he gazed at the lush green surrounding him. _I traveled across Gaea, I found Onee-chan, and I learned how to use a real sword during combat. I watched a war begin and end…I even took a life. _He clenched his hand while frowning at it. _A lot has changed for me…_

"Your uniform looks smaller," Hitomi fretted while she adjusted Mamoru's blazer collar and then brown his tie. "Your shoulders are broader, and the hems of your pants are past your heels. I think you've grown a couple of inches while you were here. If we're lucky, you can just adjust your uniform at home and no one will really notice."

"Yeah, if I haven't been missing for months back on Earth."

The elder Kanzaki smiled knowingly; she already knew the light's fickleness when transporting people between worlds. She doubted that it would make an exception for her brother. "We'll see," Hitomi laughed as she dusted off his shoulders.

About ready to leave, Mamoru quickly turned towards his future brother-in-law with some final words. "Van, I know I already said this before, when we were filling you in about Onee-chan, but I have to say it again. I'm sorry for lying about Onee-chan. I wanted to see how much you loved her and exactly how willing you were to do what was best for her." He stuck out his tongue in embarrassment. "I really was an idiot."

"No," Van shook his sable head. "You were right to worry. You didn't know me, and you had no idea what my intentions were towards your sister. If I were in your place, I probably would have done the same." To further display his forgiveness, Van patted Mamoru's shoulder good-naturedly.

"Mamoru, are you sure you can't stay just a little longer?" Hitomi asked sadly. The Kanzaki siblings knew that Hitomi could not return to Earth, so this little time that they had together could essentially be the last they saw each other.

Feeling her pain, Mamoru took Hitomi's hands into his. "Onee-chan…" He fought to keep a steady voice, wanting to appear strong and manly in front of his sister. "Right now, Gaea isn't the place for me, not yet. Maybe sometime in the future I'll come to stay with you. But right now, I need to go back home."

"I know. I know." Hitomi hugged him tightly as tears slipped down her cheeks. "I'm going to miss you."

Holding her smaller frame close, Mamoru mumbled, "Me too."

The siblings separated while wiping away their tears in the exact same manner.

"Tell Okaa-san I love her and Otou-san and miss them. She'll believe you, I know. And if you'll be all right, please send my love to Yukari and Amano-senpai. Congratulate them for me." The young woman handed her brother a wrapped package. "Give this to them at their wedding."

"No problem." Mamoru then struck his fist on his flat palm as he remembered something. "Oh, I need to give this back." He began unlatching the golden chain around his neck, but Hitomi stopped him.

"No, you should keep it."

"But Onee-chan, Obaa-san gave the pendant to you—it belongs to you."

"I don't need it anymore," she smiled. Van stood by her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "We don't need it anymore." Hitomi then handed Mamoru something else. "You should take this too."

He looked down into his hand and saw something familiar. Intricately crafted, two cat goddesses looped throughout the entire piece of jewelry, their eyes represented by diamonds: this was Naria's lucky charm. "Onee-chan…"

"She would have wanted you to have it."

His thumb running over the designs, Mamoru remembered when Van had first bought it in Freid for the late Naria. He recalled her bright silver eyes as she would hold the charm close to her heart, praying for the best fortune for all of her loved ones, for him. Unable to look Hitomi in the eyes, Mamoru simply murmured, "Thanks."

Done being overtly emotional and sentimental, the younger Kanzaki whirled around to face the King of Fanelia. "Ne, you better take care of Onee-chan and keep her happy for the rest of her life, Aniki," Mamoru said while punching Van's shoulder.

"Of course." He paused and turned to his fiancée. "Aniki?"

"It means 'big brother' in our language," Hitomi giggled.

Mamoru nodded. "Ne, I figured that I should call you Aniki sooner than later since I'll be your brother-in-law soon. So, _Aniki_, be a good husband or else I'll come back to teach you a lesson."

Mussing the younger lad's hair, Van taunted, "As if you could, especially with how drunk you are now."

"Just you wait!" the Boy from the Mystic Moon shouted, escaping the hair ruffling. "I'll become a master swordsman on Earth, and when I come back, I'll defeat you—sober or not!"

"I'll hold you to it," Van laughed. Raising Escaflowne's energist into the air, he bid the younger man a final farewell. "Take care of yourself on the Mystic Moon, Mamoru."

As the energist and Mamoru's pendant synchronized with the group's desires, a pillar of light descended from Gaea's two moons. "See you," Mamoru waved as his feet slowly left the ground. "I'll be back when you have two kids—a girl and a boy each, all right?"

Scarlet, Hitomi yelled after her brother, "Mamoru!"

He laughed while disappearing into the bright blue sky.


	17. Memory XVII: Forever and After

**Author's Note:** Thank you, readers, for your continuous support all these years. Your constancy and dedication made all the difference. And thanks to the following for inspiring this story:

"Escaflowne: A Reunion" by batang-gala on DeviantArt  
"Wings of Love" and "Van and Hitomi after..." and all other Escaflowne works by escafan on DeviantArt  
"A Fallen Angel Rises Again" by Penybright on FFNet (my first Escaflowne fanfiction that told me that we writers have to power to create happier endings!)  
"A Happy Ending" by Tajima Minato  
Every single Escaflowne OST and the series itself, of course

These last few years have been memorable, especially with how my perception and appreciation for Escaflowne have changed over time. I hope that I've remained faithful to the original series and successfully depicted an alternate future for our most beloved universe. It's been a joy sharing my vision with you, and I hope that this story only increases love for Escaflowne.

If you're pleased with this story, then please read "After and Ever" by Eunjung (myself). You'll find a link in my profile.

Thank you for everything, everyone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Tenkuu no Escaflowne," its characters, or its story plot. They belong to their respectable owners and creators.

* * *

**Memory of Yesterday  
****Memory**** XVII****:**** Forever and After**

* * *

A year had passed since Mamoru's grand adventure on Gaea. When he had returned from that fantastic planet, he had arrived only minutes after when he had first left, no one being the wiser. Mamoru successively went through his first year of senior high and was well into his second. And now he sat outside beneath a tree on school grounds, reading a very interesting and beautiful card that had just arrived for him only moments ago.

From about ten feet away, a pretty girl asked her friends, "Hey, who's that cute guy beneath the tree there? He's an upperclassman, right?"

The group of first-year girls stopped to see who their friend meant. When they followed her gaze towards Mamoru, they faced their friend and gasped, "You don't know him?"

The girl blinked. "Eh, should I?"

"That's Samurai Kanzaki," a friend whispered.

"Samurai Kanzaki?"

A girl with pigtails nodded. "He's only a second year, but he went to Kendo Nationals this summer and ranked third in the entire nation. He probably could have ranked first, but someone injured his foot during the semi-finals. Kanzaki-senpai had to discontinue from there."

Adjusting her long sleeves, one of the girls explained, "My cousin went to that competition: he's a club member too. He told me that Kanzaki-senpai told the judges that he was fine and tried to move on to the finals. But our captain noticed Kanzaki-senpai limping—only once—and figured out that the last opponent had illegally injured him.

"Well, that guy got disqualified from the tournament when they looked at some video footage. Then Kanzaki-senpai and a Yokohama student that moved up a place were supposed to have a match to determine third and fourth place. When the Yokohama boy saw how composed Kanzaki-senpai was despite the amount of pain he had to have been in, he forfeited the match."

"It's for sure: he's the best one on our team, and the club is thinking of making him captain soon," the pigtailed girl from earlier confirmed to her friends. "They say that when Kanzaki-senpai has a match, you can't even recognize him and think the samurai have returned. He acts like a samurai prince with a sword in his hand. That's why they call him Samurai Kanzaki. Undoubtedly he's famous and pretty popular with everyone."

Another girl added, "But he's so scary!"

"Eh? Scary?"

"They say that he's killed a person."

"Really?"

"Well, it isn't confirmed, but a lot of people think so. The way he practices kendo, you know he could really take someone with a real sword," the shortest of the girls whispered. "Motoyama-senpai asked Kanzaki-senpai once if he really ever did kill a person. He didn't say anything and only gave Motoyama-senpai a straight face."

"Well, Kanzaki-senpai doesn't look like a killer," the girl who had first noticed Mamoru sighed dreamily. "But he sure does have killer looks!"

"You only think so because you haven't seen one of his matches! His face gets really intense—he's even hotter then." A few girls fanned themselves to cool their hot cheeks and ears.

"But it's still weird to know he might have killed someone."

"He's a bit weird anyway."

"Yeah—all of those rumors about his older sister?"

"His older sister?"

Again the pigtailed girl spoke up. "Kanzaki-senpai's older sister attended Kamakura-Kita Senior High too. She was known for track and fortune-telling. Actually, the top three school women track records are hers—she made them during her second year. And upperclassmen say that Hitomi Kanzaki-san had the most accurate fortunes. But she quit telling them during her first year's second semester."

"Why?"

"They say she met some prince of a foreign country and started dating him—afterwards, she wasn't interested in fortune telling anymore. It's too bad that during her second year, after the track meet where she made all those records, she died in an accident."

"You're kidding…that's too terrible to be true."

"Well, that's what Onee-chan told me. She was in the same year as Kanzaki-san, so she would know. But some of Onee-chan's friends say that Kanzaki-san didn't actually die and it's just a cover up so that she could marry her boyfriend and go live with him."

"But how can that be true?"

"Well, the supposed funeral was very private. Only family and very close friends were allowed to attend. Also, Kanzaki-senpai says that he learned a lot of kendo from his brother-in-law. His older sister was the only sibling he had. It must be true since Kanzaki-senpai doesn't seem the type to lie."

"So does that make Kanzaki-senpai a prince too?"

"Ha, ha, that's funny! Samurai Prince Kanzaki!"

_They're ridiculous but they're pretty close to the truth,_ Mamoru thought while watching in the corner of his eyes the girls talk about him. He knew the rumors that surrounded him at school; he knew what students said about him, what his upperclassmen in the kendo club feared about him.

Of course it had all started when he had returned from Gaea. No time had passed since he had first left, so no one had realized he had been fighting on another world for several months. Therefore, no one but his mother, Yukari, and Susumu could explain why Mamoru had suddenly become the best swordsman at Kamakura-Kita Senior High School and why his life views had changed.

Rumors were rampant about Mamoru Kanzaki's new skills, many alike to the ones that the girls from before had repeated…sometimes far worse and damaging in reputation. _I wonder what Aniki and Onee-chan would think if they had heard any of them. I'm sure Onee-chan would be angry, and Aniki would just laugh at me. He still thinks I'm a marshmallow._

When the gossiping girls finally left, Mamoru returned his attention to the ornate card in his hands. His rosy pendant gave a faint happy pink glow while he reread the crimson-gold announcement. "I like the ribbons and the glass beads," Mamoru chuckled, tracing a finger over the fancy trimmings. "They definitely went all out with this."

_And they should've, considering all the trouble that they'd gone through. Plus, they're the most important people there..._

Movement caught the side of Mamoru's glance, causing him to quickly turn to his left. When he did, his eyes met with a junior high school girl's gaze; she blushed in reaction, embarrassed to have been caught staring. Mamoru noticed that instead of a regular school bag, she had a duffle bag slung across her shoulders with a practice sword in her hand. _Who is she? And what is she doing all the way here?_

"Hey, Kanzaki! I want a word with you!"

Mamoru frowned, knowing that he was in some trouble. He stood up from his spot beneath the tree, some older kendo club members walking towards him. When they met, Mamoru stood eye to eye with his upperclassmen. Although only a second-year, his stature did not allow his seniors to look down on him, fortunately so. "How can I help you, Warukuchi-senpai?" Kanzaki asked as politely as possible.

"What's the big idea?" the third-year snapped.

"What?"

"You beat everyone in your year so that only you qualified for Nationals, and then you knocked out our teammates during the competition. And then because your foot hurt a little, you withdrew?" The angry senior jabbed Mamoru's forehead with his index finger every two syllables. "Who do you think you're kidding? You think you're some big shot?"

His fingers came around for one final jab, but Mamoru caught his wrist.

"Warukuchi-senpai, my opponent fractured my bone," Mamoru stated firmly, bringing down the older boy's hand. "I withdrew so that I had a chance to use my right foot again. And I didn't intentionally knock out our teammates. It's just how the tournament turned out with our seedings."

"Shut up, Kanzaki," another upperclassman snapped.

"We don't want to hear your lame excuses."

"I'm sick and tired of your little attitude!"

"This is all just a misunderstanding," Mamoru tried reasoning against all the growing anger.

"Then understand this." The third-year Warukuchi punched Mamoru across the face, knocking him to the ground. However, young Kanzaki stood right back up, only to quickly dodge a punch from another upperclassman.

"I don't want to fight," Mamoru declared, sidestepping the attacks. The upperclassmen ignored him as they continued their assault. The second-year managed to avoid some of the punches but found himself in trouble when they began to kick as well.

_Shit, why do I always get in trouble like this?_

"Kanzaki-senpai!" Mamoru turned and noticed the junior high school girl from before throwing him her practice weapon. He reached for it in midair and caught it with ease. He then turned to his opponents, and they all faltered one step back beneath his intense emerald eyes.

"It's just like the rumors," one of the thugs murmured beneath his breath. "His eyes change when he has a sword in his hand."

To reassure his own faltering confidence, Warukuchi spat, "Whatever, he's still the same bastard. Get him."

Steadying himself, Mamoru focused his energy into his balance and blade and dashed through his oncoming attackers, skillfully striking their most vulnerable points. After knocking the wind out of them and watching them collapse to the ground, Mamoru warned, "I won't tell Captain about this incident, so please don't bother me again."

With bitterness, the third-years retreated. As they ran, they spat back curses, swearing that Mamoru would regret his actions.

Only glad that the fight was over, Mamoru gratefully turned towards the girl that had thrown him her practice weapon. Handing it back, he said, "Thanks for that."

"Ah, it was nothing," she waved with rosy cheeks as she approached. "I'm just glad that you're all right." She then remembered the card in her hands and panicked. "I'm sorry! This is yours. I picked it up for you while you were fighting."

Amused, Mamoru took the card and smiled, "Thanks."

With two blinks of her big eyes, the junior high girl asked tentatively, "Would you be second-year Mamoru Kanzaki-san?"

"Yes, I am." He wondered if this girl, like many others, would be frightened by him and run away. He would not be surprised, really, especially after a year of rampant rumors about him and his sister and this incident just now.

Shockingly, the girl instantly gave him a deep bow. It took all of Mamoru's self-control not to laugh out loud at her ninety-degree bend. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kanzaki-senpai!" She blushed at her forwardness and amended while standing upright, "I mean… you're not my senior yet, but please take care of me when I enter in the spring!" Her grey eyes glittered as she exclaimed, "You're exactly as the rumors say! You were amazing when you cut those boys down. Kanzaki-senpai has magnificent form, just like a samurai!"

He tried being polite, but Mamoru could not hold back all of his chuckles. When he noticed that his laughter made the girl self-conscious, he quickly put on a straight face as an apology. "Um…what's your name?"

"Ah, my name is Inari Kogane, but everyone calls me Naria-chan."

Mamoru wondered why Fate loved toying with him, especially with this short-haired, almost-feline girl. _Her hair is a little different—and of course she isn't dressed the same as Naria…but if you look at her face long enough, you can see that they look exactly alike…_ Really, destiny had a bad sense of humor.

Well, fair enough: he could play the game too. "I recognize your uniform," Mamoru nodded. "You go to Toyoda Junior High, a few train stops from here. How do you know about me?"

"Um…" Inari blushed and shyly stared to the side. "I'm part of the kendo club at my junior high. Everyone on our team knows about you. We actually attended some of the competitions you were at."

"I see."

Standing up, Mamoru picked up his school bag, dusted himself off, and looked to the junior high student kindly. "Well, since you want to be here next year, would you like me to show you around a bit? I'll even show you the club room and introduce you to our captain. It's small thanks, especially when you really helped me a lot just now."

"I would love that. Thank you very much, Kanzaki-senpai!" Inari then turned her attention to the card in his hands. "It's beautiful. What is it?"

"Oh, this?" Mamoru smiled while holding it up between two fingers. "It's a wedding invitation from Onee-chan."

"Ah, the famous track runner, right?" Inari smiled. "You must be very proud of your sister, Kanzaki-senpai."

"Mamoru."

"Huh?"

He grinned at her. "You can call me Mamoru, Naria-chan. I think we can be considered good friends after something like this."

"Y-yes, M-mamoru-senpai!" _He called me Naria-chan!_ Getting over her embarrassment, she asked, "So your sister is getting married?"

He nodded as he walked towards the kendo dojo behind the school. "Yeah, she's getting married today."

"Eh?" Inari ran a little so that she walked beside the senior high school boy. "You're not going to her wedding?"

"It's very far away, and I don't know when I would be able to come back home. Onee-chan would want me to stay in school, I'm sure." Mamoru laughed. "Besides, it's best that I leave Onee-chan and Aniki to live their newly wedded life. Three's a crowd, and an annoying little brother is most unwelcome right now. Anyway, how about that tour I promised?"

And so Mamoru showed the junior high student all around Kamakura-Kita High School and introduced her to the kendo club as promised. Then they said their farewells and promised to see each other again in the spring. When Mamoru saw the young lady at the induction ceremony that April, he smiled and casually greeted her and her friends.

Mamoru did not realize how due to this greeting and the fact he was the new team captain that his popularity would boost amongst the first-year girls or that the kendo club would receive double the number of female members. He did not realize that in turn would multiply the Valentines Day chocolates he would receive and make Inari most unhappy. Mamoru also did not realize how his interaction with Inari would gradually increase, leading to eventual love confessions and dating.

Sometimes Mamoru wished he had his sister's abilities and could see his future with Naria-chan; but that would have taken the fun out of everything.

Instead, he enjoyed that year of senior high school that he and Inari shared. And he promised to enjoy the future time that they would spend together.

* * *

The day was bright and beautiful as a sacred ceremony took place in the Valley of Dragons. Royalty and nobility gathered in the palace square as they observed a wedding everyone had anticipated for the last rotation.

Hitomi had taken everyone's breath away when she had arrived in the capital that morning from Arzas. In front of the palace's towering steps she had stepped out of her palanquin that had carried her all the way from the city gates. And Fanelians could not help but to admire the bride and her lovely traditional dress.

Three heavy layers of silk rested on top of a long underdress; the first overdress was sleeveless with gold and royal blue decorated edges, its purpose to flare the underdress' tall collar; the second overdress was white silk with long sleeves trimmed with scarlet and gold designs, creating a long train; the final sleeveless overdress came over the second, having the back trail down like stylized dragon wings. All of this came together with the heavy brocaded red sash tied at Hitomi's waist, with a blue insert with Fanelia's royal crest. Her delicate veil stayed in place thanks to the intricate clasps attached to her twisted and pinned hair.

As Hitomi ascended the steps, Van waited at top with a thumping heart. Although not as heavily dressed as his bride, the groom also wore an elaborate dress for his wedding day. He wore a high-collared shirt beneath a white tunic, the edges lined intricately with golden draconian designs. Around his waist was a cerulean and gold striped sash, accompanied by Fanelia's royal sword. Over all that was a crimson coat kept together by a golden fastener that had Fanelia's crest worked into the center design.

When Hitomi finally stepped over the last stair, Van took her right hand and led her towards the center square where the high priest waited. The couple kneeled in front of the religious figure and the altar behind him. After blessings from the priest, he motioned the groom and bride to rise while handing them two small cups of wine. Carefully and shyly, Van and Hitomi exchanged wine as they gave their eternal vows to one another.

Then together they stepped past the high priest and towards the altar. While Hitomi offered three different branches to Fanelia's deities, Van cautiously lit and burnt the offerings.

The three branches represented the following: large blossoms for the forest god that blessed Fanelia's land; a branch from the topmost part of the center tree for their dragon god that guarded their nation; and a moon-flower for the Mystic Moon goddess that blessed them with victory and Hitomi.

Once their prayers were done and offered, the couple faced each other for the final part of the ceremony.

Delicately lifting Hitomi's veil, Van could not help but to smile at the blush blooming across his bride's face. His gentle and affectionate smile in place, he picked up the two golden pins from the altar. Shaped as open fans bejeweled with chandelier energist crystals, the pins represented Hitomi's ascent to the throne as much as Van's sword meant his.

After Hitomi's "crowning," the couple faced Fanelia's court. In unison, they gave a slight bow to their subjects, marking the end of the ceremony. The crowd cheered: Fanelia finally had a queen.

Hand in hand, Hitomi and Van promenaded past their guests to take their seats on their thrones waiting for them at the very end of the square. While they paraded past, Allen, Celena, Gaddes, and the Crusade crew bowed in custom. "Hitomi looks lovely, doesn't she?" Celena remarked with sparkling eyes.

"Yes, she looks spectacular today," Allen agreed.

With a dreamy sigh, Celena clapped her hands and said wistfully, "I can't wait to get married. Seeing how happy those two are, I want a wedding too."

Blushing beside her, Gaddes inconspicuously took her hand and stiffly promised, "You'll have your day, too."

The Crusade crew noticed Celena's cheeks pink, which prompted them to cut in between the couple. Again they reminded their sergeant not to get too familiar with the Miss, especially in public. Annoyed, Gaddes snapped that it had been a week since he had spent time with Celena and he did not need them dogs to interrupt what little time they had now. The men continued bickering with their second-in-command while Allen pulled his sister slightly to the side.

"I'm not against you marrying Gaddes," Allen told Celena calmly. "In fact, I would like it. But I must ask if you're willing and ready to deal with this for the rest of your life?" The elder brother nodded his head towards the ruckus known as his men. Already they had tangled themselves ridiculously as they lightly brawled about "their Lady."

Laughing, Celena then retorted, "A better question, Brother, would be if you are."

Allen only sighed at the thought.

Away from the amusing Asturians, hastily the Noble Houses of Fanelia lined up to offer their congratulations to the newlyweds as they sat on their thrones. Amongst the nobles, foreign guests also joined the line to offer blessings.

"Congratulations," Dryden laughed as he shook Van's hand and kissed Hitomi's. "It's good seeing you two finally married."

"Yes," Millerna agreed as she held her eight-moon old son against her.

"It's an honor to have the King and Queen of Asturia present at our wedding," Van said with a nod.

Quietly, the new Queen Consort held out her hands and inquired shyly, "Millerna, may I…"

"Yes, of course." Carefully Millerna handed her child to Hitomi, who held the bundled infant with a maternal grin.

"Hello again, little Prince Renard," Hitomi giggled as she touched the baby's nose lightly with her fingertip. "You've grown some since I last saw you. I'm sure soon, before I know it, you'll be a fine, grown-up prince." She continued to shower love upon Renard as she babbled to the baby.

Van watched his wife from his seat, warmed by her adoration of the little prince. _She'll be a wonderful mother to our own children, for sure. I really couldn't have asked for a better woman to be by my side. She'll need her own child soon, it seems._

After a few moments more, Dryden and Mllerna gave Fanelia's king and queen their wedding gift and retreated to allow other guests to offer congratulations. Eventually Duke Chid and Eriya came forward and offered their congratulations as well. Or actually, Child formally congratulated Van while Eriya leapt towards her lady now made queen and cried in her arms.

"Lady Hitomi, I'm so happy you're finally married," the eleven-rotation old cat girl sobbed. "I'm so happy that you finally found your happy ending! I just wish—I just wish that Sister could have seen you this beautiful…"

"Eriya..." Hitomi combed Eriya's hair with her fingers, just as she had the first time they had met. "It's enough that you're here to see all of this for her. It's more than enough, dear one." They held each other in happiness for a little longer. Afterward, Chid then guided Eriya away so that other nobility and royalty could greet the newlyweds.

The next person had Van and Hitomi bowing gratefully. "Congratulations, My King, My Queen," Lord Hiigo bowed. "May your reigns be long and enduringly blessed by the gods."

"Thank you for everything, Cousin," Hitomi said. She wished that she were better with words, especially to the man who had given her away on her wedding day. Hiigo had been the one to climb the palace stairs with her and to safely guide her into Van's hands; furthermore, he and his family for an entire rotation had prepared her for this moment and the rest of her future in the palace. "Without you, I wouldn't have been ready to become Queen."

Chuckling, Hiigo assured, "You would've been ready regardless, especially with how you endeared yourself to our nation."

Indeed, during Hitomi's rotation of training to becoming a proper Fanelian noblewoman, the young lady had dedicated herself to the orphanage and making room there by getting children adopted. Fanelians had witnessed Hitomi's earnest efforts and sincere love for their country—not just their king—and had seen her heart extended to every subject in the kingdom. Under the House of Arzas' guidance and her own labors, Hitomi had destroyed earlier rumors about herself and had convinced everyone that she would make an excellent consort.

"Thank you for fulfilling your duties, Lord Hiigo," Van acknowledge gratefully. "I couldn't have appointed a better guardian for your queen."

"The honor was all ours, Your Majesty." With a mischievous twinkle in his hazel eyes, Hiigo said boldly, "I still stand by what I said, Lord Van. I'm not afraid to start a scandal in Fanelia if it means winning the heart of the one I love."

That made Van scowl, which only startled Hitomi. "Eh?" Looking from between her "cousin" and her husband, the queen inquired, "What is he talking about Van?"

"N-nothing." The king shot Hiigo a warning glare, promising that no such opportunities would come. Understanding, the Fanelian lord gracefully backed away, his congratulations finished.

Hiigo being the last of the nobles in line, Van stood up and offered his hand to his new wife. "Let's go and greet your new subjects, Queen Hitomi." Into her ear, he whispered, "I really like the sound of that."

Gladly Hitomi took his hand and together they descended the palace steps into their people's exclamations. Streamers, flowers, and confetti filled the air as the celebrations began. Lovingly the royal couple mingled with everyone. Nina, orphans, and former orphans with their new families approached Hitomi and offered their congratulations to her.

"We're glad that you've finally become our queen, Lady Hitomi," Sara beamed as she held her mother's hand.

Patting her child's hand, Sara's mother bowed reverently, "We will pray for your long reign with Lord Van." A number of the other adults and parents followed suit.

A child could not help but to add, "And safe delivery when you have children of your own!" Other young ones eagerly added their opinions on the subject. The girls asked if they could watch over the baby prince or princess in the palace or play with the royal child when it was old enough.

Blushing from their earnestness, Hitomi laughed uneasily, "Now, now, wait to do that until it happens." She tried not to catch Van's eye, not wanting him to see how embarrassed she felt.

As more children realized that they could hold their new queen's hand or meet her, they gathered around her, all saying one way or another, "I hope the gods bless you, and you bless us." And then they handed her one of two flowers: either a pure white moon-flower or a pretty pink poppy.

Collecting more and more flowers into her arms, Hitomi stared at the children in confusion, not understanding their meaning. "We were right earlier," Sara finally explained. "You were a goddess from the Mystic Moon. You brought us fortune and happiness."

Recalling her first encounter with the orphans over a rotation ago, Hitomi swiftly protested, "No, that wasn't just me. I—"

"Without you, I don't think we would've found this happiness."

"And you're definitely the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

"I agree to that," Van teased while kissing his wife on the cheek. Into her ear he said, "Now go showoff your beauty to them." He then pushed her slightly forward, encouraging her to mingle more with her adoring subjects. As she entered into the fray, Van stepped back to observe the people reaching out to touch Hitomi's free hand and pleading to have one exchange of words with her or to simply catch her eye.

"Aren't you jealous, My Lord?" Gatos asked as he came up beside him. "I didn't think you'd allow Lady Hitomi to part from your side after you married."

"I'm extremely jealous," the newly wedded man admitted. "But what can I do? I can't keep the people from their new queen. Look at them—they can't get enough of her." Just as Van said, even more people swarmed around Hitomi to congratulate her as the new queen. When the crowd finally swallowed her whole, Van sighed. "Besides, Fanelia can't love my wife more than me—that's for sure. And being her husband, I have special privileges."

Raising a brow, Gatos repeated loftily, "Special privileges?"

"Yeah," Van grinned most gleefully. "I'll know her better and more intimately than anyone else in this world or the next."

_ You hear that, Brother? Not you, Allen, Hiigo, or any man on Gaea or the Mystic Moon can have Hitomi. She's mine now, and that's the end._

_ "I never doubted you, Little Brother,"_ a deep voice chuckled. _"May the gods bless you, your queen, your reign, and all your descendents. I wish you two much happiness."_

Hearing his brother's blessing made Van smile. Closing his garnet eyes, he relayed to the other side with all his heart, _Thank you, Brother._

A white dove flew into the sky.

* * *

With a relieved huff, Hitomi and Van collapsed onto their large bed after their exhausting day. Curling herself against her husband's solid form, Hitomi managed to giggle, "I can't believe we actually made it."

"Why so surprised?" Van teased his wife while playfully pinching her cheek. "You've been preparing for this day for an entire rotation. Of course you would make it."

Green eyes rolled. "Oh please."

Chuckling at her reaction, Van turned over onto his back and spread his arms across the bed; Hitomi did the same, her head resting on Van's right arm. They lied still for a moment, watching some white moths hover near the dimly lit lamps. "None of your dinner exploded tonight," the new queen noted cheerfully.

"I'm not surprised," Van smirked, closing his eyes. "I heard from a little birdie that if Gatos pulled anything, his wife would make him rue the day he was born."

"Well, a pregnant woman is a force to be reckoned with. I'm sure Fanelia never suspected the calamity that would follow when Merle became pregnant." Hitomi shook her head, thinking of the havoc Merle made daily in the palace. It really was a wonder how Gatos survived the she-cat's mercurial mood swings; then again, it was a wonder how Merle put up with the tom's constant fussing over her condition. "Merle really has her work cut out for her, especially since Gatos told me that he wanted three more children after this."

Van snorted. "I'm sure Merle didn't like that."

"She told Gatos if he wants three more kids, _he_ would have to give birth to them." Something akin to mischief glowed in Hitomi's eyes. "But you can tell she wants more children. She loves the thought of being a mother too much." Under her breath Hitomi added, "But I don't think Fanelia can handle that many children from that troublesome couple."

_Don't get jealous,_ her husband thought with a silent chuckle. _You'll be a mother soon enough, I promise._

"She really knows how to bother a person," Hitomi hmphed. She turned onto her side and beat a fist against Van's chest, forcing air from his lungs. "Her, Celena, Millerna, and the other women at court heckled me about what we were going to name our first child all through dinner."

_Our first child's name..._ Van tried to fight back a blush. "A-and have you decided on anything?"

"I figured that it should be a joint effort—don't you think so?"

"So you don't have anything in mind yet?"

"I haven't had the time to think that far into the future, dear husband," Hitomi responded while lightly slapping Van's stomach.

"I thought that's all women thought about," he teased.

Deciding that it was time that she went on the offensive, Hitomi then recalled, "I heard all the comments that you yourself were receiving at dinner."

"Mm? What comments?"

"The ones where everyone warned you about upsetting me, especially with your lack of experience with women," Hitomi explained with a devilish grin. "I think everyone remembers your terrible track record with the opposite sex, especially with me."

"Might I remind you that part of that terrible record is your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yes, your fault for being in love with the wrong man." A point that Allen, Dryden, and a number of other men had no qualms about reminding Van. In fact, they had all relished the past, reiterating how Hitomi had been infatuated with Allen and how Van had been far too awkward to get anywhere interesting with the girl he loved.

Of course, that was not lost upon Hitomi. "I'm sure, Van, that's not the reason why all your friends were so eager on giving you advice on how to make love to me."

Van smiled. "It feels good to be teased about married life." He pulled Hitomi close to him and rested his head against hers. "Especially since it means that I finally have you forever." Kissing his wife—how he loved that concept—he chuckled, "I'm rather happy that I can do this whenever and however I want now." To prove his point, he kissed her again, only to have it returned by Hitomi.

They continued tenderly and passionately, fulfilling desires that had been held back all day and all rotation long. Gently Van asked for permission to go further, and Hitomi's slightly parted lips granted him anything and everything he wanted. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and feeling his thundering heartbeat against her own. Without any thought but to know and feel more, Van's hands roamed the softness that was his wife.

"Van..."

At the sound of Hitomi's gasp, Van jolted awake and stopped all action. He hastily pulled himself away from his wife and sat up. Raggedly he declared, "We need to stop."

Confused and somewhat hurt, Hitomi breathlessly demanded, "Why?"

"We've done enough for tonight. Good night." Van chastely kissed her forehead and laid down on his side of the bed. Pulling the blanket over him, he looked like he meant to sleep. Fairly disappointed by this, Hitomi decided to punish her husband.

She crawled up behind him and seductively whispered into his ear. Touching her wet lips to the back of his neck, she sensually murmured about how empty she felt without Van showering his love upon her. Her slender fingertips danced and slid down his bare arms, leaving fire in their wake. Hitomi could feel Van shiver underneath her touch, so she knew that she affected him.

Unable to bear anymore torture, Van turned around and grabbed Hitomi's wrists and pinned her to the bed. "I promise you that you're going to regret this since we have a week-long holiday ahead of us."

Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his amber gaze burn through her body.

"When did you become so sly?" Van groaned helplessly as he rested his head at Hitomi's neck.

"When did you become so controlled?" she asked in return.

"You know I really will make you sorry later," the king warned gravely. "Now that you're my wife, I will do all that I wanted to do with you ever since I first fell in love with you. Especially now, since I don't have to compete with other men for you." Possessively he growled, "No more kissing or favoring other men—and I mean it. I don't care if it's to save someone's life. I'm a horribly jealous husband."

Snaking her arms around his waist, she planted a poisonous kiss on his neck and under his chin. "Who refuses to love his wife on their first night together."

"Hitomi," Van groaned as he slammed his head against his pillow. "I'm begging you, go to sleep. We're going to be very busy tomorrow, finishing formalities and such. We have a week to play, and I have everything all planned out. So rest while you can."

Holding herself tightly against his bare torso, the young woman mumbled, "I'm afraid."

"What?"

Timidly she admitted, "I'm afraid to go to sleep."

Tucking some of her honey hair behind her ear, Van questioned why.

"I don't want to go to sleep and wake up to find all of this is just a dream...What if—what if I wake up and none of this happened? What if I'm just dreaming right now? Or what if I forget everything again?"

Van sighed, doubting that they would get any rest tonight: especially with how Hitomi had wound him up earlier or how she fretted now. "You're being silly. After all the trouble we've gone through, you think that this is all just a dream?" He wanted to laugh, but seeing his wife's teary eyes, he knew better than to do so. Instead, Van tucked her lovely body against his and rested his head and hand on top of her soft honey-colored head. Tenderly he assured her, "Don't worry, beloved. This isn't a dream, and you won't forget. Even if you do forget, I'll make you fall in love with me over and over again. We'll end up here, where we are right now no matter what happens."

Hitomi sniffled. "Promise?"

"Have I ever broken my word to you?"

"No." Relieved, Hitomi relaxed into her husband's warmth and snuggled closer. _My husband,_ she thought most happily. _He's now my husband, from here until beyond._ "Good night, Van." She grinned as she wrapped her arms around him. Ever so quietly, barely a whisper, she said, "I love you."

"I love you," he answered contently as he reached over and put out the candlelight. His kissed her brow before closing his eyes.

As they fell asleep in each other's embrace and dreamed of their promising futures, the King and Queen of Fanelia also recalled all of the hardships and heartbreak that they had endured to reach their paradise. But remembering the pain and suffering did not hinder their smiles or their love.

It was just another memory of yesterday.

**The End**


End file.
